The Secret of the Storm
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Do aliens exist? They do. And they just released the first strike. Story 1 of the The Dark World series. Sequel: The Underground Quake is now out! Rated M for violence, langauge, sexual themes, and scary moments.
1. Prologue

The Secret of the Storm

By. Jordan R. Was Here

WB Kids (They Own Some of the Characters and places)

NBC (Some ideas come from there show Surface)

ABC (Some ideas come from there show Invasion)

CBS (Some ideas come from there show Threshold)

Sony (I mention there products)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Cardcaptors, Sony, Surface, Invasion, and Threshold

(Too Bad for Me)

Rated: PG-13

For Violence

Language

Copyright 2005

Prologue 

"Finally the ship has arrived!" said our hero Ash. It's been 5 years since Ash has visited Shamouti Island and seen Melody. "It's going to be nice to see Melody," he said looking out into the sea. "As long as she doesn't call me your girlfriend, it will be nice to see her again," said a girl next to him. That was Misty, an old friend. Next to her were Tracey, May, Brock, and Max.

"Misty and Ash? Together? What do you know, this was a good idea to come!" said Tracey. Max and May snickered at that thought. "We're not together!" Misty and Ash shouted. "Hey! Keep it down!" shout someone louder. They turned around and saw a surprise!

45 miles to the south of the friends was a helicopter flying to Shamouti Island. "Two hours, but we'll finally be there," said a pilot. He was carrying aloud of supplies to that island. On the supplies' boxes was labeled "Danger! Radioactive!" in the cargo container "Yeah, I'm just going to be happy when we get to the port," said the copilot. "Hey! What's that up ahead?" The pilot looked in that direction and notices a bunch of small orange lights. "I don't know. I'll go around it," he said. But he never did. A horrible sound came out of nowhere, the helicopter's rotors stop, and it crashed into the sea. All that was left of the helicopter was a warning label from the supplies as it floated in the water and disappears.


	2. Chapter 1: Ronjad

Chapter 1: Ronjad 

When Ash looked around to see who it was, he was shocked. Behind him was Casey from his Johto adventures next to a bunch of other people he didn't recognize. There was girl with long dark brown hair, with a sun hat, and looked like she had a serious tan. By her was another girl, but with long blond hair, a skirt, a wool cap, and a green sleeveless shirt. There was a tall big boy with messy black hair and red vest. A short boy with dark hair and a yellow cap. A girl in cloths martial art and had brown hair. But in front of the group were a girl with very dark hair and a boy with sunglasses and cut off short.

The kid with the sunglasses was frowning, but Casey looked happy. "Hey Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Brock! Nice to see you again!" she said. The sunglasses kid turned around. "You know the loudmouth?" he said. "Yeah, they're my friends," she replied. "Really? Them?" said the black hair girl. "Well, in that case, my name is Madison," said the dark hair girl. She nodded to the sunglasses boy who was still frowning and she said, "And that's my boyfriend," but she stopped. "What wrong?" Ask May. "It's nothing, but I don't know his real name, he likes to be called Ronjad," Madison said and continued to say that the martial art girl was her friend Sakura, the short boy was Appoh Haon also known as Pan, the tall boy is Josh, the blond girl was Be-Bay know as Blue, and the other girl was Kait.

"We're heading out to Shamouti Island for a long rest," said Blue. "Cool! We're heading out to there to visit a friend!" said Max. "Let me guess," said Ronjad, "Melody?" "How did you know?" said Ash. Ronjad looked out to the sea and back at him. "I just know," he said. A chilled ran down Misty's back at what Ronjad just said, then he looked at her and smiled darkly. "All aboard you midgets," Yelled a mean voice. Everyone looked up to the boat. The captain was waiting for them with mean look. "For the love of God! Get aboard now!" he said.

Madison smiled creepily and walked aboard the boat. Blue, Sakura, Josh, Pan, and Kait went aboard next holding their bags and backpacks. Ash, Brock, Max, and Tracey ran up to the ship, but May and Misty looked at Ronjad as he grab is bag, grinned at them, turned, and went aboard. Misty looked at May worriedly, but May was to busy watch him walk up on to the ship and she smiled.

"Don't you think he creepy?" said Misty as she started up the plank with May. "Actually, I think he's dreamy," she said happy look. "But doesn't he seem weird to you or doesn't his girlfriend creep you out?" Misty said. "Maybe, his girlfriend, but he still is cool looking," May say as she walked over to her brother, leaving Misty standing alone. "I don't trust him at all," she said to herself, "There is something about him that scares me and makes me not trust him." "You may not trust me now, but soon you'll find me nice to be around," said Ronjad from behind her. Misty screamed and turned around, but there was nobody there.


	3. Chapter 2: The Trip Before the Storm

Chapter 2: The Trip Before Disaster

Out on the deck, there was Pan and Tracey were laying in lawn chairs, while Blue and Max were playing with there PSPs. "So, why are you heading out to the island?" said Pan. "Melody is a friend that Ash and I know," Tracey, said, "We haven't seen her in 5 years." "Hard not to miss a friend isn't," said Pan. "Yeah, but it will be nice to see her again," Tracey said.

As Blue and Max finished their PSP game, Infected, Blue crushed Max at the last second. "How did you do that!" Max said. "I'm a retired game champion," said Blue smiling at Max. All of a sudden May appeared behind them. "Hi, Max and Blue. What are you playing?" said May. Both of them looked at each other and show May the game. "Holy Crap!" May said, "This is a M game! You #! why are you showing my little brother this crap!" "Ahh," Blue said but she couldn't answer it. She has never heard a girl swear like that before which stunned her. "May can you leave us alone?" said Max with a stunned expression on his face.

On the lawn chairs Tracey and Pan are watching the argument. May finished yelling and said, "Fine. I'll leave you alone with your girlfriend." Then she stomped off to the other side of the boat. "We're not a couple," yelled Blue and Max angrily. Tracey and Pan looked at each other. "Isn't this TV show for kids?" said Pan to Tracey. "The TV show is, but didn't you see what the rating was for this story?" replied Tracey. "Oh, yeah. Rated PG-13," Said Pan finally realizing.

On the other side of the ship, Ronjad was looking out into the sea when May stomped over to him. "What are you looking at?" she said. "There's going to be a huge storm," he said. "But there's not a cloud in the sky," she said looking up. "There will be a huge storm that will change the way we think," he said then he walked into the ship's hold.

"He crazy," said a girl. May spun around in surprise. It was Misty standing there with a worried face. "He's not crazy, he just making a guess," May protest at Misty. "You remember all those strange storms that appeared out of nowhere that have been happening," May say. "But still, do you think he's right? A storm is coming?" Misty said. May looked into the sea. "I don't know, I just don't know," She said.

Sakura and Josh are fishing off the side on the boat. Then Brock walked up to them. "Why are you two fishing?" he said. "Well, I heard on the radio that a school of Seakings are heading our way," said Sakura. "Yeah, we're just trying to catch a few before we hit the island," said Josh. A sound of thunder boomed in the distance. "Weird," Said Sakura, "The radio didn't say a storm was coming." Over on the other side, May and Misty saw a huge storm coming their way. "Ronjad was right," said Misty. "A storm was coming," said May. "I told you so," said a whisper that sent a chill that went down their spines.

**Author Notice**: Yes I see that these chapters are short, but I don't really write long ones, takes too much time for me.

**Reviewers To My Story:** Shadow Guardian of the Gate

tall person


	4. Chapter 3: The Storm Decison

Chapter 3: The Storm Decision

* * *

"That storm came in quick," said Kait as she looked at the storm that was gaining on them. "Hey captain! The storm is coming up fast!" yelled Ash. "Shut up you idiots and assholes, I'm trying to escape the storm," yelled the captain. "Hey! Watch your language! There are kids here under 10 years old," yelled May at him. "I don't care you bitch!" scream the captain. May started to cry. "Hey you apologize to her you bastard!" yelled Brock. "You know, I'm learning words that I guess I'm not suppose to know," said Max.

Inside the hold of the boat, Ronjad and Madison are listening to everyone outside yelling and swearing. "You know, for kids, they talk like adults that were cut off on the highway," said Madison. Ronjad was silent. "You know, you should listen when I'm talking to you," said Madison. "I know, it's just that they don't know how dangerous the coming storm," He replied. Madison was silent and stared at him. "How do you know this storm is dangerous?" she said. Ronjad looked at her, then got up, and went to the door and said, "Because I was in the same storm," he said. Then he disappeared outside the hold. Madison was quiet, and then she realized that she was alone and then she ran outside too.

Everyone was still yelling at the captain, so that he would say he is sorry to May. But he wouldn't, and May kept on crying. Ronjad and Madison walked on to the deck. It was already raining hard and the waves started to rock the boat, back and forth. "The storm is getting out of control," said Ronjad. Misty heard him, "No it's not." Then all of a sudden, the wind started to blow hard. Pikachu and Max were being blown all over the deck. "Hey! A little help here!" yelled Max. "Pikachu!" cried Pikachu.

Everyone went into the hold of the ship. "This storm is out of control!" said Tracey. "Yeah! We might not make it to the island," said Blue. "Your all idiots, I can get us to the island in this storm or not," said the captain. All of sudden the door blow open and the light bulbs scattered. Everyone screamed, except Ronjad, who surprisingly went outside. Everyone followed him outside. He looked into the sea and said to the captain, "How far is the island from here?" "It's about 10 miles, but it's too dark to see where it is," said the captain. Then Ronjad got an idea.

"That's crazy!" said Sakura and Josh. "Come on! Our Pokemon can get us to the island in no time!" said Ronjad. "My Pokemon are used to this weather." "Then where do you train them," Ash asked. "Never mind that," Ronjad said, "Either we go now or stay with the captain, but I'm going." "I'll go with you," said May, "I don't want to see that captain ever again." "I'll travel with my Gyarados," Misty. "I'll go with you," Ash said. "Then it's settled, me and May on my Pidgeot and Ash and Misty on Gyarados," Said Ronjad. But unknown to everyone, this trip will be the most dangerous storm they had ever faced.

* * *

Author Notice: With my school's big Thanksgiving break, I'll update 2 more times during the week

Reviewers: Kirin Rakash

Dragoknight

Star High Above

KH-Akyra

tall person


	5. Chapter 4: Ronjad and May's Arrival

Chapter 4: Ronjad and May's Arrival

**"Man, this is a rough storm!" yelled May as she tried to talk over the storm to Ronjad. "I know," Ronjad yelled back, "This is going to be one bad storm and when it's over it's going to be sad." "Why?" May yelled. "You know, looking for survivors out on the seas, repairing buildings, and trying to get your life back to normal," screamed Ronjad. "Oh," May said in a sad voice. All she hoped is that her brother and friends get to the island in time. Then she remembered something. "Hey! How is your Pidgeot used to this and where tried you train it?" May said to Ronjad. But he didn't say a word back. They looked up, and saw the island was coming up.**

**On the dock, a woman called Captain Maren was looking out to the sea. "I guess I'll have to say here until the storm passes over," she said and then she walked away. But before she could, something caught her eye. An orange glowing fish was swimming next to the dock. She bends over to look at it, but then a wave collapsed over her and pulled her under.**

**"Finally! We made it!" said Ronjad as he landed outside Melody's home. "Yeah, I don't ever want to do that again," said May. "Baby," said Ronjad as he rolled his eyes. May knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. She was about 5ft 9in and had brown hair that pointed out. "Sorry, this is a bad time," she said. Then she began to close the door, when Ronjad put his foot in to doorway. "Actually, we're friends of Melody, she'll know who I am," said Ronjad pushing the door open. The woman turned back and started to cry. "What's the matter," said May. The woman replied sadly, "Melody is lost somewhere out on the other side of this island in the middle of the storm, and I don't know where she is."**

**Ronjad climbed into a jeep the woman had. May and the woman came running up to him. "But Ronjad, your not old enough to drive," said May. "And you shouldn't be driving in the middle of the storm," said the woman. "Not having a license to drive never stop me and driving in a storm like this will be too simple for me," he replied. Then he speeded off into the storm. "I hope he will be ok," said May. Then all of a sudden, the front of door Melody's house broke off and flew strait at the both girls.**

**Melody was at the shrine on the other side of the island. She just checked up on Slowking when she started to leave. She noticed an orange light on the water, then another, and another. She looked up a saw hundreds of orange lights falling into the sea and swimming away. She started to walk to them when she was grabbed.**

In the Jeep, Melody and Ronjad were heading back to her home. "You know, you didn't have to sneak up on me like that," Melody said. "Ahh, but that's what friends are for, scaring them at a good moment," said Ronjad grinning as he tried to stay on the road. Melody then thought of something, "Ronjad? Did you see the lights?" she said looking down. "Lights? What lights?" he said. "The orange… Ronjad! Look Out!" she screamed at Ronjad who then saw a knocked down palm tree. He swerved out of the way just in time, but he hit a ditch and the jeep went flying. When it finally landed, it did two spins and stopped on the roof on jeep and all that could be heard was the roar of the storm.

**Author Notice**: To save you some trouble, what Ronjad meant by he was in the same storm in the last chapter, he meant he was in the same kind of storm, not the same storm now. He is a preview for the future, Chiper from Orre and Jessie, James, and Meowth will appear soon. Also, Ronjad past will meet up with him and reveal his dark secrets.

Reviewers: **tall person**

**Scribblez**

**Mullenium Master**

**charmanderchamp**


	6. Chapter 5: Lost At Sea

**Chapter 5: Lost at Sea

* * *

**

"It's really windy!" said Ash. "Wimp," said Misty said rolling her eyes. But the truth was that is was really blowing. They're waves at about 30ft out there and she was really scared, but she wasn't going to show that to Ash.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ash said. "Positive," Misty said. "Actually, I'm not sure, "She thought, "We were going towards the island, but with all the wind blowing we had to stop and turn to different directions." All of sudden the wind started blowing even harder; it knocked Ash off Gyarados and into the water.

"Ash!" screamed Misty. "Please come up." But he didn't. Misty started to cry, but then she got a hold of herself. "Ash wouldn't be crying he would jump in for me!" she thought. Without, any hesitation at all, Misty jumped into the sea.

After about 10 minutes, Misty came up for air. "It's a good thing I can hold my breath for so long," she thought. Then she dove under again, and again, and again until she couldn't anymore. Misty started to swim up to the surface, but then something grabbed her legged hard. It felt like it was going to pull her leg off. But she managed to break free. "Holy crap," Misty said as she surfaced, "What the hell was that?" But then she was pulled under again, and didn't resurface.

After about 5 minutes, Ash was floating on the surface as wave tossed him about. "Whoa, what just happen?" he thought. He looked around the area; he didn't see Misty or her Gyarados. "Wait, a minute, wasn't Pikachu with me?" said Ash looking around. Then he noticed a yellow blob floating in the sea. It was Pikachu. Ash freaked out. He swam over to Pikachu. It was really hurt, but Pikachu would live.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I here," said Ash holding on to him. Ash looked around, but he still couldn't see Misty. But then he saw a light. "Great! It must be the lighthouse!" he said with hope. Maybe Misty must been pulled toward land and was waiting for him. "Hey, wait a minute," he said, the light was moving and it was blue. It was a huge shooting star. When it hit the water, it glowed in the water, but that wasn't what Ash was noticing. He noticed the huge dark outline of a huge island.

"Alleluia!" said Ash with a smile. But then Ash was something behind him. He looked behind him, but something splashed back in. Then looked towards the island again, and saw the most amazing sight.

There was hundreds of blue shooting stars, they were hit the water hard. But when one hit the water, it started to make an eerie glow. "Whoa," Ash said. Then all of sudden a thing splashed out of the water in front of Ash. He freaked out. He started to swim fast towards the island. But he pasted out before he could make, still holding onto Pikachu for dear life. The creature watched him floated away, and then it swam towards them.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Expect A Poll in the future that will change the story quiet a bit. Also, I'm disappointed that not many people check out my story or review. So I'll update when I have at least 20 reviews for this story. No more or no less.

**_Reviewers_**: **tall person**

**Millennium Master**


	7. Chapter 6: This Memory

**Chapter 6: This Memory**

"**Crap!" yelled Madison. "Hey! Watch your language!" said Casey, "Younger person here." She was referring to Max. "I don't give a rat's ass about him or your command." Madison was really ticked off. "I can't blame her for being hostile," thought Max. They were holding on to a broken off part of the boat and surviving the huge waves on the seas. "Hard to believe, we stuck here hanging on for dear life," said Max. Then he thought back to how this happen.**

"**Max please be careful," said May. "Also, stay away from the captain." "Baby," said the captain, "So he knows a couple of swear words, big deal, eventually he'll use the words." The captain grinned at May. "I don't care," she said, "but for now, I don't what Max hears these kinds of words, so kiss my ass." She stomped towards Ronjad, who was staring at her. "Ok, so if you don't want him to hear those kind of words, why do you keep swearing?" he said "Mind your own dam business," she replied. Then they took off towards** Shamouti Island. That was about 20 minutes ago.

After they left, Ash and Misty geared up for the trip to the island. But before Misty left, she walked over to Max. "Max, I want you to keep an eye of Madison," she said. "Why?" he said. "There is something weird about her, I want you to see if you can find anything strange about her, then when you reach the island, tell me," she replied. "I don't get it," Max said. "Just do it," Misty answered back then Ash and Misty vanished into the sea.

After they left, the wind picked up, it was blowing crazy out there. "Man, the wind is blowing hard," said Kait. "So? I been through worse," said Madison. "Really?" said Max, "Like what?" "That's none of your business," she said. Max knew she was hiding something. Maybe this is want Misty wanted to know. It seems has if Ronjad and Madison have a connection with this storm, and what storm does these two talks about? Max didn't know.

"Why won't you tell me about that storm?" said Max to Madison later. "Oh, so you want to know? She said raising her dark eyebrows. "Yeah!" said Max. "It's a long story; it happened over in Orre," she started, "We were abroad the SS Libra when…" But she didn't finish, huge wind tossed the boat about. Some off the boat broke off. Max fell to the deck. When he hit the floor, he started to slide off the boat, Casey mange to grab him, but she too was then pulled a longed with him. Madison jumped for them, but she was pulled off the deck and into the water. Then came Casey and Max. All three of them were pulled from the boat and into the ocean.

Max looked at Madison and Casey. They were still bickering. "Bitch!" said Madison yelled. "Stuck up little…" said Casey, but then she saw it. There was the island in the distance. "There it is!" she said. Everyone cheered and started paddling to the island. But they didn't notice the submarine with the red R on it following them.

**Author Notice**: Team Rocket is on the way; expect to see Jessie, James, and Meowth, also in the future Chiper. You're all complaining about the chapters being too short, but here's why there short. What I want to do is leave everyone on the edge if their seats wondering what's happening in just a short chapter. Next chapter we'll find out what happened to everyone else still aboard the boat.

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master

Kirin RaKash

tall person

charmanderchamp

Scribblez


	8. Chapter 7: Gone Forever

**_Chapter 7: Gone Forever_**

* * *

"**Captain!" said Tracey "We lost Casey, Max, and Madison." "They're smart, they'll get to land," said Captain. "But they could die!" screamed Sakura. "Do I care?" said the Captain. "You son of a bitch!" said Brock, "Turn around and look for them!" "Make me," said the Captain. Then Brock and Tracey jumped at him. "This is mutiny!" said the captain. "Who cares?" said Josh. "Cover is mouth!" yelled Kait.**

**A few minutes later, the captain is tied up in the hold, while Brock is at the wheel with Tracey yelling out of a megaphone. "Casey! Max! Madison!" he yelled, "Where are you?" But the storm was even louder then him. "This is depressing," said Tracey. "I hope we can find them," said Brock. "This is going to take some more time," said Josh. He pointed at a huge wave coming there way.**

**On the deck, Blue and Kait are auguring. "This is mutiny!" said Blue, "Could you just imagine what would happen if we get caught by the Coast Guard?" "Come on!" said Kait, "This is for a good cause, I'm sure if we explain why we took over the boat, they'll understand." "Or they'll kill us," said Blue not so confident. "Everyone!" yelled Josh. "Get inside! A huge wave is coming!" Kait and Blue looked to see the wave. But they couldn't move quickly enough. After the wave hit the deck, Kait got off the ground and looked around, Blue disappeared.**

"**Where's Blue?" said Pan as Kait pulled she up into the wheel room. "The wave," said Kait. "What about the wave?" said Brock? "It came over us," said Kait. "And after it was gone, so was Blue," she said. "Great, now we have to find Blue too," said Pan. "Hey, what's with the light?" said Tracey. They all saw a huge light.**

**Everyone came running outside to the deck, Kait brought Madison's camera with her. She pointed it towards the light. "What is it?" said Pan. "I don't know," said Josh. All of a sudden, the light came closer to the ship. They could see it was a huge ball shape object with peaks pointing out of it sides. It began to change shape, then again, and again, and again. Then it stopped. "What the hell is that?" said Tracey. No one answered back. A horrible noise came out of it, everyone covered their ears, but they couldn't block it. There bodies began to feel like they were beginning opened up and ripped out. Everyone dropped to the deck and passed out.**

**Blue was floating out in middle of the sea. "How could this happen to me?" said Blue. She started to cry as she was tossed over by waves after waves after waves. She noticed a backpack floating in the water. She swam over to it. She flipped it over, and read the words, "Property of Misty". "This Misty's," said Blue gasped. All of a sudden, a huge light came from above. "It's a rescue helicopter!" she thought and smiled. The people dropped a rope to her and pulled her up. "Where you heading?" said a pilot. "Shamouti Island to meet up with my friends," Blue said. The pilot smiled, "We're heading there too, and we'll drop you off." A girl closes the copter door, the label on the door read "Chiper Organization".

* * *

**

**Author Notice**: Screw this! I was going to wait until Wednesday, but I'll update now because it is important! I heard you all keep on complaining about longer chapters. You be all happy to hear about a longer chapter coming up soon. It does will be Chapter 11: Dead Man's Boat. It's such an important chapter it will be huge! Well, maybe not that huge, but it will be big! The reason is huge is… well I'll not spoil it. But who is the person from the list is the one you hate the most.

**_Casey, Captain Maren, Carol, Josh, Pan, Jessie, Meowth, James, or Brock?_**

Choosing one of these people will affect the story in a big way! Please tell me who or I cannot write Chapter 11: Dead Man's Boat. Without your vote, the story won't go on.


	9. Chapter 8: Aftershocks

**Chapter 8: The Aftershock**

"**What a storm," said a soldier. "I know," said another one, "That one was a bad one." It was the next day, the storm had come and left a huge blackout of Shamouti Island and clean up was going on. It was about 12:00 PM, and the soldiers were looking for survivors. "What's that?" said the soldier. Both of them stopped the truck and jumped out and ran towards the over turn jeep. They both looked inside and gasped. A boy and girl were stuck inside on it. The boy opened his eyes, then the girl too. They saw the soldiers and smiled.**

**Ronjad and Melody were next to each other in the back of the truck. "You ok?" Ronjad said. "Yeah, I'll be fine," replied Melody, "How about you?" "My shoulder hurts a bit, but it will be ok." He smiled at her, and then sighed. "Do you think your sister is ok," he said. "I hope so," she said. Then she realized something, she yelled to the soldiers, "My house is coming up," she said to them, "Could you drop us off there?"**

**Both of them looked at Melody's house, it was completely destroyed, but livable. "Carol!" shouted Melody. "May!" said Ronjad. "Where are you?" they said. "Right here," said someone. Melody jumped and Ronjad turned around. Carol and May where smiling at them. They looked worn out and they were busied very badly, but they're ok. "Where's everyone?" said May. Ronjad said, "What? They didn't come?" "No," said May. Ronjad didn't looked surprise. "Maybe they made it and they're somewhere on the island." He said.**

**Ronjad was searching beach for any signs of his friends or the boat. "Man," he said, "I just hope what I know happen really didn't happen." He remembers trying to drag his girlfriend and friends just to come here for the vacation of a life time, and unfortunately it really might come true. He heard a groan. He looked to his right. There was Ash and Pikachu lying on the ground. "Well, at least it didn't happen to them." He ran over to them, without knowing something in the water was watching him.**

**May was at looking on the other side of the island. "Max," she said calmly, "Where are you?" She knew this was a bad idea to separate from her brother, but the captain was harassing her and she needed to get way. She looked around and sighed. "Why did this happen?" she said, "I just wish I knew." She looked around some more and she saw it. She saw people were lying in dirt. She jumped over to them, but she didn't make. Two people jumped in front of her.**

**The over by the ruins, Melody was looking around. "I don't think anyone could survive this storm," she said. But she knew better. Ronjad's girlfriend survived at storm like this at sea. She look turned around and saw Slowking looking at something. "What is it?" she said to him. Slowking turned around and said, "It's Misty." Melody ran over, Misty was lying in the water, naked. Melody then remembers seeing something like this. Then she remembers, Misty was laying the same way, in the water, and naked as Madison after the huge storm that happened before. All Melody could think is that there must be a connection between this storm and the before storm.**

**Author Notice**: I noticed this chapter kind of sucks, but we now know what happened to everyone. If you notice in this last chapter, I didn't mention Sakura, but don't worry she'll be back and the story will change even more. Next chapter Chiper will be here and a mysterious secret of Ronjad will come out, but not revealed. You voted here are the poll results:

Jessie: 2

Captain Maren: 2

Casey: 1

I forgot to mention, Captain Maren isn't the captain from the boat, this is captain that towed Ash to Fire Island in movie 2, not the swearing and care for nothing captain from the boat everyone is on. So you all may want to change your answers again. Also find friends and see if you can get them to vote too.

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 9: Ronjad's Mysterious Past

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Tall person

Star High Above

charmanderchamp


	10. Chapter 9: Ronjad's Mysterious Past

**Chapter 9: Ronjad's Mysterious Past

* * *

**

"**Hey!" yelled Ronjad. "Wake up!" But Ash didn't wake up. "Hmm," thought Ronjad, then it came to him. "You suck at training Pokemon," he said smiling. Ash jumped up, "what you say?" he said angrily. "Just kidding," Ronjad said smiling. "Hey? Where is Misty?" Ash said looking around. Don't worry," said Ronjad, "Melody and May are looking around the island for her and your friends, we'll find them."**

**Ash got up from the sand, and Pikachu jumped to his shoulder. "What a storm!" Ash said. "Could have been worse," said Ronjad, "Been in a worse storm then this." "Really?" said Ash, "Like what?" "Not important," said Ronjad, "Lets just meet up with Melody and May." Then out of nowhere a big sound came out of the sky. Both them looked up covering there ears. A huge helicopter was coming down onto the beach.**

**The door of the helicopter opened up as it landed. There was Blue. "Hey guys!" she said smiling. She jumped out on the beach. "Who are those people?" said Ronjad eyeing the helicopter. "They not rescue, but they were nice enough to let me get a ride to the island," she said still smiling. Two other people jumped out of the helicopter. One was a probably a man but his suit covered him up too much to tell and the other was a girl about 16 years old and with pink hair a ponytails that almost touched the sand. Ash was in love with her on first sight, but with Ronjad, he, for the first time, looked scared. The girl smiled at Ash but then saw Ronjad and she looked very surprise, and then she frowned. "So we finally found you," she said.**

**Blue and Ash looked confused. "You know him," said Ash to the girl. "You know her?" said Blue to Ronjad. "Of course, he knows me," said the girl with a smile, "I was beginning to think I never find you." "Oh," said Blue, "Ex-Girlfriend?" Yuck," both the girl and Ronjad said together. "No," said the girl angrily, "He's not my ex-boyfriend or anything like that, but he should come with me." "I wouldn't before," said Ronjad even angrier, "What makes you think I would come with you now?" "I'm totally confuse," said Ash, "Who are you?" "Well," said the girl, "I'm Lovrina, he is wanted by the Chiper Organization."**

**May was surrounded by the two people. They walked closer to her then she realized who they were. "Jessie! James!" said May. May was surprised to see the two low level employees of Team Rocket out in the middle of nowhere. "Beat it twerp," said Jessie. "Yeah we don't want you, the baseball fanatic, or your stupid brother," said James. "Yeah, we just want the girl," said Meowth. 'Why her?" said May confused. "Our organization wants her and her boyfriend," said James.**

**Back on the beach Lovrina and Ronjad are fighting each other on the ground. "Give me the radio!" yelled Ronjad trying to punch her. "No!" she said, "Once I call Chiper, you'll never see the light of day again, and let go of my skirt." "Why do you want Ronjad?" yelled Ash to her as he fought the pilot. Both she and Ronjad were to busy fighting to responded to him. "Why is Ronjad so important?" is the only thing Ash could think about.

* * *

**

**Author Notice**: Chiper has arrived on the island! Lovrina is important to the story. In a few chapters you'll know why. Anyways, the current poll is this:

Jessie: 2

Casey: 1

Captain Meran: 2

Well, next chapter will clear some loose ends up. Prepare for next chapter coming on Monday! Also I have a new story, Welcome to Camp Fantasy. I would like it you check it out too.

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 10: Hospital

Reviewers: tall person

Mullenium Master

Charmanderchamp

Shadow Gate Guardian


	11. Chapter 10: Hospital

**Chapter 10: Hospital**

**Everyone was at the hospital later that night, Lovrina had tooth knocked loose, Ronjad sprain his hand, May had deep scratch wounds on her arms and legs, Ash and the pilot had a couple of broken fingers and toes, Team Rocket were severely burned with Blaziken burned marks, and Madison, Casey, and Max in hospital rooms. Everyone was mad and on there feet in case someone attack him or her.**

"**This is your fault," said Lovrina at Ronjad. "How is this, my fault?" he said glaring at her. "If you just went quietly…," she started, "Or what?" he said yelling back at her, "Suffer worse then this!" "At least, I would still have a tooth," she said showing him a missing canine tooth. "Well spraining my hand was worth it just to see a priceless smile like your's," he said grinning. He, May, and Ash burst into laughter. Lovrina started to charge at Ronjad, but a few nearby nurses pulled her away from him.**

**All a sudden, some doctors and nurse ran by pushing a patient's cart into the emergency room. Even though the doctors and nurse covered the cart completely around it, Ash could still see who was in it. It was Misty. "Misty!" said Ash and he started to run to her, but one of his feet had broken toes, so he couldn't catch up with her and watch her disappear into the emergency room. "Wasn't that the twerp's girlfriend or something?" said James looking at Jessie. "She not my…" started Ash, "Forget it."**

**Melody walked up to Ash and the groups sad. "I found her," said Melody, "But it took me some time to get here carrying her." She started to cry. "I hope she'll be ok," she said. Ash sighed and sat down. "Did you find Madison, Max, and Casey," said Melody looking at May. "Yes, we did and…" May said, "Wait a minute, how did you know there names, me and Ronjad didn't tell you." Melody just looked away and answered, "I just know."**

"**Anyway, Ronjad is coming back with us," said the pilot. "Why?" said Blue walking into the room. She just finished with her electric burns she got when she stepped Pikachu's tail and got zapped. 'It's none of your business," Lovrina said. Everyone, but Team Rocket and Chiper looked at Ronjad. "Why do they want you so badly?" said Melody. "I'll just say this…" said Ronjad, "Chiper did something to me that I never forgive them for, so in return I did something to them that was just as worse and that's all I'll say."**

**No one, but Ronjad, Lovrina, the pilot, and Team Rocket, knew what happened to Ronjad and no one was talking. It haunted Blue's mind through the whole night, wondering if Ronjad is a criminal. It haunted Ash wondering if it had to do with the storm. It haunted Melody too; she wondered if her friend was hiding something everyone would hate him for. May sat there in her bed thinking of Ronjad and his mysterious past. Then she remembered something. Everyone who was still on boat is missing. She told herself, she had to tell everyone in the morning to help her look for the boat. Too bad, for her idea would cost someone their life.**

**Author Notice**: This is my last chapter for long time, or soon, depends on the poll. I was going to do Domino of Team Rocket instead of Lovrina, but I thought she would be better. Also, don't complain to me about poor storyline, just trust me on this, Chapter 11 will be way better and longer. Here's the current votes:

Jessie: 2

Casey: 1

Captain Meran: 2

A dumb question was asked: Who's Chiper? That's the evil organization from Pokemon Colousem and Pokemon XD! Also, Jessie and James aren't part of Chiper, they are still part Team Rocket, they're just after the two same people (Ronjad and Madison). If a question is asked now, I'll answer it! Even though it's dumb, no offense tall person, it's just that I thought that most everyone who reads this story played those games.

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 11: Dead Man's Boat

Reviewers: Kirin RaKash

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenuim Master

charmanderchamp

tall person


	12. Chapter 11: Dead Man's Boat

**Chapter 11: Dead Man's Boat

* * *

**

"Tell me again?" said Ronjad giving May a strange look. "Everyone is still missing who was still on the ship!" said May. It was early in the morning, about 4:00 am, May woke up too early and was about to go back to sleep when she heard someone walking past her room. She had creped towards the door and saw Ronjad walking towards the lobby. This was a perfect time to talk to him alone about everyone else still missing. She walked into the partly destroyed lobby (forgot to mention that the lobby is broken cause of the storm, some of the windows are broken, roof ripped off a bit, and some of the floor tiles broken) and saw Ronjad standing in the center humming the song "We Shall Over Come" to himself. Now, both of them are talking to each other.

"I notice that they're not here," said Ronjad to May, "You know, for the first time, I'm worried." "I thought we should go look for them," said May, "As in, you, me, Ash, Lovrina…" but Ronjad cut her off there. "You nuts!" shouted Ronjad, "I hate her guts and everyone thing about her!" "Hey shut the hell up out there!" yelled the pilot from his room. "Come on!" said May but Ronjad looked serious. Then May smiled a bit, "You know Ronjad, a saw you staring at Lovrina, not at her face, but her body, like the breast." "That's a lie!" yelled Ronjad in disgust. "You know you did that, and if you don't help me, I'll tell her and your girlfriend," said May with a grin. "This is blackmail!" shouted Ronjad with total anger. "Yes it is," said May still smiling, "And if you don't help me, I'll tell them." Ronjad was extremely angry. "Well, if that's your decision," said May calmly. "FINE! I'll go!" said Ronjad. "You're the best!" said May hugging him and running back to her room. "By the way, your melody for "We Shall Over Come" was off a bit," she said at the door. Then she vanished. "I hate her now, even more then Lovrina," mumbled Ronjad to himself.

Later that morning at about 7:00 am in the dinning area, May walked over to Lovrina who was by herself. "What do you want?" said Lovrina. "I want you to come with me and my friends to find the missing ship I was on," said May. "Why?" said Lovrina, "I you haven't notice I'm a bad girl and Cipher wants me back at base so I'll leave on the helicopter." "There are two problems," said May, "First, I won't let you leave, and second the army took your helicopter for parking it on public beach without permission from the island's mayor." "What!" said Lovrina jumping to her feet quickly. "Yeah I know," said May with a smile. Lovrina glared at May and said, "What makes you think I'll go with you anyway?" "Well, I caught you staring at Ronjad, not at his face, but at…" May said grinning, "You know what." Lovrina looked like she was about to explode right there.

1 hour later, May, Ash, Blue, Jessie, James, Ronjad, and Lovrina (Both of them are glaring at each other) were next to the docks (not on them, the docks are destroyed and some boats sank into the ocean). "So, how are we getting to the boat?" said Blue. "By boat of course!" said May. "How?" said Ronjad looking around the destroyed docks, "By plank, barrel, or sunken ship?" "I can help you," said a voice.

Everyone turned toward the left side of them. Standing there was Captain Maren (From Pokemon 2000: Power of One, I think that's what it's called). She was soaked with sea water, her cloths a bit ripped, but she looked ok considering the aftermath of a hurricane left a total on her. "Nice to see you again Ash," she said shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again too," Ash said. "Where's you girlfriend and your friend with the notebook," she said. "First of all, Misty isn't my girlfriend…," said Ash. "Really?" said May with interested, "I remember that time you were talking in your sleep and you keep repeating to word…" Ash covered her mouth with his hand and whispered, "I told you never to talk about that again, and I even paid you!"

"So where are you going?" said Maren. "To a boat stranded in the sea," said Blue, "I can see it way out there." "Where?" said James, "I can't see it," said Jessie. "Blue pulled the pair of binoculars from Ronjad neck, choking him, and gave it to James and pointed into the sea. "Oh," said James. "Air, please!" said Ronjad weakly.

A bit later, everyone was loaded onto Maren's new boat (the last one was destroyed in movie 2). Jessie and James were talking to each other away from everyone else. "Why are we here again?" said James. "To get Ronjad," said Jessie, "Remember, Domino said both him and his girlfriend are important to our organization." "Why is he so important?" said James. "I don't know either, but Giovanni said to do what ever she said otherwise well get fired," said Jessie, "And Domino seemed serious on finding him, so he was be important."

Captain Maren was later driving her boat towards the other one. Ronjad was by her watching the sea. "What are you looking at?" she said. "Nothing, just thinking," said Ronjad, "it's that I know there's not going to be another storm, but I have a bad feeling about this trip." Maren was quiet for a long time, then she spoke, "Did it happen to you to?" "What?" said Ronjad, "What do you say…" Then he noticed her arm, right there on it was a scar, but a very familiar one. Madison had the same one in same spot. Ronjad then looked at Maren's leg, there was the same scar, in the same spot as Madison's too. "Where did you get those scars?" said Ronjad. "I…" said Captain Maren. "We're here!" said Blue from the deck.

"I stay here," said Lovrina to everyone. "Oh no!" said Ronjad, you'll try to use to boat to escape, and I'm not letting you out of my sight!" "I won't do that!" said Lovrina, "And I don't need a babysitter!" "Just think of me was the prison warden of this floating prison just for you," said Ronjad. Lovrina jumped at him, threw him to the ground, then jumped on to him, and started punching him. But Ronjad was fighting back. Everyone stared at them, they shrugged, and climbed aboard the other ship. Captain Maren just was staring at Ronjad and Lovrina fighting each other on the ground.

Ash was the first aboard the ship, the deck was empty. "Where's everyone?" said Blue looking around. "They're here somewhere," said Ash, "Just look around." Blue and Jessie ran up into captain's steering room, May and James went into the hold, and that left Ash alone on the deck.

Ash looked on the deck, just a bunch of lawn chairs, some of the rail was broken off, and some window into the ship was blown out, but nothing else. "They have to be here," said Ash, but it looked like no one was there. Ash mumbled, then started to walk a bit, then he tripped over something. "What the heck was that?" said Ash. He looked at the ground, there was a video camera. Ash moved it over to him. He noticed the camera lens was cracked. He turned it on. Then a huge horrible sound came out of it, it maybe his body feel like it was going to rip out his organs. He managed to turn it off. "What the hell was that?" said Ash. Then Jessie flew out onto the deck. "What happened!" said Ash.

In the captain's steering room, Blue and Jessie were looking around. "There is no one here," said Blue. "No kidding genius," said Jessie. "You're here," said a voice. Both of them turned, there was Tracey. "We found you!" said Blue running over to hug him. Tracey smiled, when Blue came close enough, he shot out his hand, put it around her neck and started to choke her. "What the hell are you doing!" said Jessie running over to Blue. Then Tracey punched her, it sent her flying out the window and onto the deck. "Please stop," cried Blue weakly. He was crushing her trachea. All of a sudden, he let go of her and started to screamed. Blue looked up at him, his face was changing, bulging out, then he flew to the floor. Blue jumped to her feet and she ran out screaming.

Down in the hold, May and James are using flashlights to look around the dark hold(light bulb's broke, remember?). "You were on this boat?" said James looking around, "Was it the last boat on the planet?" "No!" said May, "Just it was the only one we could afford." James then tripped over something and flashlight fell to the ground. "Stupid, son of a …" said James. Then he saw May was horrified. He looked at what his flashlight was shinning at and what he tripped over. It was a dead body. James jumped to his feet and join May in screaming. The body was tied up, and it was the captain of the ship. He was mutated by something, his face was bulging, his arms were greenish blue, and his body was curled up. "Welcome," said a voice. Both of them turned. Pan was standing there with Kait. Both of them smiled evilly. "What the heck happened!" said May. "Don't worry, you'll understand soon, very soon," said Kait. James started to run for the door, but Pan picked out a 500 lb. crate and threw it at James. It barley missed him, but it stopped him dead in his tracks. Both Pan and Kait started towards May and James, and all they do was scream.

Back aboard the other ship, Lovrina and Ronjad were still fighting. "Ahem," said Captain Meran. Both stopped, "What?" said they said together. Then they notice something that got them to stand up, and be quiet. Captain Meran was holding a pistol at them. "What's happening to me?" screamed Meran at Ronjad. "I don't know!" said Ronjad scared. Lovrina was crying. "After they found me in the water naked, something happened to me!" said Meran, "You have to help me!" "How!" said Lovrina. "I'm not talking to you," said Meran then she shot at Lovrina. Ronjad mange to pull her out of the way. "Why did you save me?" she said in shock. "Ah," said Ronjad, but he didn't know how to answer her. He just did it. "If you won't help me," said Meran slowly, "Then nobody can!" She fell to the floor crying. Lovrina and Ronjad jumped aboard the other ship as fast as they could. Captain Meran go to her feet and walked towards the steering wheel, sped off. Lovrina and Ronjad watched her drive off, then they saw it. A dark shadow appeared in the water. Then a huge monster surfaced, swallowed the boat whole, and dived under again. Both Lovrina and Ronjad where shocked. But something got them out of it. They turned around and saw Ash, Jessie, James, May, and Blue at gunpoint.

Tracey, Brock, Pan, Kait, Josh were smiling. "What are you doing!" cried Ronjad. "You'll understand soon enough," said Brock. He was holding a video camera. "No!" said Ash, "Don't turn it on!" said Ash. "Too late," said Tracey. Ronjad didn't know what was going on, but it appeared to be bad if the camera was turned on. Ronjad reached to his side, grabbed his only Pokeball, and opened it. "Magenton! Thunder attack on the controls of the ship!" he said to his Pokemon. Magenton obeyed and thundered the controls of the ship(there by the steering wheel, they're radar and stuff like that) and it exploed. In fact the area caught on fire, started a chain reaction, and soon the rest of ship caught quickly on fire. Ash, Blue, Jessie, James, May, Ronjad(who withdraw Magenton), and Lovrina jumped into the water below. Soon, the ship started to sink into the water. While underwater, a glowing light(the one Melody saw) swam towards Jessie, and pulled her deep underwater.

Everyone, but Jessie resurfaced. They watched as the ship completely disappeared under the waves. "Where did captain Meran go?" said Ash looking around. Lovrina and Ronjad looked at each other. They decide not to tell them, and they all started to swim towards the island.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Mullenuim Master is right, it's Cipher not Chiper. My bad, by the way, if you see a stupid mistake, tell me about it! I mean it, that spelling mistake was embarrassing! How this chapter? Is it better or worse? I'm trying harder, with all your improvement areas to work on. So now you all see what the vote was for. To find a person you wouldn't all miss, but be surprise to see gone for good. With all the strange people dead, strange orange creatures pulling people under, and strange giant sea monsters appearing in the sea. Do you think the rest of the characters survive or die? Only time will tell us as I continue the story for us to know.

**Big Noticed**: I'll update after 55 reviews. No more or less.

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 12: The Eggs

Reviewers: Mullenuim Master

tall person

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	13. Chapter 12: The Eggs

**Chapter 12: The Eggs

* * *

**

"**What the heck happened to you?" said Max when he saw everyone walking in drench in slat water. Everyone shot looks at him. "What I say?" said Max to Melody. "Beats me," said Melody. Max looked backed at his sister, she was covering herself with arms. "Why are you covering yourself?" said Casey has she walked in (she's fine now). "I'm wearing a white t-shirt that's soaked," said May with a glare. "Oh," said Casey. May walk by her grumbling, a patient walking by looked at her with a smile before she punched him out. "She's in a bad mood," said Casey.**

**Later, Max went out and started to explore the island, he past a steel fence with a bunch of posters of missing people. Max sighed, "This storm was terrible." He looked towards the ocean, and he almost thought he saw something dive under the water. But he decided he saw nothing. **

"**Hey you!" said someone. Max turned around and saw a boy about his age. He was wearing a tie-dye shirt, broken pair of sunglasses were hanging from his neck, a visor, had faded blue shorts, dark red eyes, and dirty brown hair. "Haven't seen you around here," he said. "Who are you?" said Max. "Name's Kiving White," he said, "Or you can call me Whitey, everyone does." "My name's Max," said Max. "Good to meet you," said Whitey, "You're not from around here?" "No, just here on vacation," he said. "Vacation?" said Whitey, "Here? Boy, what a dumb time to vacation." "I know," said Max. "Tough luck too," said Whitey, "We have big clean ups on this island after hurricanes, you'll be able to leave the island in like about 2 months." "Two months!" said Max. "I know," said Whitey, "Tough luck."**

"**Anyways, later this night me and my friends are night water skiing," said Whitey, "What to join in?" "I don't know," said Max, "Might be too dangerous for me." "Chicken," said Whitey, (yes, they have the same animals as we do along with their Pokemon) "Chicken." "That won't work with me," said Max sternly. Whitey started to make chicken sounds. "Fine!" said Max, "I'll go." "Great!" said Whitey, "Meet me here later tonight!"**

**At about 9:00 pm, Whitey shows up with a bunch of other people. "Where were you?" said Max, "I had been here since 8:00!" "Just getting everything we need," said Whitey. He then hold up a water board(or what ever they're called) and pointed towards a pontoon boat. "Let's get moving," he said. While everyone boarded, Whitey stopped and adjusted his shorts, Max could have sworn he saw circle scars, the kind that Melody describe Misty had.**

**About ten minutes later, Max wiped out when it was his turned. He only lasted about a minute. Also, everyone took off far ahead of him. "Come on!" shouted Max, "That's not cool!" Max grumbled a bit more and swam towards the water board that flew off his legs. When he reached it, he heard a splash. He turned and just saw a cliff. He turned away, then heard another splash. When turned around, he faced a strange creature looking back at him. But it dove under.**

**Aboard the boat, Whitey and his friends are hanging out, drinking soda, and then they heard something. "Help!" said Max, "Monster!" "Why did you let him come?" said a kid with a miner hat (I don't know how he as it, he just as it). "He seemed cool," said Whitey. Max swims over, when he gets aboard, he looks white. "Hey!" said a kid with a no shirt, "Where my board!" "Swim out and get it yourself!" spitted Max at him. All of a sudden a light flashed on them. All of the kids looked, there was the Coast Guard.**

"**Max!" shout May. Max was dragged in later that night by the Coast Guard. Only Ronjad, May, and Casey were up. "Why did you out this late at night!" said Casey. "Yeah," said Ronjad. Then he whispered to Max, "Why didn't you tell me! I would have wanted to come!" "You lucky mom and dad aren't here right now," said May sadly. "Just go to bed," said Casey. Before Ronjad left with Casey and May he then whispered, "Next time tell me about this kind of thing."**

**The next morning, Whitey and Max were at the library. It was one of the only places that were opened. Whitey showed Max a picture of a Huntail, "Was this the thing you saw?" "No," said Max, "But it has to be here somewhere in these books." Ronjad walked over to them, "Looking up sea monsters?" he said eyeing the books. "Uh," said Whitey, "Yeah." "You done with this book?" said Ronjad holding up a book called, "Believe It or Not! Sea Monsters!" "Yeah," said Max, "Thanks," said Ronjad taking the book. "What's he looking for?" said Whitey. Max looked at Ronjad disappearing behind a row of books, "I don't know."**

**Later that night, Max and Whitey meet up with each other at the broken docks. "I can't believe you found a rowboat in this destruction," said Max looking at the rowboat Whitey found. "Great luck isn't?" he said. Both of them jumped into the boat and started to row over to the spot where Max saw the creature. "Way too dark out here," said Max. "I got a flashlight," said Whitey, "Using a Pokemon's Flash power would be too bright, then someone would of seen us." "Good call," said Max.**

**Max started to flash the light all over the water. "Are you sure you didn't imagine seeing this thing?" said Whitey. "I'm sure!" said Max. "What's that?" said Whitey pointing a blob of something. Max flashed the light over in its direction. A bunch of floating objects were floating by them. Max took a closer look at them. "What do you think they are?" said Whitey. "They look like eggs," said Max slowly.**

**Max walked quietly into his room. It was 3:00 am, and he didn't want to disturbed anyone sleeping. "Where were you?" said a voice. Max jumped at the voice. A light flashed in his face, it was Ronjad. "Please don't tell May!" said Max quickly. "What's that?" said Ronjad looking at the cooler. "It's something secret," said Max. Ronjad looked at him hardly and shrugged. Then he left the room. Max walked to the aquarium in his room. He dumped the egg he scooped room the ocean and dropped it into the aquarium. What he didn't know was that Ronjad watched quietly from a crack in the doorway.**

"**Hey Max," said May's voice. Max opened his eyes, and saw May looking at him. "I came in to wake you up," she said, "Then I noticed something." She pointed towards his aquarium. "Where's the fish?" she said. Max looked closer at the tank, it was empty.**

**Whitey was laying in his room listening to music by Lighthouse(you can guess the real band), then his phone rang. "Hello?" said Whitey. "Whitey!" said Max from the other line. He sounded urgent. "Get over to the Hospital now!(That's were everyone is staying, there's no Pokemon Center on the island)" Max said quickly and hung up. Whitey was confused, but he grabbed his helmet, skateboard, and took off for the hospital.**

"**Hey, Max," said May. "Yeah?" said Max hanging up the phone. "About what happened on the boat I went to check, everyone is…" started May, but she stopped. A huge crash came from Max's room. May and Max ran into the room. The whole aquarium has shattered. "I'll get the janitor!" said May quickly and took off. Max looked around the room quickly. The room dimmed, the light bulb shattered too, and Max saw it. A small tail moved out of the room.**

**Max took off after it. The thing turned a corner and went into Lovrina's room. Max burst into the room. "What do you want?'" said Lovrina looking up from her magazine. "Nothing, it's just…" Max looked around the room. He saw the creature move into the bathroom. "My, toilet is clogged up, and I need to use your's," Max replied. "Eww," said Lovrina. Then she got up and left.**

**Max ran into the bathroom. The creature was glowing and hiding behind the toilet. "Don't worry," said Max, "Nothing's going to happen to you." He reached out to touch it, but it shocked him a bit. He jumped back, the creature ran away to the bathtub, it ran past an unplugged hair drawer and it started by it self. It jumped in, Max then mange to pull off the shower curtains, covered the creature and ran out of the room and into his room.**

"**What happened to my bathroom!" shout Lovrina. "I guess she just enter it," said Max to Whitey who just arrived. Both where looking the creature who was swimming in Max's bathtub that he just filled (Can't really describe the creature that good, watch Surface to get a better look at thing). "So this thing can do electrical attacks?" said Whitey. "Not really," said Max looking at the thing swimming around, "It just walks by an electrical item and it messes with it."**

"**I a got idea," said Whitey. He pulled out his PSP, he put it near the creature. All of a sudden, the thing turned on. "Cool," said Max. "That's no the coolest thing," said Whitey. He opened up the battery spot on PSP. There were no batteries at all in it.**

**  
"You think it's a new Pokemon?" said Whitey. "Maybe," said Max, "But I can't be sure." Max took another look at the creature. It just stared back blankly. "I like it," said Max, "I keep it." "Where?" said Whitey, "I don't think you can keep unknown thing in a hospital?" "I'll hide it somewhere," said Max. "You better, or it's bye-bye to it," said Whitey. He then left the room. Max sighed, what was he going to do with the creature?

* * *

**

**Author Notice**: Shorter then the last chapter, but not by much. Anyway, was this chapter good or bad? I'm trying harder. Also, later on someone else will die. I know, that's sad, but it has to happen otherwise… you'll figure it out sooner or later. I mention in the prologue, I don't own Card Captors, I mean by that Madison and Sakura are really the character from that TV show, not Pokemon. Also someone asked about how I write(The Maura). I always write in big paragraphs like my story, it's just how I learned to write stories in the past and I'll keep on writing like this no matter what happens.

Other news, my other story, Welcome To Camp Fantasy has been removed from the website. I rather not talk about. Also, because of me taking a long time to update is because once my story was removed they banned me from writing more chapters or make new stories. I'm depress, so I rather not talk anymore about what happened to my other story, just leave it at this.

Here's a quick guide to how old everyone is. Forgot to mention how old everyone is.

Ronjad: 18

Lovrina: 18 (I think I said 16 before for her, but I'm changing her age)

Pilot: Secret

Max and Whitey: 11

Ash: 16

Misty: 17

Brock, Tracey, and Josh: 20

Jessie and James: 24

Blue: 13

May: 15

Casey: 16

Madison: 18

Sakura: 17

Pan: 19

Remind me if I miss someone. I now accept opinons on how to improve my story instead of blowing them off.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 13: The Glowing Fish

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Star High Above

charamanderchamp

Kirin RaKash

Mullenium Master

sakuryn

Tenchi Lily


	14. Chapter 13: The Glowing Fish

**Chapter 13: The Glowing Fish

* * *

**

**Ash was sleeping in his food later that morning. After all what happened that other day, he couldn't wake fully. "Hey man," said Ronjad, "Why are you sleeping in your scramble eggs?" Right way Ash pulled his head up. His right side of his face was covered in eggs. "Max!" shouted Lovrina running by, "Where you, you ass! Get back to my bathroom and clean it up!" She been upset since what Max did to her bathroom (I mention that last chapter). "Max! Hide for you life!" shouted Ronjad.**

**"What a bad day that was," said Ash. "I know," said Ronjad sitting down next to him, 'Our friends gone forever." Both of them sighed. "Anyway, someone wants you in the main lobby," Ronjad said to Ash. "Who is it?" he said. "Some kid with a green baseball hat and Pikachu he kept calling Sparky."**

**"Ash!" said the kid, "Great to see you again." "You too, Riche," said Ash. Sparky runs over to Ash and jumps into his hands. "Great to you again Sparky too," said Ash. "Where's your Pikachu?" said Riche. "He's taking rest in my room," Ash replied. "Where's Misty and Brock?" said Riche smiling. Ash frowned sadly and replied, "Brock's dead and Misty's in emergency room." "Oh," said Riche, "I'm sorry." "That's ok," said Ash, "Should be fine." "Should?" said a voice, "I'm great!"**

**Misty was standing right behind both of them. Ash jumped a bit. "What?" said Misty sternly, "Didn't think I make it?" She was up in his face. "Man," said Riche, "Having a girlfriend must be tough for you Ash." Both Misty and Ash looked at Riche, then ran over and screamed at him about not by boyfriend and girlfriend that knocked Riche to his feet. "Sorry," said Riche pinned on the ground.**

**Ronjad walks into the lobby, holding a notebook. "Ash, was about tell you Misty was out of the Emergency Room, but I guess you all ready noticed," said Ronjad. Melody walks into the lobby as well. "Great to see you're well," said Melody. "Me too," said Ronjad. Madison walks into room too. "Oh, Misty you're up!" she said surprised. "I up and confused," Misty said. "How?" said Ronjad. "You spent a night out in a hurricane, survived, and only ended up with nothing on," said Ronjad, "What's to be confused about?" "I don't know," said Misty, "The only thing I remember seeing that night, was an orange light and the next I was in the hospital."**

**Later that night, Ronjad and Melody head to the shrine. "You said you saw the lights here?" said Ronjad looking around. They where exploring the water in airboat. "Yeah," said Melody, "But I don't see them anymore." "That was 4 nights ago," said Ronjad, "They're probably gone by now." "I think you're wrong," said Melody. "How?" said Ronjad. "Look over there!" she said pointing her flashlight towards a spot. There was an orange light, and it was swimming towards them.**

**"Looks like a glowing jellyfish," said Melody. "Maybe a Lanturn?" said Ronjad. The light was now right on the right side up the boat. Melody reached out her hand to touch it. "Hey!" said Ronjad, "Be careful! You don't know what it is!" But Melody kept on reaching out, then a huge splash came out of the water, the light disappeared taking Melody with it. "Melody!" shouted Ronjad. Then he dove right in after her. 2 minutes later, Ronjad came up with Melody who passed. Ronjad looked around, 4 more lights were heading his way. He pushed Melody on the airboat, jumped on, and sped off away from the light.**

**Melody was later on a hospital bed with Ronjad, Ash, and Madison around her. "What was it?" said Ash. 'I think it was fish," said Ronjad. "I don't think it was any fish I have seen," said Ash. Melody's leg was covered up by a cast. "Excuse me?" said a nurse, "Her parents and sister will be here shortly, so I'll have to ask you to warp up your meeting." The nurse set some papers on the desk and left. Ronjad picked up the papers and looked at them. "I don't think you should look at those," said Melody. But he didn't hear her; he was staring at pictures with the papers that showed the marks left on Melody. They looked just like Madison's scars.**

**"So what happened?" said Riche to Ash and Ronjad. "Something attacked Melody," said Ash. "I'm going to find out what it is," said Ronjad. He pulled out what looked like a harpoon gun from his bag. "Where did you get that harpoon gun," Riche said. "It's a tracking gun," said Ronjad, "You shot it at an animal or Pokemon, and it hooks a tracking device into the creatures blood stream, got from a scientist a while back." Ash thought he might have got it Cipher. "Anyways," said Ronjad, "Anybody up for fishing?"**

**In the morning it was decided. Ronjad, Riche, and Ash were going to find the fish. "I don't think that's a good idea," said May. "If it pulled that girl under, it can easily pull you under as well," said the Cipher Pilot. "Yeah, I don't want Ronjad to die," said Lovrina, "He needs to come with us after I can be able to get off the island." "Still not going with you," said Ronjad with a mean glare. "If you're going to find the thing that attacked me, I'm going too!" said Misty. "Find by me," said Ronjad, "But is it find by your boyfriend?" Misty and Ash shoot glares at him. "I'll go too," said Madison quietly.**

**Later that day, Riche, Ronjad, Ash, Madison, and Misty climbed into the airboat and started to explore the island looking for the fish. "It was over here when we saw it," said Ronjad retelling the story to everyone. "Do you think it's still here?" said Ash looking around. "Yep," said Riche, "Right over there!" There was the fish swimming towards them. **

"**Everyone get ready this fish has a good reach," said Ronjad aiming the tracking device. Riche moved closer to throw the net incase they could get it. The fish moved towards Riche. "Hold it stead everyone," said Ronjad aiming, "Throw it!" Riche launched the net at the fish. It caught the fish but it was very strong and started to drag the boat.**

"**Holy crap!" shouted Misty, "What the heck is this thing?" Riche started to get dragged off the boat, but Ash grabbed him. Then both of them started to get pulled off, so Madison and Misty started to pull back, but still it was too strong for them. "Keep it steady," said Ronjad. Then he shot out the tracking device at the creature. "Ok, let the net go," said Ronjad. Everyone lets go, and they went flying.**

**Later that night, everyone was hanging around a campfire. Ronjad was showing Riche his PDA. "See the tracker can be monitored from this PDA," said Ronjad. "I need one of these," said Riche, "How did this one cost?" "Nothing, really," said Ronjad, "Got it from a scientist." Riche wasn't sure but he thought he then heard Ronjad say, "A Cipher scientist."**

**On the other side of the campfire, Madison and Misty were talking to each other. Ash tried to hear what they were talking about. All he really heard was, "Soon more people will be like us." Ash was confused by what Madison said next, "Don't worry he'll understand soon too."**

**At about 3:00 am, Riche got up to pea. When he was looking for a spot, he noticed something. But it was someone, and no ordinary someone, it was Jessie. She was motionless, she looked dead. Riche checked for pulse. But he couldn't, she reached out and grabbed his hand.**

**Now at 5:00 am, everyone but Ronjad and Ash were gone. They all went to take Jessie to the hospital. "Maybe we should go back?" said Ash. "Nah," said Ronjad, "She'll be fine and the fish is getting closer." "Where?" said Ash, "I don't see a light." "Look," said Ronjad, "You head back to the town and try to find another boat so you can look around yourself; I'm tried of you complaining."**

**Ronjad was exploring the rest of the island, when his tracking device went off. The fish very close to him. "Where is it?" said Ronjad looking around. The PDA said it was to his left. Ronjad looked left, it was land. He looked at the screen. The fish was on the land and it stopped moving. Ronjad jumped onto the land, and followed where the PDA said it would be. He up across what freaked him out. It was Carol, Melody sister. His PDA went wild, it pointed the fish was Carol. "Why is that thing making all those sounds?" she said. Ronjad couldn't answer. He was just stunned.**

"**I don't complain too much," said Ash mumbling to him. He came back with another airboat and was looking for the light. "It's not like I'm going to find the light," said Ash. He stopped the boat and looked around. He then saw something in the water. He moved closer towards it. It was brown and gray. It was a skull. Ash screamed loudly.**

"**You found what!" said Ronjad. "That's right," said Ash, "I found a whole skeleton!" "Yeah, but your not going to believe this either," said Ronjad. He told Ash about what happened after he left. "Carol's a fish?" said Ash. "I don't think so," said Ronjad. "What could this thing be then?" said Ash scared.**

**Riche, Blue, Lovrina, and Melody listened as both Ash and Ronjad told their story. "My sister isn't a fish," said Melody (she's still in the hospital, everyone is in her room). "Are you sure?" said Lovrina. "What the hell is going on?" said Blue. "Yeah, what happening on this island?" said Riche. "It's stupid but I think I might know," said Ronjad. Everyone looked at him. "We may be facing an invasion."

* * *

**

**Author Notice**: Sorry for any confusion I have or may cause to any of you. The creature Max and Whitey have isn't a Pokemon or animal. I don't really know what it is either, that's why I watch Surface to find out what this creature is. This chapter was based on Invasion, or did you know that already? Trying harder, trust me on this. This is going to be a long story. I have plans for over 30 chapters and have planed 34 of them. This is going to be one long story. Hope you're all in it for the long haul.

To me, a week or so is a long time for me to update my story is long. For everyone else, a few months are a long time to me for an updation.

Also in other news, it's seems as CBS screwed up. Just a rumor, but it looks like Threshold has been canceled. I know bad news for this story. I'm now going to be missing ideas for story, but Surface and Invasion will still go on. These shows are here to stay! Thank God for that, otherwise I wouldn't have anymore ideas left.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 14: The Ghost Kids

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamenderchamp


	15. Chapter 14: The Ghost Kids

**Chapter 14: The Ghost Kids

* * *

**

**Lovrina looked around her. She was surrounded by silver blue crystals sticking out of the ground. They were much taller then her and they were clear and reflected her image in it. The sky was dark and cloudy above her and the ground was blue and gray rock. She sighed, "Where I am?" **

**She looked around some more. She saw someone walking towards her. It was a girl about her age with long brown hair and was wearing a sun hat. She seemed familiar to Lovrina. "Welcome, Lovrina," said the girl smiling, "You'll soon join us." Then Lovrina remembered, this girl was seen on that ship she was on early that Ronjad sunk into the sea. She tried to remember who this person was that Ronjad told her about (he told her before they went to the ship, I didn't mention it early, thou), but she couldn't remember at all.**

**Lovrina ran away from the girl as fast as she could. "You'll be back," shouted the girl to her, "You'll be back." Then the girl vanished behind a few crystals. "I got to find everyone," Lovrina thought. Then she stopped. In front of her was another person from the boat. She remembered this person. He was Tracey.**

**He started walking towards her, smiling. "You'll understand," said Tracey. He pulled out that video camera she saw before. He pressed the play button on it. A horrible noise came out of it. Lovrina fell to the ground, covering her ears, then she screamed. "What the hell are you screaming about?" said a familiar voice. She opened her eyes a bit. In front of her was Ronjad and Ash. She got up and she looked around. She was in her bed again.**

**Lovrina told Ronjad and Ash her dream. Ronjad smiled a bit and said, "Ah, did the princess have a bad dream?" He said that in a babyish voice and making a face at her. She picked up her pillow and threw it at him, but she missed. "I'm serious here," she said, "I heard dreams can predict the future or something like that or have an unearthly connection with someone." "Be serious here," said Ronjad. "I'm serious!" shouted Lovrina in his face. "A crystal forest?" said Ash interested. "Yeah," said Lovrina, "Why?" Ash hesitated a bit, but then spoke, "I had the same dream."**

**Ash and Lovrina were later deep in talk about their dreams in the dinning room. Ronjad and Madison only shook their heads in disappointment. "Unearthly dream connections?" said Madison to Ash and Lovrina, "What kind of bullshit is that?" "It's not shit," said Lovrina angrily, "I believe Kait(Ash told her who the girl was she described) and Tracey were dream talking to me!" "Really?" snickered Ronjad, "Then I just had a close encounter with the 3rd kind." Madison and Ronjad started laughing. **

"**Besides," said Madison finally stop gigging, "They're all dead, doesn't dream talking require the other person alive?" "Not really," said Ronjad breathing in heavily, "There are some cases where people who are dead able to talk to the living in dreams, but get real, that all fake like ghosts and vampires." "We'll prove that they were talking to us," said Ash in Ronjad face. "Ok," said Ronjad, "Prove it to me and I'll believe."**

"**There's got to be someway to prove it to him," said Ash to Lovrina. "Possibly, the changes of proving that to him are very little," said Lovrina. Both of them were next to the beach (You know, the beach were Ash was found and where Ash and friends landed on the island in Movie 2). The tide was coming in quickly, so both Lovrina and Ash on the concrete stairs. "**

"**I got a question for you," said Ash. "Sure what is it?" said Lovrina. "If you hate Ronjad so much as you show it, why aren't you trying to catch him right now and hurt him?" said Ash. She didn't respond at all. "Ok," said Ash, "Then if you won't answer that, what is so important about Ronjad to your organization?" She looked at him slowly, "You'll have to ask him."**

**Ash looked towards the sea, and noticed something in the water coming closer. He took a closer look at it. He couldn't believe it. What was coming towards him in the waves, was the video camera from the boat. **

"**Look!" he shouted. Lovrina looked towards the sea, and she saw it too. Both of them jumped onto the beach, and ran towards it before the waves pull it back into the sea after the next wave comes in. Lovrina ran towards and pulled it out of the water. Ash looked at it and passed out.**

**Ash looked around the next area he was in. All around him was the crystal forest. He walked a bit around the area. Then he heard something coming closer. He looked towards the sound. It was Brock.**

"**Brock!" said Ash, "You're still alive!" "I am," he replied, "You'll see me soon, not just in these coming dreams." "What do you mean?" said Ash worried. Brock smiled and said simply, "In the awake world, just look for me at the only opened restaurant." Ash stepped away from him. What did he mean?**

"**Hey!" shout an echo in the crystal forest, "Wake up idiot!" Ash looked around him. The whole forest started faded away. Ash looked around some more, then all of a sudden he was faced with someone. Ronjad was staring at him. Ash pushed him out of the way and took one more look around him. He was on his bed, in his room, surrounded by Lovrina, May, the pilot, and Melody.**

**He told them everything in his dream. Lovrina turned around and said in Ronjad's face, "How is this proof for you!" Ronjad pushed her to the ground, kneeled down, and said to her, "We just been thinking too much about our dead friends." Lovrina kicked into the wall, got up, pulled out the camera, and shoved it in his face. "If this camera survived the ship sinking into the sea, they survived too!" said Lovrina.**

**Melody and the pilot were just confused. "What the heck are we talking about?" said pilot. "Ditto," said Melody. Ronjad sighed and told them everything. The pilot probably didn't show any emotion at all. Melody, on the other hand, looked scared. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" shouted Melody in Ronjad's face. "Why's everyone yelling at me?" said Ronjad.**

**Ash couldn't sleep that night, so couldn't Lovrina. Both lay in their beds wondering what would happen tomorrow. Would Brock appear? If did, how did he survive? Would he act like everyone on the boat and would they (Lovrina and Ash) have the crystal forest dream? Soon both of them fell asleep.**

**In the morning, Ronjad sat alone in the dinning room. Soon, Ash and Lovrina walked in. Both looked drowsy and messy. "What happened to you two?" said Ronjad. "What do you think happened?" said Lovrina. "Ah," started Ronjad, "You just survived a war just a few moments ago?" said Ronjad. Lovrina glared at him. "Then you must have had those dreams again," said Ronjad.**

**Both of them explained to him about their dream. In it, it showed both of them near Brock and him trying to play the video camera for them. "When did you start having these dreams anyways?" said Ronjad to them. "Fine started that night after the boat sinking into the sea," said Ash. "Mine started 2 days ago," said Lovrina. "What did you do different?" said Ronjad. "That day I started to have those dreams, I spent the whole day at the fountain outside the hospital," said Lovrina. **

"**The fountain?" said Melody walking into the room, "How did that fountain get turned on?" "That morning," said Lovrina. "Weird," said Melody, "Normally after a storm, that fountain is checked for damage and that normally takes about 2 weeks for it to turn on again." Ronjad was quiet and deep in thought.**

**Blue ran into the room quickly. "Ronjad!" said Blue, "You got to check this out!" She threw a newspaper at him. He looked it over and his jaw dropped. "What?" said Ash. Lovrina pulled it out of Ronjad's hands and looked it over. On the front page, the main cover story is "Man Attacks Police and Leaves 10 Injure". They showed the picture of the man. It was Brock.**

**Ronjad, Lovrina, Ash (with Pikachu), the pilot, and Melody went to the crime scene. There were only reporter on the scene (the island only has one newspaper) and a few cops. Ronjad went under the crime border and went into the restaurant. "Hey!" shouted Ash to Ronjad, "I think we're supposed to stay behind the yellow line!" "Don't care," said Ronjad. "Me too," said Lovrina and went to catch up with him. Ash sighed and followed them.**

"**Should we go with them?" said Melody. "Nah," said the pilot, "Let them learn the hard way." Melody sighed and looked towards the building. What was happening out hear to her home?**

"**Excuse me," said a police officer to Ronjad and Lovrina, "Stay behind the yellow line." "I told you so!" said Ash running in with Pikachu. "I'm staying," said Ronjad. Then he pulled out something from his pocket. He opened it up and showed it to the officer. The police officer stared a moment a said, "Ok."**

"**What that?" said Ash to Ronjad. Ronjad showed it to him. "No way," said Lovrina looking at it. It was badge. Not any ordinary badge. It was a CSI badge.**

"**No way," said Ash. Ronjad smiled a bit. Then he whispered to him. "Actually it's a fake," whispered Ronjad, "I can make a fake one if you know that places to go to get one." Ronjad turned towards Lovrina and said, "Isn't that right?" She glared at him. "You're using mine," she said.**

**Ronjad looked around a bit. He convinced the police to leave the crime scene so he can look around. "Ok," said Ronjad, "Everyone look around and tell me if you find anything out of place." "Like what?" said Ash. Ronjad raise is eyebrow and sarcastically said, "I don't know, blood, broken glass, or how about rip cloths? Come on! Haven't you ever seen the TV show CSI?" "Not really," said Ash. "You're hopeless," said Lovrina.**

**Ronjad looks around the Manger Room. "Hmm," said Ronjad, "Don't normally these rooms have the security TVs?" He looks up, up on the self is a TV. He runs up to it. The video is still in the VCR. He hits the rewind, then stops at about 1:00 in the morning. On the tape it showed Brock surrounded by the cops. One of the cops runs at him. Brock easily picks him up and tosses him across the room, like nothing. All the cops run at him, but he throws them across the room as well. Ronjad just stares at the screen.**

**Ash looks around the bathrooms. He starts with the women's room, but a girl screams. Ash slams the door. "Sorry!" said Ash freaked out, "I didn't see anything Lovrina!" "I dare you opened the door again Asshole," shouted Lovrina. When Ash reached the men's room, he knocks first, but no one responds. So he enters.**

**He walks in, and takes a look around. All he sees is a toilet, a trash can, a sink, and a broken mirror. He looks again, the mirror is broken. He pulls out the camera Ronjad gave him before and snaps some pictures of it. Ash pulls down the camera and takes look at the crack in the mirror. The crack was 3 spirals together (for a better look, watch Threshold). He remembered that symbol before. It was the same symbol in graved in the video camera.**

**Later, Ash, Ronjad, and Lovrina went over the stuff they collected and photographed in Ronjad's room. Ash and Lovrina watched the video, as Ronjad looked over the photographs. "I don't believe it," Lovrina and Ash said together. "Me either, but it on the video," said Ronjad, "Interesting marks you found Ash." "Thanks," said Ash. "Same symbol, 3 spirals together, as in the video camera," said Ronjad, "You should rest, I'll write all of this stuff down we found."**

**Ronjad looked the photos, then looked up again. Lovrina was in his face staring. "What?" said Ronjad, "If you want anything, have breath mint." "Me and Ash proved he was speaking to us in our dreams," she said sternly. "So?" said Ronjad, "You want something from me?" Lovrina thought on that, but something scared her when she thought she could get anything. The first idea that came to her was if she could kiss him. Lovrina's eyes widen. "What I'm I thinking!" shouted Lovrina to herself, "My mind is tainted!" Ronjad just stared at her running from the room crying. "What's her problem?" said Ronjad confused.**

**Ronjad went over the video from the ship. He shut off the volume, because Ash told him of the horrible sound that came out. Ronjad watched it for while. It should a huge bright light shinning and changing shape all the time. Then all of sudden something flashed on the screen, then the person holding the camera dropped it to the ground. Ronjad rewind the video and looked for the flash. He waited and paused it at the right moment. He gasped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.**

**Ash slept in his bed. In his dream, he was in the crystal forest again. He looked around. All of a sudden, two people were in front of him. They were Kait and Brock. Both of them smiled and they said simply, "Wake up!" Ash jumped out of his bed. He got up and looked around him. Both Kait and Brock were in front of him.**

**Ronjad was dozing off and Lovrina was sleeping. But both of them jumped to their feet. They heard a scream. Both of them ran out of their beds and into each other. After a bit of confusion, Ronjad and Lovrina enter Ash's room and saw Kait and Brock.**

"**No way," said Lovrina. Kait smiled wickedly and said, "Everything will be explained to you soon, once we make you one of us." Lovrina freaked out and hugged Ronjad. When she realized what she's done, Ronjad's freaked out by her.**

**Brock grabbed a hold of Ash and Kait jumped at Lovrina. But Ronjad pulled her out of the way. Ronjad pulled out a pokeball, tossed it, and released Magenton. "Quick!" said Ronjad, "Thunder!" Magenton thundered Kait and Brock, who released Ash, and both of them dropped to the ground. Ash checked them a pulse. "They're still alive!" said Ash, "Why didn't you try to kill them?" "Try?" said Ronjad, "That attack should of killed them easily."**

"**Where are we going to put them?" said Ash looking at Kait and Brock. "Wait a minute," said Ronjad, "I saw abandon jail when I was looking around the island." "I don't know," said Lovrina, "How are we going to keep them there?" Ronjad smiled, "Leave that to me."**

**Inside the jail, Ronjad pushed Kait and Brock into separated cells and turned on the force field. "Melody told me this was going to be the first ever prison to have a force field used to keep the prisoners in it," explained Ronjad to Ash, Lovrina, and the pilot (he just found out about what happened), "But they shut down the prison because if a prisoner touched the force field a 10,000 K volt would shock them, killing them easily, and since that's what those two were able to survive, I think this place should be able to hold them." "Wow," said Ash, "A lot of bad history here." "Yeah," said Ronjad, "But at least I was able to get power to this old place."**

"**I was just thinking," said the pilot, "Do you think there is more like them out there?" "Maybe," said Ronjad, "We just got to catch them all before they intend on turning us into them." "Why?" said Lovrina, "Having super strength wouldn't be bad." "I think you're in over your head more then you think," said Ronjad, and he told them all the evidence and video clip her saw. "You're kidding?" said the pilot. "No way," said Ash, "The flash you saw in the video was the swirl symbol as the video camera and glass crack?" "Yep," said Ronjad, "I repeat myself before, I think we're being invaded." "By what?" said Lovrina. "Aliens," said Ronjad.**

**Ronjad was later by the lighthouse looking into the sea. Lovrina walked up to him and she was the touch him. But before she could, Ronjad spun around and grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" said Lovrina. "Trying to catch me when I'm not looking right?" said Ronjad, "Then trying to haul me to Cipher!" "I wasn't!" said Lovrina angrily.**

**Both of them sat next to each other and looked into the sea. "You think they'll be coming soon?" said Lovrina. "Don't know," said Ronjad, "I wish I knew though." "With all these strange things going on, I wish everything would just go back to normal." "Normal?" said Ronjad upset, "Before what you and your team did to me, everything was normal!"**

**Lovrina looked at him. "I'm upset," said Ronjad. "What else is new," said Lovrina. "It's just that," said Ronjad, "I thought I knew what was going on, I was wrong, very wrong." Ronjad looked at her and said, "What know scares me is that I don't know what will happen in the future, who will get hurt, who's an enemy, and who's going to survive," said Ronjad, "I just wish I knew."

* * *

**

**Author Notice**: Longest chapter yet I made! I broke the record. Anyways, are these chapters getting better or worse? I hope they are. I have to say I'm getting better, but that's my opinion.This chapter is based off Threshold, but you knew that. Didn't you?

Other news, my next time I update is on Christmas! It's my present to all of you! So merry Christmas and to all of you Scrooges out there, don't ruin the holiday.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 15: Creature

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

sakuryn

charmanderchamp

Mullenium Master


	16. Chapter 15: The Creature

**Chapter 15: The Creature

* * *

**

"**This is the prefect area!" said Max to Whitey. They were in Melody's backyard. Well, at least what was left of it. The storm had ripped up the ground, uprooted palm trees, and wooden planks (those came from the house). "Where?" said Whitey, "This is just a wasteland to me." "Not out here," said Max, "In there." He pointed to a playhouse (this thing mange to survive the storm, don't know how but it did).**

**Max and Whitey walked up to the playhouse. It was at least 6ft tall and 6ft wide it was wooden (kind of surprising since most of these kinds of playhouses are plastic) and was painted blue and green. "Let's get in," said Max. Whitey opened the door and Max went in, carrying a cooler.**

**Max opened the cooler and there was the creature. "How did you mange to hide it for 5 days?" said Whitey. "It was hard," said Max, "Ronjad kept coming in saying it kept hearing something, and when me and Blue played Infected in my room, she kept swearing she heard something so I went around the island to find a good spot and this will do." "Max?" said a voice, "Is that you?" Melody then opens the playhouse door.**

**Both Max and Whitey jumped a bit. Melody had just opened the door. "Oh," said Melody, "What are you doing?" "Ah," said Max, "Just hanging out." Melody looked at the cooler and Max did too. The creature wasn't in it anymore.**

**Melody then looked at Whitey and frowned. "I told you to leave me alone!" she said. "I did," say Whitey, "But I was just following him." She then looked and glared at Max. "Keep him away from my house!" shouted Melody and she slammed the door shut.**

"**What that about?" said Max looking at Whitey. "Nothing," said Whitey. "Ok," said Max staring at Whitey with disbelief, "What did you do?" Whitey sighed and told him, "I kind of did something to her." Max eyes widen. "Not that!" said Whitey, "I kind of, as a joke, during a party last year my friends bet me if I could get off a girl's bikini when she was swimming." "Say no more," said Max looking the creature.**

**Whitey looked around the yard. No one was coming. He pulled a kidde pool towards the playhouse and opened it up. "You got it?" said Max. "Yeah," said Whitey, "I don't think I saw anyone following me." He pulled the pool inside the playhouse. But what he didn't know that Lovrina followed him and watched him.**

**Whitey then dragged the hose into house and filled the small pool. Max, who caught the creature, put the creature into the pool. Max and Whitey watched as it swam around in the pool. "You know," said Whitey, "We should give this thing a name." "Since I had it when it hatched I'll name it," said Max, "How about Miornd (Can you guess what that really is)?" "Ok," said Whitey, "Mio for short?"**

**Max was later that day back in the hospital. He left Mio for the day back at the playhouse. He was looking in newspaper for the comic section. "Where the comic section?" Ronjad ran over and grabbed the paper away from him. "Hey!" said Max, "I was reading that!" "Sorry," said Ronjad, "Got to check my horoscope." He flipped through the pages in it, but it stopped all of a sudden on a certain article that caught his eye and Max. The title was "Dead Wailord found of Beach", but when Ronjad looked closer at it, it realized what it was the creature that swallowed Captain Meran whole.**

**Lovrina was in her bed listening to 9 Doors Down (the band's real name shouldn't be too hard to figure out), when Ronjad burst in. She screamed the stopped and said, "Oh, it's you." Ronjad tossed the paper at her. "Look at this!" She glared at Ronjad, but when she went through the paper she gasped. "This can't be!" she said. "I know we got to check this out!" "But it's on another island," said Lovrina looking at the paper, "How are we getting there?" Ronjad just smiled.**

"**How are you going to get off the island?" said May. "No as easily done as you think it is," said Casey. "I know," said Ronjad, "This whole island is under lock down, for cleaning and for possibly preventing any sickness from leaving to island." Lovrina nodded. Everyone was my docks (they were getting fixed only one pier was completed so people and leave their boat by it). "That's why I found some other friend on the island to help us," said Ronjad. He whistles and a boat came speeding towards them. There was some familiar face in it.**

"**No way!" said Ash. "How did she get here?" said Misty. In the boat a girl was in it. She was wearing a green shirt and black skirt. She was also had a brown bag around her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Ash. "Nice to see you again," she said. "**Bianca?" said in surprise.

Bianca smiled again at him. "What are you doing out here?" said Ash. "I was with Ronjad, but we couldn't afford the extra ticket to travel on the same boat, so we all drew straws and I ended up on the boat that would travel to the island in 2 days later." "You have a lot of bad luck," said Ronjad. Bianca frowned and said, "Come a little closer." He moved closer towards her, she grabbed him pushed into the water.

Bianca, Ronjad, Lovrina, Max, and Whitey head towards the island. "Why did you two want to come?" said Lovrina to Whitey and Max. "We just wanted to see the island," said Whitey. Lovrina moved close to Ronjad and whispered, "Yeah, right."

Ronjad moved over to Bianca who was driving the boat. "How was the trip here?" said Ronjad. Bianca looked at him, "You already know and I didn't even tell you." "True," said Ronjad, "But I want to here it from you, instead of…" But his voice was drowned out by the motor.

They finally reached the island. "So where was the thing?" said Bianca. "I think it's over there," said Ronjad. All of them headed over to where Ronjad pointed. "Just over that hill," said Ronjad. When everyone got to the top of it, they looked around the place. There was a huge crowd of people heading away from the beach where the creature was.

Bianca ran down the hill towards the people followed by Ronjad and everyone. Bianca ran over to a man with a camera. "What's going on?" she said. "I don't really know," said the man, "I just got out of the hospital and they said Wailord showed up on the beach, so I grabbed my camera, but now there are closing the beach so they can clean the beach." "Ok," said Bianca. She ran over to Ronjad, but she saw something on the man, circle scars, kind of like the ones on Misty and Whitey.

Bianca told them what was going on. "That's crap," said Lovrina, "They're preventing us from going there for some other reason." They ran towards the beach. "Hey!" shouted someone, "She's heading towards the beach." Two soldiers jumped her before she could make it in towards the bridge that lead to beach. "Lovrina!" shouted Max. Then all of sudden, Max, Whitey, and Bianca where grabbed by some other soldiers. Ronjad on the other hand had disappeared.

Inside the police station, Lovrina was being questioned. "Why where going towards the beach," said one of the soldiers that grabbed her. "To see the creature," said Lovrina. "Bullshit," said a police officer. "Give me a break!" said Lovrina, "I just want to see the creature." "It's a dead Wailord that died at sea, what so important about it to you?" said the soldier. She knew she could have told them about the time she and Ronjad saw one the creatures sallow that boat whole. But she knew if she told them that, she would be kept there longer, so she kept quiet.

Later that night, Ronjad sneaked over to the beach with the creature of it. Ronjad looked around the area, no guards or soldiers. He ran towards an out house and hide behind it. Just in time to, a jeep passed by him. "Got to keep out of there sight," thought Ronjad. He then jumped in an overgrown field and crawled quietly towards the beach.

Max and Whitey mange to get out of jail, because they're minors, but Bianca had to stay for more questions. "I hope she gets out of jail soon," said Whitey. "Yeah," said Max, "She our ride home." "I wonder how's Mio is," said Whitey. "He should be ok," said Max.

Back on Shamouti Island, Melody is looking into the night sky with Ash. "Great to be back here," said Ash. "Glad you came too," said Melody. She looked at him and he smiled at her. She blushed deeply. "You know, I was wondering…" started Melody. But she didn't finish; out of nowhere a huge thunderbolt came out of the sky and struck the playhouse. Melody screamed and hugged Ash. Ash blushed a bit, but then he jumped to his feet ran inside and called 911.

Ronjad jumped to his feet. "I sense," said Ronjad, "A thunderbolt and just strike somewhere." Ronjad looked around the area, but no thunderbolt. He shrugged and kept walking towards the beach. Finally he reached the beach, but he took a look around. "What the hell?" said Ronjad. The thing had vanished from the beach.

The next morning, all of them were by the boat. "It wasn't there?" said Max. "Not at all," said Ronjad. "Where could have gone?" said Lovrina. Bianca spoke up, "I heard from my cell last night that something huge had just been load on to a carrier ship and taken to the US." "Maybe it was the creature?" said Whitey. "Who knows, who knows," sighed Ronjad. Then they got aboard the boat and headed back to Shamouti Island.

Back at the police station/Jail, two soldiers were talking a police officer. "Do you have all of them on file now?" said the officer. "Yes," said 1st solider. "I noticed that one of them was from Cipher," said 2nd solider. "Don't worry," said 1st solider, "We're tracking her right now."

Back in Melody's backyard, Whitey and Max looked around the yard. The whole playhouse was burnt to the ground. "Do you think the Mio is ok?" said Whitey. Max looked around and he noticed the Melody's house lights were turning on and off. Phasing in and out.

Max and Whitey went inside. The house was bad as like on the outside. The carpet was ripped from the floor and walls were smashed. But that not what Max noticed. Over in a corner, was Mio. It was curled up in ball shape, and it was sleeping.

"Good to see its ok," said Whitey. "Yeah," said Max, "I we need now is…" "A new place to put it?" said a voice. Both of them spun around. In the door way was Ronjad.

"Please don't tell anyone!" plead Max. "Tell anyone?" said Ronjad confused, "Why would I do that?" Max was surprised, "Because this is a wild… thing?" "Nah," said Ronjad, "But I do know where to put it."

Ronjad lead them towards the jail. "You can hide him in here," said Ronjad pointing towards the showers. Max put Mio in the shower room. "Do you think any one will find it here?" said Whitey. "Nah," said Ronjad, "Only me, Lovrina, Ash, and that pilot person comes in here."

"Let me out!" screamed someone from a floor above them. Max and Whitey jumped at that sound. "Who's that?" said Max. Ronjad looked up and said, "That's just one of the ghosts that lives here." Max and Whitey didn't believe him. "Actually," said Max picking up Mio, "We'll find another place." "Ok," said Ronjad, "Be careful on hiding it."

* * *

Part One: "The Storm and the Aftershocks" as Ended.

Part Two: "The Comings and Deaths"

* * *

**Author Notice**: Ok, not as long as before, but what are I'm supposed to do? This chapter was based of Surface. You people should be watching these shows, expect Threshold which is now cancelled. But it may not be, it a possblie hope, but Sci-Fi channel or USA channel may buy this show. Let's pray, or if not religious, hope.

Also, Merry Christmas! This chapter is my gift to you, and with no return address to exchange it for something you want! Or you may be reading this chapter on December 26th, which is a day old present to you.

I like to thank my reviewers, from the ones who just reviewed once to the ones who do it a lot of times:

Scribblez

Dinolover9999

KH-Akyra

Michelicious

Shep4king

Anime Master64

Tall person (What happened to him anyway?)

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Kirin RaKash

Dragoknight

Star High above

Celebi

GhostAuthor

Charamenderchamp

Mullenium Master

The Maura

Sakuryn

Tenchi Lily

Merry Christmas to All!

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 16: Not Safe Anymore

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

sakuryn

charmanderchamp

Mullenium Master

Kirin RaKash


	17. Chapter 16: Not Safe Anymore

Chapter 16: Not Safe Anymore

Ronjad looked out into the sea. All he could think of is what going on. Glowing fish are attacking people, friends have turned to enemies because of that alien signal, and giant creatures are appearing all around the islands. "I just hope I can make it off this island in one piece," thought Ronjad.

Lovrina, Madison, May, and Blue were playing poker, and so far, May was winning. Lovrina put her hand in her pocket and took it out nodding sadly. "Nothing left to gamble with to get everything back?" said May eyeing her. "How about if you flash Ronjad, I give you back all your stuff and everyone else's stuff too." "No way!" said Lovrina. "Do it!" said everyone. "But your boyfriend, Madison," said Lovrina. "Forget it," said Madison, "He's survivor, I'll get over it."

"Why did I sink this low hanging out with them?" said Lovrina. "Need something?" said Ronjad seeing her. Lovrina sighed. When she looked up at him again, and he was staring in amazement. But he wasn't looking at her at all, and was looking at something else. "Sakura?" he said softly and took off past Lovrina. Lovrina looked behind her, there was a girl lying on the beach. "No way," said Lovrina.

Sakura was laying in the hospital bed asleep. Ronjad stared at her and then look at Ash. "This is strange," said Ash, "I don't remember seeing her on the boat when everyone was on the deck." Ronjad nodded, "Do you think she's infected?" "Who's to say?" said Ash.

Lovrina was asleep again and back in the crystal forest. She looked around the place, no one was there. Yet. "Hello?" said Lovrina. A girl appeared out of nowhere. Lovrina couldn't see her face, because she was covered in the shadows. "Hello," said the girl. "Hello?" said Lovrina, "Who are you?" "You know soon enough," she said then a huge noise came out of nowhere and she woke up.

Lovrina woke up and looked around her. Ronjad was in front of her holding a bullhorn. "Good your up," he said, "We're having emergency meeting of our alien stop project." "Why didn't you just wake me up without the bullhorn?" said Lovrina grumbling. "It's funnier," said Ronjad with a grin.

Ronjad and the alien project members (Lovrina, the pilot, Ash, and now May and James) meet inside the jail. A lot of people were talking about Sakura and the infected people.

"As you know Sakura as appeared and you all remember, well besides pilot and Lovrina, she was the one of the people left aboard the boat, meaning she might be infected," said Ronjad, "First of all, I we need ideas on how we can be able to figure out if she might be infected, anyone have in idea?"

"How about if we test there DNA like what CSI does?" said James. "First of all," said Ronjad, "We need expert in DNA." "I can do that!" said James. Everyone stares at him. "What?" said James, "I took 3 years in Team Rocket as a DNA scientist before I was down graded to grunt work." "And it was all down hill for you, Jessie, and Meowth since then?" said May with grin.

"Ok," said Ronjad, "Anymore?" May raised her hand. "Yes?" said Ronjad. "How about if we watch her day and night?" said May. "Spying?" said Ronjad, "That's against the law and invades her life. I love it!"

The pilot and May went to the cells of Brock and Kait. Both of the prisoners didn't look at them. "Time for your supper," said May. She dropped the shields and slid the food on metal trays to them. She quickly turned the shields on again. The pilot looked at them. He watched as Brock picked up his tray and crumbled it up into a metal ball. "You can't stop us," said Kait, "No one human can."

Sakura laid in her bed asleep. Ronjad and Lovrina watched her quietly. "Why did I stuck with her doing this?" thought Ronjad. Lovrina thought the same thing and cursed under her breath. Both of them looked at each other, Ronjad stuck his tongue out at her, but Lovrina did the same thing, but when Ronjad turned away, she blushed.

Sakura started to open her eyes. She looked at Ronjad. She looked around some more. "Where am I?" she said. Ronjad sighed in relief. It looked like Sakura wasn't infected at all from what he was viewing. But he couldn't be sure, for the nicest face could hide a fierce foe.

Sakura got up and looked around again. "Here am I?" she repeated. Ronjad spoke first, "There was terrible accident on the boat during the storm, from everyone was left on the boat including you, you were the only one survived." Sakura gasped, "Everyone's dead?" "What I mean is that Josh, Brock, Tracey, Kait, and Pan are dead." Sakura look like she was going to cry. "Don't worry," said Lovrina, "Everything is going to be all right." But she was far from right.

For the next week, Ronjad and Lovrina watched Sakura very carefully. Everyone else in the group wasn't helping them watch Sakura at all. James stayed by Jessie's side in her room recovering, May was all ways together with the pilot somewhere private or with him at the hospital after an accident, and for some reason Ash was all ways finding an excuse to be with Melody privately.

Someone was also spying as well. Madison was spying on Ronjad and Lovrina from a far. They were always together doing something. She was growing concern that Lovrina might be, for some strange reason, was trying to steal Ronjad away from her, but not for Cipher reasons. So now then during week, Madison kept pulling Ronjad away from his spying job to remind him they were together.

All and all during that week, it wasn't that strange. Sakura was acting normal. She was talking to everyone. She was very normal. Lovrina couldn't help but think that she might be faking all of this. But Lovrina forgot about that idea. But at the end of the week, the trust is destroyed.

At the weekly meeting, Ronjad and Project A.C. (Alien Crush, it's the new name they gave to their group) members meet at the jail. There topic of this meeting was if they should stop the spying on Sakura. Half the group voted Yes and the other voted No (Ash, Lovrina, and newest member to join Riche voted Yes and James, May, and the pilot just out of the hospital voted No).

"Come on!" said Riche, "I recently joined to group because of my research skills and just looking over all the research and journal entries on the watching of Sakura I have to say I think we should drop the spying." Ronjad whispered to Ash, "He good at this case hearings and debates."

"I'm not going to listen to the new comer," said May. "But aren't you new?" said Ash. "Just a week," said May, "But I been this group longer and I say we keep watch on her!" "We're going to be here all night!" mumbled Ronjad, "I'll be back, and I'll just grab a soda."

Ronjad had to return all the way back to the hospital, because he forgot to add a vending machine to the jail. "That will be next week's debate," said Ronjad grumbling while he grabs his soda from the hospital's vending machine, "Should we add a vending machine." Ronjad then heard a voice. It was Sakura and she was talking to someone. Ronjad recognized the person she was talking to. It was Josh.

"So they fell for to whole thing?" said Josh to Sakura. "It was too easy," said Sakura, "I had to do was act innocent like, and I won over their trust easy." "So when do you want to release the signal?" said Josh. "I'll do it tomorrow night over the intercom when all the members are in the hospital," said Sakura. "Then it's settle," said Josh, "See you tomorrow night with the new people."

Ronjad felt a chill come over his soul. She was lying to them the whole time. Just get his and everyone else's trust so they turn us into them. Ronjad had to warn everyone; otherwise no one would be safe anymore. "Ronjad?" said Sakura in sweet voice, "Is that you?"

"Where's Ronjad?" said Ash. "Yeah," said May, "He should have been here by now." James looked out the window; Ronjad wasn't coming up the path. "Not coming," said James, "He'll be here; I'll get back to work on the DNA of our infecteds." Lovrina was worried, where was he? Then she thought about something else, why did she care about him? She hated him, but yet…

"Oh!" said Sakura, "Ronjad, didn't know you were coming." Ronjad stared at her. She was smiling. Ronjad knew what was really behind that smile of her's. It was dangerous force only he could stop at that moment. But he was against the wall and she was blocking his way out. "Something wrong?" she said, with a frown. Ronjad started to guess she was starting to think she was guessing he overheard her. He had to escape, but he couldn't.

Madison walked into the hallway. She looked around. She saw Ronjad pinned against the wall with Sakura getting closer to his face. Madison froze, was her best friend trying to steal him away from her? "Stop!" said Madison running towards Ronjad and Sakura, "Leave my boyfriend alone!"

Sakura looked toward Madison running at her. She couldn't send her flying otherwise that blow her cover. So she took off into another room. She thought to herself, "Did Ronjad hear me? No, he couldn't have."

Ronjad sighed a relief as Madison ran up to him. "Thank you!" said Ronjad happy and then he kissed her hard and ran away. Madison was totally confused, but she shrugged it off. "If he kissed me," thought Madison, "He still loves me."

"There he is!" said the pilot looking out the window, "Ronjad's coming!" Everyone looked out the window too. Sure enough he was running down the path towards the building. Lovrina noticed he was very frantic, but why?

Ronjad burst into the room panting hard. "Where were you?" said May. "Never mind that," said Ronjad, "Pilot! Did you finished those stun guns to capture an infected person?" "Yeah," said the pilot, "But they haven't been tested out yet." He showed Ronjad two of them and he grabbed it and ran out the door. "Why do you need those?" said May running after him. "I'll explain on the way!" said Ronjad.

When they reached the hospital, all the lights have been shut off. Ronjad and May ran inside into the lobby. "Where would you set off the signal?" Ronjad said. "How about the power room or the security room?" said May. "Good idea!" said Ronjad, "You check the security room and I'll look in the power room." Then they headed off for the rooms.

May ventures into the security room. "Very dark in here," said May, "I wish there was a light." Then the light came on. "Cool!" said May, "It's like God like powers!" "Actually," said Josh stepping out from a corner, "It's just a light switch."

Ronjad runs down stairs into power room. "Pretty dark," said Ronjad, "Should have grabbed a flashlight." Ronjad saw light from a door way under the door crack. He opened the door, and the light flowed into the hall. Ronjad gasped at what he saw.

May screamed. Josh started walking towards her. "You can't save us," said Josh, "You can't save yourself (Sound familiar anyone?)." May pulled up her stun gun and shot him. The electric bullet hit him, he started to shake and was launched to the ground. May looked at the gun, "These really work!"

Ronjad looked around him. A huge speaker that was set up against an air duct. Ronjad guessed when the sound came out, the voice waves would enter through the ducts, and sound would then travel out the air openings and infected everyone. Ronjad started to leave, but he tripped. When he looked it, it was a human body.

The body's face was mangled in different shapes. Ronjad looked in terror. "Shame," said Sakura watching out of the shadows, "He was just down here, I had to see if he could be one of us, but I guess not." Ronjad jumped to his feet and raised the gun. But Sakura was quicker, she punched him and launched him through the wooden door shattered it.

Sakura put her foot on his stomach and beginning pushing on him. Ronjad begin to gasp for air. "I could just make you one of us," said Sakura, "But you know too much." Sakura raised her foot and stomped her foot through him.

She would have done that. But May ran into the hall just as Sakura raised her foot. Then May shot her. Sakura started wobble and was launched to the ground. Ronjad jumped to his feet. "Thank you," said Ronjad.

Later in the jail, they placed Sakura and Josh into their new cells. Ash shook his head. "I thought she wasn't infected," said Lovrina. "How can we trust anyone any more?" said the pilot, "They could be infected." "I wish I knew," said Ronjad. Then they left the prisoners.

**Author Notice**: This chapter was based off Threshold, no real episode of it just a plot similar to it.

I also asking for more reviews now, when it reaches the 90 review mark of my story I'll update again. Which is 5 more reviews

By the way, you didn't mention when I forgot Melody's age. Here is everyone new and people I missed to tell about their age:

Melody: 18

Bianca: 20

The Pilot: I'll tell you all sooner or later.

Also some great news too! I wrote a new story! It's called The Rebirth. It's about Cipher after Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. Enjoy the story! Because I'' soom updated it.

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 17: The Secret Destroyed

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	18. Chapter 17: The Secret Destoryed

Chapter 17: The Secret Destroyed

* * *

Max and Whitey head to an abandon pool on the other side of the town. The pool was filled with algae and brown palms from the palm tree, but Max knew it was the prefect place. He knew it was the perfect place to hide Mio. 

"Do you think this is a good place?" said Whitey looking around. "Should be," said Max, "I heard this pool haven't been used in like two years. "I remember that," said Whitey, "They shut down the pool because, Pokemon kept getting into it and it's a person pool not a Pokemon/Human pool." "Picky," said Max.

Max put Mio into the pool. Mio jumped in and vanished beneath the algae. "We should check the pool every day," said Max, "You know, to see if he's doing fine." "Do you know what we should feed him?" said Whitey. "I have been given him crackers," said Max, "But we should find him something else."

15 days later after the hurricane, Max and Whitey have been checking on Mio and keeping a low profile so Max's sister doesn't wonder what's Whitey is doing. Max has been fishing out little Magikarp and feeding them to Mio every 2 days because Mio is pretty small and needs about 2 days to eat it all. Other then feeding Mio, nothing was pretty amazing.

Max sat in his hospital bed reading, "Raising Pokemon as Pets for Dummies". May walk in smiling. "Max!" she said happily, "You wouldn't believe it! Someone loves me and he just told me!" "Who?" said Max. "It's…" started May, "What's with the book?" Max put it away and said, "Just want to read, so who is this guy?"

Ronjad burst in panting and clutching his chest. "Major problem!" said Ronjad, "We found Sakura on the beach (This chapter takes place during the same time as last chapter) meet me tonight at the jail May for a special meeting, you are invited and I'll tell everyone later about the meeting!" Then he took off. "Sakura?" said May, "Sakura!" Then she ran out of the room.

2 days later after that, Max feed Mio at the pool. "Where is Whitey?" said Max, "He should be here by now." Max heard a noise. He turned around. No one was visible.

Whitey ran down the path, holding a notebook. "Should have been there 20 minutes ago," said Whitey, "I got to show Max what I found!" All of a sudden, someone jumped in front of him. "Give me the notebook," said the person. Whitey froze in place. "Have it you way," said the person. The last thing Whitey remembered was passing out.

Max check his watch again, then looked around again. No sign of Whitey. "Where the hell is he?" said Max. "Over here!" said a voice. Max jumped a bit. May was coming near him.

"I finally the perfect spot!" said May. May and the pilot walked near the pool. Max dove behind a bush. "So what did you want to tell me?" said May dreamily. The pilot smiled, "You know what I want." May blush deeply. "That's just sick," said Max.

The pilot and May sat there for a while until the pilot saw something. "That cooler looks like its Max's," he said. May walked towards it, "Yeah, maybe this is where he and his friend go to hang out." Max gulped, he hoped they didn't look around to see if he was here.

A splash came out of the pool. Max looked towards the pool, the pilot and May walked over towards the pool. "Do you think there is anything in there?" said May. "I'll check," said the pilot. He dove in, then all of a sudden a flash appeared in the pool.

"Are you ok?" said May. No respond came at all. Not even air bubbles from the pilot under the water. May kept staring at the water. Then sudden floated to the top of the water. It was the pilot faced down in the water. May screamed.

10 minutes later, the ambulance came for the pilot. Max hid in behind some planks for a new house, because he was to close to the scene. He watched as they haul the pilot into the ambulance and drive off down the road.

Max turned toward the pool. Did Mio do that? Did he shock the pilot? Max ran towards the pool. He looked in, there was nothing in it he could see. No Mio, no nothing.

A sound came from behind him. Max turned around. It was Mio running up to him. Max looked at him, then back at the pool. How did he get out without anyone seeing him? Another splash came from the pool. Max looked again. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Ronjad walked down the road out of town towards the jail. "Finally!" said Ronjad, "A break from that spying of Sakura thing." Ronjad looked at the jail, "Why do I have to check on the prisoners? " said Ronjad, "Because Ash and Melody are out at the cove and May is by the pilot's side at the hospital."

Riche spied on Sakura with Lovrina with binoculars in a tree house. "Why are we doing this?" said Riche. "If you want to be a member of our group as a researcher, you have to take notes on this spy thing," said Lovrina impatiently, "So keep writing!"

Riche lost interest in Sakura and looked around with pair of binoculars. He looked around. Then he spotted something weird. Riche took a closer look at it. It was a kid laying in the dirt, and if remember right, it is Whitey.

"I'm taking 5," said Riche jumping from his spot. "Be back soon!" said Lovrina, "We are moving to a new spot soon!" "Ok," said Riche.

Riche ran towards Whitey laying in the dirt. Whitey groaned and mumbled, "Must get notes back." "What notes?" said Riche looking around. Whitey mumbled, "Notebook." Riche took another look no sign of a notebook.

"What about a notebook?" said Riche. "Important notebook," said Whitey, "It's about M… need to show Max it." "Show what?" said Riche. Whitey pulled out a page of loose-leaf paper and gave it to Riche. "Get this to Max," mumbled Whitey and he passed out.

Max ran down the path. "Need to tell Whitey!" said Max. A shadow figure jumped in front of him. "Where is it!" said the figure. "What?" said Max. "You know what!" said the figure. "Hey!" shouted someone, "You! Stop!" The figure took off. The other person came running up to him. It was Ronjad.

"There you are!" said Ronjad, "Your sister is going crazy over what happened to the pilot and who was the person?" "Beats me," said Max, "My sister is going nuts?" "She is driving me fricken crazy!" said Ronjad, "You're her brother, see if you can get her to stop her crap talking!" "You are asking the wrong the person who can make her shut her up," said Max. "You're going anyways," said Ronjad grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the hospital.

Max was in the pilot's hospital room. May was crying a storm. "I told you," said Ronjad. "Wow," said Max, "She's worse than I thought." "Worse?" said Ronjad, "She went through 12 tissue boxes and everyone is saying they're running out of tissue boxes."

Max walked towards May. "Don't worry," said Max, "He'll be ok." May stopped crying and turned towards him. She looked like she was going to explode into tears his face. "He was the one!" she said crying and hugging Max. "What do you mean?" said Max. "He's the one I…" started May, but Riche ran in panting. "Good I found you!" said Riche, "Whitey is in here and is asking for you, Max."

When Max and Riche entered, Casey was in the room holding Whitey's hand. When Casey saw them enter, she dropped Whitey's hand and blushed. "I was just checking his pulse!" said Casey quickly. "But he is awake and alive," said Riche confused. "Yeah, but…" said Casey, "Ah, gotta go!" Then she ran out.

Whitey looked ok. The dirt from his face was cleaned, his _circle scars_ on his legs and arms where cover with bandages, because they bleeding when he was found. Whitey gave Max the OK sign.

"My parents were here a few moments ago," said Whitey, "They thought they lost me like the night of the hurricane a year ago." "Yeah," said Max, "But your ok." Riche thought a bit then asked, "Where there any lights in the water during or after the hurricane?" "Yeah," said Whitey, "Lots of them, a bunch of people saw them." Riche was quiet, then pulled out a notebook and started to write in it and left them.

"Anyway," said Whitey, "I have to show you something, it on the nightstand." Max looked at the stand and saw a paper. Max picked it up and looked at it and read it.

It said, "Dead Wailord/Creature on beach of White Island been seen 12/28/06 connection with Mio found 12/12/06? Creature similar to Mio and the Wailord/Creature has been seen near Lilycove City 3/7/02, and Vermillion City 7/18/89. Are these all connected? I yet to discover the answer. Whitey."

Max looked up from the paper at Whitey. "What?" said Whitey, "I have a lot of time, and I wanted to know if anyone else besides us and all of your friends knew about these creatures." "Well," said Max, "I got to you something."

He told Whitey about May and the pilot and pilot ending up in the hospital. "Whoa," said Whitey, "You think pilot been attacked by Mio?" "No," said Max, "I think something else." "What?" said Whitey, "What is it?" "When I was at the pool," said Max, 'Mio wasn't in the pool, it was another one of his kind!"

"Well," said Whitey, "I'm not surprise, when we found all of those eggs and Mio hatched, there must be more like him." "Yep," said Max, "But this one looked meaner and hissed at me." "Well," said Whitey, "You did raise Mio, the other one was more wild then Mio."

The next morning, Whitey and the pilot were out of there rooms. They mange to recover quickly. Whitey meet Max in the Dinning Room. "I see you tomorrow at the pool," said Whitey and he left the room and headed home. "Hey!" said May running over to Max, "Pilot and Bianca are heading over the pool you been at to look for the thing that attacked him."

Bianca and pilot were talking to each other in the lobby. Max ran by them at top speeds. "May!" said pilot, "I think he's trying to get there before us!" "I think he might know what attacked you," said May running over. "Let's take a shortcut to the pool before he gets there," said Bianca.

Max ran down the path. "I got to get there and move Mio to somewhere else," said Max panting. All of a sudden, pilot jumped in front of him and grabbed him. "What are you hiding?" said the pilot.

At the pool, Bianca is using a pole to search the pool for anything. The pilot is holding Max steady. "If you know anything and tell us!" said May in Max's face. "Hey," shouted Bianca, "I think it hit something!"

May ran over to Bianca and the pilot pushed Max to the ground and ran over too. "No," said Max. A huge wave came out of the water and pulled Bianca, pilot, and May under it.

Max ran over, no sign of anyone. Then Mio jumped out of the pool. Max picked him up and ran of with him. Max didn't know what happened to everyone, but all he knew is that they vanished.

A few seconds after Max took off and disappeared into the scenery, Bianca, pilot, and May resurfaced. "What the hell happened?" said the pilot. "I don't know," said May pulling herself out of the pool. "Hey?" said May looking around, "Where did Max go?"

Max ran into his room. He was still holding Mio. "I got to hide him!" said Max. He looked around and grabbed the cooler and put Mio in it. "Not here, May will look around," said Max, "The playhouse is destroyed and the pool hiding is found, and I'm not hiding him in the jail, because May and the pilot go there, but where?"

Max rid off towards the backside of the island on a dune buggy he found abandon by the hospital. A junkyard was lying in the overgrown weeds and grass of the shadow of the town to east. 5 cars layed in the thick grass, broken bottles, cans, boxes, and junk had covered the ground Max went into the junkyard. "Should be able to hide him here," said Max. He ran towards a not mobile bus, jumped inside, set down the cooler, and let Mio out and sat next to him. Max sat there sitting next to Mio, thinking and hoping May, Bianca, and the pilot won't find him, then he drifted off to sleep.

Later that night, May paced in the lobby worried. "I called the police," said the pilot, "They should be able to find him." May hugged him, "We shouldn't have been so mean."

Misty walked out into the lobby, and looked around. The pilot and May have fell asleep and May had rested her head on pilot. "Cute," smiled Misty, "The coast is clear come out." Someone walked out of the shadows. "I loved Ash," said Misty, "But after the storm, I changed. I don't loved him anymore, and now he is always with Melody, I think it is time to let him go." "Yeah," said the person, "You know, ever since I meet you, I liked you a lot." "Now," said Misty, "I like you too." Both of them smiled and kissed.

Max opened his eyes, light was pouring into the bus. Max's eyes opened wide. He check his watch. He fell asleep too long! "Everyone must be worried sick!" he said, "I'll see you later, Mio." Then he ran out and jumped into the dune buggy and went off to the hospital.

Max rode up to the hospital doors. There was 2 police cars at the doors. Max freaked out. He couldn't be seen now!

Whitey road up to the hospital on his bike. He heard Max went missing, he came to help as much as he could. But he stopped when he saw Max. "Where were you?" said Whitey. "Can't talk now!" said Max, "Meet me at the junkyard!" Max took off fast. Whitey jumped on his bike and followed him. But someone was following him from far behind. It was Bianca on rollerblades.

Max waited for Whitey at the doors of the bus. "He better get here soon," said Max. Then Whitey road up on his bike. "Quick!" said Max, "In here!" Whitey jumped off the bike and followed Max in.

Max explained everything that had happened. "So," said Whitey, "You want to risk your life for it?" "Yeah," said Max, "We just need to get to water." "Shouldn't be too hard," said Whitey. "I got you," said someone. They turned, Bianca was coming in the bus.

She was angry and was sweating. "I finally found you," she said, "And the thing that attack pilot." Max looked behind him. Mio was hissing at Bianca. She pushed Max out of the way and reached for Mio.

Mio was still hissing at her. When Bianca reached for him, he started to glow. Then he sent an electrical shock into her. She started to moan and shake. She pulled away from him, but she kept on getting shocked. She screamed in pain was launched through the bus's front window.

Max and Whitey ran out to see if she was ok. But she was beyond it. She was burned marks all over her face, legs, and arms. She was still shaking and electrical currents were still visible as they travel all over her body.

Max jumped back in the bus, grabbed Mio, and jumped into the dune buggy. Whitey froze in his spot. "We killed her!" said Whitey. Whitey ran towards the dune buggy and into it. Then they took off.

May and the pilot ran towards the junkyard. "I thought I saw Bianca go this way," said May. When they got there, they couldn't see anyone. "Are you sure?" said pilot. "I'm sure," said May, "Hey! Who's grilling out here?" The pilot looked around and walked towards the smell. Then he looked down. "Oh," said the pilot, "Holy crap!"

Max and Whitey drove over by the shrine. "We'll be fine over here," said Max. "We killed her!" said Whitey who was still shocked. "We didn't kill her," said Max, "She was still breathing, I think she was." All of a sudden a phone rang. "Oh," said Max, "I forgot I had it in my pocket. Hello?" "MAX!" shouted May over the phone.

"What did you do?" she said. "Why is everything my fault?" said Max. "What happened!" she said. Max thought something, "Are you tracking me?" "I'm not!" shouted May. Max turned off the cell phone and tossed it into the sea. "We got to keep moving!" said Max to Whitey.

"Max?" said May. But no respond from him. She turned off the phone. She looked towards the police in the room. "We couldn't find him," said Officer Jenny. "I think I might know where they might head," said May thinking carefully.

Ronjad lay in his bed thinking. Then his cell phone rang and he answered, "Hello?" "It's me!" said the person of over the phone line. "Who?" said Ronjad. "It's Max!" said the person.

Ronjad sat strait up. "Where are you?" said Ronjad, "Bianca is in the hospital, May has the police taping her cell phone hoping you'll call, and the pilot want that creature dead." "Don't have much time to talk," said Max, "I'm in town using a pay phone, meet me at the beach with the keys to the airboat, I need to get out of here!" Then someone grabbed the phone out of his hands. "Max!" said May holding Ronjad's phone, "I coming!" But he hung up.

Max and Whitey headed towards the beach. "Once we drop off Mio into the ocean," said Max, "We take off for another island then head back to the mainland." "Sounds good," said Whitey. He looked head of them. A bunch of cars were heading towards them. They were police cars.

"Turn!" said Whitey. Max drove off the town road towards the beach. "There it is!" pointed Whitey at the beach. Then the dune buggy slowed down and stopped. Max looked the gas meter. They were out of gas.

The police cars stopped when they reached the dune buggy. Someone was in it. "Get out of the car!" shouted Officer Jenny. The person jumped out. But it wasn't Max, it was Whitey. "Huh?" said Jenny, "Where's Max?" She looked up, she saw him running towards the beach with something following him.

Max ran as fast as he could. He looked backed. Officer Jenny was chasing after him. "Come on!" said Max to Mio, "Keep moving!"

They finally reached the beach. Max hurried Mio into the water. Mio jumped into it and looked back at Max. "GO!" said Max, "Save yourself!"

Mio just stared at him blankly. "Go," said Max again. Mio swam a bit farther and turned. Max wasn't following him. Mio looked once more and disappeared under the water.

Officer Jenny, followed by May, the pilot, and Ronjad (They were riding in the car) ran towards the beach. They saw Max in water. They saw the creature dive under the water. When it was under the water, the water glowed bright light blue as the creature swam away.

Ronjad ran towards the Max. "Do you think it will come back?" said Max. "Maybe, maybe not," said Ronjad watching the bright spot disappear over in the horizon. Max waved good bye to Mio and started up the beach. He had a lot to explain to everyone on what happened.

* * *

**Author Notice**: New record, again! This is the longest chapter and my most favorite. This chapter was about Surface, start watching this show! 

This chapter had a lot of love in it if you didn't notice, but that really wasn't the focus of this chapter.

If this chapter wasn't neat enough, you'll love this next chapter! Very exciting and you'll love this cool shocker in it! Next chapter is about Ronjad and Lovrina you don't want to miss it!

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 18: Blackout

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Kqmck-117

charmanderchamp


	19. Chapter 18: Blackout

Chapter 18: The Blackout

Lovrina slept in her room quietly. For the last 3 days, she had no crystal forest dreams. This made her happy, very happy. She sleep happily. Back just in the back of her head, she couldn't help but feel this feeling wouldn't last.

The pilot walked towards the cells of the infected. He grabbed the clipboard and check the prisoners. "Brock, here," said the pilot flashing his flashlight at Brock, "Kait, here, Josh, here, and…" He looked towards the infected. Sakura was awake; she looked at the pilot, and then looked away. "Sakura, here," said the pilot.

Riche went over his research. His notes included a list of the infected people capture and not. He had a list of each person's special abilities and skills. He then looked at his photos of the glowing fish and all the people with the strange scars, which were Whitey, Melody, Carol, Madison, Jessie, a tourist, and Misty. Riche then finally went over the notes Whitey took about the strange water creatures. Riche put everything anyway, then left and mutter, "What is going on?"

James sat next to Jessie who was still not awake. James looked at Meowth, he was sleeping. James looked towards the ocean out the window and thought he saw an orange light. But perhaps it was just a glow from the moon.

Melody and Ash sat next to each other looking at the moon. "I never seen a beautiful full moon like this," said Ash. Melody smiled, "That's because you didn't stayed long enough out here in the Orange Islands to see this great sight." "Yeah," said Ash, "Everything I see right now is beautiful under this moon." Melody looked at Ash, he was looking at her. She blushed deeply.

May lay in her bed with deep thoughts. Max had just been tried at court for stealing a vehicle and running from the cops. Max had to do 5 months of community service. May was glad he wasn't going to prison but she thought to herself, where did the creature go? Would it come back?

Misty climbed into the bathtub and laid there motionless. Her mind was full of thoughts. What happened to her? Why was she different? She closed her eyes, and sank into the tub under the water. She laid under the water motionless, then after her last air bubble, she opened her eyes and breathe in deeply.

Ronjad sat in his bed with the light on. He couldn't sleep at all. He wondered if anyone else had this problem. He took a look at the clock. It was 10 pm Ronjad read and he sighed.

All of a sudden, the clock stopped. Ronjad looked at it. Then the light flashed out, followed by the TV. Darkness had fallen in his room. Ronjad looked out the window. The street lights start to turn off one by one. He looked at the city, the city lights darken. Then whole city was blacken.

Misty sat strait up after the lights went out. She looked around her. Darkness. There was nothing but darkness around her and on her.

May jumped off her bed and tripped over her chair. She couldn't see anything. Too much black was all over the room. "Frickin darkness," muttered May. She got up and tried to find her flashlight, but she again tripped over her chair.

Melody and Ash looked around them. The street light they were under had gone out. "I'm scared," said Melody hugging Ash. "Stop that," said Ash pushing away, "If you weren't scared going after me 5 years ago on Fire Island there is no excuse of you being scared of the dark, especially if there is enough moon light for you to see." "Rats," thought Melody.

The pilot flashed his light around. The whole building was in complete darkness. "The prisoners!" said the pilot. He ran up to there cells. They were all sleep. "That was close," said the pilot. "But this is too close for comfort," said Sakura from behind him.

Riche ran into the hallway. The lights had gone out. His love might be in trouble. He way toward her room, but he never made it. He was knocked out.

James heard a clunk against the door he opened. He looked into the shadows. He could see Riche on the ground. He was knocked out. "Sorry," said James.

Ronjad, Lovrina, and May meet outside the hospital. "This is a blackout," said May. "Thanks," said Lovrina rolling her eyes, "We haven't noticed."

"Good thing we had those radios and there is a full moon tonight," said Ronjad, "I think power is off at the jail too, May could you see if you can turn on the extra generator there if the power is off?" "Why not?" said May, "It's not like I got anything to do anyway." Ronjad tossed her a stun gun. "What's this for?" she said. "To play with," said Ronjad rolling his eyes, "It's for the prisoners if they are out of their cells."

Ronjad and Lovrina walked down the road. Lovrina hold a map while Ronjad pointed a flashlight on it. "The power company should be up this hill," said Lovrina. "Good," said Ronjad, "I need to see if they need any help with the power."

Max looked out his window. The whole town was in darkness. "What happened?" said Max. "What do you think happened?" said Blue walking into the room. "Why are you here?" said Max, "People have been avoiding me since the police thing." "I know," said Blue, "I came here to give you company during the blackout." "Thanks," said Max. "And to be with him," thought Blue, "He's so cute, but he porblay doesn't like me like the way I love him." "She'll never like me, as the way I like her," thought Max.

May walked up to the jail. It was completely dark. "Drat the power is out," said May, "Then prisoners might be on the move." May pulled up her stun gun and walked in slowly.

Ronjad and Lovrina walked up the hill to station. "This is tiring," said Lovrina, "Carry me the rest of the way." "Come!" said Ronjad, "If you get this tried just walking up a hill, how do you keep that great body without adding fat." "I'll have you know… I have a great body?" said Lovrina confused. Ronjad blushed, "Nothing, I didn't say anything." Lovrina blushed and thought, "He likes me too?"

May walked through the building slowly. "Where is my love?" thought May, "He was here." She heard a groan. She turned around and screamed.

Lovrina kept asking about what Ronjad said the rest of the way. When they reach the top Ronjad turned and said in Lovrina's face, "Stop asking me! It's nothing! Just forget it. I just said the sentence the wrong way!" Lovrina smiled, "Come on! You meant it!" "I… I… I… did not!" said Ronjad, "By the way, why are you enjoying this if you don't like me?" Lovrina smiled again, "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

Sakura smiled at May who was terrified. "What did you do to pilot?" said May. Sakura smiled, "You shouldn't care really about him." "I do care about him!" said May. "You care about him?" said Sakura, "You don't even know his own name, that's how much you know and care about him!" She was right; May didn't a thing about him except that he is a pilot and is from Cipher.

Lovrina and Ronjad walked up to the door. It was smashed open. The pieces of it lay on the ground below them. Both of them looked at each and said, "Infected person is here."

Sakura advanced on May. May stumbled to the ground and dropped her gun. May reached for it, but Sakura grabbed her and twisted it. May cried in pain as her arm was twisted.

Lovrina and Ronjad walked into the building. It was empty, just a bunch of broken items, smashed windows were all around. "This is creepy," said Lovrina. She hugged Ronjad, but he pulled away quickly. "What's wrong with you?" Ronjad said scared. "I don't know," Lovrina said confused, "I feel so warm around you and me…" Then all of sudden someone jumped him.

May was tossed across the hallway. May knew her arm was broken. She could feel her hand was like detached from her arm. She inched away from Sakura. Sakura smiled, "You can run away, but I'll find you. No one can escape, no one can live."

Lovrina screamed. Ronjad was trying to escape his attacker but kept getting pull in. Lovrina grabbed his flashlight from the ground and flashed it at the attacker. It was teen. Ronjad turned to look. He knew who it was. It was Pan.

Ash and Melody walked towards the hospital. The lights still hadn't come on yet. "When do you think the lights will come on," said Ash. "It's very scary," said Melody shivering, "You never know if someone will come out of the shadows and grab me, but at least I have a big protector." Ash smiled and hugged Melody. She blushed happily.

May inched herself downstairs. She needed to get to the breaker room and get the power on soon before the rest of the infected people. "Are you all alone?" taunted Sakura from behind, "All alone? All alone? All alone?" Her voiced echo down the stairs.

Ronjad kicked Pan against the wall. "Quick! Lovrina get the power on!" said Ronjad, "I'll hold Pan off!" Lovrina froze, she could do that and save herself, but something in her soul said she stay and help him. Lovrina dove at Pan knocking him against the wall. She grabbed Ronjad's hand and pulled up. "I'll not leave you," said Lovrina. Ronjad was confused but he didn't care. They both headed from the power room.

May finally reached the breaker room. "You'll be the last living soul in my way," said Sakura from a far, "Soon the signal will reach everyone, and everyone will be like me." "Not if I can help it," said May.

Lovrina and Ronjad ran outside. The town's breaker power supply was connected to a satellite dish outside. "We could of just ran out back here before!" said Lovrina, "The power supply is surrounded by in electric fence, we had to come this way," said Ronjad. Ronjad stopped and looked towards the sky. It was cloudy and the moon was now covered up with no light at all. "The rain is coming," said Ronjad. Then it stared to pour down of them.

May pushed opened the door and dragged herself over to the breaker. Sakura then walked into the room. "You can't stop us," she said. "Lights on!" said May. She flipped the switch on, the whole building power came back on.

Ronjad and Lovrina looked around. "Where's the power?" said Lovrina. "I can't see!" said Ronjad. A flash of lighting came over. Then dark shape of the dish appeared in the background. "Over there!" said Ronjad pointing. Lovrina and Ronjad ran towards the dish. Another flash of lighting appeared, a person stood in the background. It was Pan grinning.

Sakura grabbed May and tossed her against the wall. "It's too late," said Sakura, "This blackout was our plan." "Plan?" said May. "Yes," said Sakura, "All Pan had to do was cut the power of city, then all of us could escape, then spread our signal all over the world!" "Why don't you do you that by yourself?" said May. "It's better to work in a group then by yourself," said Sakura.

Pan jumped at Ronjad throwing him to the ground. "Thought I gone right?" said Pan. "Nah," said Ronjad, "After Brock and Kait came back you and the rest weren't too far behind." "Time to finished you off," said Pan. "What?" said Ronjad, "No big speech to delay my death?" "Yeah," said Pan shrugging, "That style was out classed years ago." Pan was about the throw Ronjad against the fence when Lovrina came running up and shouted, "No! Ronjad! I love you!"

May shivered a bit. "Did you just get a feeling of complete horror go through your soul like I just did?" "Yeah," Sakura, "It must by very scary to someone."

Madison lay in bed. All of a sudden she sat up quickly. "Someone else loves Ronjad!" she said horrified, "I can feel Ronjad's pain!"

Pan dropped Ronjad to the ground. Both of them stared at Lovrina. "Ah…" said Lovrina blushing deep red, "Did that just come out?" "Did that stuck up girl just say she loves you?" said Pan. Ronjad just stared at Lovrina with his mouth wide opened.

Sakura put tossed May to the ground. "Time to say good bye," she said, "The last you'll see is this white light of the lamp in the room." May closed her eyes. Sakura didn't kill her though. May opened her eyes. The pilot was fighting Sakura.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" said Pan. "Yeah," said Ronjad still scared. "How is she going to act to this?" said Pan. Ronjad didn't answer, Lovrina came running and kicked Pan into the fence. He screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. "That was easy!" said Lovrina smiling. Ronjad just stared at her.

The next morning, all the A.C.P members meet at the jail, except Ronjad who for some reason wouldn't come, so Lovrina took over the meeting.

"Last night was a scary night," said Lovrina. "And painful," said Riche holding an ice pack over his head wound. "But we mange to capture Pan and return Sakura to her cell," said Lovrina smiling, "I say we all celebrate!" Everyone cheered. Lovrina smiled, but she was sad.

Ronjad lay in his bed. He was confused. He now had mix emotions over Lovrina. She loved him? He could understand it. Lovrina first hated him, then was friends with him, and now she loves him? Ronjad couldn't stand it.

Lovrina walked slowly into Ronjad's room. Ronjad looked at her, and glared. Lovrina sadly lowered her head. "I'm sorry," said Lovrina, "It just came out." "Get out," said Ronjad quietly. "What?" said Lovrina. "Get out!" screamed Ronjad, "I never want to see you again!" Lovrina walked out and Ronjad slammed the door in her face.

**Author Notice**: Ok, that was short yes I know that, but I didn't know how to extend it. But I'm pretty sure you all have ideas.

Lovrina now likes Ronjad. Kind of my way to screw with him. And this chapter was little more intresting from now on.

I'm disappointed. Only two people reviewed last chapter! That sucks. When the review total reaches 96 reviews, I'll update again.

Other news, I wrote a new story. It not about Pokemon, but about this cool game a played. It's called F.E.A.R. It's first chapter is stupid, but I'm sure things will get clearer for the story as I contuine it.

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 19: Escaped

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Kqmck-117


	20. Chapter 19: Escaped

Chapter 19: Escaped

* * *

Lovrina was heartbroken. She finally love someone and that person hates her. She couldn't blame him. He had a girlfriend and he considered her an enemy. Lovrina walked into her room and started to cry.

Madison walked into Ronjad's room. "I said go away," said Ronjad not looking. "Hey!" said Madison angrily. "Oh!" said Ronjad sitting strait up, "I thought you were someone else." Madison looked upset. Ronjad hugged her, "I'm sorry."

Riche picked up his note book and look through the alien research. So far their plans were to infect us with a camera, over an air duct, and turn off the town power. "Well," said Riche, "At least they're not doing anything crazy so far."

Max and Whitey were out by the beach picking up trash. "This sucks," said Max. "We wouldn't be here," said Whitey, "If you didn't keep Mio from them." Max rolled his eyes and said, "I wonder where Mio is anyway?"

In the jail, the prisoners laid there in their cells thinking. "This sucks," said Pan. "I got use to it for a long time," said Brock. "It's ok," said Sakura with optimism, "He'll be here to get us got." "You keep saying that," said Kait, "But he wasn't come at all." "He'll be here," said Sakura.

The pilot wrote what Ronjad said for their files. "Pan is 5ft 5in, he good around electrical works, so that's why he attacked the power plant. He is also easily distracted and he is 18 years old." "Good," said the pilot writing this down, "Another file finished, should we work on the last one?" "You better ask Ash," said Ronjad, "He knows Tracey better then me."

James and Riche work with the infected DNA with human DNA. "There should be a difference," said James. "Forget it, you been checking it for days, now," said Riche. "It should be here," said James. "When you find it," said Riche leaving, "Tell me."

May and Lovrina talked in Lovrina's room. "So you love him?" said May, "I knew it!" "But he hates me," said Lovrina, "Now I'm cryin'." "He still loves Madison," said May, "He might love you if Madison was gone." "Are saying to get rid of her?" said Lovrina. "You sicko!" said May, "No! Just wait for him to dump Madison then move in!"

Ronjad shivered. "Someone talking about me," said Ronjad. "Really?" said Madison, "I feel it too! It feels cold out in!"

The pilot looked at his work and shoved it in to his new filing cabinet. All of a sudden a siren went off in his room. "The infected escaped!" said the pilot, "Man! That siren really works!"

Ronjad jumped off his feet to floor. "What the hell?" said Madison covering her ears, "What's with that siren?" "Go!" shouted Ronjad, "I'll turn it off!" She left the room. "Man," said Ronjad "Didn't think that siren would work if I install it myself."

Lovrina and May fell off the bed. "What's with the siren?" said May. "It's the infected alarm! It means if they broke out off there cells!" "This is not good" said May.

Everyone of the members holding a stun gun meet outside the jail. "What we fear has come!" said Ronjad, "They broke out!" Lovrina raised her hand and said, "Do you think they still inside?" Ronjad didn't look at her or respond.

"The plan is this," said Ronjad, "Ash and me are going to look inside. May and James go to the power plant just incase Pan goes there. Pilot and Riche, see if anyone might go to the hospital and we are set lets move."

"You forgot me," said Lovrina. Ronjad didn't notice. Lovrina looked sadly at the ground. May spoke up, "You forgot Lovrina!" Ronjad didn't respond to that either. He walked into the jail pulling Ash behind him. James, Riche, and the pilot were confused.

Ronjad and Ash looked around the jail. "No one seems to be here," said Ronjad. Ash looked at him and said, "What's with you and Lovrina?" Ronjad stopped, glared, and said his face, "Never say her name again." "Yes, general," said Ash spooked.

Lovrina and May walked towards the power plant. "Thanks for letting me come for you," said Lovrina. "James wasn't interested with working with me anyways," said May. Lovrina smiled, but she was sad. Just going back to the plant was a horrible memory of what happened.

She thought back to what happened after Ronjad tied up Pan. "So Ronjad weird night huh?" said Lovrina smiling. Ronjad glared at her. "You," said Ronjad, "Turn power on!" "But…" said Lovrina. "NOW!" shouted Ronjad her face, "Then get out of my sight!" Lovrina cried, but the rain covered it up.

The pilot, James, and Riche walked into the hospital. "Ronjad said they were down in the basement and security room," said Riche, "James, watch the basement, pilot the security room, and wait in the lobby incase they go threw the front." "Why should I listen to you?" said James. "Because, I'm a higher rank!" said Riche, "Now move on out!"

Ronjad and Ash walked through the hallways of the jail. No sign of life was anywhere. "I don't know," said Ash, "You still think they're here?" "Well," said Ronjad, "Maybe just one of them." "You…" said Ash, but he didn't finished. Ronjad turned around, Ash had disappeared.

"Sir, the one of the people from before that helped us is here," said an employee. "Bring them in," said the manger. May and Lovrina walked into the manger's room. It had carpet and 3 windows. The manger sat behind a huge desk, and in front of the desk was 2 huge chairs. "What are you here about?" said the manger. "As before," said Lovrina, "We think that the person who attacked the place before is here again." The manger smiled and pushed a button. Then May disappeared.

Riche stay in the lobby. No signs of the infected people. "Maybe they found another way?" thought Riche, "But they might not be here at all." Riche shrugged, and then someone covered his eyes.

The pilot looked in the security room. No one was in it. "I'll hang around here," thought the pilot, "Maybe they might show up or not." Then something accord to him, wasn't there supposed be a guard right now? He opened the door again and blacked out.

James looked in the basement. "They got to clean down here," said James. James opened the power room. There wasn't anything in the room. He walked in to that a better look. Still nothing, he shrugged. Then minutes later, there is nothing but a flashlight.

"Where's May?" said Lovrina. "She'll be joining us soon," said the manger. "You're infected!" said Lovrina reaching for her stun gun. "Right," he said, "Pan hold grab her." Pan grabbed her from behind and dragged her away.

Ronjad flashed his flashlight. "Where's Ash?" said Ronjad, "And what's with the lights, they're all out?" "Right," said a shadow. Ronjad flashed his light of it. It revealed Brock.

Melody walked towards the hospital's fountain and jumped in. "Today is very hot," panted Melody, "It's so hot out." Melody sink into the water and relaxed. When she opened her eyes, she was in a crystal forest.

Ronjad jumped. "Didn't expect me?" said Brock. "Nope," said Ronjad, "But see you!" He hold up and gun on Brock, but someone from behind grabbed Ronjad.

Melody walked around. No one was around her. There was just crystals. Someone walked then walked in front of her. It was Sakura. But Ronjad said she died unfortunately after the week she was here. "Don't believe Ronjad," said Sakura, "He's against you! Who do you trust more? Me or him?" Melody was confused. Who could she trust?

Ronjad looked behind him. It was Kait. "We finally got you!" said Kait. "That's what you think," said Ronjad. He spun around and twisted Kait's arm with him. Then Ronjad threw her into Brock. Then he pulled out his stun gun shocked both of them. Ronjad sighed, "I need a vacation from this vacation."

Melody was confused. It seemed as Ronjad lies to her, but then it seems more like Sakura is trying to trick her. "Melody," said a voice. Melody woke up. In front of her was Ronjad. She screamed, "You liar!"

Ronjad walked into hospital with Melody complaining about his lying. "You keep lying to me!" said Melody, "Please tell me the truth, you Kanto idiot!" "I'm not from Kanto!" said Ronjad, "It's just my accent! The reason is that I didn't tell you the truth is because I don't want you to know the real truth it is just too horrible!"

In the basement, Ronjad and Melody look around the place. "This door has been opened," said Ronjad looking closely. "So?" said Melody, "Workers always come down here." "Think beyond the normal mind," said Ronjad and then he smelled the doorknob, "James been here, this is a smell of latex from his gloves." Melody didn't question how he did it, but she believed him.

In the room, a broken flashlight was on the floor. "This is James!" said Ronjad picking it up. "How did you know this time?" said Melody. "His name is on it," said Ronjad. "Oh," said Melody. "Help… me…" said a voice from the corner. Ronjad waved his light on the spot. It was Ash, James, Lovrina, May, pilot, and Riche laying flat on the ground.

"You guys ok," said Ronjad running over. "They'll be fine," said a voice, "They'll be better then fine after the signal." It was Pan walking out of the dark. Melody dove behind some pipes.

I watch from a corner. Ronjad faced in front of a teenager. He was tall and had dark hair. "Soon Ronjad," said the teen, "Everyone will be like me and the rest and if you try to stop me I'll kill them." I knew Ronjad was tuff, but if his friend were on the line, he wouldn't what to hurt them.

"Drop the stun gun," said Pan. Ronjad set it down and slid it away from him. He slid it towards Melody. Would she use it? That's what Ronjad hoped.

"Good," said Pan, "Now say good bye." He picked out boom-box probably with signal in it. Pan was about to push the button, when he electric shock he him the chest launching him off his feet. "What took so long!" said Ronjad turning around. Melody said, "I didn't know what to do!"

Ash woke up first then everyone else did. "How did you all get here?" said Ronjad, "There must be like a tunnel connection." "Yeah," said Melody, "This town has a big sewer system that connects the hospital, power plant, the old jail, and beach together." "So this is how everyone has been getting around!" said Lovrina.

"Please tell me what's going on!" said Melody to Ronjad, "I won't tell!" "It's too late," said Lovrina stepping in, "Maybe later." "Anyway Ronjad," said May, "The person is at the power plant." "Get ready to lock and load," said Ronjad.

Ronjad, Lovrina, Ash, and May headed towards the power plant. Riche and James took Pan to the jail. Ronjad stayed ahead of Lovrina very far. Lovrina was still upset that he was avoiding her but she could stand it. All of them entered the power company.

"You would like to see the manger?" said the employee. "Yes," said Ronjad. "Just one minute," said the employee. He walked out. "We walk in and capture the guy. Simple!" said Ronjad. "Nothing anymore is simple," said May. Lovrina dove at Ronjad pulling him to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" said Ronjad. A shot came out! Then a bullet flew right passed them.

The employee was carrying a shotgun. He aimed at Ash. Ronjad jumped up and shot the employee with stun gun. The man fell to the floor. "Got him!" said Ronjad. Lovrina jumped up, hugged and kissed Ronjad, "You're ok!"

James looked through window. Ronjad stomped towards the building angrily. Then followed Lovrina, Ash, and May carrying a person towards the building. "I wonder what happened?" said James.

Ronjad walked into Riche's research lab and sat down on a chair. "I hate Lovrina!" said Ronjad. Riche looked at him. "What?" said Riche, "What she do?" "The most horrific thing she could do!" said Ronjad

"Where's that manger?" said pilot looking at employee they brought back. "Dead," said Lovrina. "Ok," said pilot, "How?" "Don't ask," said Ash. "Did you find Sakura?" said James. "No," said Ronjad walking in, "She vanished, and the person who let them all out was Tracey. He's dead too and don't ask why."

The next day, Ronjad sat in his bed reading the paper. "So," said Ash walking in to the room, "How was being shot at like?" "You should know," said Ronjad, "The person aimed at you!"

Lovrina was next to entered after Ash. "I know you don't like me anymore," said Lovrina. "Correct," said Ronjad without looking at her. "But I still like you," said Lovrina, "And I still love you." Ronjad didn't respond to that, he just ignored her. "Like it or not," said Lovrina, "I love you and you'll just have to stand it."

May and Madison entered after a minute. Madison looked at Lovrina and slapped Ronjad. "What the heck was that for?" said Ronjad. "If she loves you," said Madison pointing at Lovrina, "Then you must love her as well." "I don't!" said Ronjad.

"Why then did you tell her that she as a great body!" said Madison. Ronjad froze, then looked at Lovrina. "I'm going kill you!" said Ronjad jumping out of bed and going after Lovrina. "I gotta go!" said Lovrina running away fast.

* * *

**Author Notice**: My story is taking more and more turns in it. Sakura had now vanished. The manger of the power plant and Tracey are dead for reason only known to Ash, Lovrina, Ronjad, and May. Things are getting freaker.

Next chapter is going to be sad. Another will die. Sad, just sad. Who is it? Just wait and find out in the next chapter.

Other news, my newest story, In the Darkness will update soon. If you haven't read it before, I say you should try taking a look into it now. The first chapter of it was confusing, but once it updates things will be clear.

Also, my story The Rebirth is going to end as well, When I reach chapter 6 of my story it ends. Sad.

Also, this story is about to reach 100 reviews! That's great for me! Also, don't worry about this story. It will be a long one.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 20: Last Regret

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Kqmck-117

Mullenium Master

Sakuryn

charmanderchamp


	21. Chapter 20: Last Regret

Chapter 20: Last Regret

Lovrina ran as fast as she could. Ronjad kept chasing after her. "You stop right now!" shouted Ronjad. "That to me seems like a bad idea!" said Lovrina. "I just want to talk!" said Ronjad, "Then kill you for what you said to my girlfriend!"

Lovrina jumped a fence in her. She looked behind her. Ronjad tired to jump the fence, but he tripped over it and feel face first into the ground. "You'll be back," said Ronjad, "You'll be back!"

Madison watched the chase from the window her room. "Maybe I shouldn't said that," said Madison, "Now Ronjad's going to kill her." "You should of said it was me that told you," said May. "Yeah," said Madison, "But he wouldn't listen to me."

Lovrina stopped running when she reached the beach. Ronjad had vanished. "I didn't tell his girlfriend," said Lovrina, "May!" Lovrina started towards the hospital, but she passed out of exhaustion before she could even leave the beach.

Ronjad laid at Madison's feet. "Please!" beg Ronjad, "I didn't say that! She may it up, just screw me!" Madison enjoyed this, "I'll believe you if you take me out tonight." Ronjad looked up, "That's it?" Madison smiled darkly, "That's it."

"For second there it looked like demon days were coming your way," said May. "I'm still going to get Lovrina!" said Ronjad, "It's for what she said!" "Actually," said May confessing, "Lovrina told me, and I told Madison." "You told Madison that?" said Ronjad. "Yes," said May. "You better start running," said Ronjad getting up.

Melody watched from the window to see if Lovrina was coming. What couldn't they tell her about the dreams and Pan? It's like the world is changing for the worse. She wished life just go back the way it was.

Later that night, Ronjad and Madison came out to the beach. "You wanted to come here?" said Ronjad. "Yes," said Madison, "It feels good being near the water, doesn't it?" "I guess so," said Ronjad, "But I don't get what you mean." "You'll know soon," smiled Madison pulling him towards the water.

Lovrina woke up and looked around her. It was nighttime and she was still on the beach. "I need to get back," thought Lovrina. She got up and started towards the hospital. But she stopped and looked again. There was Madison pulling Ronjad towards the water.

Madison kept smiling and pulling Ronjad deeper into the water. "Is this a midnight swim?" said Ronjad, "I don't do these midnight swims since I seen Jaws." "It's not one," said Madison. She pointed outwards the sea. I glowing orange fish swam towards them.

Ronjad freaked out. "Sorry Madison," said Ronjad pulling her away from the water, "But I don't think that fish is safe." Madison pulled back, "It's what changed my life and I want it to change your life too!" "Help!" shouted Ronjad, 'She's going nuts!" The orange fish swam close towards him now.

Lovrina watched what was happening. "He may hate me," started Lovrina, "But I'm sure he would care if I help him." Lovrina jumped into the water and swam towards them.

Ronjad looked towards a new splash. It swam closer towards him. "Crap!" said Ronjad, "Here comes another one!" But instead it was Lovrina. "Heard you cried for help," she said, "I'll help." "No thanks I'll die, ok?" said Ronjad.

Madison was extremely angry. "Keep away from my boyfriend!" she said pulling Ronjad towards the glowing fish. "I won't let him get hurt," said Lovrina pulling Ronjad towards land. "Two girls are fighting over me," said Ronjad, "Men pray for things like this!" "Shut up!" said both girls.

"If you keep pulling me," said Ronjad, "My arms will be pulled out of their sockets!" "I love you!" said both girls, "I wouldn't let the other stuck up girl hurt you!" "Too late for that," said Ronjad groaning, "Someone kill me. Hey! Where the fish go?" Everyone looked, the glowing fish disappeared.

"Wasn't it right there?" said Lovrina letting go. "Yeah," said Madison, "Were did it go? Did we scare it away?" "Who cares?" said Ronjad, "I'm leaving!" Another splash came from behind me. He turned around. Madison had disappeared.

"Where she goes?" said Ronjad franticly looking around. "Who really cares," said Lovrina, "I'm going." Ronjad grabbed her hand and she blushed. "You're staying here and helping me!" said Ronjad. Lovrina turned around, "Ok, but you have to keep holding my hand." "Grow up," mumbled Ronjad rolling his eyes.

Ronjad kept diving under the water holding onto Lovrina, but sign of Madison. "Where she go?" said Ronjad. Lovrina wasn't paying attention, she kept smiling, that Madison vanished and she was with him. "HELP!" shouted in Lovrina face. "Fine," she said, "She's over there." She pointed towards Madison floating on the water. "How long was she there?" said Ronjad angrily. "Since you started looking," said Lovrina and that the last time she remembered what that happened that night.

Madison laid in the hospital bed. According to the doctor, she was dying because of a poison that had entered her body in a bite mark of some kind. "We check all kinds of creatures around," said the doctor to Ronjad, "Your girlfriend's attacker isn't any kind of Pokemon or mammal."

Ronjad sadly told his story to Riche and James. "Why tell us this?" said Riche. "He wants comfort in this sad time from friends, you moron!" said James. "That and I need your help," said Ronjad.

"Riche, you have research on all the strange creatures and aliens that been appearing on or around the island, check to see if any creature we found or had matches the poison from Madison internal system," said Ronjad handing Riche a record of the poison collected, 'Now James, here is DNA from the fish attacker found on Madison bite marks, see if you can match them to any creature we found or had."

Madison opens her eyes. She sees that only Lovrina is in the room. "You here to finished me off?" Madison said. "No," said Lovrina, "Ronjad loves you more then me." "He doesn't love you," said Madison. "I know that," said Lovrina, "But you I realized I shouldn't be in the way, so I'll leave you two all alone." Madison smiles, "But you know I'm dieing, so soon you'll try again after I'm gone."

Ronjad, Melody, and Blue were in Ronjad's airboat looking around. "It's 3:00 am in the morning!" complained Melody. "I want to go to sleep!" said Blue. Ronjad glared and then pulled out both of their diaries and said, "From Melody's and I quote: Last night I dreamed that Ash's lips touch mind and we kissed while the fireworks went off in a distance." Melody sighed, "Ok, lets keep looking."

They looked around the place, no sigh of a glowing orange fish. "You smell that?" said Blue. "Yeah," said Ronjad and he flashed his flashlight towards the smell. A dead Sharpedo floated in the sea. "Whoa!" said Melody covering her nose, "That shouldn't smell like that!"

James and Riche worked all night, but they couldn't find a match at all. "Open the door!" shouted Ronjad. James ran to the door and Ronjad and the pilot came in holding a dead Sharpedo. "Dear heaven!" said Riche smelling the thing, "What the hell is that smell?" "That's where you guys come in," said Ronjad.

"You want us to open the thing up?" said Riche, "I rather be walkin' on the sun!" "You do that," said Ronjad, "After you open this thing up!" Riche sighed and handed James knife and pliers, "You the medical guy, you do it." "Fine," said James grabbing the items.

James started opening the ribs of the Sharpedo and revealed it organs. "Ugh," said the pilot the he passed out. "Wimp," said James, "Here's the stomach, I'll open it." He cut the stomach opened and the horrible smell came out. "I feel sick," said Ronjad. The stomach stuff inside spilled out to Riche's arm and burned it.

"Ahhh!" screamed Riche running to a sick to splash cold water on the burn, "What the heck was that?" "Acid," said Ronjad, "And you got to check this out now!" Riche walked in, and what came out of the thing was a pinkish creature that kind of looked like a fish. "What are we staring at?" said Ronjad.

Madison stared to close her eyes again. "Lovrina," she said, "Give me a paper and pen, I need you to give him the message I'll write." "Ok," said Lovrina worried looking around. Madison was slowly fading away from life.

"Here you go," said Lovrina handing Madison the stuff. 'Thanks," said Madison. Then she began to write. Lovrina tried to look but Madison pushed her away.

When Madison finished, she handed Lovrina the paper. "I want you and Ronjad to read this together," said Madison slowly, "Don't read this without him, please respect my final wish." Madison closed her eyes for the last time and passed away.

After James looked over the creature and stuff, he said, "This creature was the same thing as the thing that attacked Madison and the same acid too." "Ok," said Ronjad, "I'll take this to her." Then he took off. Riche walked up, "Shouldn't we told him about the human DNA in the creature's system?" "We'll tell him," said James, "Just later."

Ronjad walked into the hospital. Has he entered, two doctors passed by with a person covered up by a black blanket. "Scary," said Ronjad, "Dead person."

When he looked back to the front, Lovrina came up running and crying. She ran towards Ronjad and hugged him holding a piece of paper. "I told you not the hug me," said Ronjad. Lovrina whispered something in Ronjad's ear. He didn't say anything, but then he cried too. For the first time Lovrina saw Ronjad cry.

Ronjad, Lovrina, Misty, the pilot, Whitey, and Carol watched as two people load Madison's coffin into a ship. "She's gone," said Ronjad crying, "Gone forever, I should have been there with her." Lovrina hugged Ronjad, "It will be ok." "What you know?" said Ronjad pushing away from her angrily. "I have experienced death before of dear person close to my heart," said Lovrina, "I thought I never get over it, I thought I died, but I stayed ok thanks to friends."

Ronjad sat in his room alone. He couldn't attend her funeral in her homeland Japan, because he couldn't afford it. It was all horrible to him. His friends are now enemies, he doesn't know where family is is, and his girlfriend died. "I don't think life is living for anymore," said Ronjad.

"Please don't say," said a voice. Ronjad looked at the doorway. It was Lovrina. "There is something always in life to live for," Lovrina said, "Even if there seems like their isn't a single thing, just look hard enough, something is there for you."

Lovrina sat next to Ronjad still crying. "I wish she was still here," said Ronjad. Lovrina hugged Ronjad, and too her surprised he hugged back too.

**Author Notice**: Ok, that was short. Yes, but wasn't interesting? I try what I can do.

Madison has died. Another character of mine lost and history behind her gone. But some of her history will come out and shock Ronjad.

This is getting more interesting. What was Madison's plot with bring Ronjad to the orange light? What was her motive? What ever it was, it died with her.

Ronjad and Lovrina are becoming friends again. Maybe… even more then friendship in their futures.

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 21: Don't Go

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Bookworm777

Mullenium Master

noob

charmanderchamp


	22. Chapter 21: Don't Go

Chapter 21: Don't Go

* * *

"I'm so sorry," said Ash, "I'm sorry she died." Ronjad nodded to him. He as been trying to get over it, but with people keep reminding him, it was pretty hard to.

"Thanks," Ronjad said, "I'm sure she'll be waiting for me in heaven." Ronjad at the ground. He wished she was still here with him. But she gone, he now has to survive the pain that she left.

"I never seen him so sad," Melody said to Lovrina from a distance, "He never been so depressed as long as I know him. He was all ways serious, it seemed as nothing would stop him from living his life to the fullest."

"Yeah," said Bianca walking up, "After what happened on the S.S. Libra, I thought he never get over what happened. But he did, and then found out what happened to Madison and that she was still alive, he couldn't be happier that she was ok. But now, I think something died in him."

Lovrina looked at Ronjad worried. She cared that he would be ok. Plus she still had to give him the letter from Madison. But at the moment, he wouldn't be up for it, but it may get him out of his sad trance of his.

Ronjad lay in his bed. "Maybe some TV would get my mind off this moment." He turned on the TV, "Welcome to Movie Feature, today is our classical movie about two young teens who fall in love, but one of them dies."

Ronjad changed the channel and then it said, "Today, we'll talk about a man who killed himself to be with is love of his life who die suddenly."

"This isn't helping at all," he said. He changed the next channel, "Welcome to Creatures of the Deep, today we'll talk about the newest killer in the sea."

He turned the TV off, "Ok, this is crap. Why can't I stop thinking about her? I try to get on my life, but everything is against me! Even the TV is!"

"Who are you talking to?" said Lovrina poking her head in, "You have an invisible friend?"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap," Ronjad said, "Just leave me alone!"

Lovrina frowned. "I have something to show you. It's very important. Madison wrote it before she died and want us to read it together."

"Why should I believe you?" Ronjad said, "You hated me, you like me, now you love me. This could be just trick by you to convince me to love you too!"

"Ok," said Lovrina, "I'm not that heartless. It was her final wish! She really wanted us to read this together!"

"Ok," Ronjad, "I'll read this with you. But once I suspect you wrote this, I'll stop reading this."

"Thank you!" she said hugging him, "Trust me! I didn't write this. Madison did."

Ronjad sat down on his bed. Lovrina sat on the bed and cuddled up next to him. Ronjad looked at the paper and started to read.

It read, "Dear Ronjad, by the time you read this, I have passed on. I love you so much, but we can't be together anymore after I'm gone. I noticed how much Lovrina likes you. I can come between you and her when I was alive, but now I can't. So I have thought this out. I want you to be happy when I'm gone; I want you to be with someone. I decide you should be with Lovrina. It looks like she loves you a lot, more then I could ever. She is the one, please respect my final wish. I love you forever and ever. Madison."

Ronjad and Lovrina stared at it for a long time. Ronjad couldn't believe that's was her final wish, to be with a person he hates. Lovrina couldn't believe it either, to be with the person she loves.

"Well," Lovrina said, "Are you going to do it? Are you going to respect her final wish?"

"I need sometime," Ronjad said, "I need some time to think this all over. On what she said. Please leave me alone for now."

Max looked out into the sea. Where was Mio? Where did he go? But all he knew that he was safe. Safe from the cops and people trying to hurt him. But where did he go.

Whitey came over, "Shouldn't you be helping clean the beach to serve the rest of the community service?"

"Thanks for the reminder," said Max picking up his trash bag, "Just thinking about where Mio is now. Don't you wonder were he is?"

"Don't a chance to," said Whitey, "Too much service to do. You're lucky Ronjad help you with your case so all you need to do is 2 months of work."

"Yeah," said Max, "But that didn't stop May from keeping an eye on me. Making sure I come to the hospital on time. Checking my room every day for Mio. She's the biggest pest I ever known."

Whitey smiled, "I'm just lucky I don't have such annoying sister like you have. But my mom is just like that."

Later that night, Blue waited for Max to come back to the hospital. "Where is Max?" Blue said, "I hope he's ok."

"You sound like his sister," said the pilot walking up to her, "That's all she talk about with me when we are… never mind but you do sound like sister."

"What were you going to say?" said Blue, "Is it bad? Is it something you want to hide? Tell me! I can keep a secret!"

The pilot wasn't convinced. "Trust me!" said Blue so eager.

"Ok," said the pilot. Then he whispered it in her ears. Her eyes widen, and then she slapped him hard.

"That's sick!" said Blue, "You and her are disgusting! You stay away from me!"

Max and Whitey walked down the path to the hospital. "I remember how Mio was always so interested in electricity. That was so cool when he would be able to turn on your PSP with his electricity."

"That was so cool," said Whitey, "We had an unlimited source of power there."

He looked at Max he had froze in his tracks. "What is it?" said Whitey. Max didn't answer he just took off.

"Where are you going?" said Whitey catching up to Max.

"Mio like electricity a lot right?" said Max, "I think I might know were he went."

They reached the power plant. "Why are we here?" said Whitey, "This place I heard just shut down until there is a new manger to watch the place."

"Yes," said Max walking behind the plant, "But the power is still going on. With all this power here, he might show up!"

"I doubt that," said Whitey, "But I'll watch you try."

Max ran up to the water near the generators. "He should be here," said Max, "Just over here."

All of a sudden there was a splash. Max and Whitey looked towards the splash. A small head poked out of the water. It was Mio.

"I told you!" said Max pointing at Whitey, "There he… she… it is! Whatever!" Max took off for Mio. Whitey shook his head in disagreement.

Max ran into the water and came to Mio. "I found you!" said Max happily. But the Mio just stared at him; his expression on his face was mean.

"Wait a minute," said Max backing away, "You're not Mio." The creature swam towards him and then a whole bunch of creature came out of the water. They were all angry.

Max backed away from them. But they chased after him. They he fell in the water and the creature dove under. "Max?" said Whitey. Max started to cry out in pain. Whitey ran over pulled him out.

"What happened?" said Ronjad looking at bite mark on Max's knee.

"It was a whole bunch of the same creatures like Mio," said Max holding onto his knee, "Will I be ok?"

Ronjad looked at him, "Don't worry. You'll be ok, just keep it bandage it up."

"Please don't tell me sister!" said Max worried, "She'll go crazy!"

"She'll find out without my help," said Ronjad getting up, "You can barely stand."

"I can!" said Max protesting and then he rose from the ground and stood up, "See?"

"Hmm," said Ronjad looking at Max. He touched him on the shoulder and collapsed to the ground. "I don't believe you."

The next morning, Max got out of bed. The pain was still in his knee. He had to keep it a secret from May.

May came running in excited, "Max! They finally open the pool! Come swimming us! I won't accept no as an answer." Then she darted out to tell more people. That wasn't going to help cover up his injury.

Max limbered over to the pool with Ronjad and Whitey's help. "You'll never cover this up!" said Ronjad. "She'll find out!" said Whitey.

"If she sees," said Max, "I'll just tell her I cut myself up running up to the hospital and that just my bandage to cover up my cuts."

"She'll never believe you," said Ronjad bluntly, 'You're doomed."

May came over to Ronjad, "I got to show you something very important!" Then she dragged him away.

"I guess I'll meet up with you guys later," said Ronjad being pulled away.

"We need opinion!" said May cheerfully pulling him towards Lovrina, "She wants to know what you think of her swim cloths."

Lovrina turned towards him. She was wearing a pink bikini and swim thong. She also had her hair down too. Ronjad blushed a lot. She looked hot!

"Well?" said Lovrina, "How do I look?" But she knew what he was thinking. She was totally hot. That made Lovrina blush, but for her to be totally happy, he had to tell her that.

"Ahh," said Ronjad still blushing, "You look good."

May smile, "How good? Hot good, sexy good or just normal good?"

"Hot good," said Ronjad without thinking, "No wait! Sexy good. No wait again! Normal good, just normal good! Just normal!"

Lovrina smiled, blushed, and hugged him. "Thanks for your opinion." When she let go, he took off, and not seeing were he went, he fell into the pool.

"I think he likes you too," said May, "He kept trying to cover up what he really thinks about you."

"I can wait," said Lovrina, "He'll tell me when he wants to."

Ronjad pulled himself out of the water. He swam towards the edge and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Sakura watching him from the side. But when he reached the edge, she was gone.

Max sat down in a beach chair. May came running up, "Aren't you going to get in the water?"

"Actually," said Max, "I hurt my leg, I don't think I should swim."

May then noticed his knee. "Oh my God," said May, "You should be losing that much blood!"

"What?" said Max. He looked at his leg. It was bleeding badly. The blood was soaking through the bandage. Max then passed out.

Later at the hospital, May was freaking out. Max had gone to the emergency room. "What happen?" said May shaking Ronjad crazily, "What happened to my brother!"

"Stop shaking me and I'll tell you!" said Ronjad. She stopped and he told her everything Max told him. May was horrified and started to shake Ronjad again.

"You bastard!" said May, "Why didn't you tell me! Why?"

"Because he was afraid you were going to freak out!" said Ronjad, "He was wrong! You're going nuts and you're taking it out on me!" May released him and ran to find Whitey.

May found Whitey pressed against the door to the emergency room. "What's happening?" said May, "Is brother ok?"

"Shh," said Whitey, "Trying to listen! They're saying he is burning up. They put him on ice. He has a temperature of 120! I didn't that was possible."

"Max," said May, "Please be ok."

That night, Max had gone into a coma and he barely had heart beat, but he was still alive. Ronjad was walking down the hallway, then he noticed something. The lights were flashing and fading in and out.

Casey and Whitey were talking to each other about what happened to Max, when the lights began to fade in and out. Whitey turned, he could have sworn he saw Mio moving towards emergency room. Whitey followed after him.

Whitey opened the room's door. He saw Max lying in his bed. He then noticed Mio was licking Max's wounds. Then the heart monitor stopped, Max's heart started to skip beats faster and faster and then nothing.

"Nurse!" shouted Whitey.

She came running in and the creature. "Stop it!" Mio noticed her and jumped off Max's bed and ran past her. A guard coming up saw it and ran after it.

Ronjad walked towards his room when Mio came by him fast, followed by Whitey and the guard. "It's too late running around," complain Ronjad but he went after them.

Mio reached a dead end and turned towards the guard. He hissed at him. The guard pulled at his gun and pointed at him.

Back in Max's room, May and the nurse were watching Max. Then there was gun shots. Max opened his eyes and muttered, "Mio."

The next morning, May was sitting in a chair near Max. He was ok, but she couldn't be sure. What was happening? She lived a normal life until this trip. Maybe Ronjad could shed some light.

"Repeat the question again?" said Ronjad.

"I think all of this is connected to you!" said May, "Please tell me what happened to you!"

"Yeah," said Ash, "Tell us. I think we should all know what's going on with you!"

Riche, Blue, Whitey, May, Misty, Melody, Casey agreed. "Well, this explains why all of you came here," said Ronjad and the he sighed, "I guess I should tell you. But this very secret, only me, Bianca, and Cipher known about this. Lovrina can also explain some things too." He nodded towards Lovrina. Then he sighed and told them everything.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Nest chapter is going to be good. Trust me. You'll be sucked in.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 22: The Truth Revealed

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master

charmanderchamp


	23. Chapter 22: The Truth Revealed

Chapter 22: The Truth Revealed

* * *

This whole chapter is told by Ronjad and Lovrina from their memories. This isn't happening, just memory how what happens. This happens 1 year before the story.

Ronjad and Madison walked down the path that led them to Vermillion City's harbor. Ronjad had promised her a free trip to Orre so they could compete in the Orre Colosseum.

"Wait a minute!" said Madison looking at the ship they were taking, "This is a cargo ship! I thought we were going to take cruise ship!"

"I said the trip was free," said Ronjad, "A cruise ship cost a lot. We're taking this because my family owns it, and the crew promise a free room and will make the food for us! Come on! This is your dream! You wanted to compete in the Orre Colosseum and now you're refusing because of the ship? That's sad."

"Ok," said Madison, "You promised a free trip. I guess this will do."

Madison then pulled out a video camera, "I want to remember this whole trip! Madison and Ronjad's trip to Orre! You know you should really tell me your real name to make this an official name of the trip."

"Come on," said Ronjad helping Madison aboard, "Let's ship off for Orre!" Madison smiled; she knew this would be a good trip. But they were boarding the SS Libra.

"It's September 29th," said Ronjad to Madison, "We should be there in October 2nd."

"Really?" said Madison, "Wake me up when September ends. I'll be sleeping in the beach chair on the deck until then."

"Come on," said Ronjad, "Let's explore the ship. There should be some neat things here."

Madison looked at the sunset and smiled, "Actually, let's enjoy this sunset."

It was October 1st night, the last night before they reached Gateon Port. Madison and Ronjad were looking at stars. Madison had her head on Ronjad's shoulder looking at the stars. It was so peaceful, and then tragedy struck.

A sound filled evening sky. It was bunch of helicopter heading there way. Ronjad turned around; they were all black and had the label C on them.

"They're getting closer," said Madison nervously, "Were did they come?"

"Don't worry," said Ronjad, "They're probably on there way to Gateon Port like us."

But they were closer and closer. Then a dark shadow creature joined. Madison screamed as the creature shot at them. Ronjad hugged onto her, but the beam from the creature raised the ship out of the water. Madison slipped from Ronjad's hold and slipped right off the ship, while Ronjad hanged on ship's rail.

"Madison!" said Ronjad, "NO!"

He watched has she disappeared into the water below the ship. He wonder were he was going. He just hoped Madison was ok.

Madison rose out of the water. She watched as the rest of ship's crew fall into the water. "Ronjad," said Madison. Then she watched as the ship he was on disappeared before her eyes. Then she saw a orange light swim towards her and pull her under.

Ronjad as the creature dropped the ship in the middle of a desert somewhere. Then the creature flew off. The helicopters landed right near the ship. The people in them got out, then blast a hole in the ship's hold and entered.

"Got to hide," said Ronjad, "Can't jump, probably break a leg. I know!"

Ronjad ran towards one of the crates that mange not to slip over the side of the ship. He climbed in and watch through a hole in the box to see what was happening.

He saw a bunch of people walk onto the deck. He then saw a 17 year girl old with long hair walk onto the ship.

"Did you get all the crates with Pokemon?" she said, "We need all of them!"

Then Ronjad sneezed. Everyone on the deck looked towards him. The girl was displeased.

"See!" she shouted, "You missed one! Don't forget that Pokemon and take it back to the lab!"

"Should we check what's in it?" said one of the men, "You know, to see if it's worth taking."

"I don't care!" she said, "Just pack it up and haul to the base. Also nail it shut, we don't what it to get away."

They picked up the crate and started to haul it down stairs and to helicopters.

"Man!" said one of them men, "This is one heavy Pokemon. What do you think it is?"

"Who cares?" said another one, "After this job, I finally get my salary advance!"

It seemed like hours, but Ronjad heard they finally reached the destination they were going. Ronjad looked out his peep hole. There were many computers and a whole bunch of people around him. There many around the crate. Then he saw the girl from before, holding a crowbar leading a short man towards the crate.

"Here you are!" said the girl, "The final crate, let's see if you like it."

She opened the crate and Ronjad jumped out. "Sorry," said Ronjad, "Were you all opening for something else?"

Everyone had the mouth opened wide with shock. "I see you all are speechless," said Ronjad, "I just leave you all alone now for it to get to your brain that you have a human."

"Stop!" shouted the short man, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Really?" said Ronjad looking around the room, there was about 10 people, but he could take them, "You and what army?"

"This army," said the man grinning. He snapped his fingers and 20 people dropped to the floor. Then 10 more people can out of a door.

"Oh," said Ronjad shocked, "That army. I give up." Then he raised his hands up.

They all shoved him into a dark room, slammed the door, and locked it. "What?" said Ronjad, "No death threats? What kind of evil people are you without death threats?"

The room lit up. Ronjad looked around him. There were 7 people in the room, including the girl and short man.

"Bring me here for a meet and greet?" said Ronjad, "Well, my name is…"

"Shut the hell up!" said the short man, "Or you'll never see the light again!"

"Oh," said Ronjad, "Big talk for such a small man. Got to do more than that to scare me."

The man look pissed. Everyone in room snickered, but when the man looked at them, they all stop.

"You'll regret that," said the man.

"There is all ready many things I regret," said Ronjad, "But that wasn't one of them."

"What should we do to him?" said a man with snake like hair.

"Lets shred him to pieces with the XD thing," said a man with yellow hair."

"No," said the short man, "Let's do project XDV. We needed another human subject for it anyways. Lovrina! Take him to experiment chamber!"

The girl nodded and grabbed Ronjad and pulled him out of the room.

"You regret this," said Ronjad to Lovrina pulling him away, "Trust me."

"I live with no regrets," said Lovrina, "You'll be no exception."

"How does a girl like you end up in the wrong crowd?" said Ronjad, "Sounds like you were lost on the road of life and were pulled to the darkness. You still have a choice to save yourself. Let me go."

"You mind games don't work with me," said Lovrina, "I was trained to avoid things like this."

"You know," said Ronjad, "You should try to live life without any regrets, that's what I try to, but I never can. But maybe you can, let me go."

Lovrina stopped and paused. "I don't have a choice," she said. Lovrina punch Ronjad in the face, knocking him to the ground, "You could never understand me."

Lovrina dragged Ronjad into chamber and dropped him on the ground. "Good bye," said Lovrina and then she walked out of the room. Ronjad then saw her enter the room in front of him. There were a lot of scientists in there. He saw her give the thumbs up sign and then he saw one of them pull a lever and that was the last thing he remembered.

Ronjad opened his eyes a bit. Another girl in front of him. She had brown long hair. When she saw he had opened his eyes a little, she smiled.

"Are you an angel?" said Ronjad. He was still a little woozy.

"A what?" she said smiling.

"An angel," said Ronjad, "I died and you're going to take me to heaven?"

"No," said the girl, "You're not dead and I'm not either. Though I wish. They hurt us, they tortured us with their machine, and they did something evil to us."

"What did they do?" said Ronjad getting up, "What did they do?"

"They tried to… to…" said the girl crying, "Close our hearts and turn us to evil. They also did something else, I don't know."

"Why?" said Ronjad, "Why?"

"I heard they wanted us to lead their "shadow" Pokemon," said the girl, "They wanted us to be ultimate creation. Shadow people. I just want to go home."

"You can't," said a person, and then both of them turned and saw the short man, "You were supposed to be the prefect people for our take over of Orre! But we can't find out why we couldn't close your hearts."

"You can't keep us here forever!" said Ronjad.

"Sure we can," said the man, "We'll keep on zapping you with the beam until you finally turn to darkness then we'll be able to test your power in the field. We hope for mind control, able to read people's minds, and control of the weather. Until then, both of you stay here." Then he left them.

"We're doomed," said the girl hugging Ronjad, "I have been here for 2 months. You'll be here as long too until we turn evil. We have to leave some how. We need a miracle." That's what happened later that night.

While both of them were cuddled together sleeping, someone broke in. The man had found them sleeping and let them go. They didn't know who the man was but them mange to leave the base and escape. But before they did Ronjad mange to steal some supplies before they left.

Both of them kept running and running. They didn't know were they were going, but they were climbing some mountain, until they reached a building.

"Finally," gasped Ronjad for air, "We made it somewhere."

The girl smiled and started to cry, "I hope they can help us. I just wanted to go home."

Both of them climbed the steps on the building and a lady greeted them, "Welcome to Mt. Battle! How can I…" Before she finished, Ronjad and the girl passed out in exhaustion.

Ronjad opened his eyes; he was inside of some kind of building. He looked around him, the girl wasn't there.

"You ok?" said an old lady walking up, "You gave us a scare. We thought you wouldn't make it like the other one."

"What you mean?" said Ronjad bolting up, "What happened!"

"Both of you were dehydrated were badly," said the lady, "She died a few a hours ago. We thought you die as well. You both haven't had any water for days."

It was a few days before Ronjad could leave the house. He gathered up his supplies, bought a rose, and went to the graveyard. He found the girl's grave and laid the rose on it.

"I hope you'll be happy," said Ronjad crying, "I always remember you."

Ronjad went to Gateon Port. He made his mind up; he would go back to his friends in Johto. I would stay their until he was sure it was safe to leave, because he wasn't sure if the people would follow him.

"You leaving without me," said a voice, "That wouldn't be nice to leave me."

Ronjad turned behind him, there was Madison. Ronjad turned from shock to happiness in just a moment. Both of them hugged and kissed for a long time.

On the trip to Johto, Ronjad told everything to Madison and that they were going to stay with a friend named Bianca in the Whirl Islands, until he felt it was safe to leave. (Now the story returns to Ronjad back at the hospital telling everyone.)

"After I felt it was safe," said Ronjad to everyone, "I decided to take some of my friends to Shamouti Island as a party to declare myself free from their dark hold on me that kept me from trusting anyone. But as it turns out, things still aren't going my way."

"Wow," said May, "Know I understand why you didn't want to tell us about your past. It was a horrible memory."

Then May turned towards Lovrina, "Why! Why did you do that! He almost died because of your choice on doing what you did."

"He was right," said Lovrina, "I now live with that regret everyday."

"So," said Ash, "That powers the man mention, did you ever have them?"

"Yes," said Ronjad, "I can read people's minds and instead of controlling weather, I know when a storm will strike. Both powers serve as a painful memory of what happened, the girl's death, and why I hate Cipher. You know why I hate Lovrina and Cipher above all things."

Ronjad got up and left the room. Everyone was silent, but the pilot and Lovrina. Everyone stared at them with hateful glare.

Lovrina found Ronjad looking into the seas from a balcony. "I'm so sorry," said Lovrina, "For everything I ever did. I wish things didn't happened."

"But you know they did," said Ronjad now looking at her, "You'll have to live with what you did for the rest of your life. Her face will always be watching you from now on."

* * *

**Author Notice**: Hope it was good. I cried a bit writing that, so IT BETTER BE WORTH IT TO YOU PEOPLE!

Also, Max's still alive and he's going to stay alive till the end of this story. I decided on this, this story is going to be 50 chapters long! No more or no less.

I'm reaching Chapter 25, so I like to know this. What is your favorite chapter of all this story!

Danger alert! A new enemy of Ronjad's appears next chapter. Get ready, it someone he thought he would never see again. The next chapter's title is a good clue. Any guesses?

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 23: The Domino Effect

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master

Charmanderchamp

Kqmck-117


	24. Chapter 23: The Domino Effect

Chapter 23: The Domino Effect

"Josh, here," said the pilot checking the prisoners, "And Brock is here. That's all!"

"You missed Sakura," said Pan.

"You know she escaped," said the pilot, "And that she'll be back for you all."

"I know," said Pan with an evil grin, "You'll be next to become one of us."

"You say that everyday," said the pilot, "And nothing happens!"

Then there was a sound. It wasn't the alarm. It was a helicopter and it was getting closer and closer.

Ronjad was sleeping on a couch in the jail, while Lovrina went over some of the alien reports listening to the Apez (Real name is one of bands I like). The pilot jumped into the room, startling Lovrina and waking Ronjad.

"Someone's landing on our helipad!" said the pilot.

"We have a helipad?" said Lovrina, "I didn't know this place had one."

"It does," said Ronjad, "It's just none of as a helicopter to us it for."

All the members ran to the roof. The helicopter was landing on pad. The copter was dark black with a red strip and red R on it.

"Oh god," said James, "I hope it isn't who I think it is."

"Who?" said May, "Who do you think it is?"

The door of chopper opened up. An 18 year girl jumped out of it. She had violet eyes, blond hair with a lot of curls, white shirt, a black shirt with another R on it, and a big red and white hat on. She also was holding a black tulip.

"Target found," said the girl with a grin. Then in a flash she appeared right in front of Ronjad.

"Holy…" said Ronjad.

"…crap," said Lovrina.

"It's…" said Ronjad.

"…you," said Lovrina.

"You two seem surprise," said the girl with a grin, "You didn't expect to see me again?"

"No," said both of them.

"It's you!" said Ash pointing at the girl, "I remember you! You're Domino!"

"Ah!" said Domino, "You remember me! I remember you well. You let Mewtwo escape!"

"How do you even remember that?" said Ash, "Mewtwo wipe out all memories of Team Rocket."

"Wrong!" said Domino, "Not me. For doing my part in helping find him, the boss gave me earrings that stop psychic attacks on the brain. One of Team Rocket's greatest creations! I just had to act like I didn't know anything on what happened; now Mewtwo is just a little secret of mine."

"Wrong!" said James, "I still remember Mewtwo! So does Meowth and Jessie!"

"Really?" said Domino, "Prove it! I want to hear it from both of them."

"Well," said James now not looking at her, 'Jessie's unconscious and Meowth is by her side."

"Liar," said Domino.

"Ever feel like you should something because else does?" said Ronjad.

"Yeah," said Riche.

"Of course," said May.

"Like right now," said Lovrina.

"Yep," said the pilot.

"Well," said Domino turning to Ronjad, "I finally found you! Where is your girlfriend?"

"How did you find me?" said Ronjad.

"Team Rocket has micro chips installed to members' uniforms. I used James and Jessie to find you. When did found you they were supposed to bring you and her to me, but after they didn't come back or report, I use the tracking to find them and now I found you!"

"What was so important about him?" said James, "That you wanted us to find him and say it was a big problem to team Rocket."

"I lied," said Domino, "I you to find him, for my own reason, not Team Rocket's reasons."

"So," said James, "All in all, you never really told the truth about why we had to find him."

"Actually," said Domino, "But he knows, don't you Jordan."

"Your real name is Jordan?" said Riche looking at Ronjad.

"Yeah," said Ronjad, "I change it in hope she wouldn't track me, because… well, she's my ex-girlfriend."

"Her!" said Lovrina, "You dated my sister?"

"You're her sister?" said Ronjad, "Why his everything so weird when I date."

"This is like a soap opera!" said May to the pilot, "This is great!"

"Only missing the popcorn," said the pilot.

"Not only is it weird when you date," said Domino, "Now you're dating my sister?"

Lovrina and Ronjad blushed. "NO FRICKN WAY!" said Ronjad.

"That's a lie," said Domino, "We dated! I know when you lie! If you're not dating, both of you like to a lot."

Lovrina and Ronjad blushed even harder. "You're nuts!" said Ronjad.

"It's true," said Lovrina, "We are not dating."

"Why did you dump her, Ronjad?" said Ash, "Because of her attitude, her meanness, or her looks?"

"None," said Ronjad, "I dump her after I learn she worked for Team Rocket."

"It was a great 6 years were together," said Domino, "The hugs, kisses, makeouts, and then the almost marriage."

"Marriage?" said Lovrina, "My sister?"

"He was going to proposed to me," said Domino, "But when he found out I was from Team Rocket. He broke up with me. We would have been the greatest couple in it."

Everyone stared at Ronjad. "You all stop staring!" said Ronjad.

Lovrina walked to Ronjad and said, "My sister? Why?" She nodded disapproving.

"I like her a lot," said Ronjad, "Then I found out her background, and I dumped her."

"It was You and Me," said Domino, "I don't why but after you left me, I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's why I went looking for you."

"I'm still firm on not being with you," said Ronjad.

"I know that," said Domino, "But I guess you got the hots for bad girls and my family."

"What you mean?" said Ronjad.

"Well," said Domino, "It's really obvious that you love my sister and she from Cipher. You loved me, and I'm from Team Rocket. Then I looked into your girlfriend, Madison Taylor, background, she was an member of Team Aqua. Didn't you know that and she's my cousin?"

Ronjad froze. His dear departed girlfriend, from Team Aqua and Domino's cousin. This was too much for him. He took off from roof.

"Why?" said Ronjad, "Why me? Of all the girls to fall in love with, why them? Criminals? Why them?"

Lovrina and Domino walked into the room. "I don't want to talk you," said Ronjad pointing at Domino and then Lovrina, "Especially you! Why didn't you tell me she was your cousin?"

"Well," said Lovrina, "I didn't know. I don't know much about my family outside my sister, my given away brother, mom, and dad."

"Given away?" sad Ronjad, "Who?"

"Our family couldn't afford to pay for another baby so we gave him to a orphanage and he was adopted by a lady named Delia Ketchum."

"That means your other brother is Ash?" said Ronjad.

"Yep," said Domino, "I'll tell him soon enough.

"Anyone else a family member of yours?" said Ronjad, "Before I decide to date again?"

"We have one more cousin named Sakura Avalon," said Domino, "Haven't seen her in 3 years. That's pretty much it."

"Sakura Avalon?" said Ronjad. That was his friend. That was one of his friend he took on the trip here. Now she's infected and missing.

"My life sucks," said Ronjad dropping to his bed.

Both of the girls sat next to him, smiled and both said, "So does ours! Now welcome to club!"

Both of them hugged him and he said, "Please let go."

"Come on," said Lovrina, "You know you like it!"

"Yeah," said Domino, "Lovrina! You'll like him! He the prefect boyfriend."

"Save me," said Ronjad.

**Author Notice**: Short, plain and simple.

Hope that was good. Another thing of Ronjad's past is revealed. This is probably is the last bit of his past I tell about. Big heads up, next two chapters are going to be short, because they aren't big affects in the short.

Sad, 2 reviews on the last chapter. For the next chapter, I want 4 reviews for the next update.

Next is a special Valentine's Day chapter, you like it people.

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 24: Love or Pain?

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master


	25. Chapter 24: Love Or Pain?

**AUTHOR NOTICE**: Don't get confused in this chapter, it will be switching between, don't get lost!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Love Or Pain?

* * *

**

"Ronjad!" said Domino shouting at him, "Wake up! It's Valentine's Day!"

"Great!" said Ronjad, "Wake me when it's over."

"Come on!" said Domino pulling him out of his bed, "You always got out of bed and made me a Valentine's card."

"I'm not making you one," said Ronjad holding onto his pillow.

"Not me!" said Domino, "For my sister! You know you like her! I hear you say her name in your sleep and followed by kiss me more."

"GET OUT!" shouted Ronjad tossing a pillow at Domino. She ran out of the room. Ronjad groaned. She has been with on the island for 3 weeks, trying to get Ronjad to say he loves Lovrina. But still nothing.

"It's Valentine's day!" said a voice over the loud speakers, "It's the day when we spend time with our true love!"

"FK that!" shouted Ronjad walking out of the hospital.

Domino and Lovrina watched Ronjad leave. "It's going to be tough to get him to confess," said Lovrina.

"It's Valentine's Day!" said Domino, "Love conquers all on today! You just got to believe!"

* * *

Misty and her love listen to the speakers' announcement. "So we should get ready for our first date," said the boy.

"Yeah!" said Misty, "We should. I'll find a perfect spot for us to…"

"Watch the fireworks," said Melody to Ash, "It will be perfect for us! To completely show our love!"

"I don't know," said Casey to her love, "You really think it will be magical?"

"Of course!" said Blue to Max, "Kissing under the fireworks is magical!"

"Ok," said the pilot, "Your right! This should be good!"

"Yeah," said May to him, "All I want to know is your name and age. You never told me and what's under all your gear?"

The pilot smiled, "My name is Blusix and I'm just old enough for you." He then pulled off most of his gear. He had blue jet hair and blue eyes. May giggled, her boyfriend was handsome.

* * *

"So when did you start to love him?" said Domino.

"After being with him for a few weeks," said Lovrina, "I just need One More Time to be with him to convince him. Then he'll leave me Breathless."

Ronjad and Bianca walked down the path together. They were talking about Valentine's Day.

"You like her don't you?" said Bianca, "You like Lovrina?"

Ronjad was about to deny, but Bianca smiled. She figured him out. Ronjad sighed, "Yes. I do. But I don't want to give Domino that she knows me too much."

"You can't deny it," said Bianca, "You'll let it out. Sooner or later you will."

"Why does she always have to be right?" said Ronjad, "Why does Domino always right?"

"I'm always right?" said Domino from behind him, "Then I'm right about you liking my sister?"

"Ahh," said Ronjad. She won. "Yes," said Ronjad.

"I knew it!" said Domino and then she hugged him, "You'll likeher alot once you get to know her. I have to tell her!"

"No way!" said Ronjad blushing, "Please don't, I want to tell her my way!"

Domino smiled, "You're lucky I'm a sap when it comes to love."

* * *

Nighttime had come quickly. The people on the ships in the harbor were setting up for the fireworks show. And our heroes ready for their dates. All of them expect Ronjad and Lovrina.

"Found the perfect spot!" said Melody, "Right next to the cliff were we can see the ships in the harbor!"

"Right here will do," said Blue, "Right on the beach next to the water. It's so romantic!"

Misty issued her love to come closer. "Right here!" said Misty, "Right next to water. It feels good to be next to it."

"I guess so," said the boy walking into the moonlight. The light showed his face. It was Riche.

Blusix and May were on top of the jail. "Prefect!" said May, "A full view of the town and fireworks!"

"Told you I find a good spot!" said Blusix.

Casey and her love walked onto his boat and drove onto the water. Both of them were going to watch the fireworks. Just Casey and Whitey on the boat.

Lovrina couldn't believe it. Ronjad had avoided her the whole day. Now, she was going to watch the fireworks by herself. She decide to give up, Ronjad didn't want her at all.

"You seem lonely up here," said Ronjad walking up to Lovrina.

"Yeah," said Lovrina, "But after all what happened between us, I respect that you…"

But she didn't get to finished. Ronjad kissed her. Lovrina forget what she said and kissed back.

When she did, the fireworks went off. When both of them kissed, everyone did as well. Riche and Misty kissed. Blusix and May kissed. Blue and Max kissed. Ash and Melody kissed. Casey and Whitey kissed too.

All of them wished the moment would last forever. But they all knew better. It was way to much to ask for. Soon the danger would return. Their lives were all changing. They wish it would last forever, but it wouldn't.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Sorry about it being short, but it wasn't big enough to make larger, sorry. You can only stretch the limit of my mind.

Sorry about the wait, I was going only to release this on Valentine's Day, but I couldn't wait the long.

Now this was about love, yes. But don't worry; I'll get back to the action in the next chapter.

Next chapter is going to rap up the last 24 chapters in the views of Ronjad and Lovrina, wouldn't be an interesting chapter, but it will remind you about all that has had so far.

More news, I decided to drop the sequel to this story, Spider Capital. But wait! I'm writing the other version I had in mind, Underground Quake. So don't think this story is over mind this is over. Another, I'm now trying to sperate different sences from one to the other.

One more thing, I'll now add today's date each chapter, just for fun.

* * *

Date: 2/1/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 25: Recap

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master

Kqmck-117

charmanderchamp


	26. Chapter 25: Recap

**Chapter 25: Recap**

* * *

Ronjad and Lovrina headed back to the hospital. The fireworks had just ended, so they decided to end back.

"Thank you for the best night of my life!" said Lovrina holding onto Ronjad.

"Ah," said Ronjad blushing, "You're welcome. You know, I was just thinking about all that has happened. You know, since the storm."

Lovrina stopped and frowned, "Yeah, a lot of bad things had been happening."

Ronjad said, "Yeah, I remembered just right before I arrived. I, Madison, Pan, Blue, Sakura, Josh, and Bianca were just celebrating me leaving The Whirl Islands to spend sometime with my friend Melody. We couldn't afford Bianca's ticket to come with us. So she had to take the trip a day later. But with the storm, she was delayed, but she finally was able to come using a boat she rented instead of waiting."

"So when she got to the island," said Lovrina, "You ask her we used the boat to find out about the dead thing."

"Right," said Ronjad, "I was able to predict the storm coming, because of Cipher. But I didn't it was that big. With all the chaos going on the boat I was on, I decide to make some people happy by say we could make with our Pokemon. Only Ash and Misty didn't make through the storm."

"So when I found you," said Lovrina, "You just found Ash?"

"Yeah," said Ronjad, "But before that, me and May mange to get to island. But Melody went missing during the storm. So I used her jeep to find her. In the way back she mentions seeing the orange lights, but I didn't get time to wonder. We crashed the jeep and spend the night in it. The next morning soldiers found us."

"Then you, May, and Melody went looking to see if your friends made it?" she said.

"Yep," said Ronjad, "Melody found Misty naked with the same scars Madison had. May found Blue, Max, and Madison on another side on the island. Then Jessie, Meowth, and James ambushed her."

"Don't forget," said Lovrina, "It didn't go their way. The next morning, we went looking for the ship. But it turned out that alien signal was released on the ship causing your friends to become infected."

"Yeah," said Ronjad, "Then the Meran and her ship were eaten by a sea creature that looks like Max's. He said he found its eggs out in the bay. But they probably hatched by now. But Max mange to train the thing, he tried to hide it in Melody's old playhouse. But she said it got burned down by a lighting blot, probably that the thing caused."

"We were at the other island during that time," said Lovrina, "Me and Bianca went to prison for the night. You mange to escape, but when you reached the dead thing it was gone."

"Bianca heard that it was shipped to US or something like that," he said, "But before that, we started the group to stop the aliens."

"Mostly," said Lovrina, "Because we found out that your dead friends weren't so dead. I had a weird sign from Brock in the crystal forest I dreamt about. Then he showed up, along with Kait who tried to infect us."

"After we got them I got the jail to hold all of them from escaping," said Ronjad, "Then after the dead creature thing, we found Sakura."

"Yeah," said Lovrina, "We had to watch her to see if she was infected. She managed to trick into believing she wasn't infected, but after we found out she was working with Josh, we had to capture her. During that time didn't Max move his creature to that old pool and Whitey was attacked?"

"Yeah," said Ronjad, "I still don't know who attack him. But Max didn't keep his pet hidden long enough. The pilot guy was attacked and then May, him, and Bianca try to capture it. Didn't work well, when Bianca found to new spot, she was deep fried. Later, when Max was on the run with the creature and Whitey, he called me. He wanted to keys to the airboat so he could get out here. But May found out, and went after him. They managed to capture Max, not before he let his creature escape."

"After that was the blackout," said Lovrina, "It was scary. It was then we found Pan who caused the blackout. But it was very nice; you told me I had a great body. Then when you were in trouble, I told you I loved you. It managed to throw off Pan just enough to capture him."

"Worse night of my life," said Ronjad, "I then didn't talk to you for a long time, and during that time all our prisoners escaped. We managed to capture them all, but Sakura disappeared, and he person who let them out was Tracey, but he ended up dead in the end with the manger of the power plant."

"Yeah," said Lovrina, "I saved your life then."

"I never thanked you for that," said Ronjad, "Then Madison found out what I said to you, so for her to trust me again, she took me out to the beach were I was almost attacked by the orange light, but it ended up killing her. I missed her, but why did we want me to be attacked by the thing?"

"Who knows why?" said Lovrina, "But we're able to find out it did attack Misty and Carol, because of similar things."

"Then next few days were sadder," said Ronjad, "Max was attack by some of the same things that were like his pet he let go."

"I remember," said Lovrina, "He went to the hospital after he passed out at the pool. There the thing came back, and that guard killed it with his gun."

"After that May thought there was connection between me and all the weird things that happened," said Ronjad, "So I told her and everyone else my past, after all that your sister and my ex-girlfriend, Domino, came after tracking me for her own reasons."

"Then there was today," said Lovrina, "When we kissed."

"So man things have happened here," said Ronjad, "It's like bad things follow me were ever I go."

"No," said Lovrina, "That's not true."

"Oh yeah?" said Ronjad, "I was captured by Cipher, turned into their science experiment, the girl I escaped with died, my girlfriend died, most of friends are part alien, and you consider that not bad?"

"Never mind," said Lovrina.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Short yes, but incase you forgot anything; this chapter is a great catch up on what has happened.

Not the most exciting chapter I ever wrote, but the action is coming up in the next chapter, with a big problem for the heroes.

So I'll leave you all in suspense with only the next's chapter title to know what might happen.

Date: 2/1/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 26: Invasion

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master

Kqmck-117

charmanderchamp


	27. Chapter 26: Invasion

**Chapter 26: Invasion**

* * *

"Ronjad," said Blue to him. He was still sleeping and it was 11:00 am. Ronjad had promise to help her learn how to drive an airboat.

"Will you wake up!" shouted Blue. She frowned, but then she got an idea. She walked to the other side of the room, then from there ran and jumped onto Ronjad.

The impact made him fall out of his bed. He staggered to his feet. He looked towards Blue glared hard, "What the heck was that for?"

"Don't you remember?" said Blue, "You promised to teach me how to drive an airboat today!"

Ronjad stopped glaring and smiled, "Oh yeah. I had a big night last night."

"You and Lovrina kissed?" said Blue smiling.

Ronjad froze and stared at her hard. "Where did you hear that?" he said.

"From Lovrina," said Blue, "She was so happy, she shouted it out to the whole hospital."

"I'm going to kill her," said Ronjad, "Then burn the rest of her to ashes!"

"Take it easy!" said Blue, "I was joking! But did you really kiss her?"

"No!" said Ronjad blushing, "I was just so horribly shocked at such lies!"

Blue smiled, "Sure you were! Anyway, I'll be waiting at docks for you to get ready to teach!"

She left the room and went over to Melody waiting. Blue smiled and said, "I think Ronjad and Lovrina kissed! You know what that means?"

Ronjad who over heard them through the wall, open the door and said, "No, but do you know what this means?" He gave them "The Finger" sign and slam the door.

"No," said Melody, "I still don't know what that means!"

"Boy," said Blue, "He's sure in a crappy mood. Like always."

* * *

Ronjad later found Lovrina in the hospital's fountain relaxing.

"You know," said Ronjad, "Ithink you are disobeying a health code for this place you know."

"So what?" said Lovrina, "Sue me!"

"I was wondering," said Ronjad, "Do still keep contact with Cipher?"

"Yeah," said Lovrina, "I keep telling them I can't find you."

"How did you know where to find me anyways?" said Ronjad.

"Just a hunch," said Lovrina, "And an inside tip from a secret member of Cipher."

"Wait a minute," said Ronjad, "An inside tip? That would mean one of my friends contacted you!"

"Well not me," said Lovrina, "The head honcho of Cipher! It's a big company! I only know at least 25 of all the people at Cipher. So who ever it is, it either one of your friends or someone else. But considering how big this comp. is, It could really be anyone."

Lovrina words scared him, an inside job? Which of his friends? Then another question came to his mind. "Aren't the people worried you been gone to long?" said Ronjad.

"Worried?" said Lovrina, "HA! They could hardly care less! Even with out my special abilities to Cipher, they'll still find someone to replace me, and soon I'll be forgotten and the only way they still know I exist by keep paying me. This job is a depressing one, but it is living."

"But what if they come to find you," said Ronjad.

"They won't," said Lovrina, "Trust me."

"Trust you?" said Ronjad. He then burst into laughter. "I wouldn't trust you if you were begging your life!"

"Believe what you want," said Lovrina.

"Anyways," said Ronjad looking up and seeing a bunch of angry hospital workers coming their way, "Here comes some of the staff of the hospital. Better get moving before they catch you."

* * *

Blusix (instead of calling him the pilot, I'm going by his real name) walked down the path to the jail. It was that time of week when he would check all the prisoners to see if they are here.

"I wonder what by bros are doing right now?" thought Blusix, "If I went back, would they believe I have a girlfriend? Probably not."

"I don't believe it either," said Brock.

"Oh, you shut up," said Blusix.

* * *

Lovrina walked into her room, and locked the door and windows. She turned on her laptop. A man appeared on the screen.

"Lovrina," said the man, "What is your situation today?"

"Nothing different than before," lied Lovrina, "I'm sure that he died along with that girl, so what the point of keep looking, Ein? This a boring and stupid job you gave me."

"To find remains or him alive," said Ein, "We need the research to find out what gone wrong. And I don't care if it a boring job, you are going to do it until we find him dead or alive."

"I still don't think I'll find him," said Lovrina, "I doubt that he is still alive."

"Well," said Ein, "Report back tomorrow with anymore news. This Ein reporting out."

"Yes sir," said Lovrina nodding. She sighed; she didn't want to give up Ronjad. She loved him. Then she thought of something. How long can she keep up hiding him from Cipher? They are pretty smart. They may already know she's hiding him. Either way, she has to keep lying.

* * *

Far away from Shamouti Island, in Orre, Ein walks to his boss. He was going to turn in his report on what Lovrina told him, but it wasn't much different from all the other reports to Cipher.

Nascour looks over the report and looks at him, "This is the same as last time. She keeps thinking he's dead. I know he is still alive, somewhere."

"How are we supposed to know if she is telling the truth?" said Ein.

"That is your job," said Nascour, "I want to you to go with some peons to Shamouti to find out what she is really doing there. And I don't want you back until you get her to come with you!"

"Fine," said Ein, "I'll be back with her as soon as possible."

* * *

Back out on the island, Melody told Ash about what told her in thinking Ronjad kissed Lovrina.

Ash was laughing hard, "Lovrina and Ronjad sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes loves! Then comes marriage! Then comes Ronjad with the baby carriage!"

"Oh yeah?" said Ronjad appearing from behind him.

Ash froze and turned slowly. Ronjad was upset. Then he punched Ash to the floor.

"Bad rumor is afoot!" said Ronjad, "I'll stop it!"

"Stopit!" said Lovrina running over to him, "Stop hiding it! We kissed and we love each other! Sooner or later, they would have found out!"

"Yeah," said Ronjad, "I guess, but I want to tell people when I want to!"

"I knew it!" said Ash jumping to the floor, "This is going to be great to tell everyone about! Best time I ever had!"

"Oh yeah?" said Ronjad, "I'll ruin it. You were adopted! Lovrina and Domino are really your sisters!

Ash was had terrified look on his face now. Ronjad smiled, but Lovrina was shocked.

"I wanted to tell him that!" said Lovrina, "At the right time!"

"There is never a right time to tell anyone that piece of information I told him," said Ronjad with a big grin, "Now my day is looking up now."

* * *

A week later, Melody did mange to get the word out about Ronjad kissing Lovrina, but it didn't seem to really matter at the moment. The news about Ash being related to Lovrina and Domino was shocking enough.

Ash was totally scared of them now. Every time he saw Domino or Lovrina, he turned a different direction. It was pretty hard to avoid them now, they kept trying to him it was alright being related to them. But it didn't seem to help his situation at all.

It was also a problem because of their alien group meeting each week. Domino had joined it to help out. So it was pretty hard with Domino and Lovrina there.

"Ok," said Ronjad, "Today's topic, Sakura: Were Is She? Anyone have any new sightings of her?"

"Not very recent," said Riche looking over his notes, "The last time she was sighted was at the pool about 6 weeks ago I think."

"So we haven't had any real good sightings," said James, "We even had her face on missing posters saying to call us if she is spotted."

"That's a problem right there," said Ronjad, "That would keep her away from the town if she saw a sign like that. Thou, there aren't many areas for her to hide, this is kind of a small island we are on."

"So she has to be here somewhere," said Domino.

"Unless," said Blusix, "She left the island and his hiding on either Fire, Ice, or Lighting Island."

"Possible," said Ronjad, "But we don't have a larger amount of people for a sweep of the island. Then if we did, I'm sure the birds over there would have a problem with us on their private property."

"That's a good point right there," said Ash.

"Can't we try to see if the prisoners right now we have might know?" said Domino.

"I love to see you try to get something out of them," said May, "They are stone cold about giving things out. I love to see you crack them for info."

"There is something I want to see if possible," said Ronjad, "I guess that includes this week's meeting. Next week, we talk about taking over that old motel over there for our own use of sleeping and living there because the hospital is tried of having us there."

* * *

Everyone returned back to their rooms. It wasn't much of a meeting, but it was everything they could do. James was no where near of making a cure for this infection.

Not to far from the hospital, out by the junkyard, a bunch of helicopters were landing down in the yard. The labels on them read Chiper.

"You know," said one of the men getting out, "We got to fix these labels of the helicopters, we are called Cipher, not Chiper."

"The boss is too cheap to spring for fixing the labels," said another one.

"Enough of your talk crap," said another man, "In the morning, we track down Lovrina and get her to come back. And you are right, we do need better labeling."

* * *

The next morning, Ronjad meet up with Casey in the dinning area.

"So are you going to get that old motel for us so we don't have to keep living here?" said Casey.

"Of course!" said Ronjad, "The town is even letting me have the motel for free! They said it could be fine if I fix it up good, each could take for ever."

"That's good," said Casey, "I don't think I can stand being here anymore. I think a ghost of a patient who died here is following me, because every time I turn around, I see someone dashing into another room."

"It just the hospital getting to you," said Ronjad, "Everything will be find when we get the motel."

"I hope you are right," said Casey, "Because I'm cracking up! I think I need to move to another place soon or I'll lose it! You hear me? I'll lose it!" Right about there she is shaking Ronjad.

"I hear you!" said Ronjad, "Stop shaking me!"

"Sorry," said Casey, "Did I tell you that I'm I dating some now?"

"No," said Ronjad, "But I feel sorry for who ever that person is."

"Just try saying that again," said Casey.

Ronjad put his tray away and walked to the lobby. But what he saw there freaked him out. He jumped behind the main desk to hide. It was Cipher. They found him again.

* * *

"Shit," said Ronjad, "Can't I get a break from these guys?"

Ronjad then over heard them say, "Lovrina's signal is coming from here. Time to get her to come back."

"They're after her," said Ronjad, "Better find her."

* * *

Blusix yawned, and got dressed. He promised today he take May to the newly opened restaurant in town for breakfast. They finally opened it.

"Better get going," said Blusix, "Don't want to leave her hanging."

Blusix heard some people running by. He looked out, he didn't believe it. It was a bunch of Cipher peons.

"Crap," said Blusix, "Why are they here? Didn't Lovrina give her report? Oh no! She turned in Ronjad and she called in for backup. I got to stop her!"

* * *

Lovrina jumped into the pool far from the hospital.

"Glad I finally got that stupid tracking device off me now," said Lovrina, "I don't need them coming here and bugging me."

Ronjad and Blusix ran into the pool area. They looked fanatic.

"Oh hey guys!" she shouted to them, "You come to join me? Where are your swimsuits?"

"Lovrina!" said both of them yelling, "You're in huge trouble! Cipher is here, because of you!"

"What?" said Lovrina stunned.

"Cipher is here after you!" said Ronjad, "They want you back at their base!"

"No!" said Blusix, "She probably sold you out and called for reinforcements to bring you back!"

"I didn't!" said Lovrina, "I love him, why would I sell him out?"

"I don't know your twist plot!" said Blusix.

"Blusix! Calm down," said Lovrina, "Just relax, I didn't call them here. But now that they are here, Ronjad needs to get out of here as soon as possible."

"I need too!" said Ronjad, "But can't leave to island, remember? They're preventing anyone from leaving or entering the island. Wait a minute, your name is Blusix, pilot guy?"

"Never mind that, listen,Domino got around the blocks," said Lovrina, "You need to get to her, and make her take you to somewhere safe."

"But if I got to find her at the hospital," said Ronjad, "They'll find me."

"But you have the advantage," said Lovrina, "They aren't looking for you, just me."

* * *

Ronjad peered into the hospital; he didn't see any of the Cipher agents at all. The coast was clear.

Ronjad walked in, so far so good. Maybe they left. But then Ronjad dove for a newspaper and pulled it over his face. The agents walked into the lobby.

"What's the situation?" said one of them.

"She's not here," said another one, "She removed her tracking device, now we lost her."

"Shit," said the first one, "We really need to make ones that harder to get off."

"Hey," said one of them to Ronjad as he passed, "That kind of hard to see that way if you got a newspaper covering your face."

But he ignored them and walked in the hallway to Domino's room.

"Domino I need you," said Ronjad bursting into her room.

"You still want me?" said Domino, "But Lovrina loves you more, you shouldn't disappoint her."

"That's not what I meant," said Ronjad, "Cipher is here! I need a way off the island. Can you get me away from here?"

"Not if I have anything to say," said someone walking in. Ronjad turned, and then he blacked out while hearing Domino screaming.

* * *

Ronjad woke up later; he and Domino were tied together. They were tight tied together tight. He looked around, he was in his room.

"You know," said Domino, "I always want to be close to you, but not in this way."

"Enough with the poor ass comments," said someone walking into light. It knew that person from Lovrina's photo album. It was a Cipher Adaim called Ein.

"I always knew I be the one to find you," said Ein, "You bastard escaped from Cipher to long. Now I take you back to were you belong."

"Do you worse," said Ronjad, "F--king bastard."

"When he talks like that to villains it's so sexy," said Domino in a flirty way.

"Don't worry Ronjad," said Ein, "I'll do my worse."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said a voice. Ronjad turned his head towards the voice. It was Lovrina.

"Ah Lovrina," said Ein, "You come to watch greatest as I take back the only living soul to escape alive from Cipher's clutches."

"What do you mean only living soul," said Ronjad.

"You were the only person to ever escape from a Cipher prison cell. Because of Miror B. you escaped for so long, but now it all over," said Ein.

"No," said Lovrina, "It's not over. It's all over for you, Ein."

"What do you mean?" said Ein.

"I mean, if you so touch as a single hair on my boyfriend again I'll kill you," said Lovrina.

"Boyfriend?" said Ein with a grin, "Looks like I found a traitor to Cipher, I'm sure Master Greevil will love to know this, he'll make sure your torture beyond all belief. Also, I loved to see you even try bitch."

"Have it your way," said Lovrina. She pulled up her alien stun gun and shot him. He howled in pain and was launched against the wall.

Lovrina ran over to Ronjad and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I led you into this," she said.

"No big deal," said Ronjad, "That was pretty hot how you stood up against him."

"That's my sister!" said Domino proudly, "No way no can push us around or our boyfriends. Now could you untie us? Please, this is weird with me and you boyfriend tied together."

"Ok!" said Lovrina smiling and untying them.

Ronjad got up after she was done, and looked at Ein. He checked for a pulse.

"Why are you checking for a pulse?" said Lovrina, "He's dead."

"I don't believe and neither will you," said Ronjad getting up, "He's still alive. He's infected."

* * *

Later at the jail, Ronjad, Domino, and Lovrina tell everyone about the meeting with Ein and he being infected.

"There has been more signals released?" said May, "That means there could be more infecteds."

"As of right now," said Ronjad, "That's the best guess I have. But I have a feeling that if there is anymore left, they come here."

"Why here?" said Riche.

"Well," said Ronjad, "To come back to rescue their other infected allies. We could be in for an invasion of infecteds coming our way. We most get ready, they'll be coming. This could turn into something I fear the most, war."

* * *

**Author Notice**: I broke the record again. Pretty sweet huh? I just keep getting better at this!

I try to make this chapter has exciting as I could, after all the last two chapters weren't so exciting.

Time to ask, what was your most favorite chapter up until just now? It always nice to know what people like.

Next chapter's title says it all, it about the last missing infected person, Sakura. She'll be back next chapter. Get ready for this.

This story also has edits not in my orignial verison just for this website, so feel special about seeing things others can't see on my yahoo group.

Date: 2/8/06

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 27: The Last Missing Infected

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master

sakuryn

charmanderchamp

Strix Moonwing


	28. Chapter 27: The Last Missing Infected

Chapter 27: The Last Missing Infected

* * *

"Crap!" shouted Ronjad. Lovrina just beat him at another round of Need For Speed: Most Wanted on the Playstation 2.

"Just give up," said Lovrina smiling, "There is no way you can beat me at this, I won the Orre championship of beating people in this game. You maybe able to beat me, but maybe in a million years!"

"Just rub in it why don't you!" said Ronjad.

"I just can't help it," said Lovrina smiling, "Just accept that your girlfriend is better than you!"

"I will never accept that a girl is better than me in video games! That's man territory!"

"What you say?" said Lovrina angrily in his face, "You saying men are better than women?"

"No!" said Ronjad nervously, "You are way better than me in this video game! And I'll never be able to beat you in this in a million years!"

"I love you!" said Lovrina smiling again, "You are the best boyfriend in the world!"

"I do what I can to stay alive," said Ronjad breathing in a sigh then he lef to go to the motel.

* * *

Domino looked over each prisoner that her ex-boyfriend and his friends caught. There are sure a lot them is what Domino, scare thing was, that there might be more then this hiding somewhere.

"You think you're so great?" said Kait speaking up to Domino, "You think you can stop us?"

"Of course!" said Domino, "Of course I can along with everyone else."

"Big talk for such a scared girl on the inside," said the employee (from Chapter 19).

"I'm not afraid of you people," said Domino.

"Yes you are," said Brock, "We can feel it in your soul."

Domino stepped back a bit, they were scaring her. They were right, she was scared.

"See?" said Josh, "You're quivering in fear of us."

"Because she knows we'll destroy her," said Pan.

"Lair!" shouted Domino, "I will not die because of you!"

"Believe what you want," said Ein.

"Our friend Sakura will find you," said Brock.

"And make you one of us," said the employee.

"Stop it!" said Domino, "Please stop it!" But they continue to taunt her. She broke down into crying and kneeing on the floor.

"Shut up!" shouted May, "Shut up you frickin' morons! Leave her alone or you'll have to deal with me!"

Everyone shut up quickly. May glared at them and ran over to Domino's side.

"You shouldn't be in here if you can't stand them," said May, "Just get out of here with me."

"You're right," said Domino, "I just need to clear my head."

* * *

Over in the motel, Ronjad had finally had finished the final touches on the motel, now everyone could move in.

"Man," said Ronjad snickering, "Lovrina's going to be pist when I say I couldn't find her a queen size bed like see wanted."

"I'm just afraid she might want to see in your room with you," said Blusix walking up, "Now that you and her at dating, she might want to spend a lot of time with you, which might turn out for having her sleeping in your room."

"But where would she sleep?" said Ronjad, "There's only one bed."

"Where she might be sleeping with you," said Blusix.

"Sicko," said Ronjad.

* * *

Over in the hospital, Max had finished packing his stuff so he can move over into the motel Ronjad had finish renewing.

"I hope this place will be good," said Max. He shoved the last box of his stuff into the bag and head out the door. When he past one of the lamps in the hallway, it started to short circuit.

"What the?" said Max looking. Max step away from the lamp, and it returned to normal. Then he step back to the lamp, and started to short circuit again.

"How is that possible?" said Max.

"How is what possible?" said Whitey meeting up with him.

"Nothing," said Max walking up to him. He turned his head again. The lamp went back to normal.

* * *

"You know," said Blusix to Ronjad who was upset at what he keeps on talking about, "I always thought you and Lovrina would make a good couple, with the same personalities as her, you two are match made in heaven?"

"What?" said Ronjad.

"Both of you are stern," said Blusix, "Both of you think it's your way or the highway. Both of you are over competitive, for example, both of you were going at it at Need For Speed: Most Wanted last night to prove who was better. Both of you are martial arts experts."

"How do you know?" said Ronjad.

"Well," said Blusix, "For one thing, that belt you are wearing is a black-belt. And I have seen Lovrina crush lots of opponents."

"You lair," said Ronjad, "She acts like a baby too much for me to believe it."

"It's very true," said Blusix, "She doesn't like to show off. She's just hiding her abilities behind her baby like act."

"I still don't believe she's a black belt in martial arts," said Ronjad. Then all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind on his wrist and thrown into a loop.

When Ronjad looked up at his attacker, it was Lovrina smiling. "Still don't believe?" she said.

"How come in tight situations," said Ronjad, "You never used your moves."

"It was never a very dangerous situation that involved those kind of moves," said Lovrina, "And now apparently, I'm better in martial arts than now that I defeated a master."

"Come on!" said Ronjad, "I'll take you right now!"

* * *

Inside the jail, Riche just finished the final touches on Blusix's latest project. He made a sensor that can pick up any way of alien DNA on the island due to radio waves that it releases. Then the radio waves came back to an electronic map of the island signaling a place of where the infected is.

"This is too complained for me to understand how this Blue guy does it," said Riche.

Riche then plug it into the wall. Then he switched on the machine. Then it went off with a loud siren.

"Why does this guys crap machines always have a loud siren?" shouted Riche over the siren.

Riche then looked at the map. A signal was coming from the fountain at the hospital. He grabbed his cell phone and called Ronjad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronjad and Lovrina are squaring off against each other. Lovrina has Ronjad pinned to the ground and is about to win.

"Give up!" said Lovrina holding him down.

"Never!" said Ronjad, then a small ringing came from his pocket, "Hold on! I got a phone call."

Then he kicked Lovrina way from him and jumped to his feet.

"Yes?" said Ronjad covering his eyes, "Oh hi Riche, what the hell is with that sound? Oh the signal of an infected! At the fountain of the hospital? Be there. See you there."

Ronjad, Lovrina, and Blusix arrived at the fountain where Riche was.

"How did you get over here before us?" said Lovrina, "You were father away from us."

"I used the underground tunnel system Ronjad found when he capture Pan during the prisoners escape," said Riche.

"You shouldn't be down there," said Ronjad, "We haven't given a full search of it."

"Anyway," said Riche, "The signal came from the fountain."

"I don't see Sakura," said Blusix, "After all she is the last missing infected and this is were her signal came from."

"Not Sakura's signal," said Riche, "It was from the water in the fountain."

"What you mean?" said Ronjad.

"James took some samples of the water of this fountain," said Riche, "He left a bit ago, and what I think is that this water from the fountain as the alien signal in it, only as molecules of the water."

"Say it in way we understand," said Lovrina, "We all aren't science geeks."

"I mean somehow," said Riche, "This water has the alien signal in it somehow."

"It's like the signal?" said Blusix.

"Kind of like that," said Riche, "Only this water isn't as strong as the signal was, meaning it can only infected a little bit, just giving some characterizes of the aliens."

"This explains why I have those dreams," said Lovrina, "I been in that fountain before. This fountain has been turned on for quite a while, meaning the aliens got it a little bit after we sunk that ship."

"But how they get it on?" said Ronjad, "I better check out the room that controls this fountain."

* * *

Ronjad and Riche went downstairs into basement of the hospital where the fountain was controlled.

"I been down here before," said Ronjad, "It's just I never gone down this deep before."

"It's the perfect place to hide infected," said Riche, "I mean, how many people go down this deep?"

They came up to a door; it read Water System Room, Do Not Enter.

"Signs like that never stop me before," said Ronjad walking into the room.

Riche followed in and flashed his flashlight around the room. There were a lot of pipes and knobs controlling the water most likely for the whole hospital.

"Here's the problem!" said Ronjad running over to a knob.

"That's where the infected water is going in?" said Riche.

"No," said Ronjad, "This pipe takes the water up into my room, and it stuck on cold, which explains why I never get any hot water in my room."

"Josh did that as a joke a long time ago when he was first down here," said Sakura appearing from behind a bunch of pipes.

"I knew there was a good reason that hot water was off," said Ronjad growling at her.

All of a sudden the flashlight in Riche's hands went out.

"What the hell?" said Ronjad.

"Can't catch me if you can't see me," said Sakura in the darkness.

"I know that," said Riche.

"Here's something she probably doesn't know," said Ronjad, "Your cousins are worried about you."

"Don't talk about Lovrina and Domino," said Sakura in the darkness.

"It's true," said Ronjad, "And you probably don't even care that your other cousin Madison is dead either."

"How do you know?" said Sakura sneering.

"Domino told me she was her cousin who is also your cousin," said Ronjad, "Give up Sakura, you're last two living cousins' care that you get better. Just give up."

"Never," said Sakura.

"Have it your way," said Ronjad, "I guess I'll see you when I die than."

"What?" said Sakura.

"Blow it!" shouted Riche.

Ronjad lit a match in the room, and revealed a small pipe bomb.

"Where the hell…" said Sakura.

"Where the hell is right," said Ronjad, "Blusix made one, time to end this."

Ronjad set off the timer on the bomb and toss it into the darkness. Then he and Riche took off out of the room and the bomb hit the floor.

"I'll be back," said Sakura, "Count on it."

Then the bomb went off. The bomb turned into huge fire ball and engulfed the room in fire.

* * *

You think she is gone?" said Lovrina to Ronjad as he came up form the basement.

"Who's to say?" said Ronjad, "The explosion is really went to burn away the rest of the infected water so the fountain is infected free."

"I think she's still alive," said Lovrina.

"Maybe," said Riche, "But who in the world can survive that?"

"The same people who survived that boat sinking flames," said Ronjad.

"I hope she gone to a better place," said Lovrina.

"Well," said Ronjad, "At least her good human side, not the evil alien side."

"Yeah," said Blusix, "I just hate this job."

"But we are the only people standing the way of the end of the human race," said Ronjad.

Everyone nodded at that and walked to the jail. But unknown to them, and a girl walked out of the shadows.

The girl was burned very badly. The thing was that the burn marks were disappearing.

"I'll be back soon," said the girl, "Count on it."

* * *

**Author Notice**: Shorter, so what?

Sorry if I lost you in this chapter. I'm trying hard not to lose anyone.

I wonder if there is anyway to put this story in a contest. Anyone know a way?

Date: 2/12/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 28: The Sub

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master

Kqmck-117

charmanderchamp


	29. Chapter 28: The Sub

**Chapter 28: The Sub**

* * *

"You blew up the hospital's basement!" shouted May at Ronjad. Ronjad and his friends just told the rest of the group what happened in the basement of the hospital

"Don't say it that way;" said Ronjad, "You make it sound like a bad thing!"

"You idiot!" shouted May, "It is a very bad thing!" May then start punching him, while he blocked the punches.

"Think of it this way," said Ronjad blocking the attacks, "The last missing infected person is dead! No more need to worry about her appearing out of nowhere!"

"But you blew up the hospital basement!" shouted May.

"Only a part of it!" said Ronjad.

"I don't care!" shouted May, "You bombed a place! That's like terrorism!"

"Only I wasn't trying to start terror in anyone!" augured Ronjad.

Blusix looked at Ronjad and May augured and whispered to Lovrina, "Aren't you going to help him at all?"

"Nah," said Lovrina, "I want to see what happens."

* * *

Whitey walked onto the beach and looked into the sea. Then he heard some sound coming his way. He turned and saw that girl Ronjad hanged out with, May. She looked very pissed.

"What's wrong?" said Whitey.

"Nothing that concerns you," said May.

"Did you hear about the explosion in the hospital's basement?" said Whitey, "They think something went off in it."

"Oh yeah," said May, "I heard about it."

"I was just thinking," said Whitey, "The creature Max's had, Mio, there must be more like them."

"Yeah," said May, "I remember that dead Wailord that was found dead on that beach a while ago. But in the picture of it, it didn't really look like one; it looked more like that thing Max's had now that I think about it, only bigger."

"So you think there is more like these things?" said Whitey.

"I guess so," said May, "That's a scary thought if there are more thing like that and they are huge."

"I don't think big ones walk onto land," said Whitey, "Just the smaller ones, like Max's."

"Either way," said May, "It's a creepy thought."

"By the way," said Whitey, "What do you, Ronjad, and all those other people do in that old jail anyways?"

"It's a…" said May thinking up a lie, "A science fiction club, we talk about aliens and UFOs."

"Sounds cool," said Whitey, "How do you join?"

"It requires a special thing," said May. The special thing is really meeting the aliens or a special not included in the group yet.

"Can I join?" said Whitey.

May stared at him and started laughing, "You couldn't get in to a tough thing like this."

"I can so!" said Whitey.

"Try asking Ronjad or Lovrina," said May, "They are in charge of this thing."

"Nah," said Whitey, "I don't think I should. They seem too tough to convince."

"Very tough," said May.

Whitey then walked off, then soon Blusix, Domino walked up to May.

"I heard he wanted to join?" said Blusix.

"Where did you hear that?" said May raising her eyebrow.

"His new gadget," said Domino pointing into the air. A Wingull landed right in front of them. But it was a machine.

"My new spying device," said Blusix, "I invented it a few days ago."

"You make a lot of things that even the Dept. of Defense can't even think up," said May.

"They don't have to," said Blusix, "I did it for them already."

"Why were you spying on me?" said May.

"I wanted to try it out," said Domino, "Then I finally got too."

"By stealing it from me," said Blusix frowning.

"Then I saw you talking to that kid," said Domino, "I wanted to see if you were talking about anything important."

"Well," said May, "Stop it! I wasn't talking about anything important."

"Except our group," said Blusix.

"I didn't say anything about," said May, "I lied to him to convince him it's not anything fun he would enjoy."

* * *

At the harbor, Ronjad and James are steering a boat around harbor picking up floating cameras they had put in the harbor.

"This is an interesting way to watch if any strange creatures appear in the water," said Ronjad.

"Yeah," said James, "I can't stand having to study anymore of them. I had enough studying those electric, glowing, and alien creatures for one life time."

"This is just a good way to keep track if any more weird creatures appear," said Ronjad.

"Hey!" said James looking up, "What the hell happen to camera 20?"

Ronjad turned around and looked. Where the camera was supposed to be was a huge bite mark in the floating camera.

"These things are getting closer to land," said Ronjad, "Same type of bite marks as Max's creature, but only bigger."

"This means," said James, "The ones Max ran into, are getting bigger, I mean this bite mark if over 3 inches! Twice the size of Max's creature's mouth."

* * *

Ronjad held emergency meeting of the group that night.

"You mean these things are getting closer to land?" said May, "And bigger?"

"Yeah," said Ronjad, "I think it's time to declare a hunt for these things."

"What you mean?" said Lovrina.

"I want to volunteer some members to find these creatures and get them on tape," said Ronjad, "Whatever these things are, we need as much info about them."

"But who be stupid enough to volunteer to do such a dangerous thing?" said Blusix.

"You're right," said Ronjad, "No one's probably going to volunteer for such a dangerous task. So I volunteer them myself."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"Why are you doing this to us?" said Lovrina.

"Stop complaining," said Ronjad, "I'm not volunteering you."

"Oh," said Lovrina and smiling, "Then I guess I don't care."

"Anyways," said Ronjad, "I had already chosen who. May, Blusix, and Riche are going to be video taping the creatures."

"US!" said May, Blusix, and Riche in shock.

"Meanwhile," said Ronjad, "Domino and James had already volunteered to drive the boat."

"How are we going to find these things anyway?" said Riche.

"James had been tracking strange disappearances in an area," said Ronjad, "Lots of electricity has been seen in the water around there. I think that's were the creatures are going to be found."

"How are we even going to get under the water and tape the thing?" said Blusix.

Ronjad grinned and Blusix frozen then said, "Please don't tell me…"

* * *

"I'm making a sub?" said Blusix in the junkyard the next day with Ronjad still grinning.

"Yes," said Ronjad, "How are you supposed to find the thing without one anyways?"

"I don't thing I can," said Blusix, "Submarines are too hard to build."

"You made stun guns, pipe bombs, a robot Wingull, an alarm system, a tracking system, and made half our computers from scarp metal and old soda cans," said Ronjad frowning, "You can make a submarine."

For the next 5 days, Blusix and everyone helped make a submarine from the old bus, two cars, and abandon helicopter that was weirdly in good shape (from last chapter, that's one of Cipher's helicopters) in the junkyard.

"I can hardly believe we actually did it," said Ronjad looking at the sub.

"We?" said Blusix, "You just watched us work on this thing for the last 5 days!"

"So?" said Ronjad. Everyone glared at him, then started throwing soda cans, empty beer bottles, and glass at him.

* * *

2 days later, Blusix, Riche, May, Domino, and James boarded the ship Ronjad had rented with the crane to lower the sub into the water.

"Let's go over this list," said Lovrina, "Domino's captain, James is the 1st mate, and the rest are just crew members."

"Why do I have to be the first mate?" said James.

"Because I made the decision the do that!" said Lovrina, "And my sister Domino wanted too be captain, and she is my sister so I let her."

"I don't have to take this crap," said James.

"I'm second in charge of this organization," said Lovrina, "So it's my way or the highway. The only person that can overturn my decision is Ronjad because he is the head honcho."

* * *

Later, somewhere far away from Shamouti Island near a reef, the group finally made it to the spot.

"Ok," said Domino, "This is the spot where the boats disappear."

"I can't believe this," said Riche to May, "Me, you, and blue guy stay in a small cramped area while the dumb blond and rose guy stay get to stay above in a nice area that's not cramped!"

"I know," said May, "It sucks. But what can we do? It's Ronjad and Lovrina's call, and they out rank us."

"I almost out rank everyone," said Riche, "I'm 3rd in charge, while Blusix is 5th in charge, but then there is James who is 4th in charge. Then Ronjad is 1st and Lovrina is 2nd."

"I don't even have a rank," said May sadly, "I'm just a field agent. Only me, Domino, and Ash don't have a rank."

"Enough," said James, "Get aboard the sub, we are just about to let it go into the deep."

May, Riche, and Blusix climb aboard and close the hatch. The sub was pretty good looking, most of the bus windows were covered by steel so they aren't any leaks.

Domino went to work on the crane, she hooked the latch on the sub and lowered into the sea.

"This is so cool!" said May looking out the main window. There was school of Seakings swimming by pretty fast. They looked pretty scared.

"I wonder what spooked them?" said Riche. He looked around. He thought he almost saw an orange light, but it could have been something else.

The sub sank lower into the depths. Blusix looked at the deep finder he installed. They were pretty deep down, about 4,000 feet below.

"Easy as they go," said Blusix on his com-link to the boat.

"Gotta," said Domino from the other line.

Blusix kept staring at the depth finder, then something weird happened. The finder was now the ground floor below them was about 8,000 ft.

"Weird," said Blusix.

* * *

Back above the surface, Domino and James are still lowering them down into the deep. When there was sound on the radio from base.

"Yes?" said James picking it up, "Who is this?"

"It's Ronjad," Ronjad said, "I sensed a storm heading your way, a big one. I think you should call off the thing for now and come back."

Back at the base, Ronjad is on the radio talking to James.

"I don't see any storm," said James to Ronjad over the radio.

"Trust me on this," said Ronjad, "I got a 6 sense on this kind of things. Just return them to the surface and head back to base."

"Fine…what the hell?" said James.

"Everything ok?" said Ronjad interested.

A gun shot ran out, then another. Ronjad freaked out and dropped the radio and it crashed to the floor. Ronjad reached out and picked it up again.

"James!" said Ronjad, "Are you ok?"

"Au revoir," said a voice.

"What!" said Ronjad, "Who is this?"

"Je suis votre plus mauvais cauchemar," said the voice and then the radio disconnected.

Back on the boat, someone tosses over a body of a person into the water. 

"What a fool," said the person. Then he/she went over to the crane and disconnected the cable line for the sub. Then drove the boat away.

* * *

"I heard a gun shot," said Blusix to May and Riche, "I can't hear anyone anymore, the line has been disconnected."

"This isn't good," said May. May looked outside the sub, she then saw the cable holding the sub sinking into the sea.

"Ah guys," said May, "If that's the cable, what's holding us up?"

"Oh dear God," said Riche.

"Don't worry," said Blusix running over the window, "I had sometime to make this thing drivable underwater, I add this feature incase of a problem."

"Blusix!" said May, "There it is!" He looked up, he saw a whole bunch of creatures that looked like Max's, only bigger, much bigger. Like the size of a Wailord.

"Get this on tape!" shouted May. Blusix grabbed the camera and started taping.

"What's that?" said Riche pointing to a few things rising to the sea. Blusix pointed the camera towards those things, it was a whole bunch of eggs.

"This means," said May.

"More are coming on the way," said Riche.

Blusix continued taping all of the creatures, there were at least 10 on these huge things circling the sub and tons of eggs floating to the surface.

"I think we should get out of here," said Riche, "The parents might feel that their babies are threatened by us being here."

"Yeah," said Blusix turning the camera off, "I don't want to be on the menu."

He then started the submarine for home, it was at least 3 hours away from there.

"I wonder what happened to James and Domino?" said May, "When I think about it, I probably don't want to."

* * *

Later that night, a Coast Guard helicopter and boat came across an empty boat floating in the middle of nowhere.

"I wonder what happened here?" said one the C. Guards.

"Hey," said another one, "I found blood."

Both of them looked at the blood on the ground. It looked like whoever got shot died. There was too much blood on the boat for a person to live.

Right above the blood was a radio, silent as death itself.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Another death, but who? It could be James' blood or Domino's. After all, she could have been right next to him listening. Either way, one of them shot the other, or could it been someone else?

I won't tell who died, but there could be a huge clue to who is still alive when I release Chapter 48. Infact, I won't tell who died in this whole story, maybe I might mention it in a sequel of this story, but until then. Was it James who killed Domino or Domino who killed James?

I must say something, if Shadow Guardian of the Gate reads this, where was your review? You always review each chapter, what happened!

Let's say hi to our newest reviewer and reader of this story, Katie Legends! Rock on!

New news, Pokemon the Movie 9: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is supposed to be coming out in July for America! This is good news for big huge fans. This movie features, Mew, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and the newest one Lucario, sweet!

* * *

Date: 2/15/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 29: Kidnapped

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

charmanderchamp


	30. Chapter 29: Kidnapped

Chapter 29: Kidnapped

* * *

"What hell happened?" said Ronjad to Riche, May, and Blusix. They had just arrived at the Alien HQ (that's what I'm now calling the jail) and are worn out.

"I don't know," said Blusix, "I heard a gun shot over the radio, but then it went dead."

"I heard 2 guns shots," said Ronjad, "And someone talking to me in French."

"My poor sister," said Lovrina crying, "Hope she's ok. I already miss her. She was always there for me, and then I told her I decided to join Cipher instead of Team Rocket like we pink swore as kids. She was very angry, then we talk for 6 years, but after Jordan/Ronjad broke up with her, we decided to be friends again so that I would help her get through the break up."

"She was crushed?" said Ronjad.

"Very crushed," said Lovrina, "Because of you!"

"Now I feel sad," said Ronjad, "What the hell happened aboard that boat?"

"I don't know," said Riche, "But I'm glad I was down in that sub instead of aboard that boat."

"Domino…why?" said Lovrina crying.

* * *

Later, Riche had put away the video tape from the trip and put into a safe spot and then locked up Alien HQ.

He walked down the path to the Internet Café that opened two weeks ago. He dropped into a seat and opened up his blog on a website.

"Dear web viewers," said Riche has he typed, "I have new news. I have been talking about the submarine trip to find the alien creatures deep in the sea and well… I found them. They were huge…"

Unknown to him, someone watched him as he typed away on the computer.

For about 30 minutes, Riche told about the trip under the sea and then started to wrap up.

"I also have very interesting news as well about the orange glowing alien fish," said Riche, "It has been confirmed that there is human DNA in the fish Ronjad has found. I tell more information as I learn more about these strange creatures."

* * *

2 days later at about 10:00 pm, Ronjad started to look around Internet for anymore information about strange people with unnatural strength, glowing fish, or giant electric fish.

"Here's something," said Ronjad, "The Strange World, by Reporter01. He writes about strange creatures he saw in a sub…what the hell! This info from my secret info from my group! Someone is leaking info on the web about this group! If I find whoever did this I'll…"

Meanwhile, Riche was sleeping in his room in the motel. Then all of a sudden, the door creaked opened. 2 figures walked into the room.

Riche rested quietly on his bed, while one of the figures started to raise a pillow case over his head. Then the figure covered Riche's head quickly and that woke him up.

"What the hell?" he said. The figure than sucker punched him, knocking him out. The figure pulled Riche out of his bed and started to drag out of the room.

"Be careful," said the 2nd figure, "We don't need anyone finding us."

* * *

The next morning, Misty woke up and walked to her boyfriend's room to wake him up. If she didn't, Riche would sleep the rest of the day away.

"Riche," said Misty sleepily, "Get up, it's your turn to… Riche?"

Riche was missing. Misty looked around the area. It looked like a struggle broke up and someone ended up being dragged away by looking at the rug marks.

"RONJAD!" shouted Misty loudly. That woke Ronjad right up and making him fall out of bed.

Lovrina from the couch looked at him sleepily. "Someone wants you," said Lovrina, "Could you tell who ever than to shut the hell up."

"Why me?" said Ronjad groaning. Then he walked into the hall, and then Misty appeared out of nowhere and started to shake him.

"RICHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" said Misty, "YOU got to help me!"

"Ok!" said Ronjad, "Stop yelling and shaking me, then I'll help."

Ronjad entered Riche's empty room and looked around. He started to search the whole room.

He then pulled a makeup kit and started to dust the room.

"What are you doing?" said Misty raising her eyebrow.

"Ever watch CSI?" said Ronjad, "Since I don't have a kit like them, I'm using the best next time to search for fingerprints."

"You like a guy maid using a very small feather duster," said Misty.

"Oh yeah?" said Ronjad, "You got a better idea to find him without using any evidence?"

* * *

Over on Thunder Island, a small warehouse rest silently in the jungle of trees. Some low groans escape from the building.

Inside, Riche is still covered up with a pillow case and is tied to a chair.

Riche tries to see some dark figures talking to each other in a very low voice. One them walks by Riche, while the other walks over to a dark outline of a desk and pulls something out of it.

The figure pulls a needle and walks towards Riche.

"No," said Riche, "Please don't."

The figure jams into Riche, and takes some of his blood.

"What's happening?" shouted Riche, "Why are you doing this?"

"I explain things soon enough," said the figure. The voice was from male, but that's call he could tell.

* * *

Ronjad and Misty walk into the Internet café to look for any signs of Riche.

"He always went here," said Misty, "I wonder why?"

"Excuse me," said Ronjad to a man, "Have you seen this kid?" He showed the man the picture of Riche.

"Oh yeah," said the man, "He comes in here all the time, he's always on the computer and talking to that chick."

"Chick?" said Misty.

"Yeah," said the man, "This hot girl, she has two long dark ponytails and green eyes. Judging by the cloths she wears, I think she is from China."

"Has either of them been in here today?" said Ronjad.

"No," said the man, "But did you hear from that kid? He said aliens are invading. What a laugh."

"Aliens?" said Misty confused.

"The bastard," mumbled Ronjad under his breath, "He's been leaking the info, and it looks like it got him kidnapped."

"What?" said the man.

"Nothing," said Ronjad, "But do you know where the girl is?"

"I heard she lives over on Thunder Island with another Chinese teen," said the man, "But that's a rumor."

* * *

Other on Thunder Island, Riche's case is pulled off his head.

"Thank God," said Riche, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain," said the figure, "But first, I need to do some tests." The figure walked into the light, it was a teenage boy, with brown hair, green eyes, and a green shirt and pants combo.

He then pulled out a pitcher of water and glass. He poured the water into the glass and what for Riche's reaction.

"If you are going to offer that to me," said Riche, "I'm not thirsty."

The teen stopped and walked over. He pulled out a knife and walked towards him.

"What are you going to do?" said Riche. The teen cut him loose and issued him to follow him. Riche followed the teen and then was grabbed and shoved his head into a barrel of water. Riche was losing air fast, he started to push himself out and breathe deeply when he surfaced.

"What the hell was that?" said Riche, he looked towards an exit and started to run.

"If you leave now," said the teen, "You'll never learn the truth." Riche stopped and turned towards him.

"Your girlfriend had an experience she may not be able to understand," said the teen, "Me too." He took off his shirt and showed the same kinds of scars Misty has on her body.

"What the hell?" said Riche.

"Let me explain," said the teen.

"No need to," said a voice. Riche turned and saw Ronjad standing the door way with Misty behind him. Ronjad was holding a shotgun.

"Behind me," said Ronjad, Riche ran behind him and started hugging Misty.

"I thought I lost you!" said Misty hugging him and then both of them kissed.

"Don't make me sick," said Ronjad rolling his eyes, "Why don't you two lovebirds check him for weapons?"

"Right," said Riche nodding. Both he and Misty ran over and started to check the teen for any weapons.

"Nothing," said Riche, "But there was someone else here too."

"Like me," said another voice. It was the other figure, the teen girl. This time, she was holding a pistol to the back of Ronjad's head.

"What do you want?" said Ronjad dropping the gun and raising his hands.

"I want to show you something," said the boy teen.

"Who are you two?" said Misty.

"My name is Li Shaoron," said the teen boy, "My friend with the gun is Meilin Rae."

"You told me that your name was Jesse," said Riche to Meilin.

"Can't trust everyone," said Meilin.

"What do you want to show us?" said Ronjad.

"This," said Li picking up a laptop from the desk, "This lights that have been appearing around the islands have been appearing all over the world."

"What?" said Riche.

"Yes," said Li, "Here's one newspaper article from Cainwood Island, 3 fishermen see lights in the water the night a storm, and the next day they show up naked on a beach with no memory of what happened. 5 days later, they killed themselves. Here's one from Sevii Island 1, lights are seen in the water around a beach by students during a camping trip and 5 of them disappear into the water. The next day they are found naked, then 3 days later, they kill themselves and some of the other students in arson."

"You mean these things are showing up all around the world?" said Ronjad, "And they are making people kill themselves and others?"

"Yes," said Li, "What is strange that the same thing is happening here, but no deaths. Meilin and I are here trying to find out why this place is different from the other places."

"Is there anyway we can help?" said Riche.

"Bring the mysterious fish you found," said Li, "And the skeleton you guys found to examine."

"Skeleton?" said Misty.

Meilin then starts to move a bit then falls to the floor. A bullet mark is in her.

"God," said Li, "They found us again."

"Who?" said Ronjad looking around for a shooter.

"I can't explain," said Li pulling Meilin up who is trying to cover up the bullet mark from bleeding anymore, "We'll be in touch. Get away from here."

Li and Meilin then took off from the warehouse leaving a blood trail behind them.

"Let's get out of here," said Riche looking around.

"Yeah," said Ronjad picking up the shotgun, "Let's move. The boat is waiting by the shore.

Misty nodded. She was totally afraid. What is with the skeleton Ronjad and Riche has? What is it? What are these lights.

Ronjad thought has he ran out of the building. Who shot Meilin? Why would they do that? Do she and Li know something too important to get out to the public?

Riche ran and thought too. Why did they kidnap him? What was the motive? What is happening here? Where would Li and Meilin go?

As both 3 jump into the boat and sped away from the island, all of them thought what next? What was going to happen? Is it even safe anymore?

* * *

**Author Notice**: Yes, it is Li and Meilin from Cardcaptor Sakura. Neat huh?

I'm getting closer to the 150 review mark, which is going to be great.

Got some good news, I have created a new series called Pokemon WaterBlue, it's about two characters called Red and Green as they begin their journey around Kanto and the Sevii Islands. I hope that you check it out.

* * *

Date: 2/18/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 30: Rescue or Die!

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Scribblez


	31. Chapter 30: Rescue or Die!

Chapter 30: Rescue or Die!

* * *

"For the last time, no," said Ronjad to Misty, "I'm not telling you about the skeleton or what is with the glowing fish. I'm having a hard time understanding this too." They had just got back to the hotel.

"Please!" said Misty, "If this affects me in anyway I want to know!"

"This doesn't affect you in anyway," said Ronjad sighing, "Just forget about it."

"No," said Misty sternly, "Riche was kidnapped because some reason about your group. Then Meilin was shot by a person who probably wants to keep this glowing fish thing a secret. This affects me in a big way because these things may hold to key to what happened to me during the storm."

"No matter what happens," said Ronjad, "This isn't going to affect you."

Misty shot a glare of anger at him. Then she stomp away from him. Ronjad sighed again and walked behind the building where Riche was waiting.

"This affects her big time," said Ronjad to Riche, "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah," said Riche, "Here's something I didn't tell you, the fish you found has human DNA in it and I took a blood sample of Misty then had James test it."

"What was the results of it?" said Ronjad interested.

"Her DNA had some kind of fish DNA in it," said Riche, "I think these things somehow kill the person then use the victim's DNA to make a clone of the victim."

"What makes you think that?" said Ronjad, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Just a wild guess," said Riche.

"Hmm," said Ronjad, "Keep on those wild guesses, they sound pretty good. Oh yeah, these orange fish, that's your new work."

"What?" said Riche confused.

"This means I'm giving extra work," said Ronjad, "I'm demoting your rank and giving extra work on discovering the truth of these orange fish. I want as much info as you can get about these fish, and don't forget your updated info about Sakura is wanted tomorrow."

"You can't be serious," said Riche freaked out, "The only way I can to that is by staying up all night."

"Then stay up," said Ronjad, "All this extra work and demoting you is your punishment for leaking the info of this groups work on the Internet. What were you thinking? We got to keep this on the low."

"I only talked about the orange fish and electric creatures, nothing else!" said Riche, "Honest!"

"It will take a while for me to the start trusting you again," said Ronjad, "So start to get to work. I'll let you ask people for help if you need it, but not from me or Ash. It's our day off."

Just a bit away from them, Misty was listening.

"Aliens?" said Misty, "This has gone to far for me not to take action."

* * *

Ash and Melody walked down the beach looking for shells. Melody wanted to make a necklace out of shells.

"You think this work?" said Ash holding one up.

"Too small," said Melody, "Thank you for doing this with me."

"No problem," said Ash, it was his day off from working in the group and he had time to blow.

"Ash?" said Misty walking up, "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure," said Ash and then he turned to Melody, "Be back."

Ash ran over to Misty, "Need something?"

"No," said Misty, "I was wondering and wanted to talk to you."

"No thanks," said Ash, "I'm kind of busy with Melody and helping her make her necklace."

"It's important," said Misty.

"Not right now," said Ash, "How about later sometime later?"

"No," said Misty, "Right now. I know about your alien group. I want to know what's going on here, so do you want to talk now, or should I tell Melody about your alien group?"

Ash hesitated, and then called to Melody, "I'll be back later, Melody. I got help Misty with something."

"Ok!" called Melody, "Be back as soon as you can get back! I'll need your help to put all of this together."

"Sure!" said Ash, "I'll be back later."

Melody smiled, and watch as Ash and Misty walked away. Then Melody sneered.

"What does she think she is doing?" thought Melody, "Is she after my Ash? I better follow her."

Melody dropped her shells and went after Misty and Ash, to see what they were up to.

* * *

Back at the motel, Ronjad went over the security cameras' tapes to see if any strange people were hanging around. He could take a sneak attack from possibly any unknown infecteds.

"Camera one is fine," said Ronjad, "Wait a minute, is that Misty?"

Ronjad was looking at the tape that showed Misty spying on him and Riche from an hour ago when they were talking about the orange fish.

"That's not good if she heard anything important," said Ronjad, "I better find her."

* * *

Ash followed Misty as she took him to the other side of island. They were by the area where Melody found Misty the day after the storm.

"How did you learn of this group?" said Ash to Misty when she stopped by the shore of where she was found.

"I overheard Riche and Ronjad talking about it," said Misty, "If you knew anything about what happened to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ash.

"You know what I mean," said Misty, "Why didn't you tell me that I'm not me!"

"What?" said Ash confused.

Meanwhile, Melody watch from the overgrown steams popping out of the water where Ash and Misty talking. Just a bit away, Ronjad watched them talk from the water.

"You know what I mean!" said Misty, "Why didn't you tell me! Why are you still trying to protect your group, when they aren't telling me what I really am!"

"I'm still confused," said Ash.

"You bastard!" said Misty enraged, then she punched him into the water.

"Stop!" shouted Melody running from her hiding spot, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Melody jumped at Misty and started fighting with her.

Ronjad watched this all happened. He shook his with displeasure, "Morons."

Ronjad started to swim to were Melody, Misty, and Ash were. But unknown to him, an orange light was swimming towards him.

* * *

Part 2: "The Comings and Deaths" has ended.

Part 3: "Danger Increases" is coming next, starting with Chapter 31: The Helicopter

* * *

**Author Notice**: Shorter, sorry. Didn't have much to say in this chapter.

Good news! I about to reach the 150 mark. So I'll update after I reach over that. So like when I reach 151 reviews for this story, I show the next chapter.

Remember the helicopter I mention the beginning of this story? This next chapter shows the team finding it's wreckage on the beach.

A big problem happens in Chapter 40: Remember the War. Another death takes place for the cast. It happens to one of the following people:

May, Melody, Ash, Riche, Li, Bianca, Whitey, or Casey.

Who do you think it is?

Also, for some people who think Jessie died a while ago, she's still alive and she'll make a big appearance in chapter 41 or 42 with another familiar person.

* * *

Date: 2/21/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 31: The Helicopter

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charmanderchamp


	32. Chapter 31: The Helicopter

Chapter 31: The Helicopter

* * *

"You stupid bitch!" said Melody fighting with Misty, "Leave my boyfriend alone you ct!"

"Oh," said Ash pulling himself up out of the water, "That's a new word I haven't heard before."

Ash then heard someone coming. He turned and saw Ronjad swimming up behind him. But then he noticed an orange fish following him.

"Ronjad!" said Ash, "Swim as fast as you can!"

"Why?" said Ronjad realizing that his cover has been blown.

"There is a light behind you!" said Ash pointing behind him. Ronjad turned and saw the light coming his way.

"Crap," he said and he started his way back for the land. But the fish was catching up to him. Before he made it, the fish grabbed him and pulled him out to sea.

"Ronjad!" shouted Ash. Now Misty and Melody realized what had happen. But it was too late. Ronjad had disappeared.

"What you mean he's gone!" said Lovrina. Ash, Misty, and Melody had told her about what happened to Ronjad. Lovrina was stiff, and then she broke into tears.

"I'm sorry," said Melody, "Where did he go is the question. Where is he now?"

* * *

Later that night and 100 miles away from Shamouti Island, Ronjad is riding back on his Dragonair.

"That's the last time I let my guard down for anything," he said, "I don't need anymore accidents like that. I can't believe that thing drag my out so far." He looked around where he was, he notice a small island little away from where he was. He issued his Dragonair to head over there. They would spend the night there.

A few minutes later, Ronjad had started a fire and set out an area for him to sleep. He then started to walk around the island a bit.

"This island isn't map," said Ronjad, "I wonder where I am anyways?" He walked a bit more on the beach until he saw something.

"What the?" he said. He ran over to the spot. Twisted metal, broke glass, and cables were all on the beach.

"This looks like a helicopter," he said, "Well at least what one used to be. I think."

* * *

The next day, Ronjad arrived back on Shamouti Island. His first stop, was the motel. He started to pack some supplies for the trip back to the island were he found the helicopter.

"Are you sure you fine?" said Lovrina. She found Ronjad in his room. She was pretty happy to see him, but she was worried.

"I'm fine," he said, "I just need to find out what happen to whatever that thing was on the island out there.

"I'm coming," she said hugging him, "I never what to leave your side again."

"I have to got to the bathroom now," he said.

"I can wait," said Lovrina letting go quickly.

* * *

2 hours later, Ronjad and Lovrina have reached the island were he found the helicopter or whatever.

"It's over here," he said issuing Lovrina to follow him.

"You hear that?" she said stopping. Ronjad listen around him. He heard some voices from some people.

"Follow me," he said leading her off the beach and into the jungle.

"Where are we going?" she said.

"Off the beach," he said, "We don't want to be seen around here, I bet." Both stayed close to the beach, but hid themselves within the jungles cover.

When they reach the spot where Ronjad found the remains, there were a bunch of people. They were loading in the metal and other stuff into helicopters and boats.

"Who are they?' said Lovrina.

"They're the U.S. army," said Ronjad, "Where are they taking that stuff anyway?"

"Shh," said Lovrina, "They're saying something!"

* * *

"General," said one of the soldiers walking to an older man, "everything has been contained. Any thing else?"

"Are you sure no one living around here know about what the helicopter was containing?" he said.

"Positive," he said, "No one knows about the Plutonium it was carrying. But how did this helicopter come down any?"

"Beats me," said the general, "There was no storm in the path of the helicopter's route. What caused the thing to crash?"

"Maybe something went wrong with the systems?" said the soldier, "Let a virus or bug?"

"Not possible," said the general, "The thing was check for that of things before and after it collected the Plutonium. What happened?"

"I wish I knew sir," said the soldier, "What happened to the crew of the helicopter too? It's like they disappeared."

"We're still searching," said the general, "It's not like they can disappear."

"I heard enough," said Ronjad to Lovrina, "Let's get out of here before they spot us."

"Did you heard that?" said the soldier to general, "I thought I heard something." A huge light flashed on Ronjad and Lovrina.

"Spies!" cried the general, "Get them!"

"Move!" shouted Ronjad to Lovrina, and then they both took off.

"Got a plan?" said Lovrina, "I don't need to die like this."

"Sure," said Ronjad, "Go Dragonair!" The dragon Pokemon appeared in front of them.

"Climb aboard," said Ronjad to Lovrina, "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Later, back at the jail, Ronjad and Lovrina addressed the group about the helicopter and it cargo."

"How did that helicopter go down?" said May.

"I don't know," said Ronjad, "But army is covering it up. Whatever happened, they don't what anyway to know or find out."

"I heard a helicopter went missing before the big storm had hit," said Ash, "Maybe it's the same one?"

"Who knows," said Ronjad, "Who knows. But now we have to find out. It could been something from beyond the moon."

"Whatever it is," said Riche, "Things are getting more dangerous as we get closer to the truth every time."

"Yeah," said Ronjad, "We have to figure out this mystery. Things are getting worse. What happened to Domino and James? What are these orange fish? How many more infecteds that we do not know about are out there? What are these new electric creatures under the sea? I feel things are all going to be understood soon."

"I wish things go back to normal for once," said Blusix.

"Me too," said Lovrina, "Me too."

* * *

**Author Notice**: Sorry if it's not making sense. This was a hard chapter to write, as are all the upcoming ones as well.

I been having a bad week, so that why I didn't update sooner like I normally do. But now that the week is ending, all I hope that the next week is better.

Next chapter is Melody as she tries to figure out about the mysterious group Ronjad and friends have started.

For questions about Bianca and where she has been, she'll have a whole chapter about her in Chapter 33: The Music.

For other questions like, what about that tape of the creatures Blusix, Riche, and May filmed, that'll will appear in Chapter 36: As Seen.

If you have any questions like about certain things like what happened to Mio (Max's creature) or other things, just ask, I'll try to answer them to the best I can do.

* * *

Date: 2/25/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 32: Caught

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charmanderchamp


	33. Chapter 32: Caught

Chapter 32: Caught

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is nuts," said Melody to herself. She was back in her room, on her bed, laying on her back, and thinking. Carol, her sister, was attacked by those glowing fish according to Ronjad and changed somehow from her observations of Carol. Carol hasn't been cheerful lately like she as was is. What was going on?

"I need to know what is going on here," said Melody to herself, "This is crazy. I must find out what is going on around here." Then she got it!

Melody jumped off her bed and had a prefect idea. She would just she what was going on, she would find out the info from Ash and she knew how to do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a hard day and I miss Pikachu," said Ash grumbling and making his way towards the motel, "But it for his own good, I can't let Pikachu get hurt anymore like the other poor people." He was thinking about Pikachu and how he sent him to Prof. Oak for his own safety. It was a hard choice, but he knew he had to do it.

Ash walked into his room, and he then noticed something. He then saw Melody wearing a red dress and a lot of big candles lit. There were a bunch of roses circling his bed.

"What is this?" said Ash shocked looking his room.

"You know what it is," said Melody smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the jail, Riche is going over his work Ronjad gave him on the orange fish. A small desk light gave him only a small bit on light as he recorded the work to computer or wrote other things.

"That a-hole is full of shit," said Riche mumbling hard, "That nerve of that bastard giving me all this work."

"But you do deserve all this hard work," said Lovrina overhearing him talking, "You did leak all that information on the web of what we do."

"I could hardly care anymore," said Riche, "This completely hard work."

"I could tell him what you been saying about him," said Lovrina, "Then he'll drop even more hard work on you, making your life even more full of crap and shit."

"Fine," said Riche, "I'll keep working, but it not like this group as suffered enough in the past few months."

"What do you mean by that?" said Lovrina, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Riche, "Domino and James has disappeared or have been killed, do to newly collected info we may have even more infecteds loose in who knows, and Melody and Misty are know asking even more questions about what we do. Sooner or later, this thing is going to be blown out of the water."

"But until then," said Lovrina, "No one must know, and we have to keep lying to them to keep this organization safe. If other people found out, it would cause chaos, and that's the last thing we need."

"I get if now," said Riche, "But it would be nice to tell Misty what's happening to her and others, but now that I think about it, the little she knows, it won't hurt her."

"Good that you understand," said Lovrina, "Last thing we need is even more leaks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the Internet Café, Ronjad is trying to hack into Riche's profile to delete his information he has been showing or telling on his bog in his webpage.

"This is hard," said Ronjad, "It would have been easier to just get his password from him and delete the files easier, but no, I had to do it the old fashion way."

"If it was only that simple," said a voice. Ronjad turned around, it was Li.

"Follow me," he said. He then led Ronjad out of the café, down a path, into the junkyard, up to an old camper, and inside.

"So," said Ronjad looking around the old camper, "This is home base for you now?"

"Just temporary," said Li, "Until the heat turns off."

"Where's Meilin?" said Ronjad looking around the room.

"I rather not tell," said Li sighing, "Anyways, have you seen the helicopter remains?"

"How you know about that?' said Ronjad.

"I saw you," said Li, "I believe what destroyed it was another thing you are after."

"What would that be then?" said Ronjad looking at him hard.

"The aliens and aliens' signal," said Li, "I believe that the aliens' released the signal while the helicopter was passing by, it corrupt the pilots, and caused them to crash into the sea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May and Blusix are walking along the beach while Li and Ronjad talk. Both of May and Blusix are talking about the helicopter and the army's involvement.

"Why would they cover it up?" said May, "What the big secret?"

"Maybe they know about the aliens and orange fish," said Blusix, "And they think that those things may have destroyed the helicopter, but that's just a guess."

"I just wish I knew," said May, "Everything is going crazy. What's going on? This isn't the greatest trip I ever took."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronjad walked back to the motel after the meeting with Li. But the biggest question that came to his mind is Meilin alive? He couldn't be sure, but he just hoped she was fine.

All of a sudden, Ash came running out of his room and to Ronjad before he could enter his room. Ash had lipstick marks on his face, his hair was even more messed up, and he looked freaked.

"You ok?" said Ronjad to Ash, "You look a bit pale, and shocked. Wait a minute… What you do?"

"Melody was in my room…" said Ash in shaky voice.

"Yeah…" said Ronjad issuing him to continue.

"Then during part of the "thing"," said Ash, "I told her everything."

"About…" said Ronjad eyeing him hard.

"The aliens," said Ash, "The electric creatures, orange fish, what we think about Carol, what really happened aboard the boat, and what been going on."

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Ronjad, "See! This is why we shouldn't get to close to anyone outside of this group! They trick the member into telling!"

"What!" shouted Ash, "You want me to dump Melody?" He was enraged.

"NO!" shouted Ronjad, "I guess… now that she knows, we should make her a member. Can't have many outsiders know about this group."

"But," said Ash, "I didn't tell her everything. Do you think she can handle the truth to what's been happening around here?"

"I can't be sure," said Ronjad, "But you got yourself into this situation. Now, you got to get yourself out of it."

"Are you sure?" said Ash.

"I'm sure," said Ronjad, "It's your fault to falling into temptation from her."

"Ok," said Ash, "Here goes nothing."

Ronjad watched him head off to tell Melody to join the group. They didn't need another slip up, but soon, another member be join. This time, because they have no choice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notice**: Short chapter again, but I'm working on it. The next chapter will be longer then the last few chapters.

Time to get this out of the way, I'm doing some new things, the story of the month (just the ones I read and review). This is the results of February's winners on the Top 5 Stories:

1st Place: Twilight By: Rave Drifter

2nd Place: The Titans Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3rd Place: Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By. Katie Legends

4th Place: Spirited Away II: InuLover01

5th Place: Pokemon: Who Wonders? By. Shadow Guardian of the Gate

This info will be moved onto my profile later on.

The next chapter is the return of Bianca. This time, she'll come in contact with the alien signal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 3/3/06

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 33: The Music

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewers**: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

ajm88


	34. Chapter 33: The Music

Chapter 33: The Music

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what you say?" said Ash to Melody in her room. He has been trying to convince her to join the alien group after he spilled the beans to her. Though, she really didn't want to and he has been trying to convince for the last 2 weeks.

"For the last time," said Melody, "No. I can't be with a bunch of liars like all of you. Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"Me and Ronjad didn't won't to worry you about all these aliens," said Ash.

"That can't help," said Melody, "There have been too many changes in this island ever since the storm that happened 5 months ago."

"5 months?' said Ash, "Wow, time sure flies doesn't these days?"

"Yeah," said Melody, "I pray that everything would return to normal, just like everyone else on this island. But it seems too much to ask for, since everything I pray, things get worse."

"Don't blame yourself," said Ash, "I tried it before, doesn't work out. Probably many under answer questions you have might be answered in you join the group. Please, think about it for once."

"I just did," said Melody, "I'll join. But under one condition." She then whispered it into Ash's head, and then his eyes widen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the motel, Riche and Bianca are talking together.

"The music CD?" said Riche, "I left it in my room. The event is on tonight. Don't forget it; you could get in trouble with patrons of event."

"I won't mess up again," said Bianca, "This time I'll get the CD, in fact, and I'll get it right now and hold onto it until the event so that I won't forget."

"Better," said Riche, "I got complaints from the people, about not having the CD, so get to it!"

"Crabby," muttered Bianca giving Riche a glare.

"What's wrong with being crabby?" said Riche, "Lucy of the Peanuts is crabby!" But she had already left the area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca walked into Riche's room. His bed was in the middle of the room, he had a desk set up next to the wall, and a pile of dirty clothes.

"What a pig," said Bianca disgusted with the condition of the room. She took a look around and saw some CDs on the desk.

"Let's see what to bring," she said looking over the CDs, "Green Eyed Peas, Dimeback, Apez, Lighthouse, 2 Doors Down, Blue Day, and Crash Mouth. What would be good?" Then one CD caught her attention, it was blue and had the label Alien Signal.

"Never heard of this band," said Bianca looking it over. She thought hard, but she never heard of the band.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronjad is in the jail's lab checking over the work and files. Just to make sure nothing is put out of place or gone.

"Whitey's last page," said Ronjad, "DNA results for Misty, photos of Melody's scar…" Then he looked at the strange fish from the Sharpedo's belly he recovered a while back. He wasn't sure it was the glowing fish that attack everyone, but he had a good feeling on it.

"Ok," said Ronjad continuing, "Alien Signal CD… Hey! Where is it? That's right, Riche is checking over."

Blusix then walked in with some files.

"Ok," said Blusix, "Best I can do under the short noticed. The map of the island, and the sewer system in the island. They are not the best maps, but best under short notice."

"Thanks," said Ronjad taking them and checking them out, "This could help."

"Why you need them anyways?" said Blusix, "Aren't all the known infecteds dead or captured?"

"Well," said Ronjad, "They didn't find Sakura's body after the explosion in the steam pipe system of the hospital. She may have survived; this is just to make sure all possible hiding locations are known to us."

"Ok," said Blusix, "It's just a mystery to know if there are more like them."

"Anyways," said Ronjad still reading the map, "Riche's working on a cure using James' notes and DNA samples. After we cure all the people we have, there is really no need for this group to exist anymore."

"What about the electric creatures?" said Blusix, "Or orange fish? Don't you want to know what killed Madison? That be sad of you to never learn the truth of her death or why she brought you to the water."

Ronjad was just quiet. He cared about Madison. Blusix was right, he couldn't stop this group until he found what killed Madison and stopped it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riche walked into his room later that night before the event. Bianca must of got the CD by now.

"Let's see what she got," said Riche, "She left behind that, and that, and that, surprised she didn't get Daft Funk or American Wi-Hi. Wait a minute… where's the Alien CD?"

Riche started to tear his room a part to find it. He couldn't find it. Did Bianca? No. She couldn't have…could she?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What you mean you can't find it?" said Ronjad annoyed. Riche had just called him and said he couldn't find the Alien Signal CD.

"Who could of took it?" said Ronjad, "WHAT! BIANCA! SHE TOOK IT WHERE! F-----G F--K! FIND HER BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!"

"What happened?' said May entering the room as Ronjad puts down the phone.

"The Signal CD is gone," said Ronjad, "And Bianca took it…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dudes and dudettes!" called the man in charge of the event, "Give up for our DJ of our rave! DJ Bianca!"

All the partiers clapped and cheered for Bianca who was now dress in a mini-skirt, shoeless, and a wet white T-Shirt. She gave all of them the peace sign and put in the "music" CD for the party.

"Let's this thing started!" shouted Bianca to the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronjad, May, and Blusix followed Riche to the dock warehouse near the cove. He said the rave was at the warehouse.

"Why did you mix in with your CDs!" shouted May, "And when Bianca was going through them for the rave!"

"I didn't think about that ok?" shouted Riche at May.

"Clearly," said Blusix, "Think before you react. We could now have a huge breakout of infecteds if the signal is released during the rave."

"Since when is Bianca into raves?' said Ronjad, "Or even into being a DJ? She could be a great artist!"

"She said she grew sick of it," said Riche, "When was the last time you had a good talk with some of your friends anyways?"

"Your right," said Ronjad, "Maybe if I been with her more often then with this group, I might of prevent what might happen."

"Don't blame yourself;" said Blusix, "You may even might not have stopped her anyways from being the DJ at this rave, have you think about that?"

"I'm losing my friendship with people," said Ronjad stopping, "I'm pushing people away from me. What have I done? I pushed Madison away too much and looked what happened? I just might cause another friend's death by pushing them away." Ronjad started to cry and ran away.

"Never mind him," said Riche, "We still need to get to rave." All of a sudden, a ton of ambulances drove by them towards the warehouse.

"Too late," said Blusix, "We now might by in trouble."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Whitey is taking a walk around. He hadn't had a walk in it since Max left and moved over into the old motel.

All of a sudden, doctors and ambulance drivers came bursting in with lots patients. Most of them were tossing and turning with agony, some screaming, and some of the people's faces were deforming.

"What the hell?' said Whitey looking at the people coming in, "What happened?"

He heard some doctors saying some appear to be having cardiac arrests, faces melting, and some having extreme seizures. It was the worst thing they have ever seen.

A few moments later, Max's sister and friends came in fast. They looked pretty freaked out. Whitey just wondered what happened?

"This is nuts," said May to Lovrina who have joined them, "This could be the worst outbreak we are facing."

"By the way," said Blusix to Lovrina, "How's Ronjad? Is he ok now?"

"He still upset," said Lovrina, "He keep blaming himself for Madison dieing and this outbreak."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: 10 minutes earlier with Lovrina and Ronjad in Ronjad's motel room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's my fault," said Ronjad, "If I only been closer with my friends. This might not have happened."_

_"Stop blaming yourself," said Lovrina crying. She couldn't stand to see Ronjad in this situation. It just made herself cry._

_"It is," said Ronjad looking at her, "I keep pushing my friends away. Please leave me alone."_

_"Your doing it again," said Lovrina, "You're pushing me away. Your girlfriend, your true friend. If you keep acting like this, no one will be left if you believe this."_

_Ronjad didn't react to her respond, so Lovrina said, "Please, come with me to the hospital and help Bianca, your friend. If you don't help, she might die or be gone forever as an infected."_

_Ronjad still didn't answer. Lovrina stood there crying. Then she stopped, looked at him once more, and left him alone._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovrina thought of what happened. She hoped he get out of that dark phase he was in. She couldn't stand to see him like that.

"Lovrina?" said Ash snapping his fingers in her face, "You ok? You seem upset and a little pale."

"I'm fine," lied Lovrina, "Let's find Bianca. I hope she is ok. Ronjad is too upset to lose another friend."

"Yeah," said May, "Let's find her. This is just getting out of hand here. The signal is released, and now we could be in big trouble with new infecteds."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovrina and Blusix entered the exam-rooms when some doctors weren't looking to find Bianca.

"Is she in here?" said Blusix scanning the room with his eyes, "I don't see her."

"I don't either," said Lovrina, "Let's mo…" But someone next to her grabbed her shirt pulled her to his face.

"Help me," said the teen, "I…I…" All of sudden his face started to twist and deform. Lovrina screamed, and the teen face exploded in blood splatter on the ground. Lovrina and now Blusix screamed in terror.

"F-----g crap!" said Blusix, "What the hell is happening? Let's get out of here!" Both of them ran out of the room screaming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, May and Ash checked out some of the labs for test results of the patients that came.

"Where would they put it?" said Ash thinking while May looked through the papers and work on the tables and desks.

"How about in this?" said May giving him a look, "Would this work?"

"Yes, it would," said Ash returning the look, "Let's move before they come back. We need this stuff."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ronjad walked into the hospital. He decided Lovrina was right. He couldn't leave his friend alone.

"Do you have any new patients called Bianca Clearwaters here?" said Ronjad to the lady at the counter, "She's a friend and I heard she came here, so I decided to check on her."

"Yes we do," said the lady, "She's in the emergency room. She undergoing extreme measures to save her life. Some thing is affecting her killing her from the inside out."

"Oh God," said Ronjad, "Bianca."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night at Midnight, Ronjad and Lovrina were the only people in the lobby waiting to here the results on Bianca.

"You think she'll be ok?' said Ronjad to Lovrina who cuddled up next to him, "I'm worried. She might now be infected."

"If she is now," said Lovrina, "This means we now have to take her into our custody and put her with the rest of the prisoners and I really don't want to."

"She's the one who got me through the Cipher problem I had," said Ronjad, "I can't lose her now. She that important."

"If she isn't infected," said Lovrina thinking, "She's going to want to know what happened to her. We'll have to make her a member."

"Unfortunately for her," said Ronjad, "She just become an important person for our group. She now under our watch and she must be protected no matter what happens now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notice**: That's it for that chapter. Bianca is now under watch. She still a friend or is she now a foe? Watch for her in the future.

Things are starting to get dangerous. The alien team is starting to have too many problems. Riche has been leaking information, Domino and James are missing in action, and now this. Things are getting tougher for our heroes.

I also made some bands references in this chapter if you noticed. Bianca and Riche name of some of my favorite bands in there new names.

I also gave Bianca a last name. She doesn't have one, I think. So her last name is now Clearwaters. You all ok with that?

Next chapter is based of Invasion were this new group of people join this church program called Survivors hosted by the town's sheriff. The thing is, these "survivors" are the people who been "changed" by the glowing lights/fish and Misty and Carol joined. Get ready for this.

Date: 3/8/06

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 34: The Group

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamanderchamp


	35. Chapter 34: The Group

Chapter 34: The Group

* * *

"So that DNA sample you took," said Ronjad to Riche, "Did you fine any strange changes in it? Any mutated DNA?" It was now a week after what happened to Bianca, and still no changes. Now Ronjad and Riche are at the jail trying to figure out any problems with the Bianca's blood.

"Well," said Riche, "You want the good news the bad news, or the strange news? Your call."

"All of them," said Ronjad, "Do in any order. I can't stand the wait anymore."

"The bad news is the Bianca's DNA is changed," said Riche, "But strange news is, that Bianca took a full blast of the signal, but not enough DNA has been changed enough to become a full infected. So the good news is, if though she has some bad blood, she's still human, not superhuman."

"That's good," said Ronjad, "I didn't want another friend gone to the signal."

"Yeah," said Riche, "But when I took her DNA, she was awake and wanted to talk to you about what happen."

"Me?" said Ronjad, "Why me?"

"She thinks you know more about what happened," said Riche, "Which you do."

"Ok," said Ronjad, "Here goes nothing, I'll see you later." Riche nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

* * *

Misty is walking down the main street of the town and thought, "Looks much better since the storm." She was right, all of the buildings' windows were replaced, roofs were fixed, doors were brand new, and new trees were planted where the ones were uprooted. 

"I glad all of the business are open now," said Misty, "I missed these stores when the storm destroyed or shut them down."

She kept walking until she reached a restaurant. She looked inside and saw Blusix and May eating together.

"She loves restaurants," said Misty about May. Then she continued onward down the street.

"Excuse me," said a man to Misty, "Are you Misty Wildflowers?"

"Yes I am," said Misty confused, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tom Underlay," said the man, "I'm the town sheriff."

"Nice to meet you," said Misty looking at him. He was very tall, had tan skin, and had like brown yellow hair. He was also wearing a white uniform and dark green brown pants.

"I been looking for you," said Tom, "I heard you have a strange experience during the storm. Something you can't explain."

"Yes," said Misty, "But, how you know about that and what you know about that?"

He smiled, "I'll explain, just follow me and I'll bring you to a place where some things will explained."

* * *

"Have you seen Misty?' said Riche to Ash in Ash's room, "I can't find her." 

"I wouldn't know," said Ash, "Melody is going a little crazy about what happened between me and Misty a few weeks ago. She doesn't let me see Misty anymore, even though we are friends."

"Ok," said Riche, "I'll keep looking, and you should talk with Melody about giving you space."

"We do," said Ash looking back on his magazine. Riche didn't believe him though.

Riche kept asking his friends, but they haven't seen her. Not until reach meet up with Lovrina and Ronjad walking down the main street.

"Have you to seen Misty?' said Riche, "I can't find her."

"You lose your girlfriend?" said Lovrina, "Your sad."

"Actually," said Ronjad, "I saw her at the church up the road, she and another man were entering as Lovrina and I left."

"What were you two doing at a church?' said Riche.

"Both of us are Catholic which we found out is another thing we have in common," said Lovrina, "We are just at Father Cal's service."

"Ok," said Riche, "I'm to talk to Misty."

"Not right now," said Ronjad, "A church group has started their meeting, you'll have to wait until they are done. It wouldn't seem right to bug them in the middle of the meeting."

"Fine," said Riche, "I'll wait. What's the group about anyways?"

"I don't know really to tell the truth," said Ronjad, "Something called The Survivors or something."

* * *

Riche sneaked over to the window of the church and looked in, but he only saw red. 

"Crap," said Riche, "I forgot that the church's windows are all stained. How could I forget that?"

"Maybe because you haven't been to church before?" said Ronjad appearing behind him.

"Whoa!" said Riche as he jumped up, "Don't do that again! Where you come from?"

"Ah," said Ronjad, "Behind you?"

"Stop joking," said Riche glaring, "I'm trying to see who's in there?"

"Why don't you just take photos of the people when they come out?" said Ronjad, "Instead of spying. Because the town's sheriff's in there."

"Was in there," said Tom appearing behind Ronjad, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," said Ronjad, "Church is a place open to everyone, so why not be here?"

"Right now there is group support meeting going on," said Tom, "At the moment, the place isn't open."

"Why is my girlfriend in there?" said Riche, "Nothing is upsetting her. I always give her love and support. Why would she need to be there?"

"It's not the kind of support you're thinking of," said Tom, "She'll tell you what happen if she wants to. But until then, please leave the area."

* * *

"What's going on in there?" said Riche to Ronjad at an ice cream parlor, "Maybe something like Village of the Dammed is happening." 

"Beats me," said Ronjad, "But I notice that everyone that is there is in our system."

"What?" said Riche.

"They're all in our system," said Ronjad, "Because everyone there disappeared during the storm and came back later, like Misty and had the same scars like Madison."

"Everyone in that church group?' said Riche.

"And since we think these glowing fish things change people," continued Ronjad, "Maybe something like Invasion of the Body Snatchers is happening."

"Or maybe they are pod people!" said Riche, "That be neat!"

"Either way," said Ronjad, "We got to figure out what's going on in there. You should ask Misty what happened there and I'll get the new member Melody to ask her sister."

"Should be easy," said Riche, "Right?"

"We would think that," said Ronjad, "But who's to say these days?"

* * *

Later that day, Misty entered her room. In there Riche was waiting for her in there. 

"Oh hi," said Misty, "You need something?"

"Actually," said Riche, "I saw you go to this support group, called Survivors. What's it about? I'm interested in it."

"Oh?" said Misty raising her eyebrow, "Are you sure it isn't because everyone there had a strange happening to them during the storm?

"What would give you that idea?" said Riche lying, "Why would I want to know that?"

"Stop lying!" said Misty

* * *

"That hard?" said Ronjad to Riche later. 

"She won't tell me a signal thing of what happened!" said Riche, "It's all up to Melody now to find out what happened!"

* * *

**Author Notice**: Sorry about the late update. But had this big project that's do this month and I didn't have much time to update. 

This chapter wasn't very exciting, but it's important that I mention Sheriff Tom. He's going to be a big character later on.

Other news, if you read Living Large or Pokemon: WaterBlue, please skip this message. I taking a vacation all next week, so this the last update for a while. Just wanted you all to know.

I mention someone is going to die later on. To save you all some time, it's not Bianca. But another person that will surprise you. If you can answer right, I'll give you a sneak peek a the upcoming sequel's whole first chapter.

Next chapter is the return of the alien's signal. Well… not the signal, but on the radio people been reporting dreams of crystal forests. This catches the team attention and will be Melody's first mission. Get ready, the story is getting closer to the end, because when chapter 48 and 49 are released, the story will that a huge turn.

Date: 3/19/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 35: The Radio

* * *

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamanderchamp

ajm88


	36. Chapter 35: The Radio

Chapter 35: The Radio

* * *

2 weeks have past; it was April 22nd about now. Riche still couldn't get Misty to spill the beans on what was happening. Ronjad asked Melody to ask her sister to find out what was happening, but she wouldn't interrogate her own sister. She said it wasn't good.

"Come on!" said Ronjad to Melody in her room, "It's an easy thing. All you have to do is ask her questions about what's going on there! It's not even interrogating! It's just asking questions!"

"But here is something else," said Melody, "I don't like lying to my sister! It's isn't right to do that!"

"But," said Ronjad, "What if she is lying to you about what she is doing or how she is feeling? Ever think about that?"

"Your kind of right," said Melody thinking, "But my request is still not full filled! Ash promised me anything if I join up! I still didn't get it!"

"What is it?" said Ronjad, "Maybe I can do it. Why don't you ask me?"

"Ok," said Melody walking towards him, "But it's kind of weird asking you this as a friend." She whispered her request into Ronjad's ear and his eyes widen.

"You what?" said Ronjad dropping his jaw, "Are you nuts?" He slapped her on the face and walked away.

* * *

Lovrina was in her room. It was painted pink, a gold and pink carpet was put in it, her bed had a pink bed sheet, and her desk was pink as well.

"I wonder what's happening on this island?" said Lovrina turning on her pink Skitty radio. When she turned it on, her favorite song Ocean Street by Bluecard had just ended.

"Crap," said Lovrina, "I should really get one of their albums." She listened to some more music before the program came on.

"Welcome listeners," said the man on the radio, "Today on the show we are talking to some people who have been having these strange dreams."

"Maybe I should call them," said Lovrina, "I had those strange crystal forest dreams. But some strange reason, they stopped all of a sudden."

"Ok," said the man, "Here is our first guest, he has been having these strange dreams about a forest. So let's introduce, Calvin Richardson!"

"Hello Bob," said Calvin, "I have been having these dreams were I am in a forest. But not an ordinary forest, it was made up of glass or crystal!"

Lovrina jumped up and listen more to what Calvin said next, "Ok Bob; every time I'm there, I am dancing have this strange girl wearing a martial arts, green eyes, and brown hair. She is also smiling, saying that there be more coming. She would start to strangle me, and then I wake up."

"This isn't good," said Lovrina putting in a tape to record what is happening on the radio, "Ronjad's going to want to hear all of this!"

"Thank you Calvin," said Bob, "Now here is our next special guest and music artist, Fat Slim. Now Slim, what has been happening in your dreams?"

"Same thing like Calvin's dreams," said Slim, "I have been in a crystal forest and this time walking with a man calling himself Ein. After walking him about 10 minutes talking about Shadow Pokemon, he said more are coming. Then he would stab me!"

"Ein?" said Lovrina worried, "And a martial arts girl? That must be Sakura! But she's dead! Isn't she?"

"Ok," said Bob, "Interesting dream Slim, and now our last guest, please meet Max Waterliles."

"Hi Bob," said Max, "I had the same dream with the crystal forest, only I was making out with a friend of mine, Bianca. But after we were done, she would scream in pain and disappear. After that, I wake up. Do you what that means?"

"I do," said Lovrina, "We are facing an outbreak! I got to warn Ronjad! He must know!" Then she popped out the tape and ran to find Ronjad.

"Thanks for appearing on the show Calvin, Slim, and Max," said Bob, "Wait! After Calvin was done talking, we had about 20 calls saying they had the same thing! Amazing!"

* * *

"WHAT!" shouted Ronjad to Lovrina. She just meet him walking done the path to the motel. He was shocked and freaked out.

"Yes, we may just have another outbreak!" said Lovrina and then she hugged him, "You'll protect me, right?"

"Stop acting like a baby!" said Ronjad, "But sure! I loved to protect you. Anyways, I think it's time we talk to the guests on the show and it probably a good time to get Melody some field practice. Find May, get her to talk to her brother about the dreams, Melody and me will talk to Calvin, and talk to Fat Slim. Ok?"

"Yeah!" said Lovrina happily, "Fat Slim is one my favorite DJ artist! I just love Funk Your Brother he made!"

"Stick to your job," said Ronjad, "Find out when he started to have his dreams and could you get his autograph for me? I mean…"

"Don't worry!" said Lovrina, "I was going to get his autograph for you anyways! See ya later!"

* * *

"This is your first mission," said Ronjad to Melody as they walked up to Calvin's home, "Just follow my lead."

"Whatever you say," said Melody, "And do you forgive me on what I said earlier? I mean it wasn't for you anyways."

"I'm still disgusted in what you want Ash and you to do," said Ronjad glaring at her, "But now we have to do this." Ronjad knocked on the door and Calvin answered. He looked 16 years old and had blue eyes with yellow hair. He wore a purple shirt, blue shorts, and a black baseball cap.

"Oh God," said Melody frozen in her spot, "Not you!"

"My love!" said Calvin happily and jumping on top of her, "Come to tell me you love me too? I knew it!"

"HELL NO!" shouted Melody angrily, "Get the f-----g hell off me! Now you bastard!"

"I know you don't mean that!" said Calvin and then he grabbed her private spot. She totally freaked out and kicked him over his house.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" shouted Melody at him, "BEAT IT!" Then she stomped away from the house full of rage.

"All of a sudden," said Ronjad, "I have a good feeling we are not getting any info from this guy."

"I'll give you the information on the crystal forest and alien signal," said Calvin appearing behind him, "I'll tell you all I know and even the part about her sister maybe being a hybrid."

"Whoa!" said Ronjad jumping up, "Where you come from? Wait, never mind that, how you know about all this info? That's classified information!"

"When it comes to Melody," said Calvin, "I must know everything about her, she is the love of my life! So I know about everything about her, so I know this alien group well."

"What you are saying in my view is that you are a pervert and stalker of her?" said Ronjad, "We could have problem if you keep watching her and stalking her."

"What are you going to do?" said Calvin, "You can't stop me, and besides, your not her boyfriend."

"I'm her best friend," said Ronjad, "And Ash Ketchum is her boyfriend. If either one of us catch you in the act. We'll make you life a living hell for violating our friend."

"You don't scare me one bit!" said Calvin. Ronjad grabbed his arm and filled him. Then he grabbed him by the legs and tossed him through his door, breaking it.

"See you later then lame-o," said Ronjad, "And stay out of my way!"

* * *

Later, everyone of the team meet inside of the jail in the warren's room, which is now there meeting room. Melody was covering herself, and when anyone asked what happened to her, she just shot a glare at that person.

"Ok," said Ronjad, "I didn't get anything out that person I interview. He was too hurt to talk."

"What happened to him?" said Ash, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," lied Ronjad, "What about you May? You get anything from Max?"

"He said he has been having these dreams for a while," said May, "He had since a week ago. He said the only place he has been was the motel and this new seafood restaurant."

"Mine guy too," said Lovrina, "That's were he went too last week."

"Calvin has always liked seafood," said Melody, "This place is pretty new I heard."

"Seafood place is called Captain Martian's Seafood," said Riche, "It's not a chain of restaurants."

"Maybe we should check this place out?" said Blusix, "And see what is happening at this place."

"Good idea," said Ronjad, "Blusix, Melody, and me should check this place out. Lovrina, I'll need three fake IDs as health inspectors."

"Can do love!" said Lovrina smiling, "I'll get to work. I also have this gum from Slim, it has his DNA. Maybe we should check it for infected DNA?"

"I have some of Max's hair," said May, "I thought I get some of it incase of something strange."

"And I'm sure Melody has some of Calvin's blood on her shoes," said Ronjad, "Riche, check out this DNA for infection."

"Why would Melody have Calvin's blood on her shoes?" said Ash confused.

"Nothing important," said Ronjad and then he turned to Blusix, "Make sure this place is update on security features, I have a feeling of a person spying on us."

"Sure," said Blusix, "But I don't think anyone would be able to spy on us."

"Just incase," said Ronjad, "Now lets all get to work!"

* * *

"You three seem too young be health inspectors," said the owner of the restaurant, "Why should I believe you three are inspectors?"

"Because if you don't believe us," said Blusix, "We'll shut this place down for good!"

"Fine," said the owner, "Check around the place. You'll find nothing wrong with this place."

Ronjad nodded to Blusix who pulled out his small machine to check for any signal infected sections of the place. The owner gave a weird look at the machine, but everyone ignored him.

Blusix pulled his machine up to a blue painted counter area for eating on. His machine started to flash on and off. Blusix nodded to Ronjad.

"Where you get that wood?" said Ronjad.

"I found it on the beach," said owner, "I built the place from most of the wood I found floating on the beach."

* * *

"You think this wood is from boat you sunk a bit ago?" said Melody nervously, "And now there is this infected stuff floating in the water?"

"I guess so," said Ronjad, "This isn't good news, now we have to search the beaches around here for more wood like this! This is one of those crappy days that always seems to happen."

"Melody!" shouted a familiar voice, "My love! I'm here!"

"Oh shit," said Melody, "I'm having one of those days as well. This is a crappy day." All three of them turned and saw Calvin running up.

"My love!" said Calvin grabbing her had and kissing it, "I'm here now for you. Do you want to go to the beach and 'play around'?"

"PERVERT!" shouted Melody at his face kneeing him in the stomach. This dropped him to the ground clutching his belly in pain.

"All of a sudden," said Ronjad looking at Calvin laying the ground, "We have another problem on our hands, that even worse than aliens. It's Calvin the pervert."

* * *

**Author Notice**: I thought this be my last update this month, but I have enough time and I don't, apparently, leave for vacation today, so I thought I update for last time.

My birthday was two days ago, and only one authoress wished me a happy birthday!

This chapter seemed more explicit then all my other chapters, it kind of was. But, not enough for the rated M. This chapter also introduced Fat Slim, who is really Fatboy Slim, and Calvin Richardson. Calvin will appear in future chapters and in the sequel to this story along with Fat Slim.

Next chapter is about May and Blusix releasing the tape of the electric creatures to the news. Another leak is about to form.

Date: 3/24/06

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 36: As Seen

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamanderchamp

ajm88


	37. Chapter 36: As Seen

Chapter 36: As Seen

* * *

"So," said Ronjad to Melody as she, Blusix, and Ronjad walked down the path to the jail, "How long has Calvin be in love with you?"

"I rather not talk about it," said Melody, "But he has had this crush on me since 11 when I gave him this hug for getting this spider out of my hair. He must have got the wrong impression I gave him."

"And now he is acting like pervert ever since then," said Blusix, "Right?"

"Nope," said Melody, "He started having a small crush on me, I was ok, and in fact I was love the idea about it, because I could brag about to others. But it got out of control when I was 16 and he tried to force a kiss on me. Then when I started walk away from him, he grabbed me from behind and when he did that he grabbed my breasts by mistake."

"So you probably kicked him 40 yd," said Ronjad, "And he landed on a car, right?"

"Nope," said Melody, "I punched him 70 yd into the pool across the town. It was later in the newspaper and on TV."

"Hey!" said Ronjad, "I remember that on CBN! The title was Whacked Out Girl Punches Boy Into Pool! I got it on tape too!"

"And ever since then," said Melody, "He has been in that sexually crazy and in love about me! I keep iron baseball bat in my room incase he does something sick!"

"Whoa," said Ronjad and Blusix together, "What a pervert! It makes me want to protect girlfriend a lot now."

"I'm thinking of moving into Ash's room with him," said Melody, "This way, Calvin won't stand a chance of reaching me!"

"Maybe you should tell Ash about him," said Blusix, "This way, you'll feel protect with him around more."

"I don't want him to worry to much about me," said Melody, "I just don't want protect 24/7. I want a real life."

"Well ok," said Ronjad, "But that pervert is going down if I catch him hurting you anyway that he can."

"Thanks," said Melody giving him a smile, "I'll remember that, thanks for you help and will you two promise to keep this a secret from Ash?"

"We promise you that," said both of them nodding. But sooner or later, they knew that Ash would find out one way or the other.

* * *

Blusix open his room and jumped onto his bed. His room was painted blue and had a computer on his desk. The carpet was red and blue and a bunch of monitors were set on a few tabletops.

Then some knocking came from his door and he looked up and said, "Come on in, the door is open." May open the door and look in and saw him on the bed, so she jump onto it as well.

"You know," said May to him, "I was wondering something about the work we are doing with the aliens and all that."

"What about it?" said Blusix.

"Even with all the stuff we do," said May, "We don't seem to be making a big impact on what we are doing. I know we are preventing outbreaks with the alien signal, but still we are not making a big impact."

"What do you mean by that?" said Blusix, "We are protecting the human race and recovering information on how to stop all this evil."

"But what good is it if the public doesn't know we are helping them at all?" said May, "I would like the credit from the public."

"But if the public knew anything about it," said Blusix, "It might start a worldwide panic with people!"

"I guess so," said May, "But the public has to know. This way they know how to protect themselves!"

"What way are going you with all of this anyways?" said Blusix.

"I think we should at least leak the video tape of the electric creatures to the news," said May, "Only this, so we don't start a panic about the aliens and hybrids."

"But Ronjad and Lovrina…" said Blusix.

"Those two don't run our lives," said May, "It's our duty to run this information to the public, so that they know what might happen!"

Blusix thought a lot about. He looked at May smiling and waiting for his respond to what she said. Blusix finally said, "Ok, let's do it."

* * *

Blue and Max are holding each other hands and looking into the sea.

"It's so beautiful and mysterious," said Blue, "I wonder what is out there so often. If anyone knew all the secrets to it, it wouldn't be so mysterious and wondrous."

"It is pretty amazing isn't it?" said Max, "Mio is one of the ocean's secret and it is one of the things I love to know the secret to it."

"That be very nice to know," said Blue who is know resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys," mumbled Whitey walking up to them, "This is lousy day. I hate it."

"What happened?" said Max looking at his friend, "What you do wrong?"

"I didn't do anything wrong at all is what the problem is!" said Whitey, "Casey decided to breakup with me. She said I was too young and she was too mature for me."

"Isn't she like 16 or something?" said Max, "Your only 11, of course she think you're too young."

"But she isn't that mature at all," said Blue, "I known her long enough to say she isn't that mature as she loves to think."

"I miss her all ready," said Whitey.

* * *

Later that night, May and Blusix were at the docks with the video tape.

"Ruby Island on the island chain called Jewel Islands only a bit away from here has the huge news station that we can deliver the video footage to," said May, "We should start there now, before Ronjad or any other members find out what we did."

"But once we do it," said Blusix, "We'll be in huge trouble for leaking this information."

"That's why I plan to never come back," said May, "This way, we don't get in trouble and we can run way together!"

"But what about your brother?" said Blusix, "Won't you be losing him in this process?"

"He'll be fine," said May smiling and then kissing him, "We'll be fine, the truth must be known."

The next morning, May and Blusix reached Ruby Island on the boat. The town was small, but in its center stood the huge TV station skyscraper.

"Good morning," said the lady at the desk of the station to May and Blusix, "How can I help you two?"

"I have a story that I think will interest this TV station very much," said May with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ronjad's room, Ronjad and Lovrina sat down onto his black sofa. His room was pretty big, he had a black bed, plasma screen TV, two filing cabinets, and a two windows.

"Nobody could find May and Blusix," said Lovrina Ronjad, "I'm worried that they are in trouble."

"I'm sure that they are fine," said Ronjad, "They are a couple. They're probably somewhere being romantic with each other."

"Why can't we do that together?" said Lovrina moving closer to him, "I would love that!"

"I'll put it on the list of things to do," said Ronjad with sarcasm, "I wonder what's on TV." He flipped on the TV with the remote. When it came on, May and Blusix were on the TV.

"What the heck?" said Lovrina looking up, "What are those twodoing on the TV?" Then the screen change to show the video footage of the electric creatures those got with Riche.

"So you two think this is new species?" said the host, "A brand new one that could cause problems for us?"

"Yes," said May to him, "We think…" Ronjad flipped the TV off with anger.

"Those stupid son and daughter of…" said Ronjad angrily.

Meanwhile, Riche and Misty are watching the TV in Misty's room. They started to kiss when May and Blusix appear and talk about the creatures. Riche pushed Misty causing her to crash to the floor while Riche stared at the TV.

During that time, Blue, Max, and Whitey see the program as well. All of them are shock to see May and Blusix talking about the creatures and actually know more about them then they do.

* * *

"This isn't good!" Ronjad shouted to the remaining members of the Alien Stop group, "They are leaking too much information to the public!"

"I can't believe it!" said Ash, "This isn't going to turn out good for any of us!"

"Where the hell are those two anyways?" said Riche, "We got to find them now!"

"Unfortunately," said Lovrina, "It's too late to stop them now. The public as learned of the truth and now there is no way of stopping it from spreading around the world."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bianca's room of the hospital, she is still unconscious. The room is filled with darkness and is silent.

All of a sudden Bianca opens her eyes and looks around the room.

"What the hell happened?" said Bianca.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Bianca is now awake and May and Blusix ran off with each other before leaking the information of the group. Things are getting more interesting now.

You may think that now May and Blusix have run off, that this is their last appearances in the story. WRONG! They'll be back later.

Time to announce story of the month! Here are the Top 5 Stories of March with there authors too:

1. Emerald: Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

2. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGegor

3. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

4. Of Black Feather By: SnEptUne

5. Safari Love By. Michelicious

Also, at the end of the year, instead of doing a December stories of the month that I normally do, instead I'll do Story of the Year! This award will be announced along with Best Reviewer (Which is the best reviewer who reads the most of my stories), Best Author, Best Authoress, and Best Complete Story. Any of you people out of there think you can achieve it any of those awards?

The next chapter is about a ship that was lost at sea during the storm, but finally has appeared in the port. But did the crew and passengers become infected with the signal? Plus, Sakura returns in that chapter.

Date: 4/2/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 37: The Cruise Ship

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamanderchamp

ajm88


	38. Chapter 37: The Curise Ship

Chapter 37: The Cruise Ship

* * *

"What are we looking for again?" said Ash to Ronjad while searching Blusix's room. Since Blusix and May ran off, Ronjad has been trying to see if they took anything with them when they ran off.

"Anything missing," said Ronjad, "You don't know if they took any more important documents or stuff like that, so they could release more information to the media."

"We are lucky she didn't mention our names," said Ash, "That be a hell of a situation we be in then."

"This is blue eagle to stardust to do you copy?" said Riche over the radio to Ronjad.

"This is stardust," said Ronjad through the radio, "I thought I told you to stop it with the stupid nicknames."

"Sorry," said Riche, "Anyways, when I was looking around the stuff we have stored away. I noticed we were missing one alien signal CD and infected DNA sample from the storage."

"Did you see the chart on the clipboard to see who checked it last time?" said Ronjad, "If it's either Blusix or May, we're in trouble."

"That's not it," said Riche, "The weird thing about it is that Domino is the last one to check the stuff out months ago before she disappeared. Why would she have it?"

"I don't know," said Ronjad, "When we moved all of her stuff to storage, we didn't find any samples or CDs that caught our attention."

"Maybe she took it on the trip we did to find the electric creatures?" said Riche.

"But why would she have those things there to begin with?" said Ronjad, "Besides, there is nothing to gain if she steals them."

"I don't know," said Riche, "It's so weird!"

* * *

Later that night, Ronjad was in his room checking over all his work to see if May or Blusix took it with them. But it was all there.

Then the phone rang loudly in the dark room. Then Ronjad picked it up and said, "Hello? Yes this is Ronjad, why?"

Ronjad's eyes widen and then he dropped the phone and ran out of the room fast to find Ash.

* * *

"You're kidding aren't you?" said Ash as Ronjad and he ran down the path to the hospital, "Bianca woke up and she's ok?"

"No way!" said Ronjad, "She's alive and everything about her is ok! Plus she wants to see us as well!"

Both of them then ran inside and checked out with nurse who led them to Bianca's room. In there was Bianca with her eyes wide open looking at the ceiling. Then nurse then left the room and Bianca slowly fixed her eyes onto Ronjad and Ash who were staring at her.

"What the hell happened?" said Bianca slowly, "What happened to me and at the warehouse?"

"Ah," said Ronjad thinking, "Before I answer that, I have some questions for you. 1. Do you believe in aliens at all?"

"Yes," said Bianca now looking back at the ceiling again, "I do believe we are not alone in the universe."

"How about alien infecting others and turning the people into aliens?" said Ronjad looking at the ceiling to see what she's looking at. He saw the three swirl mark on top of the ceiling above, just like the alien symbol.

"Possibly," said Bianca quietly, "Is that what happen to me? Is it true?"

Ronjad and Ash looked at each other and sighed before Ash spoke, "Yes, that horrible sound released in the warehouse was an alien signal that turns other into aliens. But for some reason, not you."

Bianca was quiet and then said, "What about a cruise ship? What about the lost ship at sea that disappear months ago?"

"What do you mean?" said Ronjad.

"A ship lost at sea disappeared during the storm," said Bianca, "There in my dreams, I saw the crew, captain, and passengers who cried out to me in the crystal forest that surround me. They said they'll be coming with an old friend of your's, Ronjad"

"Ship?" said Ash.

"Crystal forest?" said Ronjad. Both looked back at each other. Old friend? Who and when will this person come with the ship was the question both of them had.

* * *

"I don't know," disagreed Riche while he was looking for lost ships on the computer, "I don't see a single missing ship in the database during that storm." Riche, Lovrina, Melody, and Ronjad were in Riche's room.

"Come on!" replied Ronjad to Riche, "There has to be a ship! Bianca had the crystal forest dream where she saw a lost ship at sea!"

"I'm still wondering if we can trust her at all," said Lovrina who was also in the room, "I mean, she took a full blast and isn't infected enough to become an alien. I sense a problem here."

"I getting that too," agreed Melody, "This isn't a good sign at all."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Riche looking at the computer, "Here's something! The Umbrella Corporation Private Cruise Ship had vanished during the storm. The ship was full of employees of the company taking a vacation, ship members, and the ship's captain is a man called Ross."

"I heard about Umbrella!" said Ronjad, "I heard they caused a disease outbreak in the Nebraska city called Raccoon City. It ended with the U.S. Army dropping a nuclear bomb onto city, wiping out over 100,000 people from the face of the Earth."

"I heard about it too," said Melody, "Umbrella is claiming it wasn't there fault that the disease got out."

"My cousin, Don A. Jr. lived out there during the bombing," said Ronjad, "I wonder if he's ok anyways?"

* * *

"RONJAD!" screamed Lovrina into his face the next morning.

"AHHH!" screamed Ronjad back, "WHAT! Nuclear bomb? Alien? What?"

"None of that is happening."

"Then what? Why did you wake me?"

"The ship has arrived in the port! The Umbrella Corporation ship had landed in the port!" Ronjad jumped to his feet at Lovrina's words and next he pushed her out of his room so he could get dress to check out the ship that arrived.

* * *

"No way!" said Ronjad staring at the ship from the dock.

"Double no way," agreed Lovrina with Ronjad.

"Triple no way!" mumbled Ash, Riche, and Melody together. The ship was at the port and reporters from all over the Orange Islands were there asking questions of the crew and passengers.

"Where were all of you?" shouted one of the reporters to Captain Ross.

"What happened aboard the ship?" asked another one.

"Does this have to do with anything with the Raccoon accident that happened?" shouted another.

"All of us do not know what happened out there," said Ross, "But we are lucky to consider we are alive and everything. No further more questions." Then he walked aboard the ship with still more people shouting questions.

"This is fishy," said Ronjad to everyone, "He's lying, and we have to find out what's going on aboard that ship."

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?" said Ash crossing his arms, "Umbrella's a tight company and has lots of security, and sure that ship has plenty of security has well!"

"Leave that to me!" said Ronjad with a smile. Everyone stared at him and thought, "This can't be good."

* * *

"I knew this wouldn't be good!" shouted everyone at Ronjad. Ronjad had revealed his plan that night, they were going to sneak aboard the ship and see if they can find anything that could tell them if the people are infected.

"Where your sense of adventure people?" said Ronjad to everyone, "This is important! We'll split into teams, Lovrina and me, Melody and Ash, and Riche by himself. Sound good?"

"Sounds horrible to me!" shouted Riche.

"What's the word I'm thinking off," said Ronjad while thinking and then Lovrina whispered something into his ear and he responded back to Riche, "Oh yes, live with it!"

"Uptight, stuck-up bastard," mumbled Riche under his breath about Ronjad.

* * *

Ronjad and Lovrina walked around the ballroom of the ship. The carpet was red, the emerald chandelier hanged high above them, the lights were out, the tables were pressed against the walls as the chairs stood on-top of them, and the floor tiles that led out of the ballroom were marble.

"You know," asked Ronjad to Lovrina, "This is a pretty fancy ship, why would Umbrella need this?"

"Beats me," said Lovrina admiring the room's interesting qualities, "But this room is magnificent! I want to work for place like this just to ride this ship!"

"Like I would let you join Umbrella and leave our group," mention Ronjad, "You would have too many secrets that would be dangerous that would hurt this group horribly."

"I'm joking!" promised Lovrina hugging Ronjad, "Like I leave you! I'd never leave you at all!"

* * *

"This is hell!" said Riche flashing his flashlight through the empty hallways of the ship, "I'm just lucky that all the passengers have left or I would have been caught instantly."

Riche then flashed his light of onto a door. It read research lab on it. Riche opened the door and looked inside. He couldn't see a single thing in the room's darkness and then his flashlight went out.

"Crap," said Riche reaching for a light switch which hit and then said after he saw the room, "Holy crap." The room was a mess, papers were scattered everywhere, desks were broken, beakers appeared to have been smashed against the wall.

Riche looked down and saw a paper on the floor that caught his attention. He picked it up and looked over it. It read, "Dr. Richard, I regret to inform you that an outbreak has been caused do to your failure to contain the virus at the Chicago research base caused the virus to spread and infect all the workers there. Because of this, your problem, you are fired. Please meet Ozwell E. Spencer before you clear out your desk, he has something to say.

From,

E. Smith."

"What the hell happened there?" said Riche looking the note again and again and then radioed to Ronjad, "Hey! I found something freaky!"

* * *

"Creepy," studied Melody the engine room with Ash. Ronjad thought that there could be a clue in the engine room where nobody goes. Machines and gizmos alike were everywhere in this dark room. The only light came from their flashlights.

"Tell me about it," agreed Ash, "I bet well find like a spaceship in here!"

"No!" said Melody excitedly, "Even better! Nothing at all! So our lives are not in danger at all!"

"Wimp," muttered Ash under his breath. All of a sudden a noise clattered against the steel floors. They flashed their lights on the spot, but only a bucket was lying on the floor.

"Just a bucket," sighed Melody.

"But what's a bucket doing down here?" said Ash looking, "Shouldn't that stuff be above this room? Melody?" He looked around, she was gone.

"What the hell?" said Ash flashing his light all over the place. All of a sudden, a person jumped in front of him a punched him in the face. Then he blacked out.

* * *

"How did I get separate from Lovrina?" wondered Ronjad as he walked down the halls of the ship, "She was right behind me!"

A creaks started to emerge from the floors and Ronjad looked around. He grabbed his stun gun, attached his flashlight to it, and looked around.

Then a person jumped out of nowhere and kicked Ronjad through the air and onto the ground. Before he hit the ground he shot 3 stun shells into the attacker, killing him.

"Whoa!" said Ronjad in a daze getting off the ground, "What the hell happened?" He looked at the attacker and saw it was one of the ship crew members.

"He was infected," said Ronjad observing the body, "No normal human could kick a person like me, that far! Got to be careful, and stop wasting bullets. I just need one to stun a guy, the shock must freaked enough fire off too many rounds."

"You bastard," said a voice picking up Ronjad and tossing him against the wall, "Kill a friend of mine, you deserve to die." Ronjad looked from his position on the ground at the person. It was Sakura, she was covered in faded burn marks and her clothes were almost burned away.

"DIE!" said Sakura pulling out an axe from behind her back and charging at Ronjad. Ronjad spin out of the way as the axe hit nearly missed him.

Ronjad then fired a bullet into her breast area. Sakura screamed in pain and dropped to the ground stunned.

"What the hell of a trip this is!" said Ronjad getting of the ground, "Days like this make this the best job ever!"

* * *

"Damn," said Riche walking the halls with the new flashlight he found in the lab, "This is a big ship!" He then came to a room that said, "Steering Room."

"About time!" said Riche, "Maybe I can find something important in here." He opened the door and looked around and saw Ash, Melody, and Lovrina tried together.

"This always seems to happen to you people," said Riche with a glare and walked towards them. Then someone grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him into the radar computer. He looked from his spot and saw it was Ross.

"Thought you could capture us?" said Ross, "Think you can stop our invasion? Think again, as I speak, Sakura is killing your friend Ronjad. You have no means of escape."

"Think again!" said Riche pulling his gun and shooting Ross. He dropped to the ground and Riche went over to see. Then Ross got back up, grabbed Riche's gun, and punched him through the glass window of the room and out onto the deck.

"No one can save you now!" shouted Ross to Riche from the broken window. Then shots went off and Ross fell through the window and onto the deck himself. Ross was dead.

* * *

"Let's another for the jail," said Riche tossing Sakura into her old cell, "Welcome back."

"Hell with you," grumbled Sakura, "HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!" Riche smirked and walked out of the room.

"You'll pay for this," said Sakura.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Sorry about the LONG waited update, but now I'm limited to 30 mintues of typing a day now as a punishment for giving my birthday out on the Internet. 30 MINUTES! I guess I get what I deserve, but come on!

Other things, with this limited time frame, I'll try to get Pokemon: WaterBlue and Living Large next chapters out, but it could take some time.

Never heard of Umbrella? You be bad gamers if you didn't, this is the evil corportion from the series of the very famous Resident Evil. Yes, this is a vidoe game connection. Also, Don A. Jr. will appear in a future story of mine, be perpared.

Next chapter will be a secret for everyone. But May and Blusix will return.

Date: 4/14/06

* * *

**Next Chapter: **?

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamanderchamp

ajm88


	39. Chapter 38: The Connection and Truth

Chapter 38: The Connection and Truth

* * *

"Now how long has it been since thing has been dead?" said Dr. Alfred. He was 38 years old and had mustache. He walked with a cane, had pale hazel eyes, and light black and grey hair.

"According to my knowledge," replied his assistant, "It's been dead for months when a security guard at the Shamouti Island Hospital shot it. How this happened anyways?"

"I was beginning to open it up yesterday," said Dr. Alfred, "All the surrounding universities and labs have seen it, and now I finally got my chance to examine it. No one dare to open it up and look at it organs to see how this thing lived."

"And?" said the assistant with interest.

"I'm getting there," said Dr. Alfred, "So I decide to check it out. I reached for the scalpel to open it and when I turn to it, it was gone. I turned towards the mini aquarium I have and it was swimming in it and eating all the fish in it."

"That's impossible," said the assistant, "but yet I see it now swimming in the pool before us. I heard it used to belong to a lad on the island there. Since he was with it more then us, maybe we should ask him about it and learn what he knows about it."

"Good idea," said Dr. Alfred, "I remember correctly that the boy is called Max Waterliles."

* * *

"Wow," said Blusix to May has he looked on his laptop, "Look at all these hits we got just on the video we released." Both of them were now on Diamond Island of the neighboring island chain near the Orange Islands, called the Jewel Islands. Both of them had set up a webpage and place the electric creature video on it. They also set up a small system so that people could write what they think of the footage and start web blogs so that they could talk about it to others.

Now it was 2 weeks since they talked on the news about the creatures. Now they were hold up in a hotel and in there room. Since they had the video footage on the web too, they had over 2 million hits.

"I knew this be popular," said May with confidence, "It's time that the public knew about what was in there oceans."

"What about the orange glowing fish and how they change people into hybrids?" said Blusix looking at her, "Shouldn't the public know about it too?"

"Misty is one of them," replied May, "I don't want her to get hurt and examine by the military or scientists. That would be hurting her to bad."

"We hurt other already," said Blusix, "We betray our friends' trusts. It hurts to be betrayed by someone you trust. We hurt Riche, Ronjad, Lovrina, Melody, and Ash."

"They have to understand that the public must know the truth sometime," said May.

"Hey!" alerted Blusix to May who was know looking at the screen, "Check out this weird message." May turned to the laptop and read the message,

"Dear Blusix and May,

I have seen your TV appearance and talked about the strange creatures. I have some information that will be important to you. Please meet me at the airfield on the other side of Diamond Island.

From,

XXStrangeXX."

"What you think?" said Blusix to May, "Should we check this out XXStrangeXX character?"

* * *

There was a knocking at Max's door of the motel. Max and Whitey, who was there playing video games on the TV, went to answer the door. When they open it, two tall figures were standing in the doorway.

"Would any of you two be Max Waterliles?" said the older man, "We need to talk to him."

"That would be me," said Max, "What do you need with me?"

"We understand that you had a strange creature with you at one time," said the younger man, "Witnesses say you called it Mio?"

"Mio?" said Max surprised, "You know what happened to Mio? What you do with him?"

"Nothing," said the older man, "He some how survived the bullet wounds and they heal. Now Mio is alive and back at our lab on the island that is two miles from here. We would like for you to come with us to see him and answer some important questions."

"HEY!" shouted Ronjad running up, "What are you doing here? This is private property, beat it."

"Hold it Ronjad," issued Max, "These guys said they have Mio back at their place and is alive. I want to see him for myself."

Ronjad stared at him hard and then said to the men, "I'm coming with him so there is no funny business going on."

"You are free to come if you want to," said the younger man.

"Me too," said Whitey, "I have to see this for myself to believe Mio is alive." Both men looked at each other, nodded, and agreed that he could come too.

* * *

"Where is this person?" said May to Blusix as they waited. They arrived on the other side of the island which was a huge canyon that led strait out towards a beach at the end. They been waiting for two hours and they were losing their patience

"Maybe that's him?" answered Blusix upward into the sky. They saw a helicopter landing in front of them. When it landed, a boy opened it up. He was not a bit older than Ronjad, but he was around his age. He had brown shaggy hair, green eyes, gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, tan, and wore brown cowboy boots.

"You two May Waterlilies and Blusix?" said the teen and then both of them nodded followed by the teen saying, "Good, please come abroad. I'll be taking you to meeting point."

"Are you XXStrangeXX?" stated May.

"Please follow me inside," said the teen, "I'll be taking you to meeting point." May then looked at Blusix who nodded. Then they walked inside the helicopter and then they took off.

* * *

"Welcome to our lab!" said the younger man to Ronjad, Max, and Whitey.

Ronjad looked at it carefully and then said, "This is aquarium you idiot. We're in wrong location."

"It doubles as a lab asshole," said the younger man, "Now if you please follow us kids and assholes all alike." They walked into the building, their 3 hallways. One them led towards the aquariums, another towards the restaurant and gift shop, but the one they went down led them was an Employee Only Area. They came up to an elevator, and went up 3 floors before they arrived at their destination.

They walked on and looked around. There were many people working on computers and writing complicated stuff Max didn't understand. They followed the two men into a section called Mammal and Fish Containment Center. It was pretty much empty of creatures, plenty of tanks, but no creatures. Then they reached a big tank that was so huge that they need a ladder to climb to the top of it. When they reached the top, there was Mio swimming in it.

"Hey buddy," said Max to Mio who swam over, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"We haven't been able to eat anything for a long time," said older man to max, "Maybe you can help us feed it."

"I love to!" said Max, "You guys got any live fish or anything? I think I know what he likes."

* * *

"Here we are," told the teen to May and Blusix once they landed, "Please unbuckle and follow me inside." They did as they were told and followed the teen inside the small building they landed in front of.

Inside was a bunch of computers and chemistry beakers and tubes. The teen led them to a table were they set themselves down.

"So when do we meet this person?" said May to the teen.

"In a bit," replied the teen, "He'll be out here soon enough."

"You're XXStrangeXX aren't you?" said Blusix to the teen, "Who the hell are you and why you bring us down here to began with?"

The teen looked at them hard and then sighed before saying, "If you want to know, I'm called Joe Soul, from Mexico City, Mexico. I graduated from college when I was 12 along with 3 other 12 year olds 7 years ago. We were called the new people who would change the world. There was me, Michelle Perry, Michael Ford, and…"

"Enough," commanded May, "Why did you bring us here to begin with?"

"I heard what you said the television about these creatures," said Joe, "Then you said you had saliva samples of the thing that you collected from a sea camera that they bit through. Did you bring it?"

"Yes right here," said May handing him the sample. He grabbed it away, took it to a microscope, put it on a slide, and looked at it. Then he grinned.

"I recognized this," said Joe, "This is the same sample I have." He show both of them the samples.

"How did you get that other one?" said Blusix.

"The U.S. government has been working with many things through the years," said Joe, "I happen to help them since I had a science degree. We did testing and did something incredible."

"Wait minute," said May thinking, "I had the craziest thought, but you didn't make that thing did you?"

So Joe stared at them for a long time before answering "Possibly."

"Why would you make it?" said Blusix.

"Why not?" said Joe. Then he put on a gas mask and then hit a button. Gas filled the room, and then both May and Blusix collapsed.

* * *

"This is amazing," said the older man to Max as he watched him feed Mio live fish, "How did you tame this thing? No one here has ever got this thing to eat anything at all."

"You been feeding it dead fish," said Max, "It prefers live fish. Watch it." They watch as the live fish swam in the water right before a shock of electricity from Mio killed it. Mio then swallowed it whole.

"We would like it if you stayed here to help us on our research to study this creature," said the younger man.

"What you think?" said Max to Ronjad.

"Fine with me," said Ronjad, "But Whitey should stay so you're not lonely."

"I don't need a baby sitter," said Max angrily who was thinking that Ronjad thought he was baby. Then the lights started to flash on and off in the room. Then the bulbs broke.

* * *

"Whoa," said May getting off the floor, "What the hell happened?" She looked around her and saw Blusix was slowly getting off the ground. They were no longer in the building but back at the canyon on Diamond Island.

"How did we get here?" said Blusix looking around them.

* * *

4 hours passed by since Ronjad went to get Blue for Max. He finally calmed down and understood what Ronjad was saying.

"Hmm," said Max pacing back and forth in his room, "I wondered when they'll get here."

Max then notice that the lights in his room were acting funny. Every time he passed one, it would dim. When he went to inspect one, he passed the TV and it came on.

"What the hell?" said Max. All of a sudden, Blue and Ronjad walked into the room.

"So you two will be fine here?" said Ronjad, "This is a one way trip for you two. Don't expect me to come back unless it's emergency." Then he nodded towards Max and walked away.

"We're all alone now," said Blue smiling. Blue walked over to Max, put her hands on his face, and kissed him. Max copied the same thing.

After they were done, Max pulled away his hands, they left behind sticky glop on Blue's face.

"What the hell?" said Blue.

"How this happen?" said Max confused and puzzled. This was one weird day for him.

* * *

**Author Notice**: If any of you seen Surface, the boy starts turning into one of those creatures, so I did the same thing here with Max.

Attention people, due to the high level of violence in the upcoming chapters of this story, I'll be raising the rating to rated M for Mature on violence. If this discourages you in any way, please let me know, but there is going to be lot of violence, starting with Chapter 40: Remember the War.

Joe Soul? Yes, he'll be back to appear later on. He mention 3 other people besides him who gradated from college, but never named the 4th. As this series continues on, Michael Ford and Michelle Perry will make their appearances.

The next chapter isn't related to Surface, Invasion, or Threshold. In it, Lovrina thinks she and Ronjad should stop dating, so Ronjad looks through Domino's old stuff to see if she knew anything that made Lovrina happy, so he could do the same thing. But he finds some interesting things instead.

* * *

Date: 4/23/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 39: Domino's Secrets

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamanderchamp

ajm88


	40. Chapter 39: Domino's Secrets

Chapter 39: Domino's Secrets

* * *

"Stop loading this shit onto my desk!" shouted Riche into Ronjad's face after he had set some more work onto Riche's desk for him to study, "I want a vacation for Christ's sake!"

"I probably give you one after completing this work for me," grumbled Ronjad, "If you didn't just swear in my face. So, no vacation after words this is done."

"CRAP!" shouted Riche in frustration, "WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?"

"Shut up and get to work," said Ronjad.

"Wait minute," said Riche looking over the work, "This is chemistry and DNA data and information. You graduated from college at the age of 12 with a degree in Biology and Chemistry! You do this shit!"

"How you know that?" said Ronjad.

"I looked you up online," replied Riche, "There was an article about 4 students who graduated at the age of 12. You were listed with you old name! There others were…"

"Michelle Perry from North Point, Russia who came to America during the collapse of the Soviet Union to escape the hectic chaos there," explained Ronjad, "Joe Soul from Mexico City, Mexico who went to America to escape the drug dealers and gangs of the city. Michael Ford of Paris, France who moved to America in 80's to move to a country that was farther away from the Soviet Union because his family was paranoid that they come and attack their home. All of us got a degree in Biology and Chemistry. Why does it concern you?"

"Because if you are so smart," said Riche, "Why didn't you just do all this work, instead of having me and James doing all it?"

"I just wanted to see how smart the people in this group are," said Ronjad.

"Why don't you just do this work?" said Riche, "If not, I'll strike!"

"That's the last thing I need," frowned Ronjad, "I have two members that are possibly dead, two that took off, and one with a stalker on her tail. Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

"Ronjad?" said Lovrina peeking into his room and then called in, "Are you here? Tonight is our date together, are you here?" Ronjad then walked into the room from the bathroom in his room.

"Sorry can't talk!" said Ronjad to her, "I need to study this work, type it into our database, and then file it into our storage area. So if it is important, make it quick."

"Tonight's our date together?" frowned Lovrina, "Did you forget? You were taking me to the bar & grill in town tonight to have hot dogs and hamburgers?"

"Crap," collapsed Ronjad into his desk chair, "I totally forgot it was tonight! Why don't we do it tomorrow night instead when all this work is done."

"Why don't you just have Riche do it?" said Lovrina confused.

"Long story and it ended up with me doing all of this work," said Ronjad, "So how about tomorrow night?"

"You been so busy lately," she quietly said, "You kept putting other things before our date. You keep saying tomorrow night, but you said that for 7 days in a row now. Don't I matter?"

"Of course you do!" said Ronjad to her, "Like you said, I been busy. With Mio still alive and everything, thinks been getting busier around here."

"But our date," said Lovrina, "You keep putting it off!"

"Tomorrow ok?" said Ronjad softly and trying to hug her. But she just pushed away from him.

"No," cried Lovrina, "You just say the same thing tomorrow as well! You bastard, if you really care about me, you stop putting things in front of our relationship! Put now I see that work is more important. So I think we should stop seeing each other as a couple, and now as friend."

* * *

"And that what she said!" said Ronjad to Melody, Misty, Casey, and Bianca. He decided to talk to them because they are girls and they might explain on how Lovrina is feeling now.

"You do keep putting things ahead of her you know," said Casey, "You should let her know how you truly feel and find a special time to be with each other!"

"But I need a really good thing to get her back into a good mood!" said Ronjad, "And I don't know much about her, because she never talks about herself when we are on a date or with others! I just don't understand girls! They are so hard to understand and uptight so often!"

Bianca and Misty grab Ronjad by the ear and growl, "What you just say about us girls?"

"Nothing!" rambled Ronjad, "You are all cute and wonderful angels from Heaven!" All the girls then smiled.

"Damn right!" said Melody.

"So I asked you all because you are all girls and you understand things better, to give me some ideas on what Lovrina would love so that I can win her back," he stated, "So do you have any good ideas at all? Think hard about it."

All of the girls started to think hard. Then Casey spoke up, "Maybe she wants sex or something like that."

Ronjad looked at her for a long time and then said, "What are you? Sick or something? That the dumbest and most disgusting then I ever heard!"

"You said think hard!" stated Casey.

"Not that hard you sicko!" said Ronjad and then he turned to the others, "How about you three? Any other ideas?"

"I say ask Domino because she is her sister," said Melody, "But she is missing."

"Wait," thought Ronjad, "I remember finding her diary when I looked through her stuff once she disappeared. Maybe there is a hint or something!"

"It's better than nothing," said Bianca, "You never know."

* * *

"Where is it?" said Ronjad as he went through Domino's stuff. He had packed all of it into boxes once she was gone and placed into his storage area within the jail.

"Here it is!" said Ronjad pulling out a black and red book, "Let's see what it tells…"

* * *

January 31st

Today I found my old boyfriend, Jordan. He has changed his name to Ronjad to avoid my attention. But I found him! I was going to tell him how I felt about him breaking up with me, after all, we did date each other for 6 years right after he got out of college, and then he broke it off once he found out I worked with Team Rocket. The nerve of that bastard. He might have been impressed if I told him that I work for… better not write it down. Never know when someone might read my diary!

Oh well, it seems that he likes my sister. He doesn't admit it, but I can tell it in his eyes and how he stared at her ass and breasts and how he listen carefully to everything she said today. I likes her a lot, and I'm determine to make him spill out the truth!

* * *

"She worked for someone else instead of Team Rocket as well?" wondered Ronjad, "I wonder who? Anyways there is more here…"

* * *

February 18th

Ronjad and Lovrina are dating together now! They are so cute together, I'm such a sucker for love and stuff like that! I should tell him that Lovrina loves huge sundaes, banana splits, and drive in movies! I remember that she would always gulp down them by the boatload. That could give him some ideas. But I'll probably tell him later.

February 27th

Being part of Jordan… I mean Ronjad's alien group is hard work! But fun. I heard that there are some alien DNA and signal CDs of the alien signal that changes people into aliens. I wonder were towards are?

March 5th

I now know where the CD and DNA is. I could take it at anything, but I need to clearance from my leader before I can take them back to base.

March 17th

The sub is now finished and Ronjad said that they are going to use it to study the creatures in the deep. I got the word that I'm staying on the boat with James, while three others stay below in the sub. This is the prefect time to take the DNA and CD. All I have to do is convince James to work with me on this plan.

March 18th

James refused the offer and threaten me with a Colt not to steal the stuff. Like I'm going to listen to him. I'm going to that the stuff and take off with the boat if James likes it or not. But he might take his gun with him if I try anything funny. But I got a surprise for him, I'm bring my Magnum with me. When it comes down to it, it might come down to the person with the quickest draw to stop the other one. I'm going to enjoy this. If Lovrina or Ronjad happen to read this, good-bye.

* * *

Lovrina sighed. She knew it was for the best. If Ronjad couldn't stop working to be with her, it wouldn't have worked out.

She opened the door to her room and saw two sundaes and two banana splits. Ronjad walked into the light and said, "Are you hungry?"

"Wow!" said Lovrina, "How did you know I love them?"

"A good source," said Ronjad, "I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting, but I'm here and ready for the date."

"This is so sweet of you," said Lovrina, "But…"

"Hold on!" said Ronjad and issued her to follow him outside. They walked out and to the jail. A huge screen was set up against the wall and a projector too.

"A movie for my lady," smiled Ronjad as Lovrina froze in her spot, "All of this cost me $300 dollars in America cash. But if you take me back, it will have been worth it. So how about it?"

Lovrina was speechless. He did it all for her. For her love. For her to be with him again.

"Yes," mumbled Lovrina and then she begin to shout, "YES! YES! I LOVE YOU!"

She then jumped onto him and they started to kiss.

* * *

"It worked!" said Ronjad as he hugged Melody, "It worked! She's back with me! I'll never neglect her again!"

"That what all men say!" mumbled Melody and then she said in a pleasant voice, "Good for you! Glad to her that you two are back together. You two make a great couple."

"We could be a great couple!" said Calvin appearing out of nowhere, "Why don't you believe me!"

"Because you are a pervert, a stalker, and a psychopath," shouted Melody at him, "You'll never have true love ever!"

"Besides all of that!" said Calvin.

"BEAT IT FREAK!" shouted Melody kicking him into the building next to them.

"You rock!" said Ronjad to Melody.

* * *

**Author Notice**: The mystery behind Domino and James disappearances thicken. Sweet huh?

Wow, chapter 39 is next. I thought I never reach it, but now I'm here. Next up is the last 10 chapters of this story, sad to say this, but my first ever story if wrote on this web site will end soon. But the action is getting more intense and there is many mysteries yet to solve. So don't give up and stay tune to the sequels that will answer questions that will not be answer in the story after this story is over.

Announcement time! Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month of April. Here are the winners:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

5. She Who Returns By: HeroOfDarkness2005

You found a great story? Tell me about it and I'll look into it if it matches my standards. Check out my profile and favorite stories to see if it's the kind of story I'll read before you tell me.

The next chapter features a string of 3 deaths on Shamouti Island caused by the electric creatures. The people ask Max to put a collar onto Mio so that he'll led them towards the group of creatures so that the people can destroy them. Ronjad, Riche, Ash, Bianca, and Whitey decided to help out, but it leads one of them to their death. Who is it?

* * *

Date: 5/2/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 40: Remember the War

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamanderchamp

ajm88


	41. Chapter 40: Remember the War

Author Notice: Lots of violence in this chapter. Now we have reached the rating of M. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 40: Remember the War

* * *

"Li!" Ronjad shouted running up his camper, "I got to tell you all I found!" Ronjad reached the camper, the door was slightly opened. He opened the rest of it, no one was in sight.

He stepped into it, but still no sigh of Li. He then noticed a red pool on his right. A sheet covered up the half of right side of the camper. He pulled it back and found Li on the ground. He was shot in the head between his two eyes and another shot into the heart.

"Shit," Ronjad said, "What the hell happened here?" He looked around some more and found written in blood on the camper side was Joe Soul.

* * *

"Fishing is fun!" said Ash to Melody has they walked down the pier, "It something we can do together!"

"But this for a date?" she said, "It's too weird." Ash shrugged and led her down the end. Two men were fishing off the pier.

"Any good bites?" Ash said to them.

"Hell no," said the younger one, "Hasn't been a good bite in months every since the storm. Must be something new in these waters." Melody and Ash gave each other a look, sat down on the other side of the pier and started to fish too.

"Crap," said the older guy, "Dropped my rod in the water, I'll be back." He jumped in and splashed the younger guy.

"Be careful," he mumbled as he grabbed a towel and washed himself. Meanwhile, the older man is looking in water for his rod. He reached his whole arm in and then something begins to pull.

"Shit," he mumbled, "What the hell?" All of sudden, the pulling got stronger as he fought back to pull his arm out. Then an electrical shock with through and he screamed.

"What the hell?" said the younger man turning to the noise. He looked over the side, the older guy was gone.

"What was that?" said Melody looking back to the guy. She then looked back to her fishing line in the water. Then she screamed herself.

In the water, was the older guy dead floating by. He looked liked he been ripped apart, because half his cheek was missing and so was his arm. His eyes had melted away and he had horrified look on his face.

"Holy f--k!" said Ash jumping to his feet seeing the body, "Holy crap! What happened?"

* * *

Later that night, Max, Whitey, and Blue are attending a midnight party on the island's beach.

"This is so cool!" said Blue, "I never have been up past midnight before."

"Never?" said Whitey stunned, "I'm always up past midnight. It's the caffeine in the sodas and candy that keeps me awake."

"Hello," said one of the three teens running up to them, "Aren't you a little too young for this party? Are you past your bedtime?" The person talking was a boy about 19, he had silver hair, bright blue eyes, and a mole on his foot. He was wearing a yellow and black t-shirt with shorts.

The other two were younger then him. One was a 14 year old girl with green dye hair that came down to her thigh and she had pale green eyes. She wore a purple string bikini and shorts. The other was a boy with hazel eyes and curly blond hair. He was taller then all of them and he wore no shirt and swim-shorts.

"Yeah," said the other boy, "Beat it pipsqueaks! This is for teens, not for babies!"

"Shut your mouth asshole," said Whitey standing up to the two teens, "We have the right to be here and call the cops on this party."

"Why you bastard," the older teen grumbled. He was about to throw a punch at him, but the teen girl stopped him.

"You want to go back to jail again?" she said, "That act like an ass." Both the boys cussed at her and walked away.

"Sorry about my friends," she said, "They not always this bad. Sometimes they are cute or worse."

"No problem," said Whitey and then he introduced everyone, "I'm Whitey, that's Max with the glasses, and the girl is Blue. Who are you?"

"I'm Trina," said the girl, "The older guy was Dan and his friend was Zane. Just stay out of their way, they take no crap from anyone and been to jail 3 times once for stealing a car, another for robbery, and the latest was starting a riot in the public square."

"Ohh rough," said Max, "I'll stay out of his for sure." All of a sudden, it was daytime and everyone was running around.

"Dan!" shouted someone, "Where are you?"

"Oh my God!" shouted Zane to everyone, "I found him!"

Then as soon as it started, the vision was gone and he was back on the beach during the nighttime. Everyone was now looking at him with a weird look and stuff. "You ok?" said Blue with concern, "You look like you seen a ghost or something?"

"It's nothing," lied Max, "Just thought of something creepy. But it's not important." Trina shrugged her shoulders and walked away as well.

"You're lying," whispered Whitey into Max's ear, "What's really happening?"

"None of your business," mumbled Max to Whitey in his ear. Whitey shrugged and didn't question him anymore.

* * *

"It's been a long time since I seen Jessie or check on her condition," said Riche to himself as he entered the hospital, "I need to remember these things, Ronjad always wants things kinds of things checked out."

He found Jessie's room and walked inside. She was gone and Meowth neck was snapped in half.

"Shit," said Riche, "Holy shit! What happened here?"

* * *

Back on the other island, Max and his friends are enjoying the party and everything.

Then Trina came running up to them and said, "You seen Dan? I remember him taking a dive a bit ago, but I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Nope," said Blue, "Haven't seen him or would want to." Trina frowned but then something else happened.

"DAN!" shouted Zane from the edge of the water, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What's going on?" said one of the people.

"Dan and me where swimming a bit," gasped Zane, "Then something grabbed him and pulled him under."

"What?" said Whitey listening in. Max looked towards the water and saw an eerie blue glow from under the water.

* * *

The next morning on the beach, everyone is looking around for Dan, but can't find him.

"Just like my vision," said Max to Blue and Whitey, "How is this happening?"

"Beats me," Whitey replied and looking around, "But I don't get it either. Maybe it was a weird…"

"Oh my God!" shouted Zane to everyone, "I found him." Everyone ran towards his direction and found what Zane found. Max couldn't get around the people to see what they were seeing, but he mange to make out a foot with a mole on it.

"No way," said Blue looking at Max, "It's the same thing!"

"I know," said Max, "And I have a feeling it is only going to get worse from here on in."

* * *

"We mange to attract DNA from the bite marks on the dead victim," said Dr. Alfred to the reporters outside the lab, "And we confirmed it was from the same creature type as our newest specimen found by Max Waterliles."

"It was also confirm it was the same species that killed the fisherman on Shamouti Island," said his assistant.

"What is your opinion on these creatures?" shouted one of the reporters to Dr. Alfred.

"That they are vicious monsters," he replied, "Not one of these creatures could kill a full grown human being. They must travel in groups."

"These things are a public menace!" shouted a citizen, "We must kill them before they kill anyone else! We must find them." A lot of people agreed with the citizen.

"But we don't know where the rest are," said the assistant.

"What about the one you have?" said another reporter, "Can't you put a tracking device on it, release it into the ocean, and follow it to it's group."

"There's a good idea," shouted another citizen.

"We can do that," said Dr. Alfred, "But it might be risky, this thing has never been with another type of it's own. It might be killed by one of them or we might lose it completely, but if we must."

* * *

"You what?" said Max shocked at Dr. Alfred's request. He wanted Max to put on a track deceive onto Mio and then release Mio into the ocean so that they can follow his path and see if he leads them to the group of other creatures like him. Then once they find the pack, they kill them.

"You heard me," replied the doctor, "No one get close enough to put the tracking deceive on Mio. It trusts you more, so you can get closer enough and put it on."

"But I be breaking the trust bond I have with Mio," plead Max, "I just can't do that!"

"Think of the people who have died because of these things and the more that will die too if we don't stop them," said Alfred, "Max, you smart, do that right thing and help us stop these monsters. You can do it."

"But Mio…" mumbled Max. Alfred had a serious look on his face. He was right, thought Max to himself. They had to die, but he couldn't do it. He sighed, took the tracking device away from Alfred and walked towards Mio in his container.

* * *

"Max will be surprised to see us," said Ronjad to everyone. He thought he surprised Max by bring everyone to see him and find out how he is doing. Ash, Riche, Misty, Casey, Bianca, Melody, Lovrina and himself had all come to visit him.

"So bring him here and we'll surprise him," said Melody cheerfully, "Be a nice surprise to see all his friends again." Ronjad nodded and left them at the restaurant to go get Max from his hotel.

"So," said Lovrina calmly to everyone and turned to Casey, Bianca, and Misty, "Ronjad has been thinking…"

"That's never a good sign," mumbled Casey to herself so low that no one could hear her, but herself.

"He wants you to know all the truth of all that has been happening in the past few months," said Melody to them.

"Go on," said Calvin popping out of nowhere, "I'm listening now."

"Beat it pervert!" shouted Melody at him, but he didn't leave and she went on talking, "The storm, it was an invasion of three alien races. One that can make an exact duplicate you…like Misty."

Misty stared at her and sighed, "I guess its true then."

"How you know?" said Lovrina surprised.

"Tom," said Misty, "He said I had a weird experience during the storm. He said I changed, he was right."

"How does he…" said Ash. All of a sudden, three men walk up to them.

"Have you heard the news?" said one of them, "They found the creatures' school that killed those two people. They are heading towards Shamouti Island! We need all the people that can help kill them before they kill again."

"I heard about this on the news," said Calvin, "I'll help you." Everyone looks at him and then at themselves. They knew what each other thought, they were going to help out.

* * *

"Hey!" said Ronjad to Max once he opened the door, "How you been doing?"

"They made me put the tracking collar on Mio," mumbled Max, "Now he has lead them to the herd of the other creatures. They are all now heading for Shamouti Island and everyone is heading there to kill them all."

"Oh," said Ronjad surprised, "I hope Mio gets out ok." Max nodded and all of sudden, he was on Shamouti Island, on he was the pier and beach too, and it was nighttime. There were many people shooting at the water and other running.

"There are too many!" shouted someone.

"I shot that one but it's still alive!" shouted another. Then the rest of people turned and ran. But some were falling into the water and not resurfacing. Then he saw creatures like Mio rising out of the water and jumping at others. They ripped and tore at the people's skin and necks spilling out blood and muscles.

"HELP!" screamed a familiar voice. He couldn't be sure, but it sounded like Whitey, Ash, or Riche. Then the screaming stopped and he was back in his hotel room.

"Something wrong?" said Ronjad, "You seem pale."

All that emerged from Max's mouth was this, "Something horrible is going to happen on Shamouti Island tonight!"

* * *

Later that night, people with magnums, pistols, hunting rifles, and shot guns were all watching the water from the piers and beaches. The creatures were coming there way and they were ready to finish them off.

In the crowd, Ash, Whitey, Calvin, Bianca, and Lovrina were in the crowd with shotguns. "This is going to be the biggest shootout ever," said Ash, "I told Melody to stay away so that she wouldn't get hurt."

"I did the same thing with Misty," said Riche, "She is my girlfriend after all."

"How did that come about anyways?" said Calvin, "I heard she was crazy about Ash."

"She came up to me a long time back," told Riche, "She was sad and wanted me to comfort her. After she did, she said she loved me so much. How could I refuse such a cute face?"

"Humph," mumbled Bianca trying to balance the gun in the on palm of her hand, "You're just a suck-up."

Riche would have argued that, but someone shouted, "I see them! Everyone get ready!"

They ran up to get a clear shot. They saw them moving slowly in the water towards them. People started to fire off rounds into the creatures in the water. A bunch of them sank after they were hit, but one made it to land. Then it was shot by someone, who then picked it up and said, "Wouldn't this be a nice trophy huh?"

Some chuckled, but stop when they saw the creature was still alive. Now his hands, the creature jumped towards the man's face and started to tear away at him with its teeth and claws slicing easily through his face.

People screamed and started to run off as soon as they saw this, but it was going to get worse. The creatures had made it onto the pier and jumped at people, causing them to fall into the water or trip and be slashed and killed by the creatures. Then what seemed like hundreds more rise out of the water, causing the rest of the remaining people to run off.

"I got to get moving!" thought Ash. He turned to run away, but too many people were pushing past. Then he collapsed to the ground by the pressure of the people.

He looked up and saw Riche running by, but the creatures jumped onto his back and started to chew on him. He screamed loudly, fell to the ground, shoved the things off him, and started to crawl away, but more things jumped onto him. Then Ash lost sight on him as more people ran by.

* * *

"STOP!" shouted Max running up to creatures who were attacking the people, "Stop what you are doing!" All the creatures looked at him.

"Go back into the ocean!" commanded Max at them, "Return to where you came from!" They seemed to all nod and crawled their ways back into the ocean.

Everyone stared at him with confusion, but sighed that they were ok. Then he saw Misty pushing her way through everyone. "RICHE!" she shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

A low groan came from the beach, and Misty ran towards it with Max following. When he reached her, she was hugging Riche and crying as well. His back was ripped to shreds and blood had stopped rushing out of him. He was dead.

"No," cried Misty hugging him tightly, "No can't be dead. I love you too much. You can't leave me." But all was quiet, but Misty cries of sorrow and despair at the death of her love.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Man, you didn't feel her sorrow you must be not that deep enough to understand.

I thought this was my best chapter I have written! I give it a 5 out of 5, what would you give it? I also think it is my longest too!"

Now Riche, Li, and Meowth are dead, Jessie has gone missing, and it might be possible that Joe killed Li. I have been pounding a lot on you all, that means that the end if near. Only 10 more chapters until this story ends!

The next chapter is a secret, I hope you find it interesting when it comes out.

Date: 5/15/06

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 41?

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamanderchamp

ajm88


	42. Chapter 41: Dark Figures

Chapter 41: Dark Figures

* * *

Somewhere on a far away island on it beach, Jessie looked into the ocean under the full moon before her and says out loud, "What the hell am I doing here?"

"We are here to shape the future remember?" said a teenage boy walking over to her, "Our leader. J.S. said that soon we'll be strong enough to make our return. This time, with full force."

"I want out of this hellhole," said Jessie to him, "I was brought here by Sheriff Tom. I do not want to be here. I want out of this place."

"But baby," said the teen kissing her, "Soon we'll go back and change what should be ours."

"I cannot wait any longer," she said, "We are leaving here tonight!"

"But how will we get off this place?" said the boy.

"HEY!" shouted someone coming up to them, "Get back to your bunks. It is way past curfew." It was one of the guards with a handgun.

Jessie punched the guard and stole his gun. Then shot and killed him. She rooted through his pockets and pulled out his keys.

"This is our ticket to freedom," she showed the boy the keys.

* * *

"Wow," mumbled Ronjad to himself getting out of his bed, "Did that all happen last night?" He was back on Shamouti Island and it was the day after the huge battle between the humans and the electric creatures. 10 people were dead, including Riche after all was done.

Ronjad sat in his bed and thought about what happened. He remember running up to the beach were all the people were huddled around. Someone was crying in the middle of the huddle. He pushed his way through and found Misty sobbing while she cradled Riche's dead body in her arms, hoping he would awaken and say he was alright. But it would not come, and it made Misty cry even more.

"How you doing?" said Lovrina opening the door to Ronjad's room. She was sadden by Riche's death when he told her. She cried a bit, but not like what Misty did.

"I'm fine," Ronjad mumbled, "I just can't believe it."

"Me neither," she sighed and then she walked over to Ronjad, hugged him, and said, "Please never die on me."

"I won't," he said hugging her back, "I promise I won't die on you. We'll be together forever."

"Thank you," sobbed Lovrina who started to cry, "I love you so much, I just couldn't bare to stand it if you went."

"Well," Ronjad said to her, "I better start getting all the work together now. There all only 4 of us left in the Alien Prevention Unit. Just you, me, Ash, and Melody are all that's left of us."

"I wish everyone was still here," Lovrina said to him, "I miss Blusix and May's cute love, my sister's go-for-it attitude, James' weird chemistry experiments, and Riche's funny respond to when you give him too much work."

"Yeah," said Ronjad, "He always screamed up at the sky, "Why me God? Why do you do this? Is this some sort of sick plan or something?"

* * *

"Lots of things happened," said Ash to Melody as they lay side to side in the grass near Melody's house, "Riche was my best friend. Li, according to Ronjad, was one of our informants and is dead too."

"Remember the crime scene will looked over?" said Melody, "In blood was written Joe Soul."

"Isn't he one of those kids who graduated from college at the age of 12, like Ronjad, Michelle Perry, and Michael Ford?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," mumbled Melody, "But what is he doing out here? The last known sighting or any fact that he might still be alive was in Chicago, Illinois, United States."

"You know what the even weirder coincidence is here?" replied Ash, "That Umbrella's newest main company is there, and that cruise ship was from Umbrella. Then remember in the newspapers that Joe, Michelle, and Michael became interns at Umbrella there after getting out of college."

"Probably means nothing at all," said Melody.

"Yeah I guess," mumbled Ash, "But still, it's a weird coincidence if you think about it a bit."

* * *

"So peaceful," mumbled Bianca to herself. She was on an inflatable chair floating besides the ruins on the other side of the island. She wanted to get away from the problem that happened last night and the offer to join the unit. She was thinking on it.

She had her eyes closed for a bit, right before something pushed her off the chair and into the water. She looked around wildly and saw no one.

Then two figures appeared out of the water. One of them was a girl which had long red hair, red lips, and tattered clothes. The other was a younger teen who was much longer. She recognized him from TV. It was Blue Rains.

"Blue Rains!" said Bianca to him, "What are you doing out here in the Orange Islands? I heard on the news that you were out on the Sevii Islands."

"Side track during the storm that reached there," he said, "I was brought to another island for other things, but now I'm out here doing what I want to do with my girl."

"You mean what I want!" said the girl sharply, "I'm Jessie Williams."

"Jessie?" said Bianca to her, "But…Riche said you disappeared."

"But I am right here," said Jessie, "I'm back because I am after some fun. Want to join?"

"I don't think so," said Bianca, "But I guess…I don't see what could go wrong."

"Follow me," issued Jessie to her. They all got out of the water and followed her to a motorboat. This is where it got all wrong.

* * *

Sheriff Tom sat in his chair in his office reading the newspaper about last night's events. "Lots of things happened last night," he mumbled, "Lot of horrible things."

His phone rang and he answered, "Hello? This is Tom speaking."

"Hello Tom," said a voice over the phone.

"Oh J.S.," Tom said, "What do you need? I thought I already gave you everything."

"It's not that Tom," replied JS, "Two of our "people" of my island have disappeared from the island. They killed one of the guards and took his boat."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Tom.

"It's been said that they're on your sector," said JS, "Shamouti Island to Gold Island. I want you to find them and bring them to me as soon as you can."

"Can't you do that?" said Tom to him.

"No," said JS, "They are out of my range for now. Someone out there can recognize me, it's too risky."

"Sure," replied Tom, "I'll call you when I find them. Then we'll meet by the ruins on Shamouti Island."

"Fine," said JS, "Until then, goodbye."

* * *

"Anyone seen Bianca in the last hour?" said Ronjad to everyone in the jail. Ash and Melody shrugged and Lovrina thought a bit before saying, "Nope. Wasn't she over by the ruins relaxing?"

"I was just there," replied Ronjad, "But she's gone now! All I found was her inflatable chair in the water."

"I have an idea!" said Ash walking up to the big computer, "Remember Blusix's tracking deceive to pick up alien gamma rays? Every single person emits it if they have made contact with the signal. Bianca did, we can probably find her!"

"Smart plan!" said Ronjad giving him the thumbs up, "You have been promoted to researcher. Riche's old job."

"That job is so demanding," said Ash to him as he typed on the computer, "You can keep it."

"Tough luck," mumbled Lovrina, "You get it."

"Here we go!" said Ash to everyone looking at the screen, "Weird. Bianca's rays are being picked up from Gold Island. How she get 20,000 miles away?"

"Only one way to find out!" said Ronjad, "Lovrina; you take over. I'm going in alone."

"Aren't you going to take a weapon or something?" said Melody.

"Got on right here!" he said patting his pocket, ".50 caliber magnum, only holds 3 bullets, but it packs a punch. Got it from my dad before he disappeared."

When he left the room, Ash mumbled, "I wish my one of parents would get me a gun."

* * *

"Thank you sir," said Tom on the phone with the Gold Island Police Department, "I'll be heading over the to get them."

"Sir," said his deputy walking into the room, "about my raise you mention?"

"Not now Luis," said Tom, "I'm going out for a while. You are taking over until I'm back."

"Where are you going?" he replied.

"Hunting," said Tom walking out, "I'll be back when I can."

* * *

"That seemed stupid of us," said Bianca to Jessie as she, Blue, and her walked down the road, "I mean that wasn't right stealing those clothes from that store. I just know we are going to get caught with it."

"Stop your crying," Jessie replied, "Here's the real fun." They stopped at a huge house. It was two stories and had two bay windows.

"Where are we?" said Bianca with concern. She was getting nervous about all the thing they were doing.

"My old home," replied Jessie, "My dad should be home. He'll let us in." They came up to the door and Blue knocked on it.

"Who is it?" called someone from inside the house, "I'm coming!" He opened the door. Jessie pulled out a handgun and shot and killed the man, before he could close the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Bianca terrified, "Why you do that?"

"I thought you wanted fun?" said Blue in a dark voice.

"Not death!" she howled back at them, "That's not fun! It's horrible! It's sick! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Humph," mumbled Jessie now raising the gun at Bianca, "You want fun? I'll give you fun. Come with us."

Bianca stepped back, but Blue grabbed her arm and twisted. She cried in pain, but Blue pushed her as he followed Jessie.

* * *

"Bianca's rays are coming from here," mumbled Ronjad. He was holding a PDA with the alien ray tracker on it. It's been 3 hours and it was now nighttime, but he followed the trail through a store and towards a house.

"You!" shouted someone at him. He turned and recognized the person. It was Sheriff Tom from Shamouti Island.

"What are you doing out here?" said Ronjad to the sheriff, "A little far from the island."

"I'm tracking someone," he said, "This place was mention that the person had family over here."

"Ahh," said Ronjad. They turned towards the front door and saw the man laying dead on his porch.

Tom checked his pulse but shook his head. They looked at the door. It was wide open. Tom took out his gun and walked in.

"The rays are coming from that house," mumbled Ronjad, "If this has a connection to the alien signal, he might need all the help he can get." Ronjad drew out his gun and followed the sheriff inside.

* * *

"What are you going to do to me?" said Bianca to her captives. They have been looking into the water for a long time now.

"There!" said Bleu pointing into the house. Bianca turned and saw a single orange light swimming in the water.

"No…you can't!" said Bianca to them, "You can do this."

"Sorry," said Jessie, "I guess you can't real fun until you're like us. Soon it will be over."

"NO!" screamed Bianca. She was now knee deep in the water and light growing closer. But then she was being pulled. Back onto the beach. She turned and saw Ronjad pulling her out.

"Thank you!" she said kissing and hugging him. She looked and saw Tom fighting with Jessie. She then turned to Ronjad who was now fighting with Blue.

"Thank you," mumbled Bianca passing out on the beach.

* * *

"What happened?" mumbled Bianca opening her eyes. She was back in her room and surrounded by the girls.

"Are you ok?" said Melody.

"Ronjad had sent you to the island hospital," said Lovrina, "Then I came and picked you up and brought you home!"

"Where is Ronjad?" mumbled Bianca to everyone.

"He's still on the island looking for those two," said Casey, "I can't believe it was Jessie. I thought she was in the hospital."

"She was," said Lovrina, "Until someone checked her out, not before she killed Meowth thou."

"I wondering how he's doing now?" said Blue(girl) thinking.

* * *

"I'm not sure you should of let her go if she killed a Pokemon," said Ronjad to Tom as they walked along the beach which was near the island's reef. Both of them had team up and are looking for Jessie and Blue. They were checking out a old campground near the reef.

"But she was a "special case" if you understand," said Tom to him, "She wouldn't have fit in with the others. So I sent her to special secure camp for people like her."

"Sadly it didn't keep her in or the other one that got loose," mumbled Ronjad angrily, "They got out, kidnapped my friend, killed that man, and almost hurt my friend."

"Now I'm fixing the problem ok?" said Tom uneasily.

"Too late," mumbled Ronjad. They can up to a shack with a light glowing from it. They pointed their guns towards the door and kicked it opened. Both Jessie and Blue were caught off guard.

"You're coming with me," said Tom handcuffing Blue and Jessie.

"We got away way before," growled Jessie, "We'll escape again."

"Thanks for your help," said Tom to Ronjad pushing them out of the door, "I'll be taking them now."

"Fine," mumbled Ronjad to the sheriff. Then he left with them.

Ronjad pulled out his radio and called Lovrina, "This is leader to pinkie, over. I request that you, Red Cap, and princess meet me at these coordinates that I'm sending you on my PDA. You got that?"

"Pinkie reading you loud and clear," replied Lovrina, "I'll be coming with them. One more then leader, over."

"What's that Pinkie?" said Ronjad to her.

"Could we lose these stupid nicknames?" she said, "It's kind of retarded, you know."

* * *

**Author Notice**: Very long, I had a lot of information to cover in this chapter.

Ronjad called Ash, Melody to meet him at the cabin; in which he plans for all of them to do a little bit of exploring in the area. Lovrina and Ash are going to look over the cabin and surrounding area in Chapter 42 and Melody and Ronjad are going to track Tom to see what's he going to do with Blue and Jessie in Chapter 43. So both of the chapter are happening at the same time, I thought you all might like to know.

School is almost over people. Hooray!

The next chapter is where Lovrina and Ash are doing a look over when they discover aliens are out there.

* * *

Date: 5/28/06

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 42: The Plants

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

charamanderchamp

ajm88


	43. Chapter 42: The Plants

Chapter 42: The Plants

* * *

"Glad you all are here now," said Ronjad to Ash, Melody, and Lovrina when they came to him at the shack, "But you could have at least hurried here." Ronjad had called his team to the island to start on the search for answers out here. They were outside the shack on the edge of tropical forest and near the cove.

"We did," said Lovrina, "We didn't know where the hell you were on this huge island."

"Ok," said Ronjad to the all, "I decided we needed to do some more searching now that there are possibly more hybrids. I want Ash and Lovrina to start looking over this area. Melody and I are going to track down where Jessie and Blue are being sent to."

"This is different teams then usual," said Ash to him.

"I thought we switch it up a notch this time around," said Ronjad, "I mange to put on tracking deceive onto Jessie before she left. So Melody and me will see you two later." Then Ronjad and Melody headed back towards the town.

"Now what?" said Ash to Lovrina who watched Ronjad and Melody disappear out of sight.

"We will start searching the area around here for any signs of alien activity," she said to Ash.

"But right now we are not after aliens," said Ash.

"Before we arrived," said Lovrina to him, "My PDA picked up other signs of aliens from the signal and infecteds around this area. So it's our job to find them and stop them."

"We didn't bring our stun guns!" said Ash.

"That's why I brought them," she replied pulling out two handheld guns, "Now let's start tracking them!"

* * *

"How far now?" mumbled Ash to Lovrina as she led the way through the brush of the forest.

"Only a little bit farther," said Lovrina following the tracking the PDA, "Just up ahead."

"You said that an hour ago," grumbled Ash.

"Wait a minute!" stopped Lovrina causing Ash to walk into her, "We are here!" Ash took a look around the area; they had walked into a gigantic clearing.

In the clearing in front of them was big farmhouse with a barn and stable. To right of the place was a farm field as large as two football fields. The barn was brown, but it used to be red judging by the remaining red paint peeling off it. The stable's top was silver and the rest of it was brown like the barn. But the farmhouse looked pretty brand new. It had two stories on it and was recently painted white and green.

"I see nothing but a farm out here!" said Ash, "What am I suppose to see out here?"

"My reading is coming from the fields, barn, warehouse, and house," said Lovrina, "So maybe there is alien stuff in there and out here." She then walked towards the house door and knocked on it.

"What are you doing?" cried out Ash, "Are you nuts? What if there are aliens around here? We don't want to give our location?"

"Only one way to find out," said Lovrina to him and the door opened up. An older man in his 40s opens it. He was wearing brown suspenders, white mud stain shirt, and black boots. He had pale green eyes and he was bald.

"What the hell are you two doing on my farm you trespassers?" he said in a southern voice.

"Hi!" said Lovrina cheerfully, "My name is…"

"I didn't ask who the hell you two are," sneer the man, "What the hell are you doing on my farm?"

"We are Lovrina and the boy is Ash," ignored Lovrina, "And we are lost. Could you give us some directions?"

"Get off my land," said the man pulling out a deer rifle. Ash took off fast, with Lovrina jumping off the porch and following fast behind him.

* * *

After 5 minutes of running, both of them stopped to rest. "Wasn't he nice?" said Lovrina.

"He's a bastard," grumbled Ash, "We not deer or Stantler. He's hiding something there."

"I think we sneak over to his fields and check out what he is growing, "said Lovrina," Because it's probably isn't any tomato."

"Then we come later this night!" said Ash, "We'll hang out here until 10 and check that place out!"

"Right," said Lovrina smiling at him and thought, "For once he actually came up with a good idea that I like."

* * *

Later that night, Lovrina and Ash made a fire and were talking before they left to find out what was going back to that farm. "So the reason you asked why I joined Cipher?" said Lovrina to Ash, "My family whole line of people were belonging to Team Rocket. I joined Cipher to be different from the rest of my family. They wanted nothing to do with me even though my mom plead that we all stay connected."

"What about me?" said Ash, "You are my sister after all. When did I come into the picture?"

"You were born a little bit after me," said Lovrina, "My mom didn't want the evil of Team Rocket to affect you. So she gave you away to one of her friends and told the rest of Team Rocket that you died so that they couldn't look for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" grumbled Ash, "Because when the first time I saw you, I thought you were hot."

"That's creepy coming from my brother," said Lovrina, "And I didn't think you wanted the truth."

"Yeah," said Ash mumbling and checking his watch, "It's 10 now. Let's go check that farm out now."

"Right behind you bro," Lovrina said.

* * *

Ash led the way back to the farm with his flashlight and soon they were out in the fields. "The reading is getting intense out here," whispered Lovrina to him, "The alien signal is getting strong."

"You smell that?" said Ash, "It' smells like rotting flesh or something out here."

"Yeah," she replied plugging her nose with her fingers, "What's that?" Ash turned his light down on the ground and on the plants.

"Dear God," he mumbled, "Look at that!" She looked closer at the plant. It had skin growing on it, and the plant next to it had teeth growing on it.

"It's like Invasion of the Body Snatchers out here!" screamed Lovrina and hugging Ash, "This isn't right!"

"Who's out here?" yelled the man, "Whoever the hell you are, my dogs and me are coming out. We'll find you and slaughter you trespassers!"

"Spilt up?" whispered Lovrina to Ash.

"Hell yeah," he mumbled back. Then they took off in different directions. Ash was running into the forest and Lovrina into the barn.

* * *

"Can't get caught by freakshow," mumbled Ash as he ran through the forest. He could here the man and his dogs coming after him fast.

"Get back here!" he heard the man shouted, "And join the rest of stuffed trophies! Ha, ha, ha!" Then he heard 3 shots being shot off, two whizzed by his head and the 3 getting him in his shoulder.

"Damn it!" shouted Ash dropping to the ground and pulling out his stun gun with good arm, "Here comes the devil's reject."

"Found you!" shouted the man running up to him with the dogs' leashes in his left hand and his pistol in his other hand, "Prepare to die."

"Age before beauty," shouted Ash at him shooting him in the stomach causing the guy to fall and drop the leashes for his two dogs who were now instead of attacking Ash, were feasting on the guy. They tore away at the man's flesh and chewed on his neck releasing blood.

"Thank God," said Ash getting up and shooting the dogs before they attack him, "Glad that over."

"Hell it is," said the man getting up. He looked completely like a zombie with the tear wounds the blood pouring out of him.

"But you can't be still alive!" shouted Ash pointing the stun gun at him. Then shoulder shot out in pain and he dropped to the ground.

"You would think so," said the man, "But I'm still alive and kicking. Those plants you found. They had alien blood in them, making them completely infected and anyone who would eat them. They also make us stronger and more durable to anything."

"Shit," mumbled Ash as the man reach for him. The man reached for him and then another shot rang out. This time it hit the man's back splattering blood across the ground and making him drop to the ground. But for sure dead.

"Need help from big sis?" said Lovrina running into the clearing holding the man's deer rifle, "Found this in the barn."

"Thank you!" shouted Ash trying to reach for her, but his shoulder stopped him.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital?" said Lovrina.

"I think so," mumbled Ash, "Just make it quick before I'm dead."

Lovrina smiled and managed to pick him up and walk back to the city. As she waited in the hospital while Ash was getting look over, she thought about what Ronjad and Melody were doing. "I hope you are doing way better than I'm doing or Ash."

* * *

**Author Notice**: Sorry about the wait and how short this chapter was. But it was kind of hard to write and I didn't have as much to write about.

One of our reviewers to this story, Mullenium Master as quit fanficiton apparently. She was one of the best reviewers I had. Too bad.

More bad news, Invasion and Surface seemed to confirmed they we not make another season of their shows. Too bad but that's ok. Since I was only going to use there ideas from only season 1.

But now for some good news out of all this bad news. I'm about the reach the 200 review mark too! This rocks!

One more thing to say, time to announce the top 5 stories of the June. Here they are:

1. Rouge Genetics By: Ryu the Dragon Demon

2. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

3. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

4. Twilight By: Rave Drifter

5. Safari Love By: michelicious

The next chapter is about Melody and Ronjad tracking down to find Blue and Jessie. Also, Joe Soul makes another appearance.

Date: 6/8/06

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 43: The Island

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

ajm88


	44. Chapter 43: The Island

Chapter 43: The Island

"Glad you all are here now," said Ronjad to Ash, Melody, and Lovrina when they came to him at the shack, "But you could have at least hurried here." Ronjad had called his team to the island to start on the search for answers out here. They were outside the shack on the edge of tropical forest and near the cove.

"We did," said Lovrina, "We didn't know where the hell you were on this huge island."

"Ok," said Ronjad to the all, "I decided we needed to do some more searching now that there are possibly more hybrids. I want Ash and Lovrina to start looking over this area. Melody and I are going to track down where Jessie and Blue are being sent to."

"This is different teams then usual," said Ash to him.

"I thought we switch it up a notch this time around," said Ronjad, "I mange to put on tracking deceive onto Jessie before she left. So Melody and me will see you two later." Then Ronjad and Melody headed back towards the town.

"So what's the plan?" said Melody to him as they walked down the beach, "I mean the guy isn't going to let us come with him to this island."

"Right," said Ronjad, "We'll follow the tracking and if we comer across the boat heading to this island we'll follow from a distance. Then come ashore when it's safe for us."

"Let's do it!" said Melody, "Lovrina, Ash, and me left the boat parked on a dock near the bait shop in town."

* * *

"How long now?" yawned Melody to Ronjad who was driving the boat. She sat slouching in her chair as Ronjad steered the boat through the darkness guided by the GPA. Night time had fell on them and the only light came from the boat, GPA, and the stars.

"We are almost there," he said looking at it, "The island is coming up. This place isn't even on the map, it's an uncharted island."

"Only because someone is paying off the police and government from revealing the location," said Melody, "I have been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

"Sure," he replied in the darkness of night, "What is it?"

"You graduating from college at the age of 12," said Melody, "What was it like."

"It doesn't feel weird," said Ronjad, "It just means that I'm smarter than the normal teenage or adult. You know, schools from across the world asked me to teach or appear for their class. I have been all around the world a lot. That's how I meet Sakura and Madison. While teaching at one of the schools out in Japan, it happened to be their own school. I visited them twice after words and brought Sakura and Madison out to Jotho where I decided to appear and teach science for one quarter at Alto Mare. That's where I meet Bianca. She was a student who took one of students who took my science lesson."

"Hmm," said Melody, "How about Pan, Josh, Kait, Casey, and Blue?"

"Pan and Josh parents were friends of my family," he continued, "They came out to see me off at Vermillion City before the fate full trip on the boat. Blue was a runaway/Pokemon trainer who was trying to make it out on her own because her parents abused her. Casey I meet at Alto Mare when I was hiding from Cipher. Kait was a trainer taught under Clair of Blackthorn City and I meet her in the Dragon Den when were she was mediating."

"You meet the most interesting type of people around," said Melody, "You must of influence them a lot for them to follow you out here."

"Let me think," he said, "Sakura and Madison came because I helped them escape from death in their town when a dangerous threat appeared. Bianca came because I helped her over come something. Pan and Josh came because they were happy to see I was ok and were great friends. Casey wanted to bring her baseball cheer out farther. Blue came because I gave helped her over come some of her fears and gave her some things to live on her own. Kait wanted to live a life out of hard work and obedience."

"So you leave a big effect on people?" said Melody.

"Right," said Ronjad, "Anyways, we have arrived at the island." The headlights on the boat flashed on the dark outline of the island.

"I'll be turning off the lights and using a flashlight now," said Ronjad to Melody, "We don't need to be caught."

"Hey!" she said after the lights went out, "What's that glow over there?" A red and orange light brighten through the thickness of the trees and plant life.

"I'll check it out," he said, "We'll have to paddle over to avoid attention on ourselves. So could you turn off the engine for me?"

* * *

"Look at that!" said Melody pointing out something when the paddle towards the light. They were in tall weeds poking out of the water blocking them from being seen.

"Better use this," said Ronjad pulling out a pair of binoculars. He focused on the beach and saw a crowd of people standing on it. He saw at least 10 unknown people to him, but two of them he knew. They were Blue(boy) and Jessie standing in the middle next to a bonfire. Then came out a smaller person, but it was he who shocked Ronjad. He had brown shaggy hair, green eyes, and was around his age. He wore a black collared shirt and tan shorts. It was Joe Soul

"That's Joe!" said Ronjad passing the binoculars to Melody allowing her to see Joe, "He's the one wearing the tan shorts and black collared shirt."

"Everyone!" shouted Joe to the people, "We happy to see our lost brother, Blue, and lost sister, Jessie to see that they have return to us."

"You can't stop me from leaving again," growled Jessie at him.

"They were lost and now are found!" continued Joe, "But they went a stray from the pack. No one is to go a stray from the pack. When you do that, you ruin the pack, you dismantle the pack, and kill the pack. No one is to go alone and now you'll see why no one is to go alone." He pulled out a small handgun from his pocket and shot Jessie in the head. Blood rushed out fast and she dropped to the ground.

"NO!" shouted Blue running to her side, "YOU MONSTER, WHY?" Joe said something and aimed and shot Blue through the heart. He dropped dead along side Jessie. Everyone was horrified.

"Now you see the consequences of going alone on this journey we are suppose to be doing together as one," said Joe, "Let this be a reminder to all of you." Then he and everyone left the beach and disappeared into the jungle.

"Oh my God," was the only sound that was heard that came from Ronjad or Melody, or just about anything that night.

* * *

"What grizzly sight," mumbled Ronjad to Melody about Jessie and Blue. They had came ashore on another part of a beach and came to the dead bodies and all the blood that had soaked into the sand.

"That sicko!" said Melody hugging Ronjad, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," said Ronjad, "But he sounds like he is planning something big with that pack talk last night. We need to find out what."

They walked away from the bodies and the smell coming off them. Ronjad had his gun in his hands and led the way through the thick jungle brush. They walked for a bit and came up to a small clearing. A huge building with a gigantic satellite was in the middle. The building was a warehouse with a bamboo ceiling and steel for walls.

"I wonder what is inside," said Melody looking at it. Then she saw that Ronjad was already half way towards the building and out in the open.

"Wait for me!" she shouted to him, "Don't leave me alone out here!" They walked inside the place, the light was very dim and the floor was cement. There were a few computers set up and a huge screen on one side of the wall.

"Maybe we should call for backup?" said Melody to Ronjad, "You don't know how many whack-jobs are on this island with Joe."

"That would blow our cover for everything we done with the alien projects and hybrids," said Ronjad to her, "It also might expose Misty and your sister as hybrids themselves. Do you want to see them get hurt?"

"No," sighed Melody, "But what's with the screen?" Ronjad looked at the screen. It showed a large red swirl on the screen heading towards a version of the Orange Islands.

"That's one of those weather things that tracks storms they use on the Weather Channel I think," said Ronjad, "That looks like a hurricane heading towards the islands."

"Another storm?" she squealed, "More orange lights could be coming."

"What a better way for an invasion to come," said Ronjad, "Ride in with a storm as cover. I bet Joe is a hybrid too. He probably wants this to happens so there are more like him. But why?"

"A takeover by aliens?" suggested Melody, "To destroy the human race and have the hybrids a dominate species maybe?"

"Let's hope your wrong," said Ronjad, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Hey!" shouted Melody when she and Ronjad reached the clearing near their boat, "Where the boat go?"

"Is that it way out there?" said Ronjad pointing far into the ocean. Melody took the binoculars from Ronjad and looked into the ocean. At least a mile away, the boat was floating farther and father away.

"Shit," mumbled Melody, "How are we supposed to get off this crazy island?"

"Maybe we can find a boat on this island," said Ronjad, "After all; they do need a way off this nut filled island."

"But where?" said Melody.

"Let's look around," said Ronjad, "Nobody as seen us yet."

Just then, the loud booming voice of Joe came over an over speaker system, "Attention all! We have confirmed sighting of a foreign boat that has come on the island. The two passengers, a boy and a girl have been sighted coming on the island. Meet them with extreme forces. They will not escape alive."

"I think we over stayed our welcome," mumbled Melody, "Let's find a way of killer island." Ronjad pulled out his magnum and tossed Melody an H&K VP70.

"We are probably going to run into hostile forces now," said Ronjad tossing Melody some bullets to load the gun with, "This thing only holds 3 bullets. Use it wisely, because I only have 6 more bullets for it."

"There is no easy way off this crazy island," said Melody loading the gun.

* * *

Melody and Ronjad ran up to a dock with a speedboat parked along side it. But there was three men with shotguns. After a hard gun battle, they jumped aboard and took off back for Shamouti Island.

Ash and Lovrina meet them back at the motel. They both talk about what happened to each of them, when an alarm went off. Someone was breaking into the jail.

They all headed towards the front door where a girl with long black hair with two ponytails was facing the doors.

"Freeze!" shouted Ash at her. She slowly put up her hands and she sighed.

"Turn around slowly!" ordered Lovrina at her. The girl was still for a few moments and slowly turned around. It was Meilin.

"Hold your fire!" said Ronjad, "She's not an enemy."

"I have a cure," she said slowly, "I believe you have a need for one? Am I right?"

* * *

**Author Notice**: Sorry about the wait. Something on the web site was blocking me from adding the next chapter.

Poll Question: What's your favorite game series? No need to answer it, but it's just nice to know what other people think.

Only 7 more chapters left until this story has ended sadly. But remember that The Underground Quake follows where this story will left off.

The next chapter isn't probably going to be as exciting as most my story as been, but it is important. The cure for the Alien Signal is created and given to the infecteds that are held captive.

* * *

Date: 6/24/06

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 44: The Cure

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

ajm88

charmanderchamp


	45. Chapter 44: The Cure

Chapter 44: The Cure

"What cure would that be?" said Ash to Meilin. Meilin, a friend of the late Li, has arrived at the jail and is now being questioned by Lovrina, Melody, and Ash even though Ronjad said she was fine.

"You happened to have within these walls a bunch of people who have been infected by the alien signal I believe," she said to them.

"Correct," said Melody, "How you know that?"

"Your friend Ronjad has been telling secrets to my friend Li who knew about hybrids and apparently the alien signal," said Meilin, "He past the information along to me. Li said that Ronjad has been handing him samples of the alien DNA and information on all the alien activity."

"WHAT?" said Ash, Lovrina, and Melody together and giving Ronjad a mean stare.

"I manage to create a cure for the problem," said Meilin, "It took some help from 3 people, but we all fixed it. I would have then given it to Li so he could of handed it to Ronjad, but he was gone. It was until a while in the paper I read that Li was killed."

"Yes he was," said Ronjad to her, "I think we have suspect involved in his murder, but I'm not at liberty to say who."

"But you were at liberty to tell secrets to this guy," said Ash to him, "And he would probably killed for the information regarding the secrets."

"Either way," said Lovrina, "His death was not a lost; we still manage to get the cure out of this. We'll be taking that and I think you should go into hiding in case this guy comes after you."

"I'll only give you this if you let me join this secret organization you have going on here," smiled Meilin holding up a clear glass bottle, "But if you won't, this thing goes down the drain."

"I would of let you join either way," said Ronjad, "But you disappeared a while back and Li refused to join. So, help to the team."

"Great!" said Meilin, "Now comes the tough part of this cure."

"And what would that be exactly?" said Melody interested.

"Trying to give this cure for those infecteds you all caught," she replied, "They won't take this thing easily."

* * *

"All right you aliens," said Ronjad turning to light on to the jail cell, "You'll be happy to know that you'll be out of those cells soon enough."

"There is always a catch to these things," said Sakura looking at the ceiling from her bed, "What is it?"

"It is…" started Ronjad and then noticing something. Two of the cells were broken open and the electrical field was destroyed. The two cells that were opened were the ones to the employee of the electric company and Ein's cage.

"When did they get loose?" demanded Ronjad at the infecteds.

"Last night I believe," said Brock to him, "But where they were headed is our little secret." They all laughed, but Ronjad sneered.

"They are all yours to deal with," said Ronjad to Meilin as she walked into the room.

"Prefect," she said to him and turning to the others, "I don't believe any of you know me, my name is Meilin Rae, the newest member of this organization. I'll be giving you the way out of these cells."

"Yeah," said Pan to her.

"Let me…" she started and then seeing the cell with Sakura in it, "Sakura? Sakura Avalon. I haven't seen you in years."

"Well hello," said Sakura sitting up with an evil grin, "I see you haven't change much. Still probably have that crush on old Li. But I got him first, and now you'll never be able to get him now that he is gone."

"I'm doing you first," she said turning off the electric cell, "This will hurt." She raised a tranquilizer gun and shot Sakura. The dart with the cure went into her and she screamed in pain. After a few minutes she rolled off the bed and collapsed onto the ground.

Ronjad came over with syringe and took some her blood. Ronjad came back 5 minutes later and said, "Well it works, not a single trace of alien DNA anymore."

"I knew it would work," said Meilin, "I just knew."

"You wouldn't happen to know what happen to other two missing infecteds, would you?" said Ronjad suspiciously.

"Actually," said Meilin, "It was the people I worked with that broke into your jail and stole the two guys and tested on them."

"Well either way," said Ronjad, "You broke into my organization and I'm not happy."

"But aren't you happy that it works and your friends will be getting better?" said Meilin.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Just inject the rest and I'll be waiting downstairs and waiting to see my friends fine."

"Ok!" smiled Meilin and she watched him leave and muttered, "Thou, I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to know that one of those two who took escaped."

* * *

"Whoa," said Josh walking into the foyer with the rest of the infecteds now back to normal, "That was weird."

"Ash!" said Brock running in and giving him a high-five, "I'm all back to normal."

"Great to see ya ok," said Ash smiling and turning to rest of them, "And you guys too."

"I'm so sorry of what I said to you before," apologized Sakura to Meilin, "You know I didn't mean a single thing, it was just that alien side of me."

"I'll accept it," said Meilin with a smile, "Just glad to see you're ok Avalon."

"Just call me Sakura ok?" Sakura said to her, "I just want to be friends again."

Now that you are all back together," said Ronjad to everyone, "I think it's time to find out all you remember to know what happened."

"From the way beginning and where we all went?" said Pan to him.

"Go back as far as you can remember," said Ronjad, "We need to know what happened while you guys disappeared. Just remember the best you all can and we'll try to fill in the blanks."

* * *

**Author Notice**: Yeah I know it's short, but it's very important to this story! After all, the cure was made and Ein or that other guy are now back on the run.

I done the nearly impossible, but it has been done. I reviewed a recent story's latest update andI was so impressed that I gave it the highest award, a 5 out of 5 and an A+. No matter what other story that has updated this month or will, it has already won. What is it? Check out my favorite story section and look for my review.

Only 6 more chapters til the end of this story. Here's an exciting preview of what to come to make up for this short chapter:

The end is coming, as a new storm is heading straight for the Orange Islands, a hybrid army attacks, the battle between the humans and aliens ends, and the return of May and Blusix just in time for the end. Don't stop reading now, it only gets more exciting.

The next chapter is basically a wrap up of what happened between Chapter 26 and 44. But don't think youwant have to skip and wait for the next chapter after that because it might be boring, there will be still plenety of other things in it. Like where a kidnapping takes place, but that's all I'm saying.

Date: 6/27/06

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 45: Remember

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

ajm88


	46. Chapter 45: Remember

Chapter 45: Remember

"I'm surprise this place is empty," said Ash walking into the restaurant with Lovrina, Melody, and Ronjad, "Must be because of the upcoming hurricane that is coming here." 5 days has past since the cure was given the infecteds and the storm Melody and Ronjad seen at the island has been identified as Hurricane Rebecca as is for sure heading towards their location.

After seating themselves at a table and taking a menu from the waiter, Ash said, "I never done a double date before. It will be an interesting date then."

"I never done one either," said Ronjad to him looking over his menu, "But can you believe all that happened in past couple months? Now it seems as it is all going to repeat again with this hurricane."

"It supposed to be stronger than the last one too," said Melody, "But I guess I could believe that, it was huge glob on the computer screen in Joe Soul's base on the island."

"I always thought of him as a quiet guy not a killer and cult leader," said Ronjad setting down his menu, "He killed Jessie and the other guy Blue. That bastard, Joe."

"You guys never really talked about what happened after we split up on Gold Island," said Melody to Lovrina Ash, "We talked all about Ronjad and my story but what about yours?"

"Well," said Ash, "Where do we begin? Lovrina tracked an alien infected far back in the forest. We followed the trail and came across a farm where they were growing mutated plants."

"Mutated plants?" said Ronjad confused, "You mean like Little Shop of Horrors mutated plant style?"

"No," said Lovrina, "These plants actually increased the amount of durability in an infected. That took so many shots just to kill this guy because of those plants!"

"While we are in the past a bit," said Ash to Ronjad, "What happened when tracking down Jessie and Blue who kidnapped Bianca?"

"She didn't tell you what happened?" said Ronjad surprised, "She told me a lot these past few days. She said she was lured out because she wanted to know what happen Jessie. After going with them to Gold Island, they shoplifted a store and went to a home. She killed the man living there and that were they got hostile with her. They brought her out to the water where they were going to change her like themselves, but Tom and I saved her. You guys know the rest."

"Yeah," said they all said in union. The waiter came up to them and they order their meals and drinks. Then Lovrina said to Ronjad, "You know, I was wondering. How did you find out all those things I liked?"

"I read your sister's diary," he said to her, "She mentions you liked those three things. So I thought I use them to win you back."

"You read my sister's diary?" said Lovrina.

"Yeah," he said to her, "I was a lot weary about what I read in it. One passage said Domino was bringing a gun aboard the boat and sub we used to study the underwater creatures and another saying she worked for another company. Did she?"

"I didn't know much of her life," said Lovrina, "But she always talked about you when we younger."

"The boat and sub?" said Melody confused.

"Oh yeah," said Ash, "You weren't there to know about it. After finding a shocking discovery, we decided to search for those electric creatures like Max has. Blusix, when he and May were still around, built the sub and Riche, May, and himself used the sub, while James and Domino controlled the boat from above. During one time while Ronjad was talking to James, two shots went off and they haven't been heard from since then."

"The only clues are the mysterious French person and Domino's final written moments in her diary," said Ronjad, "Other than that, "either one of them could of staged a mutiny."

"Hmm," said Melody, "You wouldn't know what caused that explosion in the hospital basement now would you?"

"That would be my bad," said Ronjad, "I tried to stop Sakura with the explosion, but she survived and made it abroad the cruise ship that got lost at sea."

"The one owned by Umbrella?" said Melody, "That was one hell of a night with the infected captain and how scary it was."

"That was scary for you. What was scary for me is when Lovrina's Cipher friends came and tried to capture me earlier. Domino and I ended up being tied together by infected Ein, who is now missing along with the employee, but we were saved by Lovrina." She blushed at Ronjad's words that praised her.

"I'm still a little bit concern about the helicopter wreckage we found," said Lovrina, "And that the army was taking it away."

"We don't know what's in those boxes and what caused the crash," said Ronjad, "But whatever it is, I don't want to know."

Melody sighed and Ash said to her, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," she said, "I was just thinking, my sister is a hybrid and so is Misty. She tried to beat information out of you because she wanted to know what was happening to her. I'm also been thinking about Li too after he reveal the scars to Riche after he kidnapped him. The chance that he was one too, but we'll never know now."

"Yeah," said Ash, "Things have been getting worse for us lately. Like when Bianca was partly infected by the outbreak in the rave, the infected signal in the restaurant, and to May and Blusix taking off and revealing the creatures to the world."

"There are some things in life that can't be changed," Lovrina, "Like when Riche was killed by the creatures. At least Max manage to led them away into the ocean before they could kill anyone else."

Melody giggled a bit causing everyone to stare at her strangely. When she noticed, she responded, "What? I was thinking about how I got Ash to spill the beans on this organization."

"I'm still mad about that," said Ronjad looking at him, "Members shouldn't spill the beans to temptation."

"Yeah," said Ash blushed embarrassed, "But things are still getting better now. After all, the cure as been given out and about everyone who was infected is cured."

* * *

After the dinner, Ronjad and everyone returned to the motel. Ash walked into his room and turned on the lights. Max and Blue(the girl) were waiting for him.

"Whoa!" said Ash jumping back, "When you guys get here?"

"That's not important!" said Max, "You have to help! Whitey has been kidnapped!"

"What happened?" Ash was shocked, maybe it was the same person who attacked Whitey all those months ago.

"We got a huge problem!" said Lovrina bursting into the room, "Casey was attacked and she saw Misty being kidnapped before her eyes!"

"No," thought Ash, "What is going on?"

* * *

Part 3: "Danger Increases" is over.

Part 4: "The Ending War" is coming next with Chapter 46: The Unforeseen

* * *

**Author Notice**: Ok, so there wasn't much else important besides the kidnappings in this chapter, but at least you'll caught up if you forgot something.

I got some big news, Mullenium Master has returned to Fanfiction to continue on! That's not all, I might be considering to release the story I decided not to do for this series, Spider Capital, as a lost chapter of the series.

Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month. These are the winners for June:

1. The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

2. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Safari Love By: Michelicious

5. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

I'm also now asking for certain type of story to read each month from now on. I'm asking if any of you know any good Dead or Alive and/or Tales of Symphonia I should read.

The end is getting even more closer with only 5 more chapters left of the story, things will only be getting better you and worse for them. In the next chapter, most people have abandoned the town because of the hurricane coming there way and only a few brave souls are staying behind and moments before the storm hits, an army will descend upon the town. The end is near.

* * *

Date: 7/3/06

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 46: The Unforeseen

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

ajm88


	47. Chapter 46: The Unforeseen

Chapter 46: The Unforeseen

* * *

"Are you sure Whitey isn't just in the town or what not?" said Ronjad to Max and Blue. After the double date Ronjad all took, they came back to the motel to discover that Whitey and Misty have been both kidnapped. Ash, Lovrina, and Ronjad's friends had left to explore the island to find Misty, while Melody, Ronjad, and Meilin interviewed Max.

"I'm positive!" shouted Max at him, "They left this recording!" Max showed Ronjad a cassette tape. He took it away and popped it into a cassette player.

"We have him," said a scratchy voice, "He'll not be coming back to Shamouti Island until the storm is about to hit. By then, it'll be too late."

"He'll be back when the hurricane is about to land on this island," said Meilin, "That means he is coming here before the storm hits and so will his captors."

"When is the storm supposed to arrive then?" said Melody nervously, "Because we are running out of time."

"It comes tomorrow night," said Ronjad, "We are going to be here when the biggest storm strikes."

* * *

"Report," said Lovrina to everyone when they meet outside the police station, "Have you check the area for Misty." They have been searching all round the island for any signs of Misty, but no luck at all.

"No matching the description of her by the cove," said Sakura to Lovrina, "What I saw a military ship out in the cove. Don't they come after the storm to help out the problem?"

"You know what's weird?" said Josh to everyone, "While checking out the docks for her, bunch of military members were out there. They stopping whatever left of this town from leaving this island."

"By my area which is the junkyard," said Kait, "It was so silent." She shivered a little bit.

"It calm before a storm," said Lovrina, "It's always so silent. Only have the town is left on this island since they can't get off it."

"She wasn't over by those ruins," said Brock, "But I thought I saw boat leave went I got over there."

"I didn't find anything in the sewer system that was out of the ordinary," said Ash, "But I discovered this system that took me all the way to the other side of the island by the ruins from the docks."

"Maybe that's how all the villains and aliens been getting around," said Lovrina and turning to everyone else, "No offense at all."

"None taken," said Pan, "But I'm a little concern with the upcoming weather heading our way. This hurricane is supposed to be bigger than the last one. This can't turn out good is we stay here."

"But the military isn't letting us leave this place," said Josh, "I know something isn't going to turn out ok."

**

* * *

Ronjad, Melody, and Meilin all were in the jail's lounge. "Where do you think they are?" said Meilin lying on the sofa looking at the ceiling.**

"I don't know," said Ronjad sitting in a chair thinking, "But whatever happened to them, the captors won't be keeping them for long."

All of a sudden, Ronjad's cell phone rang. Everyone looked at it as it rang and buzzed on the table. After a few moments, Ronjad picked it up and looked at the Caller ID. It was Misty's cell phone. He put this cell phone onto a machine and attached a wire from the machine to the cell phone for that everyone could here it on speaker phone. Ronjad answered it and said, "Misty?"

"Nope," said the voice on the side of the line.

"Whitey?" said Ronjad.

"Oh tell me you don't know who I am," said the voice in a mean laugh, "You don't remember the old college days Jordan?"

"I'm Ronjad now," growled Ronjad at the machine, "Joe Soul, you stupid son of a bitch. What did you do with Misty?"

"Me?" he replied, "I done nothing of the sort. You see, it was my friends who did kidnap her."

"Why the hell did you do that you bastard," shouted Melody at the phone, "Give me back my friend!"

"Ooo," said Joe, "Sounds like a fighter to me. You see, threatening me doesn't convince me at all to give back her."

"Why do you want her?" said Meilin to Joe from the phone.

"You see here," he said, "She is one of us, a hybrid as you call them. She belongs with our community rather than yours. Same goes for Whitey."

"You have both of them?" said Ronjad angrily, "Give them back!"

"As the tape said; I wouldn't give him back until the storm arrives," said Joe, "But if you want Misty, I think I can make a deal for you."

Everyone looked at each other and Melody said, "What the hell is your deal."

"I want simply your sister Melody," said Joe, "She is another hybrid that should return to her community. She belongs with her own people, not you."

"I'll never give you my sister!" cried Melody at him. There was long pause and then a sound came. A chuckle from Joe.

"If you say so," he said, "Goodbye." The phone line was then disconnected. Everyone stared at each other for a long time thinking.

"Meilin contact that the others," Ronjad said to her, "We are going to that island to get them back."

"But that military isn't allowing anyone off this island though," said Melody to him.

"I guess we'll have to sneak off this island then," he said to her with a smile.

* * *

Miles away on that island, Ronjad and his team searched the island far and wide. Night time had fallen and it started to rain when they all meet each other back on the beach. "I couldn't find a single person out here," said Pan to Ronjad.

"This whole place is deserted," said Kait, "All I could find was some buildings but no one was in them."

"It feels forsake here," said Josh, "I say by the all the conditions of the place, they all left at least 5 hours ago."

"Damnit!" said Ronjad to everyone, "They could be anywhere by now!"

"I did find these maps," said Lovrina giving them to Ronjad for him to look at, "What do you make of these?"

"These are maps of Shamouti Island and the waters around it," he said looking at it, "It been confirmed, they are coming to our island."

"They might be there all ready," said Brock to him, "I found some military clothing and weapons. They might be disguise as military soldiers."

"This isn't good," Ronjad said, "We got to get back to the island fast!"

* * *

They arrived back there in the cover of night, all was silent. Everyone headed back to there rooms to prepare for the next event. Ronjad entered his room yawning and completely tried. He flipped on the switch and he saw Misty laying tied and taped shut on the bed.

"Holy crap!" shouted him jumping backwards, "You're ok! I'm glad to see that!"

He ran over to her and ripped off the piece of the tap on her mouth and she shot out, "OW! That hurt!"

Ronjad looked at her strangely and said, "You ok? You sound different that normal."

"Yeah I'm fine just untie me!" shouted Misty at him. He gave her a glare and thought; well at least she is ok.

"Who is yelling?" said Ash walking into the room, "I'm trying to…MISTY! YOU ARE OK!"

"Stop shouting you are going to wake up the entire island!" shouted Ronjad at him and her when he finished untying Misty.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DOWN THERE!" said Casey, "NORMAL PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"I'm glad to see you are ok," said Ash to Misty making her smile.

"Me too," she said.

"Something is not right here," thought Ronjad looking at Misty, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

The next day had arrived, it was 10:00 am, and it was the day the hurricane was supposed to land at their shoreline. All of silent when Ronjad walked out on the balcony of the motel and when he looked around as far as he could see. It was gray and cloudy, no sun shined through the thick clouds. One or two tiny rain drops few from the sky every 3 minutes. It was calm before the storm and it wouldn't last.

"Here it comes tonight," he said sighing to himself as he set down a radio on the rail he got from his room. He turned it on and listened to some music.

He looked around and saw Misty quietly sneaking away from the motel and towards the other side of the island. "Where is she going at this time of day?" said Ronjad.

He went into his room and got his magnum, just incase. He left the motel and quietly followed Misty from afar. But back on the rail where he left his still turned on radio, announcement came on, "We hear by interrupt this music for a special report. Do to new news on the tracking of the hurricane; it will land on Shamouti Island in 2 hours instead of later this night. For one reason or the other, the storm as started to go faster. Any one on the island or nearby it should leave as fast as you can."

* * *

Ronjad kept his distance from Misty until she led him to over by the ruins. He ducked behind one of the stone tablets and watched her stop a little ways ahead of him.

She pulled out a radio and said into it, "This is Agent Lola requesting permission to talk to the boss."

"What the hey?" mumbled Ronjad under his breath as he listen into her talk.

"Hello Clarice," said Joe from the other line, "I imagine the plan worked if you are talking to me. Do they suspect a thing?"

"Nope," Clarice said with pleasure in her voice, "They don't know the spy in there mist. They think I'm Misty. All I need to do is keep this up and led them into our trap during the hurricane."

"Call me back when you have them in your mist," he said, "This is Joe Soul out."

The fake Misty smiled, turned off the radio, put it in her pocket, turned around, and face Ronjad who now appeared in front of her. "Hello Clarice," he said with an evil grin and a scary voice.

"Oh it's you!" said Clarice trying to stay in her character, "Don't scary me like that! What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Clarice," said Ronjad circling her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get some air," said the imposter annoyed, "And who are you calling Clarice?"

"You and the Hannibal Lector you were talking to over the phone called you that," yelled Ronjad, "I know you are not Misty. I demand to know where the real Misty and know where Whitey is."

She stared at him until she started to laugh darkly. She pulled off the face mask and reveal she had lots of freckles. She took out to contacts that changed her eye color. Then she pulled off a wig. She looked completely different now with purple eyes and long green hair. "So you figured it out?" she said, "Sooner or later, you would of found out. But now it is too late for you."

She pulled out a handgun from her pocket and aimed it at his head. Ronjad closed his eyes thinking it was the end for him. But he didn't get shot. He opened them to see Clarice with a bullet hole through her head. Blood was bleeding out down her face and out the back side of her head. Then she dropped the gun and fell down to the ground. She was dead before she hit the ground.

"You ok?" said Ash running up to him with a pistol in his hand with a silencer attached to it, "I found this in your backpack with 3 other guns."

"I'm a collector," shrugged Ronjad, "But I didn't know there were bullets left in that thing."

"I guess she wasn't Misty," sighed Ash, "Where did that guy take her?"

"Sooner or later we'll get her back," said Ronjad, "Joe can't hide forever with her." Ash smiled and both of them walked back to the jail.

Near a small beach, Ronjad and Ash heard a sound of someone talking. "Isn't that Whitey's voice?" said Ash looking around for him.

Ronjad nudged him and pointed to Whitey walking on the beach with a radio in hand. Both of them walked towards Whitey as he talked with the person on the other line. "I want to return back to my friends," he said.

"Now you know your friends can't help you," said the voice on the other line, "You are doing this until the hurricane arrives. Joe Soul is out."

Whitey turned off the radio and sighed. He turned and saw Ronjad and Ash walked towards him. "Who was that?" said Ronjad suspiciously.

"No one," Whitey replied quickly, "But we should get out of here now."

"Are you working for Joe?" said Ronjad picking up Whitey by the collar, "TELL ME!"

"It's the end of the world for all of us!" he shouted in fear, "The end is near." Ronjad tossed him to the beach.

"What are you talking about?" said Ash angrily, "What is going to happen?"

"Look!" shouted Whitey, "Look into the water! It's the end for all of us!" Both of them turned to the water. Underneath the water, was a person staring back. Then they saw another, and another, and another. There were at least one hundred faces, in military uniforms, staring blankly without blinking back at them.

"It's the end for humans!" said Whitey, "Joe wants to wipeout the human race and make way for them all. The storm is bringing more and more orange creatures that Joe wants to use to make an even bigger army. He wants to start the war right here and expand by taking over the Orange Islands!"

"It really might be the end of the world," said Ash backing away from the water. All of a sudden, there was a rain drop, then another, and another. Soon it was pouring hard on them.

"We are kind of in trouble," said Ash poking Ronjad, "Look what's coming our way." Ronjad looked into the distance, he saw it. A huge hurricane plowing it way through the waters and towards them.

"Also another problem," said Whitey to them scared, "Look at the water!" All of them looked at it; the faces were still staring back at them. But now they were moving towards them and out of the water.

"We got to warn everyone," said Ronjad running away from the beach as Whitey and Ash chased after him, "The end is coming. It has arrived."

* * *

Author Note: This I believe is my best chapter I written so far. The army of Joe is raising from the depths and the hurricane is coming. How does that not sound like best chapter ever?

I wrote a new story and stuff. It's called The Book of Monsters and it's a Card Captor Sakura story. Would any of you please read it and review it?

It's coming, it's getting closer. With only 4 chapters left of the story, the end is coming. Next chapter is when the army advances on the town. It breaks into chaos as the island remaining population and Ronjad's team take on Joe's army. The storm is also raging through as they all battle. In all that chaos, another will die here.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 47: Extinction

Date: 7/7/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Ajm88


	48. Chapter 47: Extinction

Chapter 47: Extinction

* * *

The rain was falling down hard now. Meilin could here the pounding of the rain on the roof of the jail. She was in there because Sakura was afraid that the alien DNA would return into her body. Both of them were in the infirmary as Meilin took a blood sample from her Sakura and now just got the results. "I checked," said Meilin to Sakura, "There is no sign of the DNA in your body. Why are you worried?" 

"I just have the worse thought that this nightmare of the aliens isn't just over yet," said Sakura sadly, "I just feel that this horror is going to get worse."

"Just pay attention and stay alert since the hurricane is going to come today," said Meilin to her, "Can you hear that rain coming down on us? It's like hail out there."

"I notice," said Sakura, "I wish we could get off this crazy island before disaster came, but we are stuck here because of the military."

"Girls!" said Josh bursting in the room, "We got a problem! Ronjad just radioed in a disturbing problem that is heading our way."

"What is it?" said Sakura.

"Joe's army is heading towards our way!" he said, "We got to arm ourselves for this onslaught of hybrids."

* * *

"What's going on?" said Lovrina worried, "Who is coming our way?" Ronjad, Ash, and Whitey have just arrived at the motel and everyone who meet them in there. They frantically explained the problem coming towards them. 

"We are about to enter a war zone!" said Ronjad to everyone while reaching into his backpack, "We got to arm ourselves for the dangers coming our away!" Ronjad pulled out 3 more guns, a pistol, magnum, and revolver. He handed the pistol to Pan, the magnum to Whitey, and the revolver to Brock.

"Ash you better get over to Melody's house and warn her," said Ronjad taking to Ash's gun he had used, "I'll be keeping this, you and Melody have your electrical stun guns."

"Right," said Ash taking off into the oncoming storm find Melody.

"Brock, take everyone here without a weapon into the sewer system for cover of the storm and the invading forces," said Ronjad, "Lovrina, Whitey, and Pan come with me. We got to get to the town fast."

"What about Kait, Sakura, Meilin, and Josh?" said Pan, "Aren't you going to warn them of the attack by these people?"

"I already did," said Ronjad, "They are all taking shelter in the jail."

"How about Bianca?" said Pan.

"Actually," said Ronjad thinking, "I haven't seen her when I called this emergency meeting. I even checked her bedroom, no one was in there." Everyone looked at each other, and Pan, Ronjad, Lovrina, and Whitey took off to find her.

* * *

The hybrids from the water made their way up to the jail. They just received supplies from a boat that arrived after they were all out of the water. The rain was getting worse as the hurricane made its way towards the island. "Come in Joe," said one of them to a radio, "We are here at the jail which Ronjad owns. What is your command?" 

"He must understand that we going to rule the world," Joe stated, "Find and kill everyone in the building and then blow it up. I'll be coming soon, after you are done at the jail, move onto the town and take everyone you can."

"That it?" he said to Joe over the radio.

"Split up into another team and kill anyone at the motel," said Joe, "Don't burn it down, we'll be using it as our new base. Joe is out."

* * *

Josh and everyone had armed themselves with the stun guns and were watching the monitors in the security room. "Here they come," said Kait seeing the hybrids busted through the doors, "We can't fight off 100 of these guys!" 

"We'll have to use the helicopter on the roof to escape," said Josh, "Follow me!" They all followed him out of the room and into the hallway. They walked quietly not trying to attract anyone's attention.

They stopped when they reached the stairs, because they heard footsteps. They all ducked into an empty room and shut the door behind them. "They weren't on that floor," said a hybrid, "We'll keep checking. You too start with this room and you others follow me!"

They all hide behind the door as it opened slowly. The two army looking men stepped inside holding assault rifles. "Now the count of three," said Meilin to everyone, "We jumped them, one…two…three!"

"What?" said one of the men. Meilin jumped onto him causing him to fall. The other guy turned around and was punched in the face by Josh. He tried to aim the gun by Josh grabbed it and hit him in the stomach with the butt of the gun. Then he finished by ramming it over his head.

"Get the hell off of me you bitch!" shouted the other man as Meilin kept her hold on him and kept him on the ground. Sakura grabbed the rifle away from him and hit him in the head with it.

"Ok," said Josh once all the men were out, "Let's keep moving!"

* * *

Ash ran as fast as he can towards Melody's house. The winds were picking up and it was getting harder to see through the rain. He came up to her house and said once he saw it, "No." 

Her front door was busted opened and once he was inside he saw that the house has been trashed horribly. Chairs were tipped over and other things were smashed "Melody?" called Ash, "Are you here?"

"Melody?" said someone else, "Are you ok? What happened here?" Ash saw a flashlight on the ground, picked it up, and flashed it on the person. It recognized the person from the day that Riche died. It was Calvin.

"What are you doing here?" said Calvin seeing Ash, "Do you know what happened to Melody?"

"No," said Ash, "She's gone." He looked at the ground and saw Melody's stun gun was laying on the ground.

Ash picked it up and Calvin said, "Why would Melody leave that behind? It's her stun gun for battling those aliens."

"Yeah," said Ash without thinking, "Wait a minute, how do you know that?"

"I know everything about Melody," he said to Ash with a smile, "I know she sleeps with a stuffed Pikachu ever since you left this island last time, she wants to travel with you, and I know a lot about you just from her."

"Are you a stalker?" said Ash angrily.

"I'm an admirer," he said to him, "But I never know what she sees in you. This would the first time in 5 years since you seen her. After all this hybrid problem and alien shit is over with, will you leave her again and move on your journey?"

"I would never!" shouted Ash at Calvin.

"What she needs is someone who will always be there for her and as always been with her," said Calvin, "Someone like me."

"You're a bastard," said Ash angrily, "You stalking her and spying on her as well. You disgust me."

"Maybe I disgust you but I care enough about her to know she is in trouble at the moment and we are wasting valuable time by lashing out at each other at the moment," replied Calvin, "If you cared about her, you'll stop wasting time with me and go look for her before the hurricane hits."

Ash stared angrily at him. This is why Melody is scared for herself other than being scared for her life," thought Ash, "She is scared of this horrible guy. But he is making a good point that Ash was wasting his time there.

"I'll deal with you later," said Ash to Calvin before running away from him and out into the storm to look for Melody.

* * *

Ronjad, Whitey, Lovrina, and Pan ran into the city just in time to see the fake military troops, at least 50 of them, leading the remaining population away. Lovrina spotted Bianca in the crowd and shouted to her "What the hell is going on?" 

"They are taking us to another island to escape the storm!" she shouted back to him, "I said I would stay but they forced me by gun point!" Then it started to get even darker than before and more rain poured on everyone.

"Hey you four!" shouted a military unit them, "Get in line! You have to come with us!"

"No way!" shouted Pan, "We are staying here!" Then everyone in the crowd of people and military unit members looked at them.

"If you are not coming with us," said the unit raising his gun and pointing it at Pan, "Then you just die here." The shot went off and both of them crumpled to the ground. But it was the fake solider that was really killed. The shot was to the head and the poured out.

Everyone turned to see that Ronjad had fired the shot off. "Everyone!" he shouted to the crowd of people, "These are not real members of the army here to take you away to safety. Would army men aim their gun and try to kill an innocent civilian?"

Everyone in the crowd agreed and Ronjad, "These are not the real people hear to save you, they forced you into this by gunpoint. Now they are taking you all away from your homes you want to protect. They wouldn't listen no matter how much you pleaded and didn't give a damn. Are you all going to take this bullshit?"

"You are going to die here?" said another solider raising his gun and pointing it at Ronjad. Then someone in the crowd punched him in the face. Another solider aimed the gun at the man, but another person jumped him. Soon the whole everyone was rioting against the fake units.

"You're good at getting people riled up," said Lovrina with a smile to Ronjad, "You were so hot and sexy!"

"Don't thank me just yet," said Ronjad turning behind them, "We got company." They turned to see at least 25 more hybrids joining the fight.

* * *

At the motel, the hybrids had taken complete control of it and it was empty. "Where are they?" said the unit leader. 

"Judging by the looks of this place," said another hybrid, "They got out of here at least 10 minutes before we got here."

"They can't of gotten to far," said the leader, "Everyone here spread out!" All of the members of them spread out and started to look for the missing people. Unknown to them, from a far across the street, Brock watched them from a manhole and he divided down to disappear from few.

* * *

"There they are!" shouted a hybrid spotting Josh and everyone ducking around a corner of the 4th floor. Everyone shot off rounds as Sakura was the last to disappear around the corner. The bullets smashed into the walls creating holes in it and one of them manage to get Sakura in the leg. 

"AH!" she screamed in pain holding her leg in the spot, "It hurts so badly!" Meilin took off her shirt and wrapped it around Sakura's leg.

"I hope that you are ok since you are wrecking my best shirt," said Meilin.

"I'm glad," she said with a nervous smile, "I also notice you are wearing a black bra under that shirt."

"Don't look at me!" she shouted at her. Two of the soldiers turned the corner, but Josh shot one with the assault rife and Kait got another with the stun gun. The rife blast tore off one man's arm, but the recoil of the gun made Josh tumbled to the ground.

"Man this thing is strong," said Josh looking at the rife. Then they heard more people running there way.

"But her on my back and let's we get out of here," said Josh getting help to put Sakura on his back so they could escape. Then they took off as the shadows of the gaining men on the walls.

* * *

The whole island had fallin' under the darkness of the clouds. Besides the wind that blow and howled in the darkness, lighting could be seen, and thunder filled the air. Ash struggled against the blowing winds and only made it into the police station only 3 blocks away. 

"It's like hell out there," he said panting once he made his way into the station. He looked around himself and saw bullet holes in the walls the dead bleeding bodies of people and police officers in the lobby, and that the lights in the room were blown out.

"Holy shit!" said Ash clamping himself against the door. He turned in the flashlight and raised his stun gun looking around for the cause of the attack.

"You see here," said a voice, "I'm not happy at all. You haven't been giving me all the known hybrids on this island." Ash turned off his flashlight and followed the voice of the person in the darkness.

"I was only giving the hopeless that couldn't be guided by the church," said Tom the sheriff to the person, "Not every hybrid that changed could be sent to you."

Ash turned to look into the only lighted room and where the voices were coming from to see a teenage boy with a machine gun and two soldiers had the sheriff, Carol, and Melody at gunpoint. "As for you," said the teenage boy looking at Melody, "You didn't give me your sister."

"I would never give my sister to a bastard like you Joe Soul," shouted Melody at him, "She is my sister!"

"Too bad," said Joe issuing the men to raise their guns at the three of them, "You didn't what I wanted and the same goes for you Tom. Now you'll die here and no one will ever find your bodies."

Ash came in and raised his gun at one of the soldiers and shouted, "Freeze!" Both men turned to raise their guns at him, but Ash shot the first guy in the face and Ash jumped out of the way of the bullet from the second man. Joe took this time to jump out of the window and escape. Ash turned back into the room and shot the other guy in the heart. The first guy's face blow off from the electrical shock and his blood splattered against the wall while the other guy just collapsed.

"ASH!" said Melody jumping on to him and kissing him passionately, "Thank you so much for saving me!"

"You are disgusting me sis," said Carol, "But it is nice that you actually found someone who is actually likes you besides that pervert freak, Calvin."

"Calvin?" said Ash.

"Yes," said Carol, "He would always try to have her make out with him and he would try to grab her breasts."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" shouted Ash in furry, "THAT PREVERT BASTARD IS GOING DOWN NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!"

"But we are not in the moment to attack one another when Joe escaped and his army is attacking our town," said Tom, "There are extra weapons in the storage room. We'll grab them and go save this place."

* * *

As the riot of everyone fighting the soldiers continued, the hurricane finally made it. It didn't touch land but it was crossing in front of them on the bay. The fighting was getting more intense as well. People were using any weapon they could find or take away from the hybrids; someone smashed a hybrid in the face with a brick, another gun down one. 

Then it happened, an orange light appeared in front of them. Everyone stopped fighting and shooting. "Holy crap," said Pan seeing it.

Josh, Sakura, Meilin, and Kait stopped and looked out the window and saw it. Once Ash, Melody, Tom, and Carol were out of the police station they looked up to see it. Calvin stepped outside the house and was amazed.

Hundreds of thousands of lights were falling into the ocean filling the sky and sea with orange glowing light. Everyone stopped to looked at it for 5 minutes and everyone continued to riot.

Ronjad shot down three hybrids before reloading. Once he was done, he saw someone running through the crowd of people and into the tallest building in the city. It was Joe.

"Son of a bitch you get back here!" shouted Ronjad chasing after him into the building.

* * *

"Keep going!" Kait firing off bullets into the soldiers as they kept appearing. They ran up the staircase and came up to the door that lead up onto the roof. But it had a padlock on it. 

"Damn it!" mumbled Josh setting down Sakura and aiming his gun at the lock. He shouted it off and tumbled to the ground and down the staircase to the next floor.

"There he is!" shouted a soldier coming up the staircase. Josh backed away form him but couldn't go any farther. Then a lighting bolt stuck the buildings outside generator and exploded. The wiring in the building started to send an extreme amount of voltage through it and out many places. Including right next to the solider shocking and killing him.

"We got to get out of here!" Josh shouted running up the steps as more electrical explosions went off below him. He and the rest of them came on out to the roof. They jumped into the helicopter and started it up.

"Lucky Domino forgot to take the key from the helicopter," said Josh as they took off. Meilin looked below as the rest of the place went off in flames and electrical explosions. Soon, the jail had crumbled to the ground along with the rest of the remaining hybrids inside of it.

* * *

"Joe!" said Ronjad holding his gun out in front of him as he stepped into the lobby of the building, "I know you are in here! Get your ass out and surrender!" Someone grabbed his arm and started to crush it with its strength. Ronjad screamed in pain and was tossed against the wall. The figure grabbed at his neck and held him up. It was Ein. 

"YOU!" choked Ronjad, "You're that infected that wasn't cured and escaped!"

Ein laughed and said, "You're right, I made my daring escape and killing three others out of that nightmare. I joined Joe's group because I know we have the same thing in common, you been standing in our way."

"I never stood in his way," growled Ronjad, "What makes him angry at me?"

"That you been keeping three hybrids away from him," said Ein, "He tried to capture Whitey all those months ago, but he thought he heard someone coming towards him so he just grabbed Whitey's notebook and took it with him."

"So it was Joe who attacked him all those months ago," said Ronjad becoming lightheaded with the lack of oxygen making it to his brain.

"Now you are at the end of your rope," said Ein, "You are done for now."

"Hell he is," said Lovrina appearing shooting Ein through his neck with a harpoon gun. The harpoon went through his head and kept flying at the wall dragging Ein along. By the time the harpoon got stuck in the wall, Ein was dead.

"Ronjad!" said Lovrina jumping over to him making each other hug and kiss, "I don't want you to ever leave me, I wouldn't make it."

"You could make it," smiled Ronjad hugging her, "But I couldn't believe being without you. Where did you find that harpoon gun anyways?"

"One of the people had it but was killed by a soldier before he could use it," said Lovrina, "I lost my gun in crazy fighting and grabbed it. Then I saw you rush towards this building so I came after you." Then the sound of machine gun bullets went off and Ronjad, grabbing Lovrina, jumped out of the way.

Both of them looked towards the origin of the bullets and saw Joe. He then ducked into a room and disappeared out of sight. "I want you to get out of here," said Ronjad to Lovrina, "I going after that f-----g bastard and making him pay for all he has done. I want you once outside to find cover and stay hidden."

He kissed one more time and ran after Joe. He walked into the room and found out it was a staircase. He walked up and got shot at. He dove out of the line of fire and looked up to see Joe high above him. Then he ran farther upstairs as Ronjad gave the chase with his magnum in front of him.

As Ronjad chased after Joe, Lovrina ran outside. She turned to face the building, and then one of the hybrid soldiers threw an incendiary grenade. It missed and headed up in the building, soon it exploded and causing the floor to burst into flames. Soon the whole first floor was on fire. "Ronjad," said Lovrina in the chaos, "Please come back alive."

Finally, 10 stories from the bottom, Joe ran out of area to run as he came onto the rooftop. He walked up to the side and looked down to see the world below him. "This is where it ends for you!" shouted Ronjad bursting through the door and onto the rooftop with his gun pointing at Joe, "Time to give up."

"Do you see it?" said Joe to him as he stared down at the ground below them, "It is utter chaos down there. The blood, the fighting, the killing…I enjoy it."

"You sick monster," said Ronjad sweating as the rain beat down on them, "You enjoy this?"

"I am a complicated person," said Joe turning to Ronjad, "All that time in college, I read about great leaders and there conquest to control the world. I want to be written about, because he will be the first great battle of the war of the world. Soon, more hybrids will come to my side and join the takeover."

"Just want to be written about?" said Ronjad shaking his head, "That is your goal?"

"It may not seem much to you," said Joe clutching his gun, "But I wouldn't expect you to understand. I'm invincible."

"No your not," said Ronjad, "But I could test that, want me to?"

Joe chuckled a bit at that remark and Ronjad asked, "What's so funny? Do you see this is where it ends for you?"

"Go ahead," laughed Joe, "Kill me, shoot me. It won't make a difference if I die here because this won't be the end for me. You can't kill the unstoppable."

"I bet I can so," said Ronjad.

"Kill me and you'll never learn my true intentions," said Joe, "But I don't care anymore." He raised his gun at Ronjad, but he shot first. The first shot hit him in the stomach, the second blasted his shoulder to pieces, and finally Ronjad shot into Joe's head.

Joe smile didn't fade away as he struggled to stand, but his blood and the rain made him slip. Right over the edge of the building into the riot below. Ronjad ran to the side and looked as Joe disappeared into the flames below. Out of sight, Joe kept falling until he smashed into the concrete.

"The whole building is going up in flames," said Ronjad stepping away from the edge, "How am I going to get out of this?" Then a spotlight appeared on Ronjad and he looked up, a helicopter had flashed its light on him. It was Josh and friends.

"Over here!" shouted Ronjad waving his arms and hands. Josh landed the helicopter and Ronjad jumped into it. Every looked at the building as they flow away from it, it completely burst into flames lighting the dark clouded sky.

* * *

Ash and his team ran out into the riot with batons and riot guns. Melody collapsed to the ground when rammed in the face by a soldier with his gun. He aimed it at her, but he was shot by both Ash and Calvin as they ran up to her. "My love!" they said together, "Are you ok? HEY! THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" 

Ash punched Calvin in the face and Calvin jumped onto Ash. He kept Ash on the ground sitting on top of him and punching him too. He kicked Calvin off and started to kick him, but Calvin hit him in the face with his pistol.

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted a voice at everyone, "EVERYONE STOP AND PUT DOWN ALL YOUR WEAPONS!" A bunch of spotlights lighted up the darken area, it was a bunch of helicopters from the Orange Islands Coast Guard. Soon everyone dropped their guns and weapons and looked up at the helicopters landing.

* * *

"Besides that black eye and bruising you have you are ok," said a medic unit to Ash as he put ice on Ash's wounds, "But who punched you?" 

"A pervert putting moves of my girlfriend," he said with a grumble and moan in his voice. Ash made his way to everyone who had gathered in a group.

"It was so horrible," said Melody to everyone in the circle, "I thought I would die here."

"But you are alive," said Brock who had meet up with everyone once the coast guard came, "That's all that matters."

Ronjad and Pan nodded at that while Lovrina hugged Ronjad crying and saying, "I thought I lose you in that fire. Please never do anything like this again."

Calvin walked up to the group with an ice pack against his face and Ash stood in front of him and said, "What the hell do you want? You want to go another round."

"I'm here to tell you this," said Calvin, "I now believe you and Melody are meant to be together no matter how much I hate to say it. But you fought for her and put up a good fight so I'm taking back everything I said about you. Also, I'm giving up on Melody, I promise to stop bugging her and will let her and you live your lives together. That is all I have to say." He then turned and walked away from them.

"Pretty noble of him," said Max, "I'm glad to here that."

"Me too," said Melody quietly, "But I guess he wasn't such a bad guy at the end of all this."

"I saw the jail go up in flames," said Whitey, "What happened?"

"It was destroyed by the lighting and storm," said Kait, "But it brings bad memories to me, so I'm glad it's gone." Then the clouds parted to reveal the sun shiny down on everyone.

"It's all over now," said Josh and he turned to Ronjad, "Sakura left with a coast guard helicopter to treat her wounds, Meilin went with her."

Ronjad nodded and sighed. "Excuse me," said a man walking up with other holding a body bag, "But would you happen to know who this teen is?"

Everyone looked at the bag as the man opened the bag. It revealed to be Joe Soul who was not smiling anymore. Everyone was quiet for a long time, but Ronjad spoke up and said, "I'm sorry sir, I never seen him before in my life."

The men nodded and zipped up the bag. They watched as they loaded Joe's corpse into the helicopter. Everyone watched them take off and disappear into the air.

Ronjad looked into the sky still watching the white abyss above him as everyone walked away and back to the motel. Ronjad uttered only one word, "Goodbye."

* * *

Author Notice: My longest chapter ever in any of my stories! 25 pages long, not including the author notice! Let's see you people try doing that! Also, over 4800 words in this chapter too! Enough bragging, back to my author notice. 

Ever wondered where else I could be on the Internet? Well, my profile now has links to all the places on the Internet were I'm a member at. I also mention my codename for each website. Why don't you try to find me? But only if you want to.

Was that it? Does that end with Joe's death? No way, with only 3 chapters left; we are still not out of the clear. A mysterious island has been notice during the hurricane, but what is it? What does it hold? Prepare for more danger.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 48: End 

Date: 7/12/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Ajm88

charmanderchamp


	49. Chapter 48: End

Chapter 48: End

Three days have gone by since the battle. The town now lies in ruins. Buildings were smashed up, boats had sunken in the bay, and homes were demolished. A little bit away from the town at the motel, Ronjad looked from the second floor balcony out onto the town in front of him. "Misty was found," said Kait to him, "The Coast Guard taken off this island to a safer place to treat her wounds. Melody had also sent Slowking from the ruins with them."

"I think it's time for all of us to leave this place," said Ronjad to her, "It has been 7 months I think since all of us arrived on this island. Is there any real reason left to stay? No. Too many lives are gone, the whole island is completely destroyed, the jail has sunk to the ground, and nobody left on this island is happy enough to stay here."

"There really is no reason left to stay here," said Kait, "I guess we all should go now. I'll tell everyone to start packing." He looked back towards the town and knew soon enough he would be leaving it.

"Happy birthday!" said Lovrina out of nowhere hugging him, "Happy 19th birthday Ronjad!"

"Whoa!" he said jumping a bit, "I totally forgotten today was it! With all the trouble and chaos, I really haven't notice."

"Be happy that I did!" she said smiling, "My 19th birthday was 3 days ago and you forgot. But it was during the hurricane and war between us and the hybrids so I'll allow that to pass."

"I'm so sorry I forgot!" he said to her.

"That's ok like I said before," she said with a blush and smile, "Now let's celebrate!"

"Actually we have to start packing," said Ronjad, "I decided that it is no longer required for us to stay on this island now that Joe is dead and all our friends are cured."

"I suppose so," she said looking at the town before her, "It's pretty much gone to the dumps since the battle for the island's control."

* * *

"Hmm," said Ash looking at Blusix's old island map tracker. Ash was packing his stuff together when he came across one of Blusix's old inventions and turned it on. It was for hacking into weather satellites and taking update to date pictures of the Orange Islands and the neighboring island chain, the Jewel Islands.

"What's that?" said Ash looking closer at one of the islands on the screen. He'd never seen it before on any map. He clicked on a button and zoomed in on the island. The more he zoomed in, the more it got blurry, but he could just make out a gigantic building covering the whole island.

"What are you looking at?" said Brock walking into the room and looking at the screen.

"Have you ever seen this island on your map before?" said Ash, "I never have seen it."

"Me neither," he said looking closer, "Maybe it's an uncharted island."

"But why is there a building built on it if it is uncharted?" Ash asked.

"Maybe we should all check it out," said Brock, "I'll go tell Ronjad about it right now."

Ash looked back the screen and just wondered what could be all the way out there in the middle of nowhere. Soon it would be clear to everyone what horror just lied out there.

* * *

"I can't be this boat was destroyed in the riot over by the pier," said Melody to Pan. Ronjad, Lovrina, Ash, Melody, Pan, Josh, Bianca, and Kait all went to the island to check it out. They found only one single boat still left floating around the pier area and Ronjad drove as Ash navigated the waters.

"The riot probably just never made it to the boat," said Pan looking into the sea, "But I'm more interested in what we all are going to find on this island."

"What do you think is all out there?" said Lovrina to Ronjad as he drove.

"Who knows," he said, "We better just check the place out before we decide to leave the chain of islands."

"Why did we bring weapons on this trip," said Ash to Ronjad, "We don't even know what's out there! As far as we know it'll be safe."

"Never go with out being prepared for anything," Ronjad replied, "If this job taught you anything, you can never just assume certain things will be ok. There it is." Everyone turned to the island appearing in front of them. It was huge, but the building was huger. Solid concrete walls and buildings were all connected to each other. Almost all of the land was covered by the huge building that stretch all over the island.

"Look!" said Josh pointing ahead of all of them, "It's a dock!" He was right, a concrete pier with barrels on it.

They parked the boat next to it and tied it up so it wouldn't float away. "Ok," said Ronjad to everyone, "This place is huge, I say we all split up into two teams and start looking around it. Lovrina, Pan, Bianca, and me will be one team and the rest of you will be the other team."

"How will we all be in contact with the other team?" said Ash to him.

"Radios!" Ronjad replied handing out one to everyone, "So we can keep contact with the other teams or incase one gets lost from their team. We all return here in one hour." Everyone nodded and split up, Ronjad's team headed up the hill to the main building's entrance while Ash's team started to explore the outside of the building.

* * *

Ronjad and his team came up to the door and opened it up. The door instead just fell over crashed to the ground in front of them. "That was easier than I thought it would be," said Pan raising his flashlight and turning it on to look into the room.

It was the lobby of the building. The floor was concrete like the rest of the building. There was a desk in the center with 2 doors behind it, a staircase between them that led to two more doors, and two elevators on the right and left side of the walls. "This place reminds me of a prison," said Lovrina looking around herself.

"That's because it is one," said Bianca looking behind them above the door they just entered, "Take a look at that!" They said the sign above the door, Umbrella Prisoner Hold and… the rest of the title was unreadable.

"I wondered what they held here," said Ronjad looking back to the front of the lobby, "This place has been abandon for quiet some time now by judging this place's conditions."

"It's giving me the creeps," said Lovrina looking around, "Ever get the feeling you are being watched?"

"All the time by the US Army Satellites taking pictures of me," said Pan looking at the top of the staircase. He thought he saw something looking out the door window at the top of the staircase, but when he flashed his light at it, he saw nothing.

* * *

"So what do you think this place is?" said Ash as his team walked along the side of building, "I'm guessing it used to be an old prison by the looks of this place."

"It seems so familiar," said Josh, "I just can't think of where I seen this place before at all!"

"It'll come to you sooner or later," said Melody, "But for now, let's keep looking around this place." They kept moving until they reached a huge hole in the wall of the building. It was more than 50 ft wide and 20 ft high.

"Well is this place was a prison I can see why the place was shut down," said Kait, "How did this huge gap get here in the wall?"

"Check that out!" said Melody rushing through the wall and onto the courtyard on the other side, "Looks like something crashed into the ground and kept moving along for a while." A huge impact crater was at the end of the long dirt trial it had carved from the crashing into the Earth.

"This thing must have been hugged," said Ash once they reached the crater, "I wondered what hit and crashed all the way out here?"

"Then whatever it was where did it go then?" said Josh, "No matter how big it was when it landed and stopped, it didn't just move away by itself."

"Whoever moved it left that behind in the hole," said Kait pointing out something in the hole, "What the heck is that?"

Everyone jumped into the hole and looked a silver shiny piece of metal laid on the ground. "What do you think it is?" said Melody picking it up and looking at it.

"Hmm team," said Ash looking up and around him, "I think we are in trouble here." Melody, Kait, and Josh looked up and saw what he was seeing. 10 people holding rifles were around them and aiming at their heads.

* * *

"Look at that!" said Ronjad to everyone entering another room in the basement they entered, "Holy crap what is it?" A huge giant silver ball constantly changing shape was floating in the center of the room. Tons of machines were hooked up to it and were still going.

"That's it!" said Pan stepping horrified, "Its alien space ship form all those months ago that unleashed the signal!"

"You're joking!" said Ash looking at it, "But then again, let's still get out of here."

"Not so fast," said a voice. They all turned to the catwalk above them, a woman with long blond hair and hazel eyes stared at them from her spot. 4 other guys with rifles were aiming their guns at them."

"Who are you?" said Lovrina stepping backwards.

"My name Elle Smith a top employee of Umbrella," she said to them, "You are trespassing on private grounds, and you are not allowed to be here."

"She must be the E. Smith from Riche's note he found back on the Umbrella cruise ship," whispered Ronjad to Lovrina, "I wonder what she is doing here."

"We are sorry for trespassing on the grounds of your lab and jail," said Bianca sincerely, "We'll just leave you now to your work with the UFO."

"UFO?" said Ellen suspicious at her comment, "I guess you figured what this thing is."

"You idiot!" said Pan slapping the back of her head, "You never tell the bad guys that you know what they are up to! That's just suicide!"

"We'll just be leaving now," said Ronjad backing away with his team, but being stopped by a bunch of guards behind them.

"Sorry," she said to them, "This place has too many secrets that we cannot afford to lose. You'll be staying here for a long time."

* * *

Everyone, but Ronjad was put and tossed into the same jail cell. Ronjad was thrown into one of the jail cells with bars on the left wing of the building instead of everyone else on the right wing. "You can't keep me here forever!" said Ronjad, "People already know I'm out here and will send help to come and get me!"

He then saw a girl 20 years old walking by him. She had long red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a lab coat. On her nametag, it read, "Jenny: Intern."

"This can work to my advantage, just got to play my cards right," thought Ronjad with a smile and then he said to her, "Excuse me. What's a cute thing like you doing here in a hostile building?"

"I'm an intern learning to be a member here," she said to him, "And I shouldn't be talking to a prisoner here. Leave me alone."

"I guess your right," said Ronjad, "But when do teenagers ever obey the rules anyways? Come on, I could use some company here."

"Fine," she said, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he said, "It's not what I want, it what you want. You don't want to be in this old smelly jail and lab I'm guessing."

"How do you know it's a lab?" said Jenny.

"You're wearing a lab coat for starters," said Ronjad, "And I saw the main experiment they are all working on downstairs. You know, Room 45 on basement floor 2?"

"They keep saying to me that it is just a storage room and I shouldn't go down there," she said to him, "So…what are they working on down there?"

"Would you believe a UFO?" said Ronjad to her. She stared at him for a while and then started to laugh.

"Now I get why they locked up!" she said laughing, "They didn't want insane person loose in the building!"

"I'm telling the truth!" he pleaded to her, "Let me out and I'll show you it! Then I'll leave you alone for the rest of our life! You ok with that?"

"Why?" she said.

"Don't you want to know the truth?" he kept saying, "The truth is out there!"

"Don't quote the X-Files," she said to him, "But fine! I'll let you out." She slid her keycard on the lock opening up the cell door along Ronjad to exit his cell.

"Oh crap!" she said to herself, "What have I done! I just let a prisoner loose! They'll use me as one of their experiments for sure now!"

"What?" said Ronjad confused.

"If any person working here disobeys the rules once they are used in our next test experiment!" she said to him scared, "And now I'm doomed!"

"Why are you even here if that is one of the rules?" said Ronjad, "I would have left once I heard them."

"After you learn what are working on in here a person can never leave until they are allowed to!" she said, "You got to get me out of here! Forgot the UFO or whatever is in there!"

"Great," said Ronjad rolling his eyes, "But first we have to rescue the rest of friends."

"The rest of your friends are probably in the right wing," she said to him, "That's where they keep all the prisoners they are going to test on."

"WHAT?" said Ronjad horrified, "Let's get moving!" He grabbed her arm and they started down towards the right wing.

* * *

Author Notice: Yep, time to leave you in some suspense. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next.

Question to answer if you want to. How many of you have seen Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest yet? I have and if you didn't, I suggest you see it soon!

Still have a heat wave in my town. Man is it hot here! It's slowing down my typing and making me frustrated. But I'll get through this heat and try to bring my best work under these conditions.

This chapter was so far my most less thought out chapter. Why? This chapter was going to be based off the ending of Threshold, but it was cancelled so I didn't know how to write this chapter! Also, last chapter I put way too much thought into it leaving this chapter left out.

With only 2 chapters left, the final dangers are coming out. Ronjad and everyone have to escape the Umbrella Prison, nut it might get a little more difficult when some of their experiments start to get loose. Even in they make it back to Shamouti Island, they have to survive one last horrible thing that can destroy the island. As all of this is going on, May and Blusix decide to get some answers on electrical creatures in which Blusix breaks into a lab controlled by the US Government. Now with only 2 chapters left, will they all be able to escape and get their answers?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 49: Last Call

Date: 7/20/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Ajm88


	50. Chapter 49: Last Call

Chapter 49: Last Call

* * *

"This place is huge!" said Ronjad following Jenny to his friends cells in the other wing. Both of them made their way to the Ring Wing avoiding attention to themselves.

Unknown to them, they were being watched. Ellen Smith watched as they headed towards the other wing. She turned to the men behind her, "It seems our intern, Jenny, as turned against us. Take them both out; no one will leak the secrets of this place to the media."

"But can't we catch them alive and make them part of our next test project?" said one of them men, "I mean, after all, more test subjects."

"No," she said, "They caused enough problems as it is. Finish them off quickly."

* * *

"Here it is!" said Jenny opening the door to the Right Wing with her Key Card, "They should be in here somewhere in here." She led the way down the empty hallway. Ronjad looked into the cells that were being blocked out by a thick layer of some kind of glass. He saw horrible things, Houndooms with their skins falling off, huge reptile monsters, and then he saw a dark empty cell.

"What's in here?" he asked Jenny stopping in his tracks to look inside. He came closer to the glass and then something jumped at it making him fall backwards. A pink monster with a long tongue had slammed itself against the glass and at him. He then realized that it wasn't pink at all, but that all of its skin had peeled away revealing the muscle tissue underneath it.

"Mother of pearl," said Ronjad backing away, "What the hell is that?"

"We call it a Licker," said Jenny, "It has a large of amount of muscle in it making it capable of jump high. It can climb on walls and ceilings rather well. Also, it is blind, but it tracks by hearing. We lost 5 people because of this monster."

"Let's just find my friends and get this over with quickly," he said getting to his feet and starting to walk away fast.

* * *

"My poor Ronjad," Lovrina asked herself as she sat down in her cell with everyone, "Where are you? Are you ok? What have done to you?"

"They done nothing to me," said Ronjad up to the bars of her and his friends' cell, 'I'm just fine. Are you ok?"

"You came for me!" said Lovrina running up with everyone following, "You are so sweet! You… who is that other girl?"

"I'm Jenny," she said to Lovrina, "I let him go, so you can trust."

"Wait a minute!" said Pan to her while looking at her ID on her, "You work for Umbrella! What makes you think we should trust you anyways?"

"Is there anyone besides him outside this cell right now that you can trust and is offering to open the door for you all to escape?" she said to him simply, "I didn't think so." She slid her card through the Key Card Reader and the cell door opened up.

"Thank you so much!" said Melody hugging Jenny, "We are so glad you are on our side here."

"Now for you to hold up your end of the deal," said Jenny to Ronjad, "You said you take me to the 'UFO' now. I'm going to have to see it now."

"Actually," said Ronjad looking past her, "We are having a change of plans right now. We got company coming to join us." Everyone looked to were he was looking at to see a group of 4 guards were heading towards them with guns out.

"Well," said one of them stopping the group from advancing on the friends, "Jenny, I thought I never see the day. You went behind Umbrella's back and stab them. Why would you do that?"

"This boy should me the light!" said Jenny pointing to Ronjad and the hugging, "What you are doing here is horrible. I wish I meet him earlier!"

"What makes him so special?" said the guy to her.

"I like him!" said Jenny moving in front of Ronjad and closer to his face, "No! I love him for showing me the real way!"

Then she kissed him on the lips. Ronjad's friends gasped, the guards stuck there tongues out, but Lovrina was horrified. Ronjad push her away and Jenny said, "What?"

"How dare you try to steal my boyfriend!" said Lovrina moving up in front of Jenny, "He belongs to me! He's mine, not yours!"

"Judging by the looks of you I believe he can do much better than you any day of the week," said Jenny to Lovrina angrily, "I'm better than you!"

Both girls started to growl, but Ash pushed them apart and said, "You two are giving them a bad impression of this group of friends."

"Won't matter in a minute," said the guard to them as he and his team raised their guns, "Soon you'll just fertilize the ground or be food for our test subjects."

"Not before you," said Ronjad. He then reached into his pocket, pulled out his gun, and shot off three bullets into the first 3 guards. Everyone dived around as the last guard fired off. His bullet missed Bianca by two inches. Ronjad fired off the last bullet into the guy and finished him off.

"How do you still have your gun?" said Josh confused.

"Do you still have yours?" said Ronjad, "Because they didn't search me before shoving me into that cell."

"We got a problem," said Jenny nervously.

"Yes we do!" said Lovrina to her, "You are trying to put the moves on my boyfriend! I will not stand for this at all! We loved each other and no one should be able to stop or intervene between us!"

"No," said Jenny pointing to end up of the hall, "The guy shot the power box, by accident, for this wing and destroyed it with his bullet. The creatures can now get out of their cells."

Everyone turned around to look back. All the creatures were now pounding on their cages and cells. The doors were breaking open and they could see the body parts of the beasts breaking through. "Run for you life!" shouted Melody who was already running. They busted into different directions going nowhere. Jenny, Lovrina, and Ronjad went down the left side of the wing; Bianca, Melody, and Kait went through the right side of the wing, and Pan, Ash, and Josh went straight down the hall and out of it.

* * *

Ellen sat in her office and relaxed in her chair. "Those guys should be done by now finishing off those annoying brats," he thought to herself, "I'll call the janitor later to make him clean the mess off the floor."

She laughed to herself and then someone came over the speaker system. "Power to the Right Wing as been lost. Creatures are now on the loose and running wild within… Stay back! NOOOO!" She then heard screams and monstrous tearing noises over the loud speaker system.

"Shit," she mumbled, "Looks like it's time for me to leave this place before it's too late." She grabbed her revolver from her desk drawer and left her office heading for her boat to leave.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" said Melody to Kait as they shook nervously, "I think it's time for us to leave hell now."

"Right," said Kait to her and then turned behind herself and said, "Let's move Bianca." But she was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" said Melody, "Wasn't she just behind us? Where did she go? I'm starting to hate this place even more then already."

They heard a scream behind them and they turned to see a scientist running up ahead. "Run!" he called to them, "The Eliminators are on the loose!"

All of a sudden, 3 monkeys with white fur and exposed muscles appeared from behind him and jumped on top of him. They started to sheared him up and eat him alive. "Holy Shit!" said Kait pulling out slowly her electrical stun gun that Umbrella forgot to take away.

The Eliminators looked up at the girls and then moved at them. Kait fired off 6 shots into the monkeys making them crash to the ground dead. "Let's get out of the crazy place," said Melody starting to run away from the scene.

* * *

"Do you think we lost those dogs?" said Ash panting to Pan and Josh. After they had made their way a little bit from the holding cells, zombie looking dogs started to chase after them. They manage to lose them by running into a lone guard, who the dogs then attacked.

Pan listened for any noise and said, "I don't hear them anymore. We most of lost them by now. What the hell was going on here?"

"I don't want to stay here to find out," said Josh, "This place reminds me too much of the buildings of F.E.A.R. and the monsters of Doom 3. Man those are creepy games."

"We got to make it back to the boat and make our stand there where we can see anyone heading for us," said Ash, "Man, I missed the good old days were I only had to worry about losing Pikachu to Team Rocket. But now I got to worry about evil corporations and mutant dogs!"

* * *

"I think we are safe for now," said Ronjad looking from a corner to see if anyone was following behind them, "No sign of those Hunter lizards that were after us before. I think we'll be safe if we stay quiet."

He turned to the girls, but both of them were fighting. "Look," said Lovrina, "I'm happy he turned you to the light, but that doesn't mean he loves you!"

"But it proves he cares for me!" said Jenny, "I still don't know why he wants a Cipher bitch!"

"BITCH?" said Lovrina angrily, "Why would he want an Umbrella slut?"

"Look this isn't the time for fighting with monsters on our tail," mumbled Ronjad annoyed to them, "I'll settle this. You both of hot sexy girls. But I love Lovrina, not you Jenny. Maybe if we meet earlier, but now it's too late."

Lovrina smiled with victory and Jenny sighed in sadness. "Fine," said Jenny, "But this doesn't mean I'll give up on you!"

"Keep away from him!" said Lovrina.

"Uh guys," said Ronjad quietly to them while he looked at the ceiling, "Don't say a single word or move a muscle." Both girls looked at him weirdly and then looked up. Right above them was the Licker.

Both girls screamed in their minds, but didn't say another word. The Licker stayed in it's spot, it knew they were there, but could hear them. Ronjad slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his magnum. He slowly aimed at the monster hoping it wouldn't hear him.

Then the Hunter from earlier came smashing through the wall behind Ronjad and roared at him. The Licker heard the monster and jumped at it. Both them started to attack each other giving Jenny, Ronjad, and Lovrina the time they need to escape.

* * *

Ellen slowly made her way towards the elevator while watching the guards from other side on window try to kill the Tyrant attacking and kill them. "They'll never be able to escape that beast," she said to herself.

The doors to the elevator opened up and she seat inside followed by someone else. "How did you get here?" said Ellen to the person.

"Never mind that," the person responded to her, "You know a way off this island, I want in on it. I want off this hellhole."

"If I refuse?" she said to the person. The person pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Ellen.

"You won't make it off," the person replied, "I think we understand each other now."

"One free ride on my boat off this island with me," said Ellen, "Who are you anyways and how did you find me?"

"My name is Bianca Clearwaters," the person replied to Ellen, "After I lost track of my friends, I saw you sneak away. So I decided to follow you considering you might know a way off this island."

* * *

"The exit!" said Pan running down the hallway with his friends, "We are almost out of hell!" They burst into the lobby and ran down the stairs and towards the door. Then they stopped after hearing some people come running towards them.

It was Lovrina, Jenny, Ronjad, Melody, and Kait running up to them and past them. "Just keep running!" shouted Ronjad to Pan and his group, "Monsters are coming!"

Everyone was running at full force as they made their way down the hill and onto the dock where their boat waited. Jenny tripped and crashed onto the dock while everyone sped past her. She looked behind her in terror as she could make 2 Hunters had their way towards her. "Come on!" said Ronjad grabbing her hand and pulling her up, "We got to keep moving!"

"Ronjad?" she said surprised at the fact that he was helping her. Both of them jumped into the boat as it took of and zoomed away from the doomed island.

"You saved me!" said Jenny surprised and crying with joy to Ronjad.

"You saved her?" said Lovrina angrily and to him.

Jenny jumped on top of him and started to kiss him. Lovrina started to pull her away from Ronjad while having to deal with the kicks of Jenny. "Hmm," said Josh as he steered the boat, "Looks our friend as a new girlfriend."

"Wait a minute," said Pan looking around the boat, "Where is Bianca?"

* * *

Somewhere far away on the Jewel Islands inside a US Government Lab, Blusix and May are getting beat up. Two soldiers held back both of Blusix arms, while another threw punches into his stomach. "Talk," said the one punching Blusix, "Why are you here you bastard?"

"Wouldn't you love to know that?" spat Blusix at the soldier. The soldier growled at him and threw another punch into Blusix. The soldiers dropped him to the ground and laughed at him.

"Leave him alone!" cried May, "You can't hurt him!" She tried to run to him, but another soldier held her back.

"How did we get in this situation again?" he thought to himself reflecting on the past few hours ago that led up to his beating.

* * *

_"We don't have much to go on," said Blusix to May in the hotel room they were at, "But I saw on the top of Joe's lab, before we entered it, a sign that said 'U.S. Government Own. No Trespassing'. That building was owned by the US so there maybe a connection to this electric creature thing."_

_"So you want to break into the US lab on this island to see if there is anything worth noting," said May to him, "That's insane and suicidal! Look, I been behind you all the way before, but I just don't think this is a good idea at all!"_

_"So then I'll break in and you keep contact with me," said Blusix, "This will be easy."_

_

* * *

__Blusix walked up to one of the sides of gate wall that surrounded the facility. He looked through it, seeing a back entrance. He looked at the fence seeing it was an electric one, so he couldn't climb over it. He spotted an army supply truck driving up ahead and coming his way. He dove into the bushes. When it came close enough, he ran for it and jumped abroad._

_He entered it and dove beside some crates. He listened until the truck came to a complete stop. He watched as the man driving the truck opened the backside. Blusix grabbed him and knocked him out. He then jumped outside and walked into the building._

_Inside the building, grabbed a scientist walking by, knocked him out, and took his clothes and key cards. He came up to the door and opened it up. There were tons of tanks filled with water and the baby electric creatures being put into some kind of monorail and being hauled deeper into the building._

_"What is going on here?" said Blusix to himself. He then heard some people coming his way, so he ducked behind some tanks._

_"We should have everything down in lower part of the building where the upcoming tidal wave wouldn't be able to destroy," said one man to another._

_"Very good," replied the other man, "These are important specimens that cannot be lost!"_

_"Well hello there," said a voice behind Blusix pushing a gun to his back, "You get up. You shouldn't be here."_

_Blusix turned around and faced the person. 3 soldiers had him at gun point and were staring at him menacingly. "What's a punk like you doing here anyways?" said a different soldier._

_"Lost my way?" said Blusix._

_"No more of your bullshit," said the first soldier grabbing Blusix and starting to drag him away, "You are coming with us, we have a special way dealing with your kind."_

_Blusix was hauled away by the soldiers being pulled deeper and deeper into the building. He sighed and looked around catching glimpses of many thing. But one thing caught his attention that made him pull back on the grip of the soldiers just to see it._

_"No way!" said Blusix then he started to shouted, "That's my friend! What is she doing?" He had seen a computer screen full of agents for the US Government that were suppose to investigate the creatures and report on how much they are making an impact in that location. He saw the picture of one single person that made his heart skip a beat. He saw that one of the agents was Domino._

_"Here we go!" said one of the soldiers bringing him to a halt. Blusix looked up and saw that another soldier had May in his grasp._

_"May!" he cried out to her, "What are you doing here?"_

_"We found this little cutie out in the bushes of the building spying on us," said the soldier that held her, "We thought we bring her in here."_

_"I'm sorry," cried May._

_"May…" said Blusix. Then all of sudden, one of the soldiers that brought to this location started to beat him._

* * *

"I'm glad to be back here on this island then on the Devil's Island!" said Ronjad collapsing onto the ground. He and the rest of the team had made it back alive from the Umbrella Prison and were happy to be back to safety.

"Hey!" said Jenny looking around, "What going on here?" They all looked and watch as the rest of the island's remaining population was boarding a giant boat.

"Hey what's going on here?" said Melody to her sister as she past by her with suitcases in her hand.

"Didn't you hear?" said Carol to her sister, "A huge tidal wave is coming this wave! It's big enough to destroy this island!"

"WHAT?" said Ash.

"The plates below the ocean shifted enough to make a huge wave that is heading our way!" said Brock appearing with the rest of the people from the motel, "Don't worry you guys, I pack all of your things! Hello!"

He had spotted Jenny and zoomed our to her, "Hi my name is Brock! What is your beautiful name?"

"I don't think she needs in my suspense and tragedy in her life," said Max grabbing him by the ear and pulling him away from her.

"It wouldn't matter anyways," Jenny said to him, "I love Ronjad and only him!"

"I'm not letting you take him away from me!" growled Lovrina at her, "He already said he doesn't love you!"

"He'll get use to me and then realize that we were suppose to be together forever and ever," said Jenny to her.

"Let's just get moving!" said Ronjad grabbing his bag from Whitey who was with Brock and friends.

* * *

"Hey you four!" called a voice to the soldiers beating up and holding May and Blusix captive, "Let's get moving! The tidal wave is going to arrive here soon!"

"What about them?" said one of the soldiers pointing at May and Blusix.

"Forget them and let's get moving!" replied the guy. The soldiers then took off and left them alone.

"Let's get out of here!" said Blusix to May, "We need to escape before it hits us!"

"There is an exit!" said May pointing to a door near by them, "Let's move out!" Both of them ran for the door and opened it up. It just led into a huge underground tunnel.

"Holy crap," said Blusix, "Do we have to go down there?"

"It said exit!" said May to him as she started to run down the tunnel, "There must be way out this way then!" Blusix didn't like the look of this tunnel, but he went down it anyways.

They walked for about 2 hours or possibly more until they reached a door. "What the hell?" said Blusix looking around after they entered through it, "Where are we now?"

"I think we are in a sewer!" said May pointing upwards towards a hole, "I think I saw a manhole. We can escape from here! They climbed up the ladder next to it and out.

"No way!" said May looking around the area, "This isn't possible!" They were back on Shamouti Island near the motel.

"How did we walked all those miles from there to here?" said Blusix confused, "Maybe a new transporter technology or something."

"I think we should think about something else now," said May quivering, "Look! It followed us here and moves pretty fast." He turned to look where she was looking. It was the tidal wave, it must have plowed right through the last island fast and never lost speed.

"We need a way of here fast!" said Blusix looking around, "There we go!" May looked at what Blusix pointed out, it was Domino's old helicopter. It was parked in front of the motel.

"Thank God for whoever parked it there!" said May running towards it and climbing abroad, "Get us the hell out of here quick!"

"Right!" said Blusix climbing into the pilot seat and starting the helicopter, "Good thing someone left the key in the dashboard." Soon, they were off the ground and into the air.

They soared high above the wave and watched as it plowed through Shamouti Island. It destroyed all the buildings and tore off the ground and mountain side. Soon it past by them and nothing was left of the island. It was gone.

"Wow," May said as the tsunami past by them, "Let's just go home. I need a vacation from this vacation."

"Next stop!" called out Blusix, "Anywhere but here for sure!" They then took off and flew away towards the next island that wasn't in the path of the wave.

* * *

Author Notice: The tsunami was based off the wave that destroyed Miles' town in the ending of Surface. Same goes for the building Blusix entered.

Heat wave continues reaching a 90 degrees or higher in my town. All my cats have crashed into the ground in exhaustion of the heat and my posters on my walls are peeling off. But at least it isn't a 100 degrees.

It's all gone. The island, aliens, and Joe. Nothing is left to remember and all that is left to do is think about what will come next for them. The next and finale chapter of my first ever story is coming. It won't be huge, but it is time to look forward to the sequel that will arrive after it.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 50: Like A Simple Dream

Date: 7/27/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Ajm88

AshK


	51. Chapter 50: Like A Simple Dream

Chapter 50: Like A Simple Dream

Ronjad looked out into the ocean knowing that his adventure soon be over. All of his friends were on a boat heading back to the mainland. He sighed and turned to all his friends.

Melody and Ash were snuggled up against each other sleeping while Melody's sister read a map. Pan, Josh, Brock, and Whitey were playing rock, paper, scissors. Kait, Casey, and Misty were all looking out into the water. Max and Blue were holding each other's hands and talking.

Then he looked towards his girlfriend, Lovrina. She and Jenny were auguring over Ronjad. "He was with me first!" said Lovrina, "And he already told you that he isn't interested in you!"

"I don't care!" said Jenny, "Soon he'll realize that we both belong together after we spend sometime together!"

"Like he is ever going to be with you!" said Lovrina at her, "We both have a special bond made of love, trust, and saving each others lives. The only thing that ties both of you together is that you seen each other and nothing else!"

"Humph," mumbled Jenny, "We'll see about that!"

Ronjad rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the sea and he looked at it from the side of the boat. "Nothing in sight eh?" said Pan joining his friend.

"No," Ronjad said to him, "It's just so hard to believe that this adventure as finally come to a close here on this boat."

Pan laughed and said, "What do you mean it's over? You still don't know who that skeleton belongs to, you don't know what Umbrella's plan was with that UFO, Bianca is missing, and you don't know the true origin of those electric creatures, aliens, and glowing lights. There are still a bunch of things left that makes this adventure for you far from over."

Ronjad was silent and then he said, "You're right. There are tons of stuff I learned but still don't have enough clues to unravel there mystery behind them."

"See," said Pan, "The fun isn't over just yet."

"It's over for me though," said Ronjad to him, "I deciding to stop all my searches and decided to leave all the remaining mysteries to be unsolved. I just want a nice life with my girlfriend without any more dangers that I can put her in."

Pan nodded and said, "You may want to stop, but Josh, Kait, and me want to know more of the truth that is left. We take over where you'll be leaving off."

"Thanks man," said Ronjad turning to face him, "You do that."

"Hey!" shouted Brock leaning over the boat, "I see land!" Everyone who was busy sleeping, auguring, or anything else got up and headed toward each side of the boat to see the main land coming up in front of them.

* * *

The rest of the remaining town's folk left to go leave with relatives or other things, while the friends all headed towards the main port near by and they watched the boat then leave. "Well," said Whitey to everyone, "My mom is waiting for me over by my uncle. We are going to live with them for a while until we can get a new home. It's been fun and exciting! See ya everyone!"

"See ya Whitey," said Max watching his friend take off towards his waiting mom and uncle, and then Max turned to the team, "I heading home, and Blue is coming with me. I'm sure May returned home after leaving the island. It'll be nice to get back home after all of this."

"I coming because I wanted to meet his mom and dad!" said Blue with a smile, "We'll see you all later!" Then both of them disappeared into the crowd of people passing by.

"I'm heading back to Pallet Town with Melody and Carol," said Ash to Ronjad, "I want my mom to meet her and see what thinks of her son finally having a girlfriend. Plus, I want to see Pikachu again."

"I'll for sure be shock to her!" said Melody.

"Wait!" shouted Calvin running up to them, "I'm coming with you three!"

"I thought you said you'll leave Melody alone now?" said Lovrina suspiciously.

"I am!" said Calvin, "I have some family in Pallet Town that I'm staying with for now. I want to travel with some on the long road from here to there."

"Fine," said Melody folding her arms, "But you if you pull anything, I'll break your legs!" Calvin nodded and then they all took off.

"You know," said Ronjad looking around, "This is where the whole adventure and trip began for me and I guess it'll end here."

"Yeah," said Brock, "I'm heading back to Pewter City to meet up with my brothers and sisters. I'm sure there are all very worried."

"I want to go with you!" said Jenny, "My brother works at the museum and maybe I can get a job there."

"So you are going to forget about my boyfriend now?" said Lovrina hopefully.

"You kidding me?" said Jenny, "I'm going to work and mature even more before meet you two again and prove that he'll love me in the end once we are all adults." Jenny stuck her tongue out at her and took off with Brock.

"I'm heading back to my gym," said Misty, "I bet my sisters wouldn't believe all that happened if I told them so!"

"I'm coming as well," said Casey, "I want to a gym battle against you to show you I'm getting much better then before." They smiled one last time and they headed off.

Only Lovrina, Ronjad, Josh, Kait, and Pan were left standing around, but not for long. "Well," said Kait to Lovrina and Ronjad, "It was nice to have a great adventure even if I turned into an alien for most of it. We'll be heading off to America to start our quest to unlock those secrets Umbrella had in there labs."

Kait, Josh, and Pan gave Ronjad and Lovrina a thumbs-up sign and headed off. The couple looked at each and smiled. Lovrina said, "Now what?"

"We go anywhere but an island," said Ronjad smiling, "I need a vacation from this vacation for sure after all of this!" They both hugged and kissed each other and headed off away from the water.

"Wait a minute!" said Lovrina stopping, "Of all the time we spent together. We still don't know each other's last name!"

"Your right!" said Ronjad, "We still don't know! My full name is Ronjad Dark. What is your's?"

"Lovrina Grace," she smiled, "And we both know." They then started to walk on.

Ronjad stopped and turned to look back at the ocean. He thought he could see an orange light swimming slowly in the water near the pier, but he couldn't be sure. "Sometime wrong?" said Lovrina with concern.

He turned to face her and said, "No. Nothing at all. Let's just go and some fun for once this year." They then headed off into the light...

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author Notice: Yep, that was it. My first ever story I ever written for this website as now ended here. But the series hasn't! So keep you eyes peeled for the upcoming sequel, The Underground Quake.

Well my friends another month has past by us, this means it's time for story of the month! The Top 5 Stories of the Month of July are:

1. Forgotten By. KH-Akyra

2. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

3. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

4. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

5. Twilight By: Rave Drifter

This month, I would like to here about any good Cardcaptor Sakura and Calvin & Hobbes I should check out.

Now it's time to thank all the reviewers who ever review this great story:

Scribblez: The first ever reviewer for this story!

Dinolover9999: Thanks for reviewing.

KH-Akyra: Only reviewed once, but it was still nice she reviewed at all.

Michelicious: She gave up reading this story because it got too hard for her to read it.

Shep4king: The first person to ever see through my anagram of Ronjad's name!

Anime Master64: Good guy, made a great story!

Elmo-x-takumi: This guy has my story as one of his favorite stories.

Strix Moonwing: Another good person.

Tall person: He stopped reviewing before the story got any good.

Shadow Guardian of the Gate: A great person! He reviewed this story since the earliest chapters and is a cool person! You should for sure read some of his/her stories.

Kirin RaKash: Thanks for reviewing

Dragoknight: My most favorite author of all time! Sorry everyone else, but every story he wrote I actually liked.

Star High Above: She isn't an authoress anymore, she left during December sadly

Celebi: Humph, only read three chapters and said she didn't like it! She should of read more! All the best stuff didn't happen until like chapter 10!

Ghost Author: Didn't read review much.

Kqmck-117: Reviewed a lot of my chapters.

Mullenium Master: Another great person! She reviewed about all of my chapters, but sadly once she left, she stopped. Then she returned, but still didn't review! I'm not bitter, I just hope she reviews this last chapter.

Charmanderchamp: Great reviewer! Hasn't been reviewing recently.

The Maura: Only review once, but she was very critical.

Sakuryn: A good reviewer, but didn't review very recently.

Tenchi Lily: Reviewed once.

Rei do Mundo: Didn't review much sadly.

Noob: Thanks for the review

Katie Legends: Started to review at Chapter 28 and hasn't stopped yet! She rocks and is a great writer.

Ajm88: Started reviewing in Chapter 32 as an anonym reviewer and then during Chapter 45 he/she joined Fanfiction. Good for AJm88

AshK: Reviewed later in the story, but that was nice.

In the next story, Ronjad and Lovrina go to meet Ronjad's friend Sakura Flowers. During their visit, underground monsters attack the town and it's up to them to save the people.

* * *

Date: 8/2/06

Next Up: Dark World: Story 2: The Underground Quake

Reviewers: Ajm88

Katie Legends

* * *

I thank you all for your reviews and for you people who just read instead of reviewing. I thank you all for your support, encouraging words, and your interest in this story. I hope to see you all in the next story of the series!

Signed,

Jordan R. Was Here

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
